Entre ciel et mer
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Nous connaissons tous l'archipel Barbaric. Un monde peuplé de brave Vikings qui chevauchent des dragons. Mais qu'en est-il du monde sous-marin ? Cacherait-il autant de mystères que le monde terrestre ? Les sirènes sont-elles vraiment les monstres qu'elles prétendent être ? Ou pas ?
1. La sirène solitaire

**_Salut à tous ! :D Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite fiction mêlant le monde de Dragons et celui des sirènes ! :D J'ai toujours eu envie d'écrire une fiction sur cet univers et je suis super contente d'en avoir enfin l'occasion ! ^^ Pour que le monde marin et des sirènes soit le plus crédible et réaliste possible, j'ai beaucoup regardé la petite sirène (films et série), Ponyo sur la falaise, Pirates des caraïbes 4, etc. ^^ Alors contrairement à mes fics « A jamais » ou « Points communs », ou les précédentes, cette fic sera plus courte et pas trop compliquée niveau scénario. En fait… j'ai écrit cette fic dans le but d'écrire avec plaisir une histoire toute simple sur un univers qui me passionne, mais qui je l'espère, vous plaira dans son intégrité ! ^^_**

 ** _Alors niveau publication, ce sera tous les mardis ! :D Et pour mon autre fiction en cours, « A jamais », ce sera toujours tous les vendredis ! ;)_**

 ** _J'ai également fait des fanarts de cette fic, de mes précédentes histoires et des histoires d'autres auteurs, que vous pouvez trouver sur le forum « L'univers de Dragons » ! :D Mon pseudo est le même que celui de fanfiction, donc si ça vous tente de venir y jeter un coup d'œil, vous êtes les bienvenus ! ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! J'ai fini de parler. Quelle bavarde je suis! xD J'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis ! ^^ Encore merci à tous d'être de nouveau présents, bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Ponyo sur la falaise OST - Deep Sea Ranch (Dailymotion)_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - La sirène solitaire

Le soleil brillait fort et haut dans le ciel, offrant au monde sa lumière et la douce chaleur de ses rayons. Mais pour l'heure, ne nous attardons pas sur le monde terrestre ou céleste. Non. Plongeons cette fois-ci dans les profondeurs magnifiques et mystérieuses de l'océan !

Si à la surface, il faisait beau et chaud, c'était également le cas sous la surface. L'eau était d'une température des plus agréables, et la lumière du soleil éclairait gaiement la vie sous-marine, donnant envie à toutes les espèces aquatiques de se dégourdir les nageoires en solo, en banc, ou en famille ! C'était le cas d'une sirène, qui nageait tranquillement parmi les récifs de coraux, regardant avec un doux sourire les poissons qui nageaient ou encore les anémones de mer multicolores se refermaient lorsqu'elle passait devant eux. Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vert clair vers un petit banc de poissons chirurgiens bleus qui nageaient aux milieux des rayons du soleil proche de la surface, son sourire s'accentua et elle les rejoignit, faisant fuir les poissons. N'accordant pas d'importance à ce genre de détail futile, elle se focalisa sur la température de l'eau qui était agréablement bonne ! Elle ferma alors ses yeux et laissa les rayons se poser sur sa peau claire, sur ses longs cheveux noirs et sur ses écailles turquoise foncé. Elle resta un court moment sur place, flottant dans la mer. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle observait le soleil qui brillait et vacillait sous la surface.

Mais son visage fut frappé d'une douce surprise quand elle vit une masse noire se déplacer à toute vitesse au-dessus d'elle ! Elle savait ce que c'était, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi près ! Ça se déplaçait toujours trop vite ! Surtout cette créature aussi noire que l'encre d'une pieuvre ! Curieuse, elle prit le risque d'aller à la surface, juste pour que ses yeux voient ce qui venait de passer, mais le dragon était déjà bien loin et haut, dans le ciel si vaste et si bleu. Haussant les épaules avec une petite mine déçue, la sirène replongea dans l'eau et poursuivit sa route. Elle quitta les eaux chaudes, lumineuses et peuplées du joli petit monde aquatique, pour nager vers des eaux plus sombres, plus froides et austères.

Plus elle nageait au loin vers ces eaux lugubres et peuplées de créatures dangereuses comme des requins, des anguilles ou encore des murènes, plus son visage demeurait serein. Elle avait l'habitude de nager dans ces eaux-là, et ce depuis pas mal d'années. Dans quel but ? Pour collecter des trésors que ces eaux renfermaient, surtout à bord des navires échoués au fond de l'océan. Arrivant enfin à destination, la jolie sirène resta un instant sur place, à regarder le cimetière d'épaves, tout en frottant ses mains sur ses bras qui frissonnaient non pas à cause de ces lieux, mais de la température assez fraiche de l'eau. Elle chercha du regard un navire qu'elle n'avait pas encore fouillé et qui avait fait naufrage depuis peu. Comparé aux autres navires, il était dans un état beaucoup moins piteux ! Et vu que c'était un navire marchand, il devait y avoir des trésors !

Passant en bandoulière le sac en toile qu'elle avait pris avec elle, elle inspira calmement et nagea vers le navire tout en jetant des regards prudents aux créatures hostiles qu'il pouvait y avoir. Quand elle atteignit la coque, elle jeta un bref regard derrière elle, avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur via un hublot, nullement découragée par le peu de clarté qui régnait en ces lieux. Elle nagea prudemment dans le navire, scrutant le moindre objet précieux susceptible d'être ramassé. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa route la conduisit vers une porte à demie défoncée et dont le contenu attira son attention puisqu'elle avait vu quelque chose briller ! Elle entra prudemment dans la pièce en glissant à travers le trou dans la porte et se rua vers l'objet scintillant. C'était une belle pièce d'or ! L'étudiant sous toutes les coutures et enlevant le peu de saleté présente sur sa trouvaille, elle la mit dans son sac avec un grand sourire. Elle continua de fouiller et écarta même un crabe qui se trouvait sur un petit coffret. Mais il était fermé à clé ! Cherchant quelque chose pour briser le verrou rouillé, elle attrapa une grosse pierre et la frappa de toutes ses forces contre le verrou qui se brisa en deux ! Avec un sourire triomphant, elle ouvrit le coffret et eut un hoquet d'admiration en voyant toutes ces pierres précieuses et ces bijoux ! Il y avait même des perles ! Voulant garder le coffret pour son usage personnel, elle le referma et le mit dans son sac. Ça pesait son petit poids, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle fit demi-tour, quitta enfin le navire et nagea tranquillement vers chez elle, heureuse de retrouver le monde marin si lumineux, vivant et coloré !

Quittant le sentier de corail, elle bifurqua sur sa droite et nagea parmi des récifs rocheux bordés de plantes aquatiques et d'algues. Elle plongea ensuite en piquet durant quelques secondes et continua tout droit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une légère forêt d'algues. Elle s'y engouffra, riant des chatouilles que ça provoquait sur sa peau, et remonta un léger tunnel condamné par une plaque de pierre qu'elle souleva sans trop de soucis avant de la remettre en place une fois arrivée dans une petite grotte illuminée par un simple trou dans le plafond. Un peu épuisée mais heureuse d'être enfin chez elle, elle posa son sac près de sa couchette récupérée dans les déchets du palais et mangea un petit morceau. Elle exprima une légère grimace quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait presque plus de macarons des mers dans la boite. Mais avec tous les trésors qu'elle venait de trouver, elle pourrait surement se faire un petit plein de nourriture ! Elle mangea une seule douceur, alla s'assoir sur sa couchette moelleuse et sortit le coffret de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit, s'extasia à nouveau devant toutes ces merveilles scintillantes et vida le contenu par terre avant d'aller ranger le coffret sur une de ses étagères incrustées dans la roche. Retournant à ses trésors, elle fut heureuse de voir que tout conviendrait pour sa transaction ! Elle remit tout dans son petit sac, mit sa pièce d'or dans une cachette secrète de sa caverne, la quitta en refermant l'entrée et nagea droit vers le palais de la reine Atlanna, souveraine d'Atlantis.

Elle avait l'habitude de récolter des trésors qu'elle revendait au trésorier du palais royal, et lui-même se réjouissait de voir quelles merveilles la jeune sirène avaient trouvé ! Avec la permission de la reine, le trésorier échangeait le poids des trouvailles contre l'équivalent en or. Arrivant enfin aux portes du palais, la sirène se présenta aux gardes qui la laissèrent passer. Ne s'attardant pas sur la beauté de ce lieu, elle continua de nager jusqu'à la salle du trésorier, en espérant ne pas rencontrer une certaine personne. Elle fit sonner la clochette du comptoir et adressa un sourire au trésorier qui le lui rendit derrière sa courte barbe grise.

\- Oh, Odine. Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien. Et vous ?

\- Oh, comme d'habitude. Je vis ma vie avec les petits problèmes liés à mon âge. Enfin bref. Que m'apportes-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Beaucoup plus que la dernière fois ! Vous allez être ravi !

Elle déballa son sac sur le comptoir et regarda avec patience le trésorier examiner le petit tas de richesses derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. Il adressa un sourire ravi à la jeune sirène, puis posa le tout sur une double balance dont un plateau touchait le comptoir. C'était bon signe ! Plus c'était lourd et plus elle aurait de l'or ! Elle reçut alors une belle petite quantité qu'elle mit avec joie dans son sac, salua le trésorier et se hâta de quitter le palais. Seulement… elle se fit barrer la route par deux sirènes, l'une blonde aux nageoires roses, aux yeux bleus et portant une fleur dans les cheveux, et une autre aux cheveux noirs, aux nageoires violet foncé et aux yeux couleur lavande. Quand elle regarda derrière elle, elle vit une sirène brune aux nageoires vert foncé et aux yeux verts, et une autre brune aux nageoires corail et des yeux marron. Toute les quatre la regardaient les bras croisés, avec un sale sourire amusé. Elle était cernée. De plus, un frisson lui parcourra la peau et les écailles quand elle entendit une voix mielleuse provenant d'une cinquième personne.

\- Odiiine !

La sirène leva ses yeux et vit une belle sirène assise sur le rebord d'une colonne du palais. Elle avait des longs cheveux blond attachés en queue de cheval, mais dont une longue mèche lui tombait devant son œil droit. Elle avait de beaux yeux marron et des lèvres aussi rouges que ses nageoires. Elle était vraiment très belle et très coquette avec son maquillage et ses bijoux. Jamais la jeune sirène n'avait vu une de ses semblables raffoler à ce point de bracelets en or, de bracelets et de colliers de perles, de bagues et de boucles d'oreilles ! Elle en avait partout ! Elle avait même un collier de perle accroché au bout de sa nageoire, ainsi qu'un bracelet d'or accroché à son bras droit ! Et pour couronner le tout, elle portait sa couronne d'or, composée de cinq pics.

Elle avait 19 ans, tout comme Odine, mais c'était une vraie peste en plus d'être la fille unique de la reine ! Odine ne l'aimait pas, parce que la princesse et ses amies prenaient plaisir à la mettre mal à l'aise et de se moquer d'elle, alors qu'elles savaient qu'Odine était timide et ne savait pas se défendre face aux moqueries ! Pourquoi la martyrisaient-t-elle en permanence depuis toutes ces années ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas la laisser tranquille une bonne fois pour toute ? Voyant la princesse venir tranquillement vers elle, Odine pris sur elle et la salua poliment, même si elle mourrait d'envie de se sauver du palais !

\- Bonjour, Stella.

\- Pardon ? Qui ?

\- Oh. Bonjour, Princesse…

\- Princesse quiiii ? Insista-t-elle

\- Princesse Stella…

\- C'est bien ! Brave fifille !

Ses acolytes gloussèrent grossièrement et Stella continuait de fixer Odine avec un mauvais sourire en coin. Le regard de Stella se posa alors sur le sac d'Odine en voyant qu'elle avait sa main nerveusement ancrée sur la corde.

\- Alors ? Tu as trouvé quoi comme merveilles pour moi ?

Oui, parce que d'habitude, Odine trouvait et revendait ses trésors pour vivre, mais quand la princesse avait appris l'origine de ses transactions au palais, Odine était obligée de lui donner ce qui plaisait avant qu'elle n'aille voir le vieux trésorier. Une fois, le contenu de son sac avait entièrement plut à la princesse et Odine n'avait plus rien eut à revendre et était obligée de manger des algues pendant un bon moment ! Au début de ses transactions, elle avait même eu l'espoir qu'elle deviendrait amie avec Stella et ses copines vu qu'elles étaient presque toute du même âge, et en leur trouvant des trésors, mais c'était une belle illusion… Encore aujourd'hui, elle était prisonnière de cette situation et personne ne saurait lui dire quand tout prendrait fin. Odine s'apprêtait alors à lui répondre, mais le regard perçant et mauvais de la blonde détourna son regard vert clair vers ses nageoires et elle bafouilla avec courage sa réponse.

\- Je… j'ai déjà tout revendu au trésorier.

\- Oh ? Et tu n'as pensé à venir me voir avant de tout lui revendre ? Bravo ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre pour la prochaine fête au palais ?

\- Euh, je…

\- Ecoute-moi bien, petit mollusque des mers. La prochaine fois que tu revends tes merveilles avant de venir me voir, tu peux être sure que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne revendes plus jamais rien au palais ! C'est clair ?

\- Oui, Princesse Stella…

Les filles gloussèrent à nouveau alors qu'Odine baissait le regard et rougissait de honte.

\- Enfin bref. Vu le poids d'or dans ton sac, tu as du trouver pas mal de trésors, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… j'ai fouillé un navire marchand… Avoua-t-elle

\- Un navire marchant ? Alors il devrait y avoir encore plus de trésors à l'intérieur, non ?

\- Oui… Possible…

\- Possible ? Tu insinues que ce que je dis n'est pas logique ?! S'indigna-t-elle

\- Non, mais…

\- Deuxième avertissement, mollusque ! Ne me fait surtout pas passer pour une idiote ! Je suis loin d'en être une ! Pigé ? La menaça-t-elle en bougeant sévèrement son index devant son visage

Odine hocha positivement la tête et déglutit discrètement, causant de nouveaux gloussements chez les autres sirènes.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te pardonne pour cette fois. Après tout, les princesses doivent savoir se montrer magnanime envers le petit peuple. Mais voilà ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas retourner fouiller ton bateau et me ramener tout ce que tu peux trouver d'intéressant avant minuit à cette endroit précis, sinon tu pourras dire adieu à ton commerce au palais. T'a compris ?

\- Oui…

\- Oui qui ?

\- Princesse Stella…

\- Parfait. Maintenant dégage ! Allez !

La pauvre sirène s'enfuit alors du palais à fond les nageoires, le cœur en proie au chagrin et à la honte, alors que Stella et ses copines rigolaient entre elles. Voilà pourquoi Odine voulait vite quitter le palais ! Pour éviter d'avoir affaire à ses monstres qui prenaient plaisir à la faire souffrir et se moquer d'elle ! En nageant vers le marché pour faire ses courses, Odine ne cessa de penser à ce qui venait de se passer, mais aussi à la honte de n'avoir rien fait pour se défendre. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui répondre ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle avait de très bonnes réparties dans la tête, mais aucun mot n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche ! La peur et la timidité bloquait sa voix. Et résultat, elle baissait à chaque fois les yeux et bafouillait de faibles réponses, offrant ainsi à Stella une immense satisfaction ! Odine s'arrêta un instant et ferma tristement les yeux. Elle se dégoutait d'être ce qu'elle était ! Voilà pourquoi elle aimait vivre sa vie en solitaire ! Personne ne l'embêtait, ne se moquait d'elle, et elle pouvait vivre sa vie à son aise !

Mais pourtant… la douce idée d'avoir des amis berçait son cœur. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'en faire. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas une sirène ordinaire, comme Stella ou les autres. En quoi était-elle différente ? En fait, Odine ne savait pas chanter comme les autres sirènes. Elle n'avait même pas le souvenir d'avoir chanté quand elle était petite. En apprenant ça, même que ça date de plusieurs années, Stella s'était ouvertement moquée d'elle devant tout le monde, la faisait passer pour une horrible bête de foire ! Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus honteux pour une sirène femelle que de ne pas savoir chanté afin d'attirer les marins vers les profondeurs. Et comme Stella excellait dans ce domaine, aussi bien dans le chant que dans la traque, ses moqueries n'en étaient que plus mauvaises…

Il y avait peut-être le fait qu'elle aime parcourir les épaves et montrer de l'intérêt pour le monde d'en haut. Ou encore qu'à cause de son gout pour l'aventure lors d'une sortie en famille, elle s'était fait poursuivre à l'âge de douze ans par deux requins. Et que ce jour-là, son père s'est fait dévorer à sa place, et que sa mère soit morte peu de temps après avoir été mordue. Elle avait eu juste assez d'énergie pour mettre sa fille en sécurité dans un abri dans la roche, avant de s'enfuir afin d'éloigner les prédateurs. Blessée à la tête, orpheline et abattue par les regrets et le chagrin, elle fut recueillie par une gentille vieille sirène qui prit soin d'elle jusqu'à sa mort. Odine avait alors quinze ans. C'est peu de temps après qu'elle avait trouvé sa caverne et y a élu domicile. Puis un jour, elle fut encore plus intriguée pour le monde d'en haut en tombant sur un objet qui venait de leur monde. Un bouclier ! Et quand elle découvrit que des vikings chevauchaient des dragons, sa curiosité n'en fut que plus grande ! N'ayant aujourd'hui plus de famille, ni d'attache, ni de grand intérêt pour la vie, la jeune sirène continuait de fouiller les épaves et d'admirer le monde d'en haut et de vivre sa vie en solitaire pour ne plus jamais souffrir de la perte d'un proche.

Odine oublia un instant son chagrin quand elle tomba sur un étalage rempli de délicieuses denrées ! Le marchant était loin d'être aussi aimable que le trésorier, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle fit alors un plein de nourriture pour quelques jours, préférant ne pas dépenser tout son or d'un coup. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle, recroisant les poissons et les créatures marines qui nageaient encore dans les récifs. Parmi eux, Odine se sentait bien parce que contrairement à Stella et ses sbires, ils ne se moquaient pas d'elle et ne la regardait pas comme elles le faisaient. Et ça, ça la faisait sourire.

Elle rentra donc chez elle, rangea ses achats puis le reste de son or, et repartit aussitôt vers le cimetière d'épaves vu qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant que le soleil disparaisse. Elle détestait l'idée d'y retourner par obligation ! Surtout pour une fille aussi détestable que Stella ! Elle préférait l'idée d'y aller à son aise vu que ce n'était pas à côté, en plein jour, pour le gout de l'aventure, pour les mystères sur ses futures découvertes et surtout pour son propre intérêt ! Quand elle arriva là-bas, elle avait un point de côté à force d'avoir nager si vite. De plus, elle se sentait fatiguée, elle avait faim et pour combler le tout, il faisait plus froid que tout à l'heure et le soleil commençait presque à disparaître !

\- Génial… Soupira-t-elle en regardant la surface qui brillait sous les reflets rosé du soleil

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et nagea de nouveau vers le navire marchand et ne perdit pas de temps à le fouiller avant d'être freinée par le manque de lumière. Elle fouilla la cale du bateau, mais ne trouva rien. Elle retourna ensuite dans la salle où elle avait trouvé le coffret et la fouilla de fond en comble. Malgré son malheur, elle avait encore de la chance ! Elle y trouva un second coffret qui contenait la même chose que l'autre mais en plus petite quantité. Mais en voyant ces beaux bijoux et ces perles, Odine se disait que sa vie était sauvée. Du moins pour l'instant. Par précaution, elle continua de fouiller le navire mais ne trouva rien d'autre d'intéressant. Heureuse de ne pas rentrer bredouille, elle ne traîna pas pour retourner au palais, nageant dans les eaux plus sombres et froides avant de regagner des eaux moins froides mais toujours aussi sombres et à moitié désertes. Épuisée encore une fois d'avoir nagé si vite, elle se présenta une nouvelle fois aux gardes qui avaient été mis au courant par la princesse. Et comme convenu, Odine se retrouva face à Stella et toute sa bande ! Elles ne se quittaient jamais ou quoi ? A croire qu'elles avaient poiroté là depuis son départ !

\- Aaah ! Te revoilà ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Odine préféra ne pas répondre, prit le coffret et l'ouvrit devant le groupe qui fut émerveillé devant tant d'objets si jolis et si scintillants ! L'une des sirènes transvida le coffret dans un sac, le jeta dans les bras d'Odine, et toutes partirent sans adresser un regard ou un merci à la pauvre Odine qui les regardait s'éloigner avec rage et tristesse, avant de partir à son tour chez elle. Mais étant trop épuisée, elle nagea beaucoup plus tranquillement, le regard toujours baissé et triste. En rentrant dans sa petite caverne, elle laissa tomber son sac et le coffret vide par terre et alla se prendre quelques douceurs avant d'aller les manger dans sa couchette. Elle les mangea tranquillement, savourant ses beignets de crevette et ses toasts à la crème d'algues. Rassasiée, elle s'allongea sur le ventre et regarda d'un air absent les ondes de lumière qui se reflétaient et dansaient sur le sol. Comme sa couchette était légèrement surélevée du sol, elle laissa son bras pendre dans le vide, et parcourut de son index les reflets oscillants, avant de s'endormir, le dos recouvert de sa longue chevelure ébène.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, Odine se réveilla juste avant que le soleil ne se lève. De temps en temps, elle aimait voir le soleil se lever et inonder de sa lumière et de ses belles couleurs le ciel et la mer. Le menton sur ses bras croisés contre un rocher à la surface, elle regardait avec un doux sourire le ciel bleu foncé s'éclaircir et devenir progressivement rouge, rose puis orange avant de devenir bleu clair. Elle aimait également voir la mer scintiller sous l'effet de cette lumière et de ses couleurs, et de sentir la chaleur des premiers rayons sur son visage. C'est alors qu'elle vit un dragon dans le ciel ! Mais ce n'était pas le dragon noir de la dernière fois ! C'était un dragon bleu avec un humain sur son dos ! Avec le sourire, elle observait le dragon faire des figures acrobatiques dans le ciel et parmi les nuages encore rosé.

\- Je me demande si c'est les dragons qui font d'eux-mêmes ces belles figures, ou si c'est les humains qui le leur demandent.

Le dragon étant reparti vers la grande île située pas loin, et ayant disparu du champ de vision de la sirène, elle retourna sous l'eau avec un sourire joyeux. Elle avait encore vu un dragon ! Et pendant longtemps cette fois ! Avec bonne humeur, elle nagea jusque chez elle en se posant toutes sortes de questions du genre… comment c'était de voler ? Les humains n'avaient-ils pas peur ? Aussi bien d'être dans les airs que sur un dragon ? Et ils n'avaient pas le vertige ? Ils n'avaient pas envie de vomir ? Elle se mit alors à imiter le dragon qui était remonté en piquet en tournant très vite sur lui-même, mais le résultat fut qu'Odine s'emmêla dans longue chevelure et d'avoir légèrement le tournis, avant de se mettre à rire en remettant bien ses cheveux. Rentrant tranquillement chez elle, elle prit un copieux petit déjeuner puis sortit se dégourdir les nageoires dans les récifs, avant de se rendre en ville deux heures plus tard. Malgré son goût pour la solitude, ça ne l'empêchait pas de sortir et de se mêler à la vie urbaine. Aujourd'hui, le peuple était encore plus animé que d'habitude ! Tout le monde se bousculait pour aller voir quelque chose qui intrigua la jeune sirène. Elle questionna alors une sirène qui se dirigeait également vers la petite foule.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Le capitaine et son armée reviennent enfin du royaume voisin ! A ce qu'on dit, ils ont réussi à mettre fin à une terrible bataille ! Annonça-t-elle avec joie

La sirène s'en alla et Odine la regarda s'éloigner avec un léger sourire. Elle avait très envie de voir le capitaine et son armée s'avancer dans les rues sous les acclamations de la foule, mais l'envie d'être mêlée et compressée dans une foule en liesse ne l'enchanta guère. Elle eut alors l'idée, comme certains, de se mettre en hauteur. S'asseyant sur le toit d'une habitation, elle regardait le capitaine et son armée s'avancer dans les rues, saluant de manière humble et avec le sourire la foule qui les acclamaient et les applaudissaient. Sans qu'elle s'en empêche, son regard ne quittait pas le capitaine qui avait de la prestance dans son armure d'or et sa côte de maille bleu foncé assortie à ses nageoires bleu foncé, et sa lance à triples lames à la main. Elle ne voyait pas suffisamment son visage, mais vu comment les jeunes sirènes l'acclamaient, c'est qu'il devait être très beau ! Odine les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les portes du palais, puis elle descendit de son perchoir et s'en alla nager dans les récifs.

En repassant une heure plus tard vers le palais afin de rentrer chez elle, elle fut alertée par des hennissements répétitifs. Elle vit alors au loin un hippocampe géant de couleur violet foncé et à la crinière violet clair fuir le palais et les soldats ! Le pauvre semblait effrayé, et dans sa course, ses rênes s'emmêlèrent dans un buisson d'algues, l'empêchant de poursuive sa route alors qu'il tirait de toute ses forces ! Odine nagea vers lui pour tenter de le calmer et de lui venir en aide mais l'animal se montra plutôt agressif et ne cessa de se débattre comme un diable ! Avant de le détacher, Odine prit son museau entre ses mains et le calma avec de simples mots tendres, un sourire et des caresses affectueuses.

\- Voilà… Tu ne crains rien... N'aie pas peur…

En plongeant son regard bleu clair dans le regard vert et affectueux de la jolie sirène, l'animal se calma progressivement et laissa Odine le libérer des algues, mais il ne prit pas la fuite. Au contraire, il resta à ses côtés, profitant des quelques caresses affectueuses qu'il recevait de sa part. Soudain, il tourna sa tête et se mit à hennir plus calmement. Odine tourna son regard dans sa direction et fut surprise de voir le capitaine, mais elle put enfin comprendre pourquoi les filles semblaient hystériques en le voyant tout à l'heure ! Âgé d'environ 25 ans, il avait de beaux cheveux blonds foncé qui dépassaient légèrement de ses épaules, une barbe et une moustache très légère, d'épais sourcils qui rehaussaient le bleu de ses yeux, et son visage était masculin et très séduisant. Le capitaine adressa un regard à l'hippocampe avant de reporter son regard sur elle et de lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir intercepté ma monture, mademoiselle.

\- Je vous en prie. C'est plutôt les algues qui l'ont intercepté. Moi, je l'ai juste calmé et rassuré. Dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement de l'animal

Mais le cheval des mers se rapprocha d'elle tout en hennissant avec affection, ce qui étonna la sirène alors que le capitaine souriait d'un air amusé.

\- Je crois qu'il vous aime bien.

\- Je… vois ça. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Demanda-t-elle en donnant encore des caresses dans la crinière de l'hippocampe.

\- Disons qu'un poisson lune qui se met brusquement à gonfler sous le nez d'une jeune monture peut être assez surprenant.

\- Sans doute. Vous étiez occupé de vous familiariser avec lui ?

\- Oui. J'ai perdu ma précédente monture lors de la bataille dans le royaume voisin. On venait de me présenter cette monture quand l'incident s'est produit.

\- Oh. Désolée pour votre monture. Et félicitation pour votre victoire.

\- Merci.

\- Quel est son nom ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'hippocampe avec un doux sourire

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en trouvé un.

\- Ah.

Le capitaine regarda un bref instant l'animal, puis la jeune sirène.

\- Quel nom lui donneriez-vous ?

\- Moi ? Eh bien… pourquoi pas... Azur ?

\- Azur ?

\- Oui. Ses yeux sont aussi bleus que le ciel… Dit-elle en souriant tendrement à l'animal

L'hippocampe ferma les yeux et se mit à hennir de joie, ce qui ravit la jeune femme et le capitaine.

\- Apparemment, il aime son nouveau nom.

\- Vous allez donc l'appeler Azur ?

\- Je trouve ce nom parfait. Merci.

Odine se mit à rougir avant de s'écarter à nouveau de l'hippocampe, alors que la capitaine attrapa les rênes et grimpa sur la selle afin de rentrer au palais. Mais avant de partir, il adressa un dernier regard et un sourire à la sirène.

\- Vous reverrai-je tout à l'heure ?

\- Tout à l'heure ? S'étonna-t-elle, en toute innocence

\- Oui. Cet après-midi, la reine organise une fête pour fêter la victoire, mais aussi ses quarante ans de règne. Le peuple est bien entendu convié.

\- Ah. Eh bien je…

Elle eut alors la bêtise de porter son regard sur le palais, et plus précisément sur le balcon de la princesse Stella qui s'y trouvait comme par hasard ! Même qu'elle était beaucoup trop loin, Odine arrivait parfaitement à voir les traits de son visage qui exprimait la colère, le dégoût et la méchanceté. Odine se douta d'une chose en voyant la princesse les observer sans bouger. Stella devait avoir le béguin pour le capitaine. Et vu comment elle pouvait être méchante pour un rien, valait mieux ne pas lui piquer son potentiel fiancé ! Quoique rien ne prouvait à la jeune sirène qu'ils étaient ensemble ou même promis l'un à l'autre vu leur rang social, mais ce n'était pas important à ses yeux. Et ce n'était surtout pas ses affaires !

\- Malheureusement, je crois que j'aurai un empêchement. Désolée. S'excusa-t-elle

Le capitaine semblait alors déçu de cette réponse. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait y aller à cette fête ! Mais la raison qui l'avait surtout poussé à donner cette excuse, en plus de ce qu'elle venait de se dire juste à l'instant, c'était le fait qu'elle y reverrait encore Stella et les autres pestes et qu'elle ne prendrait aucun plaisir à s'amuser. A la pensée de revoir cette peste, de se faire encore martyriser et humilier en public, Odine sentit son cœur se serrer et l'envie de se retrouver seule sur le champ la submergea, même si la présence du capitaine était très agréable.

\- Excusez-moi, mais il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir.

Elle inclina la tête avec un simple sourire et s'en alla le plus naturellement possible, ne laissant pas le temps au capitaine de la retenir pour lui demander son nom. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec une légère mine étonnée, avant de retourner au palais sur le dos d'Azur.

oO*Oo

Odine nageait plus tranquillement maintenant qu'elle était loin du palais. Repensant sans cesse à cette rencontre, à cette discussion et à sa peine, elle avait grandement besoin de se changer les idées. Et pour elle, c'était soit partir en expédition à la recherche de trésors, soit monter à la surface et essayer de voir la vie des humains s'ils étaient sur la plage. Ayant déjà fait deux chasses aux trésors la veille, elle décida finalement d'aller espionner les humains. Elle se cacha derrière un gros rocher et observa la plage. Elle eut alors la chance de voir le dragon noir et un humain à ses côtés, tous deux étant assis sur le sable ! Curieuse et chanceuse, elle replongea sous l'eau et s'approcha discrètement vers un rocher qui était beaucoup plus proche de la plage. De là où elle était, elle était bien cachée, mais elle ne pouvait ni les entendre, ni voir l'humain de plus près. Du moins son visage. Elle voyait juste qu'il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille, une tunique rouge et marron, et une jambe en métal. Ce qui l'intrigua, en plus de vouloir savoir comment ces humains se comportaient avec les dragons, et vice versa.

oO*Oo

Sur la plage, Harold était tranquillement assis sur le sable en compagnie de Krokmou qui piquait un léger somme sur le sable chaud. Harold avait un bout de bois dans les mains et dessinait tout et n'importe quoi dans le sable. Ça l'aidait à réfléchir sur un sujet. Demain, c'était l'anniversaire d'Astrid. Et le pauvre garçon se cramait les neurones pour trouver le cadeau idéal, mais en vain. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit ! Tout ce qu'il trouvait comme idée finissait aux oubliettes, jugeant qu'Astrid n'aimerait pas l'idée ou qu'elle possédait déjà une hache ou autre arme de guerre. A court d'idée, Harold poussa un long soupir et se gratta la tête.

\- C'est trop compliqué Krokmou… elle va avoir 18 ans et je voudrais lui trouver un cadeau original et pas banal, mais j'ai l'impression que tout ce que je trouve ne sera pas à la hauteur... 18 ans, c'est un grand moment dans une vie ! Et comme elle compte beaucoup pour moi, j'ai envie de lui offrir un cadeau qui le lui prouve. T'a pas une idée, mon grand ?

\- Grrroar…. Ronronna Krokmou d'un air absent.

\- Merci. Sympa. Cool de m'aider. Ronchonna Harold

Il poussa un autre soupir et retourna gribouiller. Sans faire attention, il venait de dessiner un cœur dans le sable. Et en le regardant, une évidence lui revint en mémoire. Il aimait Astrid. Il aimait être avec elle, il aimait partager ses idées et ses craintes, ils pouvaient se faire mutuellement confiance, ce qui confirma que leur relation était importante. Mais à part ça, ça n'était jamais allé plus loin que trois baisers en trois ans et l'éventualité d'être un vrai couple n'avait jamais été confirmée malgré les taquineries de leur camarades. Mais vu que la jolie blonde a toujours été la fille qui hantait son cœur, l'idée d'être officiellement son petit ami ne lui déplaisait pas et ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça, en fait. Bon c'est vrai que ces derniers temps, la romance n'avait pas été sa priorité. Entre les explorations de l'île, les aménagements de la base, plus les explorations en dehors de la base et les problèmes rencontrés avec Viggo et Ryker Grimborn, ça ne laissait pas du tout de temps pour penser à la romance ! Mais là, vu que les soucis étaient finis avec les chasseurs, la vie à la rive des dragons avait repris son calme et son lot de surprises.

Sur le moment, Harold trouva même agréable de penser à autre chose qu'a des explorations et des tactiques de batailles contre des cinglés ! Et plus il pensait à Astrid et à l'idée d'officialiser les choses entre eux, plus il avait envie de mener à bien ce projet ! Mais est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait aussi ? Devenir encore plus proche d'Harold ? Et est-ce que lui demander d'être sa petite amie le jour de son anniversaire serait une bonne idée, au risque de gâcher la fête et l'ambiance si elle disait non ? Pour se rassurer, Harold analysait l'attitude d'Astrid quand elle était avec lui. Elle semblait apprécier sa compagnie, elle aimait le taquiner, être à son écoute, le conseiller et le rassurer, et les sourires et regard qu'elle lui adressait devaient bien montrer qu'elle l'aimait ! Et puis en réfléchissant bien, c'était Astrid qui l'avait à chaque fois embrassé ! Quoi de plus logique que ce soit Harold qui fasse le premier pas pour ce genre de projet ? Il se demanda même si les trois baisers qu'elle lui avait donnés à des époques séparées étaient un signe qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui ?

L'arrivée soudaine d'Astrid et de Tempête sur la plage l'extirpa de ses pensées, et Krokmou fut de ce fait extirpé de son sommeil, qu'il manifesta par un petit grognement tout en se frottant les yeux avec sa patte. Harold eut alors le bête réflexe d'effacer son gribouillage avec son pied valide avant qu'Astrid ne soit trop près et ne soit étonnée de voir un cœur dessiné dans le sable !

\- Tiens, salut Astrid ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

\- A ton avis ? Les jumeaux sèment encore une fois le trouble à la base et je n'arrive plus à les raisonner, même au bout de trois rappels et avec l'aide de Varek. Et le fait que je leur aie dit que j'allais te chercher ne leur a fait ni chaud, ni froid.

\- Ah la, la, ces deux la… bon, allez. Tu viens Krok… ?

En se tournant vers son dragon qui finissait de frotter avec sa patte ses écailles recouvertes de sable, le regard d'Harold se posa sur les rochers et fut intrigué par quelque chose qui disparut instantanément derrière les rochers, puis sous l'eau, en un battement de cil.

\- Harold ? ça va ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Euh… ouais. J'ai juste cru voir quelque chose dans les rochers.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec affection. La voir sourire de cette manière lui donna encore plus envie d'aller au bout de son idée. Il grimpa sur Krokmou et rentra avec les filles à la base, alors que sous l'eau, Odine les observait s'éloigner, soulagée de ne pas s'être fait repérer et attraper.


	2. Projets

**_Salut à tous ! :D Tout d'abord… MERCI ! Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! :D A ce que j'ai pu voir, le premier chapitre vous a beaucoup plu et vous a mis en haleine pour la suite ! Et ça, ça fait super plaisir ! Merci ! ^^ Alors petites réponses à vos adorables reviews…_**

 ** _HAHAAA ! Victoire ! J'avais bien prévenu monsieur le crane qu'il ne trouverait rien à détruire avec ses kakakaaaa ! xD après Karen et Verika, voilà Odine ! Mais manque de bol pour lui, y'a pas de ka dans son prénom ! Lili 1 ! Crane 0 ! xDD_**

 ** _Alors je l'avoue, je me suis beaucoup inspirée du début de la petite sirène pour écrire la scène du début x) Comme je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, mais comme je savais que mon OC était une exploratrice comme Ariel, bah je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux commencer par écrire une situation familière et presque identique ;)_**

 ** _Oui, le nom de mon nouvel Oc ressemble beaucoup à celui d'Ondine dans Pokémon x) Mais quand j'ai cherché un nom pour mon OC, je n'ai même pas pensé à Ondine, ni au fait qu'elle soit dresseuse de Pokémon aquatique :) en fait, j'ai juste mis accidentellement un « e » à la fin du nom Odin, et voilà ! ^^_**

 ** _Vos commentaires concernant Stella et son groupe de pestes m'ont bien fait rire et m'ont fait très plaisir ! :D Je suis contente que vous l'aimiez et la détestez ! ^^ En même temps, j'ai tout fait pour ! :p Mais je ne dévoilerai rien de leurs avenirs dans les commentaires. Je laisse le mystère planer dessus, histoire de biiiiiiiiiiien vous faire languir! x)_**

 ** _Alors concernant le beau capitaine, oui, il deviendra plus intéressant par la suite et il aura un rôle très important ! :D Pauvre gars x)_**

 ** _Alors pour les requins… Bah je ne sais pas moi… Les dents ? Leur tête flippante ? La nageoire dorsale hors de l'eau ? x) Les raisons qui font qu'on les prend en général pour des méchants sont trèèèèèèèès variées x) Et puis si on a vu « Les dents de la mer » alors là, c'est encore plus foutu pour eux ! xD_**

 ** _OUI ! Il y aura du Hiccstrid dans cette fic ! Les fans de ce couple, c'est par ici que ça se passe ! xDD Alors si l'avant-gout du chapitre 1 vous a plu, alors je pense que vous serez contents pour la suite ! ^^ Et la théorie du triangle amoureux et du foutage de merde dans les relations est très intéressante ! :D Mais est-ce que c'est ce qui va se passer ? Ahahaa ! Mystère dont je ne dévoilerai rien ! ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Bon, assez parler, je vais vous laissez lire la suite x) Encore merci à vous tous pour tout, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 **Musique : A piece of peace - Kingdom Hearts OST**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Projets

Contente de ce qu'elle venait de voir, Odine retourna avec le sourire vers les profondeurs. Elle en avait de la chance ! Elle avait pu voir des humains et des dragons d'assez près ! C'était fascinant de voir qu'ils semblaient vivre en parfaite harmonie ! Et les dragons semblaient assez drôles et gentils! Ça avait fait rire la sirène quand Krokmou enlevait le sable de ses écailles avec sa patte ! En repensant à ses humains, Odine se disait qu'eux aussi devaient être très gentils et très différents des chasseurs dont elle avait entendu parler. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir eu peur que le jeune humain découvre sa présence et la traque. D'ordinaire, c'était les sirènes qui attiraient les humains vers les profondeurs. Non l'inverse. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y aurait pas d'espoir pour la pauvre créature qui se ferait attraper. Odine n'osait imaginer ce que les humains faisaient subir aux sirènes qu'ils réussissaient à attraper, même si c'était rarement le cas. Mais elle était convaincue que ces deux humains sur la plage ne lui feraient pas de mal s'ils découvraient son existence. Après tout, ils étaient amis avec des dragons alors que les chasseurs les maltraitaient et les chassaient ! En pensant au mot « ami », Odine redevint triste et songeuse.

\- Ça doit être merveilleux d'avoir des amis… Si Stella et ses amies n'étaient pas d'aussi horribles garces, nous aurions toute pu être amies et je n'aurais pas tant envie de rester seule. Et puis… ces deux humains semblent être plus que des amis. Humph… De l'amour… Même moi, je ne sais plus ce que c'est. Mais ça doit être tout aussi merveilleux d'aimer et de partager son cœur avec quelqu'un.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers le capitaine. De toute sa vie, c'était la première fois qu'un garçon, ou plutôt un homme lui adressait la parole, lui souriait avec autant de gentillesse et manifestait l'envie de la revoir. Pourquoi donc ? Il la connaissait à peine ! Elle aussi, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir aussi l'envie de le revoir ! De plus, il avait également manifesté de la déception pour sa réponse négative au sujet de la fête.

\- La fête… Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais y aller… Surtout une fête au palais ! La musique, tout le monde qui danse et qui s'amuse, ça doit être complétement merveilleux ! Je verrais peut être la reine ? Et je reverrais le capitaine ! Et… oh.

Stella. C'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de vouloir y aller parce qu'elle savait d'avance comment ça allait se passer ! Mais si ce soir c'était différent ?

\- Oui… Peut-être qu'avec tout ce monde, elle ne fera pas attention à moi ? Et puis si je reste loin du capitaine, elle ne se mettra pas en rogne et ne se fera pas d'idées à ce sujet…

Elle fronça sévèrement le regard, écœurée de ses craintes et de son attitude !

\- Mais quand est-ce que je vais arrêter d'avoir peur de cette fille ? J'ai 19 ans ! J'en ai pas 9 ! Et puis je ne suis pas du genre trouillarde, puisque j'arrive à trouver le courage d'aller explorer des zones dangereuses et semer les créatures dangereuses qui me poursuivent ! Je devrais pourvoir tenir tête à cette fille qui est aussi bête qu'un poisson lune !

Le cœur empli de détermination, elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle !

\- Et puis j'ai le droit de discuter avec qui je veux, même si c'est avec le capitaine et que rien ne me prouve qu'ils soient ensemble ! Et si c'est le cas, ou qu'ils sont promis l'un à l'autre, je peux leur assurer que je ne cherche pas l'amour et que je ne veux pas piquer l'élu de quelqu'un, même si je me demande vraiment ce qu'il pourrait trouver à cette fille qui est beaucoup trop superficielle, méchante, vaniteuse et… Et puis c'est déjà pas mal.

Dire du mal à voix haute de Stella la faisait sourire et lui donna encore plus envie de se défendre quand elle la reverra, mais ça lui donna encore plus envie d'aller à cette fête.

\- Allez. C'est décidé ! J'irais au palais ! Mais comme c'est les quarante ans de règne de la reine Atlanna, autant que je lui trouve un cadeau digne de ce nom. Mmh… D'ici tout à l'heure, j'ai le temps de retourner explorer les épaves. Quoique chez moi, j'ai pas mal d'objets assez uniques et jolis qui pourraient plaire à la reine ! Avant d'aller explorer, je vais d'abord aller jeter un œil dans mon coffre aux trésors !

Elle retourna gaiement chez elle tout en nageant et fredonnant avec le sourire et la bonne humeur. Le fait de ne pas savoir chanter ne l'attristait pas. Elle savait fredonner, alors pour elle c'était suffisant. L'idée de savoir chanter aussi bien que Stella ne l'intéressait guère, surtout pour emmener des humains se noyer. Même ce principe propre aux sirènes ne l'intéressait pas. Elle trouvait ça cruel. Mais elle s'était bien gardée de divulguer ce genre de détail à qui que ce soit ! Connaissant Stella, elle ne se serait pas privée pour la charrier à ce sujet !

\- Je suis vraiment différente des autres, y'a pas à dire. Mais je m'en moque. Malgré mes défauts, j'ai mes qualités et je m'aime comme je suis. Souriait-elle

Elle rentra enfin dans sa caverne et fouilla sans plus attendre son coffre. Elle avait faim mais elle était tellement pressée de voir si y'avait un cadeau convenable pour la reine qu'elle décida de manger avant de partir si jamais elle ne trouvait rien. C'est alors qu'elle trouva un beau miroir ovale, avec une belle poignée en or, serti de quelques pierres précieuses et de gravures absolument délicates ! Et en prime, le miroir était comme neuf !

\- Génial ! Je suis sure que ça plaira à la reine ! Contrairement à sa fille, elle est un modèle de gentillesse, de compréhension et de…

Un grondement lourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la caverne ! Intriguée, elle reposa prudemment son cadeau et nagea vers la sortie, mais elle fut horrifiée de voir qu'un gros rocher rond et très lourd bloquait la sortie !

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ?!

Elle retourna dans sa caverne afin d'emprunter le passage au plafond, mais à ce moment-là, quand elle leva son regard vers la sortie, elle vit Stella qui la regardait avec un grand sourire, le menton dans le creux de ses mains tout en étant allongée sur le dessus de la caverne.

\- Salut, Odine !

\- Ste… Stella ?! Qu'est ce qui… ? Pourquoi tu… ? Bafouilla-t-elle face à l'incompréhension de la situation

\- C'est Princesse Stella, mollusque ! Et si tu le permets, c'est moi qui vais parler. Alors comme ça, tu ne seras pas des nôtres ce soir ?

\- Je…

Elle ne répondit pas. Se souvenant de sa résolution de ne plus se laisser faire, et surtout pas en étant prisonnière de sa caverne, elle rassembla son courage et adressa à la blonde un regard sévère mais déterminé, ce qui étonna son interlocutrice.

\- Détrompe-toi. J'ai bien l'intention de venir.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pourtant pas la réponse que tu as donné au capitaine.

\- Tu… Comment sais-tu ce que je lui ai dit ? Tu t'es renseigné auprès de lui, c'est ça ? Devina-t-elle

\- Oui, en montrant un intérêt amical à la situation. Serait-ce par rapport à lui que tu as changé d'avis ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Et je n'ai pas à te répondre !

\- Woh ! Tu as mangé du requin au petit déj ou quoi ?

Elle pouffa de rire, suivie de ses quatre acolytes qui pouffèrent grossièrement. Odine en avait vraiment marre d'elles ! Après avoir fini de rire, Stella lui adressa à son tour un regard sévère et glacial.

\- Pour ta gouverne, sache que le simple fait qu'une dingue comme toi ose adresser la parole à quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que le capitaine me fait dresser les écailles ! Alors je vais aller droit au but. Ne t'approche plus de lui ! Il est à moi ! C'est compris ? Les filles ? Poussez !

Odine entendit alors le roulement d'un rocher sur le dessus de la caverne et en peu de temps, la caverne se retrouva plongée dans le noir ! Enfermée vivante, Odine oublia son courage et se mit à paniquer en cognant ses poings à l'aveuglette contre le rocher!

\- STELLA, NON ! POU… POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ?!

\- Pour m'assurer que tu ne viennes pas à la fête ! Et puis si tu peux crever dans ton trou miteux rempli de breloques sans valeur, ça m'arrangerais ! Les gens comme toi ne méritent pas d'exister ! S'exclama-t-elle à travers la roche

\- NON, JE T'EN PRIE ! NE FAIT PAS CA !

\- J'aime quand tu me supplie, Odine ! Mais cette fois, ça ne marcheras pas ! Bonne journééééééé ! Hahaha !

\- NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR !

Leurs voix et leurs rires s'atténuèrent, signe qu'elles s'éloignaient toute de la caverne. Paniquée et folle de rage, Odine continuait de tambouriner et de pousser le rocher, mais en vain. Elle était prisonnière de sa propre maison, seule et dans le noir…

oO*Oo

A la rive des dragons, les jumeaux avaient vite cessé de causer des problèmes une fois qu'Harold leur avait passé un savon. Comme punition pour avoir plus ou moins mit accidentellement le feu à la réserve, il leurs a ordonné de tout remettre en ordre avant le coucher du soleil et les jumeaux ne bronchèrent qu'à moitié.

Pendant ce temps, et après avoir passé toute la matinée à fabriquer du fer de Gronk pour consolider les défenses de l'ile au cas où Viggo et ses chasseurs reviendraient, Harold et les autres prenaient leur repas au pavillon. Quand leur repas fut fini, tout le monde débarrassa la table, et Astrid se tourna vers Harold.

\- Au fait, beau travail avec les jumeaux. Avec toi, ils savent ce faire entendre ! Complimenta Astrid

\- Hin. Merci, Astrid.

\- Bon. Maintenant qu'on est sûr qu'ils ne feront plus de bêtise et qu'ils remettront tout en ordre, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

\- Oh, je n'en sais trop rien… Répondit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air presque absent

\- T'en sais rien ? Woh !

\- Comment ça « woh » ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Varek

\- Harold ne sais pas ce qu'il a envie de faire ! Se moqua gentiment Astrid

\- Par Thor ! Une grande première ! Ricana Rustik

\- En effet ! Souriait Ingrid en embarquant d'autres couverts

\- Hé, c'est bon ! ça arrive de ne pas savoir ce qu'on a envie de faire ! Se défendit Harold

\- Pour n'importe qui, oui ! Mais pas pour toi ! Précisa Astrid

\- C'est vrai, Harold. D'habitude, tu sais toujours ce que tu as envie de faire de tes journées. Quelque chose te contrarie ? S'inquiéta gentiment Varek

\- Pas du tout. Simplement, avouez que depuis que nos ennuis sont finis avec les chasseurs, la vie est plus tranquille et qu'on a l'embarras du choix pour les activités !

\- Mmh… oui, ça tiens debout. Approuva Ingrid. Dans ce cas, si personne n'a une idée, moi j'en ai une.

\- On t'écoute.

\- Vu qu'en ce moment, on fabrique du fer de Gronk en grosse quantité, et que nos ennemis n'ont pas refait surface depuis leurs défaites, pourquoi on ne quitterait pas l'ile pour le reste de la journée afin que tout le monde se repose et profite de ces temps de paix ?

\- Mmh… Pas bête. Approuva Harold après une courte réflexion

\- Pas bête ? Tu veux dire que c'est carrément une idée de génie ! Rectifia Rustik avec joie

\- Merci Rustik. Remercia Ingrid

\- Et on irait où ? Lui demanda Varek avec autant d'enthousiasme que Rustik

\- Pas loin d'ici, il y a une ile déserte, tranquille et calme. Ce serait l'idéal pour ce projet.

\- Alors Harold ? Tu es partant ? Lui demanda Astrid

Les bras croisés et attentif à la discussion, Harold jeta un regard à tour de rôle sur ses amis qui le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'espoir qu'il dise oui.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non. Souriait-il

\- Ouaiiiiiis ! S'exclama le groupe

\- Génial ! A nous les vacances ! Ouais, ouais, ouais ! S'exclama Rustik, les poings en l'air

\- Alors préparez vite vos affaires ! On décolle dans dix minutes ! Annonça Harold en se levant de table

\- Je fonce prévenir les jumeaux ! Ils vont être trop contents de partir en vacances ! Signala Varek

\- Euh… non, Varek. Ils ne viennent pas avec nous. Ajouta Harold d'un ton moins enjoué

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Devant l'air étonné de tous, Harold se justifia.

\- Ecoutez. Ils font les idiots, ils mettent le feu là où ils ne le devraient pas et ils en font qu'à leur tête ! Parfois, ils sont comme des enfants qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! Donc pour qu'ils comprennent l'importance de leurs bêtises, ils resteront ici.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur qu'en les laissant seuls à la rive, ils en profitent pour faire encore plus de bêtises ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Non, parce que j'ai confiance en une chose. Avoua-t-il avec confiance

\- Laquelle ?

\- S'ils se tiennent à carreaux et finissent de tout ranger avant notre retour, ils auront le droit de choisir le lieu et l'activité pour la prochaine sortie.

\- Je vois... en fait, c'est plutôt pas mal comme compromis. Admit Astrid d'une mine pensive

\- Ouais, mais qui va leur annoncer qu'ils ne viennent pas ? Se demanda Rustik

\- Je m'en charge. Je vous retrouve au hangar dans dix minutes.

Harold sortit alors du pavillon et se rendit dans la réserve pour informer les jumeaux qui travaillaient d'arrache pieds mais avec une tête de six pieds de long. Harold mit donc les jumeaux au courant de la sortie du groupe, mais en voyant le visage des jumeaux s'illuminer à l'idée de se prélasser au soleil avec les pieds en éventails, Harold brisa leurs rêves en les informant qu'ils ne venaient pas. Il enchaina ensuite les explications et leur énonça son compromis. Compromis que les jumeaux acceptèrent après une courte réflexion malgré qu'ils étaient en colère et déçus. Harold les laissa donc dans la réserve en rappelant les règles de l'accord, puis il rejoignit ses amis au hangar et tout le monde décolla vers l'île avec le sourire.

oO*Oo

Au bout de quelques minutes, Odine n'avait plus eut assez de force pour essayer de bouger le rocher. C'était trop lourd et elle n'y voyait presque rien. Epuisée et le cœur en proie au chagrin et à la colère, elle s'était laissée retomber vers sa couchette pour pleurer. Une heure après, elle chercha à tâtons de quoi manger même si elle n'avait pas d'appétit. Et le fait de connaitre par cœur sa maison était un gros avantage pour trouver ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle mangea ses gâteaux les uns après les autres, sans bouger de sa couchette. Quand elle sentit que la boite était vide, elle la laissa tomber par terre et resta assise la sans bouger, la tête penchée vers l'avant, le regard fixé sur ses nageoires qu'elle arrivait à peine à voir dans le noir.

La méchanceté avait encore fait des merveilles ! Elle qui avait eu le courage de la défier et de lui tenir tête… ça n'a pas duré très longtemps, et en plus, Stella en riait ! Et pour couronner le tout, elle l'avait piégée dans sa propre maison ! Tout ça parce qu'elle et le capitaine se sont adressé la parole, et qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'elle vienne à la fête et lui parle à nouveau !

\- C'est ridicule d'être aussi méchante et bête comme ça… J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse prendre autant de plaisir à être méchante envers les autres… Surtout que je n'ai rien fait de mal…

En pensant à Stella, sa peine et sa colère était toujours aussi forte. Mais quand elle repensa au capitaine si gentil, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait alors vraiment très envie de sortir d'ici, d'aller à la fête, de le revoir, et de mettre une claque à Stella dans les deux sens du terme ! Sa détermination lui redonna l'envie de se battre et de sortir ! Seulement…

\- Mais comment vais-je sortir d'ici ? Avec ma seule force, c'est impossible de faire bouger le rocher… Si seulement j'avais plus de… Oh !

Elle se tut, car une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit ! Elle chercha prudemment dans un tonneau une épée assez large et solide et remonta vers le rocher. A tâtons, elle chercha la fissure entre le rocher et le bord du trou et y planta la pointe de l'épée. Elle tira ensuite de toute ses forces pour faire un levier, puis quand elle vit un rayon de lumière, elle se servit de sa nageoire pour pousser le rocher de toute ses forces! Le rocher roula sur le côté, laissant de nouveau la lumière inonder la petite caverne. Odine esquissa alors un immense sourire victorieux avant de regarder l'épée qu'elle avait dans les mains avec une légère prétention.

\- Alors, Stella ? Il parait qu'il n'y a que des breloques sans valeurs dans ma caverne ? Eh bien va dire ça à mon épée ! Grâce à elle, je suis libre ! Et je compte bien aller à cette fête ! Je prends mon cadeau et j'y fonce !

Elle rangea son épée dans son tonneau, mit prudemment le miroir qu'elle glissa dans son sac et essaya de sortir par le trou du plafond qui était assez étroit. Mais avec sa taille gracile, ça ne lui posa pas trop de problèmes. Heureuse d'être libre et dehors, Odine nagea avec joie vers le palais. En chemin, elle croisa bon nombre de personnes qui se hâtaient d'aller au palais. Ne voyant pas de foule devant les portes, elle se disait que la fête avait déjà dû commencer depuis un moment. N'ayant pas eu de repère du temps durant son emprisonnement, elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée enfermée dans le noir. Mais peu importe ! Elle était dehors, devant les portes, prête à s'amuser et à aller jusqu'au bout de ses objectifs !

Avec une minuscule appréhension, elle resserra sa main sur la corde de son sac et entra dans le palais en adressant de brefs signes de tête aux gardes. Dans les couloirs, elle pouvait entendre l'orchestre qui jouait de la belle musique, ainsi que quelques éclats de rire et des discussions. Cette ambiance chaleureuse lui donnait naturellement le sourire. Étant jamais allé aussi loin dans le palais, elle ne cessa de regarder partout autour d'elle, nageant avec prudence pour ne pas se cogner dans les invités. Le palais était tellement beau avec son architecture unique et majestueuse, et qui reflétait avec grâce et perfection la lumière du soleil ou les lumières du palais, ses colonnes gravées de différentes illustrations et décorées avec des guirlandes de fleurs des mers, toutes ses lumières magiques, ce beau et immense lustre aux milles étincelles… Tout était à couper le souffle, a telle point qu'elle en avait oubliée toute ses craintes et ne cessait de sourire ! Mais sa distraction ne l'empêcha pas de heurter quelqu'un de dos, et elle s'empressa de s'excuser !

\- Oh, je suis désolée ! Excusez-moi, je… !

\- Comme on se retrouve.

En se retournant, le capitaine lui adressa un sourire ravi et amusé. Odine pouvait également voir qu'il semblait heureux de la revoir. Et pour être honnête avec elle-même, c'était réciproque.

\- Vous êtes venue, finalement.

\- Oui, j'ai… réussi à me libérer. Avoua-t-elle avec un léger rire gêné

\- Je suis très content de vous revoir, en tout cas.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir, capitaine.

\- Appelez-moi Tristan.

\- Non, je n'en ferai rien.

\- Très bien. Appelez-moi comme vous voulez. Répondit-il, nullement vexé

\- Merci.

\- Puis je connaitre le vôtre ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le demander ce matin.

\- Oh. Je m'appelle Odine.

\- Odine ? C'est un très joli prénom.

\- Merci. Rougissait-elle

\- Qu'avez-vous-là ? Demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur son sac

\- Oh, rien de dangereux je vous rassure. C'est juste… Un présent pour la reine.

\- Puis-je le voir ? Pas que je doute de vos paroles, mais je suis curieux de voir ce que c'est pour que ça brille. Demanda-t-il avec le sourire et un air curieux

En baissant la tête, Odine constata que le miroir brillait légèrement. Confiante envers le capitaine, elle le sortit de son sac et le lui donna. Impressionné de voir un objet aussi joli, le capitaine l'examina attentivement.

\- Il est magnifique. Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Dans une épave. C'est un objet qui vient du monde d'en haut.

\- D'en haut ? Dans une épave ? Vous êtes une chasseuse de trésors ?

\- On peut dire ça. Souriait-elle

\- Et vous vous aventurez seule dans des navires abandonnés qui se trouve dans des endroits peu recommandables ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous n'avez pas peur ? S'étonna Tristan

\- Pas du tout. Je fais ça depuis des années et partir à l'aventure pour trouver des trésors me passionne.

\- Impressionnant. Tenez. Lui souriait-il en lui redonnant le miroir

\- Merci. J'espère qu'il plaira à la reine… Dit-elle en le remettant dans son sac

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller le lui offrir maintenant ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je… En fait… Bafouilla-t-elle, toute timide

\- Et si je vous accompagnais ? Ce serait plus simple pour vous ?

\- Vous... vous me présenteriez à la reine ?

\- Bien sûr, puisque je vous le propose. Venez, suivez-moi. Souriait-il

Odine le suivit et se sentait de plus en plus timide et muette à mesure qu'ils approchaient du trône fait de marbre blanc, de feuillages aquatique et d'or. A moitié cachée derrière le capitaine, Odine vit enfin la reine. Elle était vraiment très belle ! Comme Stella, elle avait de beaux et longs cheveux blond clair coiffés en une queue haute, mais sans la mèche de devant. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleu clair, ses nageoires étaient bleu turquoise et violet qui partait en dégradé, et contrairement à sa fille, elle possédait beaucoup moins de bijoux ! Tout ce qu'elle portait, c'était sa couronne d'or à cinq piques qui était un peu plus grande que celle de Stella, et elle possédait un simple collier et deux bracelets d'or. Et de sa main droite, elle tenait son trident magique, second symbole de sa royauté. Quand elle vit le capitaine, elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, sourire qu'Odine n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de Sella malgré leurs grande ressemblance physique !

\- Votre majesté. S'inclina Tristan.

\- Bonjour, capitaine. Dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

\- Puis-je vous présenter Odine ? Dit-il en s'écartant pour que la reine puisse la voir

\- Majesté… Bafouilla Odine en s'inclinant respectueusement

\- Odine… J'ai entendu parler de toi de la part du trésorier. C'est donc toi qui parcours l'océan à la recherche de trésors pour le trésor royale ?

\- Oui, majesté. Et je… J'ai un cadeau pour vous… Pour vos quarante ans de règne.

Avec une légère trouille, elle sortit le miroir de son sac et le tendit à la reine qui le regarda avec émerveillement avant d'adresser un doux sourire à la jeune sirène.

\- Il est magnifique… Merci beaucoup, Odine. Je penserai à toi et à ta gentillesse à chaque fois que je m'en servirai. Dit-elle d'une douce voix

\- Me… Merci beaucoup, majesté... Rougissait-elle en s'inclinant encore une fois

\- Nous allons vous laisser profiter des festivités, majesté. Encore toutes mes félicitations pour vos années de règne.

\- Merci, capitaine. De même pour votre victoire.

\- Merci, majesté.

Il lui adressa signe de tête respectueux, et Odine s'inclina une nouvelle fois avant de suivre Tristan sous le regard attendri et amusé de la reine. Elle posa prudemment son miroir à ses coté et depuis son trône, elle continua de regarder ses hôtes qui dansaient et s'amusaient. Tristan jeta un regard à Odine qui affichait une mine joyeuse et un beau sourire.

\- Vous êtes contente ? Devina-t-il

\- Oui. Elle a aimé mon cadeau.

\- C'était vraiment très gentil de votre part.

\- C'est normal. Après tout, c'est grâce à son autorisation que je peux revendre mes trésors au trésorier et gagner ma vie.

\- Je comprends.

 **Musique : Kingdom Hearts OST - A piece of peace**

Après une musique plus mouvementée, l'orchestre se mit à jouer une musique plus douce mais tout aussi mélodieuse. Bon nombre d'invités, dont la majorité était des couples, se mirent à danser, le regard plongé avec tendresse dans celui de leur partenaire. Odine les regardait avec un tendre sourire tout en se dandinant lentement sur place, alors que Tristan se racla discrètement la gorge avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop danser… J'ai deux nageoires gauches…

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vous guiderais. La rassura-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

\- Mais… Ne préféreriez-vous pas danser avec la princesse ?

\- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. Et puis c'est avec vous que je veux danser. Pas elle.

\- Même… si elle était là ? S'étonna Odine

\- Même si elle était là. Lui assure-t-il avec sincérité

Odine eut deux secondes d'hésitation, son regard s'alternant entre sa main et son regard. Mais face à tant de gentillesse qu'elle percevait dans ses attentions, ses paroles, son regard et son sourire, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter. Elle lui rendit un sourire assez timide avant de lui donner sa main. Tristan la prit avec délicatesse et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse et de se mêler aux autres danseurs. Le capitaine osa poser sa main sur la taille de sa partenaire, ce qui la fit rougir. Tristan ne cessait de sourire car il la trouvait tellement adorable et ravissante. Comme convenu, Odine se laissa guider et trouva que ce n'était pas si difficile en fait !

\- Vous voyez ? Vous savez danser. Lui souriait-il

\- C'est normal, vous menez la danse, Capitaine.

\- Je vous en prie, Odine. Appelez-moi Tristan. Insista-t-il

\- Entendu. Tristan. Céda-t-elle avec un tendre sourire

Pour sa toute première fête au palais, elle se sentait bien, elle était heureuse et elle s'amusait ! Et puis c'était la première fois qu'elle dansait avec un homme. Elle ne cessait de le regarder et de lui sourire avec toute la joie qui envahissait son cœur ! Tristan était un homme charmant, et en plus, si Stella était dans la salle, il aurait quand même choisi Odine comme cavalière ! Le cœur joyeux, elle continua de danser dans les bras du beau capitaine, sous le regard d'une des filles qui accompagnait Stella. Ayant vu la scène du cadeau pour la reine avant celle de la danse, elle se hâta d'aller voir Stella qui était encore dans sa chambre à choisir ses bijoux pour la fête.

\- Mmh…. Non, trop moche ! Pas assez brillant ! Pas approprié ! Y'a une perle en moins ! RHAA ! ça m'énerve ! Rageât-elle en claquant brutalement le couvercle de sa boite à bijoux

\- Et ça ? ça ne conviendrait pas ? Lui suggéra une de ses amies en lui présentant une paire de boucle d'oreille turquoise

\- Eurk ! Hors de question que je porte un bijou qui a la même couleur que les nageoires de cette sale petite plaie des mers !

\- Tu le lui as pris, c'est que ça te plait non ? Rétorqua une autre avec étonnement

\- C'était pour qu'elle n'ait rien à vendre, nuance ! Je hais le turquoise ! Et ça ne suis pas avec le rouge ! Le vert émeraude à la rigueur. Et encore. J'en porte une parce qu'elle est grosse et splendide, et que ça ajoute une petite note de couleur. Souriait-elle en la regardant.

Leur amie qui était partie voir si le capitaine était arrivé débarqua dans la chambre à fond les nageoires avec une expression inquiète sur le visage, ce qui étonna Stella et ses amies.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu ne vas pas le croire ! Odine est là, au palais !

\- QUOI ?! S'exclama Stella. Mais… comment elle a fait pour… ?!

\- Et attend ! Ce n'est pas le pire ! Elle a offert un cadeau à ta mère qui semblait ravie, et elle danse avec Tristan !

\- QUOI ?! Mais je… ! Je vais la... ! RHAA !

Folle de rage, Stella sortit à toute vitesse de sa chambre pour voir ça ! Ignorant le personnel du palais, elle nagea jusqu'à la salle de réception et chercha du regard Odine. Et quand elle la vit dans les bras de Tristan, dansant avec un sourire radieux, ses dents grincèrent et ses poings se serrèrent a s'en faire craquer les phalanges ! Et le pire pour elle, c'est que Tristan semblait aussi heureux que sa cavalière !

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ?! Il devrait être intéressé par moi et pas par elle ! C'est une sauvage, complètement folle qui aime le danger ! Et en plus, elle a offert un cadeau à ma mère alors que moi, j'en ai pas offert! Merci, sale bouseuse des mers ! Je vais passer pour qui maintenant, grâce à toi ?!_

Elle continua de les regarder danser, sa haine pour Odine grandissant à chaque seconde. La seule chose qui la calmait, c'était de réfléchir à une idée qui pourrait causer du tort à Odine, mais quand la musique s'arrêta et que tout le monde se mit à applaudir, elle retrouva son calme et son sourire, remit bien sa mèche et grommela intérieurement de ne pas être suffisamment présentable pour apparaître devant tout le monde ! Bon, elle avait toujours sa couronne et tous ses bijoux de ce matin, mais ce n'était pas suffisant et incorrect à ses yeux. Elle entra dans la salle de réception, se faisant annoncer par le majordome du palais. Stella se fit alors accueillir sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Même Odine essayait d'applaudir avec le même entrain et respect que les invités, même si l'appréhension venait de reprendre le contrôle de son cœur.

\- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Tristan

\- Oui, je… ça va. J'ai juste un peu le tournis.

\- Oh. Je vais aller vous chercher un petit encas. Je reviens.

\- Non, je… !

Trop tard ! Il venait de partir et se retrouva seule ! Ce qui l'inquiéta... Et ça l'inquiéta encore plus quand elle vit Stella lui sourire au loin ! Sur un plateau porté par un serviteur, Stella prit un toast à la crème de crevette et nagea tranquillement vers Odine, souriant et saluant tous ceux qui la saluaient par respect. Comme si ses amies avaient deviné le fond de sa pensée, si du moins elle avait un cerveau pour s'en servir correctement, elles nagèrent tranquillement vers Odine pour se poster derrière elle afin de l'empêcher de s'enfuir si elle venait à en avoir l'envie. Elles papotèrent tranquillement entre elles, deux par deux, laissant à Stella le plaisir de parler seule à seule avec sa rivale. Mais en recroisant son regard et se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour pas qu'elle vienne, Odine était fermement décidé à ne pas succomber à la peur.

\- On a pu se libérer à ce que je vois ?

\- Humph. Surprise ?

\- Encore ce ton prétentieux ? N'oublie pas à qui tu parles !

\- Je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Mais apparemment, tu as du oublié ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de Tristan !

\- Pas du tout. Seulement, vois-tu… je n'ai pas envie de t'obéir à ce sujet.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui ! Si j'ai envie de lui parler et de le voir, je n'ai pas à avoir ta permission !

\- Ma permission ?! Ahahaa ! Mais c'est absurde ! Il n'a rien à faire avec une fille comme toi !

\- A parce que tu crois qu'il à mieux à faire avec une fille comme toi ?

Stella se figea, folle de rage d'entendre Odine lui parler sur ce ton et de l'entendre l'insulter ! Même ses amies se figèrent de surprise et quelques invités tournèrent leur regard dans leur direction !

\- Comment ça une fille comme moi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends sale bouseuse ?!

Mais Odine n'abandonna pas son courage et lui cracha enfin la vérité !

\- Que si tu étais si parfaite que ça, il serait déjà à tes nageoires ! Mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver parce que tu es la fille la plus monstrueuse que je connaisse ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- LA FERME !

Elle lui colla son toast à la crème de crevette en pleine figure, et comme geste automatique, Odine lui donne une bonne gifle qui laissa entendre un grand « clac » dans toute la salle ! Ses acolytes eurent un hoquet de surprise, et tout le monde les regardait alors sans dire un mot, ce qui mit Odine très mal à l'aise ! Quand à Stella, elle redressa lentement son visage et ses yeux rougis parce qu'elle pleurait. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais reçu de baffe ! Elle ne savait donc pas ce qu'on pouvait ressentir et s'adressa froidement à Odine, tout en pleurant et en se couvrant la joue de sa main.

\- Tu… Tu as osé me toucher et me frapper… ?!

\- Euh, je…

\- GAAARDES ! Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage

\- Majesté ! S'exclama un domestique

Tout le monde oublia les deux rivales pour se tourner vers la reine qui était près du buffet et qui ne semblait pas aller très bien.

\- Mère… ?! S'inquiéta Stella malgré sa colère

La reine était très pale et se fit immédiatement emmenée par Tristan en compagnie des servantes personnelles de la reine, laissant tout le monde dans l'inquiétude. Pour que tout le monde ne cède pas à la panique, le majordome et les serviteurs reprirent la fête en main en rassurant les hôtes sur l'état de la reine, même si personne ne saurait dire ce qu'il venait de ce passer ! Tout le monde essaya de retourner à la fête et de s'amuser, mais c'était difficile. Malgré la situation, Stella n'avait pas oublié Odine, ni ce qu'elle lui avait fait et dit ! Elle rappela les gardes qui embarquèrent Odine et sous ses ordres, ils la firent jeter hors du palais !


	3. Bannie

**_Salut à tous ! :D Ravie que le second chapitre vous ait plu autant que le premier ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! ^^ Alors si Odine vous fait de la peine, bah avec ce chapitre, vous n'avez pas fini d'avoir de la peine pour elle et vous aurez encore plus envie de voir Stella et ses pestes mourir._**

 ** _L'attitude d'Harold envers les jumeaux est injuste, je suis d'accord. Mais son attitude et le fait que les jumeaux restent à la rive sera utile pour la suite de l'histoire. ;)_**

 ** _Vos avis concernant le capitaine m'ont étonné et m'ont fait rire. :) Mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, votre avis concernant le capitaine seront fixés. Bon ou mauvais capitaine ? Vous allez vite le savoir ;) Pareil pour ce qui est arrivé à la reine. ;) À ce propos, sa description physique est presque identique à celle de la reine Atlanna de la Ligue des justiciers. ;) Mais je compte prochainement faire un fanart d'elle que je posterais sur « L'univers des dragons » ^^_**

 ** _Voilà, voilà ! Encore mille merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! ^^ Bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Bannie

Les gardes expulsèrent Odine hors du palais et la sirène se laissa faire sans trop se débattre. Les garde la laissèrent devant les portes du palais et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Abattue par le déroulement de la fête qui avait pourtant si bien commencé, elle nagea lentement vers chez elle, tout en essayant d'enlever les reste de crème de crevette qui collait à ses cheveux et à son visage.

\- L'odeur va rester un moment… La crevette, c'est ingrat…

Quand le plus gros fut enlevé, Odine ignora l'odeur qu'elle dégageait et enroula tristement ses bras de ses mains. En chemin, du bruit attira son attention et en jetant un regard derrière elle, elle vit les quatre sbires de Stella nager à toute vitesse vers elle, chacune tenant un sac. Submergée par la peur, Odine nagea à toute vitesse à travers les récifs ! Vu ce qui s'était passé au palais, elles avaient certainement pour mission de lui faire payer l'affront que Stella venait de subir ! Et ce qu'Odine savait, c'est qu'elles ne cesseraient pas de la poursuivre tant qu'elles n'auraient pas accompli leur mission ! En pleine fuite, malgré les moqueries qu'elles lui balançaient, Odine réfléchissait à un plan.

\- _Elles me suivront où que j'aille ! Chez moi, en ville, autour du palais, partout ! Mais si je les emmène dans le cimetière des épaves, la, elles n'auront jamais assez de courage pour oser me suivre ! Et dans ce lieu, j'ai l'avantage sur elles ! Pourvu que ça fonctionne…_

Elle doubla sa vitesse de course, ce qui attisa les moqueries des filles. Essayant de ne pas les écouter et de maintenir le même rythme, Odine arriva enfin au cimetière d'épaves. Elle serra les dents face à sa brusque arrivée dans ces eaux si froides, mais aussi quand ses assaillantes ricanèrent et lui lancèrent des moqueries !

\- Bah alors, Odine ? Tu croyais que nous emmener ici nous ferait rebrousser chemin ? Tu te goure !

\- Ouais ! Stella nous a confiés une mission et on va la mener à bien !

\- Donc si le cœur t'en dit toujours, fuit ! Fuit, sale mollusque !

\- Ou affronte nous, vu que tu eu du courage pour insulter et frapper notre amie !

Elles étaient donc plus coriaces qu'elle ne le pensait ! Si elles étaient déterminées à la poursuivre où qu'elle aille, à un moment, la malheureuse n'aurait pas le choix que de leur faire face et subir leur colère. L'endroit étant trop risqué pour s'arrêter en pleine mer, Odine nagea vers un navire et entra à l'intérieur via un hublot. Elle continua de nager à toute vitesse vers la cabine du capitaine et ferma aussitôt la porte. Mais dans la panique, elle avait oublié que la grande baie vitrée était grandement brisée ! En voulant sortir pour la pour trouver une autre planque, deux d'entre elles lui barrèrent la route.

\- Elle est dans la cabine ! Restez derrière, les filles ! S'exclama la sirène aux cheveux bruns et aux nageoires vertes

\- Ça marche ! Répondit celle aux nageoires violette

\- Amusez-vous vous bien, bande de veinardes ! Répondit celle aux nageoires corail

Piégée et apeurée, Odine fit de son mieux pour rester forte et digne quand la sirène aux nageoires verte et celle aux nageoires rose entrèrent dans la cabine avec un sale sourire sur leur doux visage. Odine se demanda quand même ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans leurs sacs, mais en sentant l'odeur de crevette, elle comprit aussitôt leur attention. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de se prendre un violent coup de nageoire dans le ventre de la part de la sirène en rose, alors qu'elle tenait toujours son sac dans sa main. Celle aux nageoires vertes suivit le mouvement et la pauvre Odine se retrouva assaillie par les coups de nageoire qui lui faisaient de plus en plus mal. A bout de force et le corps endolori, Odine se retrouva recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond de la cabine, les bras sur sa tête pour se protéger. Les sirènes appelèrent leurs amies pour la dernière phase de leur plan et à tour de rôle, elles canardèrent leur victime avec tous les toasts à la crevette qu'elles avaient pu prendre ! Quand leur sac fut enfin vidé de leur contenu, Odine en avait partout sur elle et n'osait plus bouger.

\- Et voilà. Que ça te serve de leçon ! Parce que si tu refais ce que tu as fait a Stella, et si tu revois le capitaine, on te fera bien pire ! Allons-y, les filles.

Elles s'en allèrent toutes par la baie vitrée et au moment où Odine osa relever son visage rougi par la douleur et le chagrin, elle se prit en pleine face un dernier toast qu'une de ses garces avait gardé exprès. Elles éclatèrent de rire et poursuivirent leur route en prenant garde qu'une horrible créature des mers ne se mette à les chasser. Enfin seule, Odine enleva lentement le projectile de son visage puis essuya ses bras, son corps, ses cheveux et sa nageoire avec prudence tellement elle avait mal partout. Les mains pleines de reste de crème et empestant la crevette à plein nez, elle se mit alors à trembler, puis elle fut secouée de soubresauts. Mais avant de céder aux larmes, elle poussa un immense cri de désespoir avant de ramener sa nageoire contre elle pour pleurer à son aise. Elle resta longtemps dans cet état, assise dans le coin de la cabine délabrée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende vaguement le bruit d'un hennissement, puis une voix.

\- O... Odine ?

\- Tristan… ?

Elle leva lentement la tête et regardait de ses yeux rougis le capitaine qui la regarda avec désolation. Azur se trouvait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée et regarda Odine avec autant de peine que son cavalier.

\- Mais… comment m'avez-vous retrouvé… ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et étonnée

\- Grâce à Azur. Il a flairé votre piste grâce à l'odeur de votre sac. Dit-il en lui montrant le sac qu'il tenait dans sa main

\- Ah…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé… ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant de la tête aux nageoires

\- Rien. Répondit-elle en détournant le regard

Tristan voulu alors la prendre dans ses bras pour la ramener chez elle, mais le cœur lourd, elle dégagea froidement sa main.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille…

\- Odine, je veux juste vous aider.

\- Alors si vous voulez m'aider, laissez-moi seule, capitaine. Répondit-elle en insistant froidement sur le dernier mot

Tristan la regardait avec incompréhension et tristesse, et suivi du regard la jeune sirène qui avait trouvé la force de se lever pour sortir du bateau, sans avoir oublié de reprendre son sac des mains du capitaine. Elle ignora même le faible hennissement navré d'Azur quand elle passa devant lui. Odine nagea en serrant discrètement les dents. Elle avait mal partout ! C'était atroce… Ces garces n'étaient pas allées de main morte ! Elle eut soudainement un horrible pic de douleur dans les côtes et se laissa couler vers le fond de l'océan tellement qu'elle n'avait plus la force de nager. Tristan nagea à toute vitesse vers elle et la rattrapa prudemment dans ses bras. Gémissant de douleur, elle croisa le regard du capitaine qui la rassura avec bienveillance.

\- Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

\- Non, je... je peux rentrer… AAH… toute seule… Répondit-elle d'une voix étouffée par la douleur

\- Dans votre état, vous n'irez pas loin. Je vais plutôt vous emmener voir le guérisseur de la cour.

\- Non, je… Je ne veux pas retourner au palais… Le supplia-t-elle

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix.

Il grimpa sur Azur, tout en gardant Odine dans ses bras. En se remémorant les menaces des filles, la pauvre voulait se défaire de ses bras, mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle n'aurait pas pu rentrer chez elle. Et une sirène sans défense est un élément de choix pour l'appétit des requins et autre prédateurs ! Malgré son envie d'être séparée de l'emprise rassurante de ses bras musclés, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la lâche…

\- En avant, Azur ! Ordonna-t-il

L'hippocampe poussa un puissant hennissement et nagea à toute vitesse vers le palais. Avec la vitesse de course, Odine eut le réflexe de s'accrocher au plastron d'or du vaillant capitaine, et de baisser son visage pour que le capitaine ne voit pas les émotions diverses qui se dessinaient sur son visage, tel le chagrin, la peur ou encore la joie qu'il soit venue la chercher et la sauver. En très peu de temps, le trio arriva au palais et Tristan ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'amener auprès du guérisseur. Dans les couloirs, Stella trainait avec ses copines qui lui faisaient un rapport sur la situation. Et savoir qu'Odine avait eu son compte lui redonna le sourire même si sa mère était dans son lit, légèrement souffrante à cause d'aliments pas frais servis par erreur au buffet !

Mais quand elle vit Tristan qui nageait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs avec Odine dans ses bras, elle se figea sur place, saisie de surprise et d'incompréhension, tout comme ses amies ! Voulant aller à la pèche aux infos, Stella et ses sbires se mirent à le suivre mais en arrivant devant les locaux médicaux du palais, elles reçurent toute les cinq un regard froid de la part du capitaine. Même qu'il s'agissait de la princesse, il n'en avait que faire, parce qu'il savait très bien que c'était de leurs faute si Odine était dans cet état ! Car avant d'emmener la reine dans ses appartements, il avait brièvement assisté à la dispute entre Stella et Odine, et il avait également vu ce que la princesse lui avait balancé à la figure avant qu'elle ne reçoive une gifle en retour. La porte se ferma alors sous leur nez, laissant la blonde en proie à une fureur extrêmement contenue ! Elle s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre pour hurler et tout casser à son aise.

Dans les locaux médicaux, à la demande du guérisseur, le capitaine allongea la jeune sirène sur un lit extrêmement confortable fait dans un grand coquillage. La pauvre avait les yeux fermés et gémissait continuellement, les dents serrées. Par compassion et soutien, Tristan prit sa main et la serra tendrement dans la sienne.

\- Que lui ait-il arrivé ? Demanda le guérisseur en s'approchant du lit

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mais ce que je peux en déduire, c'est qu'elle a passé un sale quart d'heure… Répondit-il avec inquiétude

\- Je vois. Mmh… Ecchymoses… Légère plaies ouvertes... Pas de fracture… Rassurez-vous, sa vie n'est pas en danger. Dit-il après avoir rapidement examiné les blessures d'Odine

\- Vous pouvez la guérir ?

\- Avec du calme et beaucoup de repos, elle devrait vite pouvoir se remettre sur ses nageoires.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pouvez-vous… accélérer le processus de guérison ?

\- Vous me demandez d'utiliser ce que je pense ? Comprit le guérisseur

\- Oui.

\- Vous savez que la reine ne me l'a donné que pour des occasions extrêmement rares. Rappela-t-il gentiment

\- Je sais. Mais s'il vous plait, guérissez là. La voir ainsi, me…

En voyant les joues du capitaine légèrement roses et voir son visage exprimer de l'inquiétude et un sentiment qui n'était pas inconnu au regard du vieux guérisseur, celui-ci exprima un léger rire, ce qui attira l'attention du capitaine.

\- N'en dites pas plus, Tristan. Après tout, je peux bien vous accorder cette faveur, vu tout ce que votre défunt père et vous avez fait pour le royaume.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous le demande. C'est juste que…

\- Je sais mon garçon. Je sais. Je suis peut être vieux, mais pas idiot. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil

Tristan se mit à rougir et reporta son attention sur la jeune sirène qui était un peu plus calme. Elle respirait lourdement et entrouvrit à peine les yeux en sentant la main de Tristan se resserrer sur sa main qu'il tenait déjà. Après avoir cherché dans un petit coffre-fort verrouillé, le guérisseur approcha de la patiente avec une fiole violette en forme de coquillage. La fiole contenait en fait un liquide magique conçu avec la magie du trident de la reine. Ce liquide avait le pouvoir de guérir n'importe quel état médical en un temps record ! Mais comme il y en avait très peu, le guérisseur avait pour consigne de l'utiliser avec sagesse. Il l'ouvrit et versa trois gouttes dans la bouche entrouverte d'Odine qui l'avala sans trop grimacer.

\- Voilà. Dans quelques minutes, elle ira beaucoup mieux.

\- Merci beaucoup. Lui souriait-il avec reconnaissance

Le guérisseur lui rendit son sourire et alla ranger sa fiole magique dans son petit coffre-fort. Tristan assista donc au rétablissement d'Odine, qui après quelques minutes, ouvrit les yeux et regarda Tristan sans rien dire et sans bouger, même si elle était surprise d'être guérie et de ne plus avoir de bleus et de blessures !

\- Vous êtes hors de danger, Odine. Lui dit-il avec un tendre sourire.

\- Euh, je… Merci. Dit-elle avec reconnaissance, mais sans lui sourire.

Elle sentit alors sa main dans la sienne, et en deux temps trois mouvements, elle s'enfuit de la pièce en passant par la fenêtre, nageant aussi vite qu'une torpille ! Surpris, Tristan se lança quand même à sa poursuite, sous le regard étonné du guérisseur qui laissa un sourire amusé se dessinant derrière sa longue barbe grise.

\- Ah la, la… L'amour…

oO*Oo

Odine faisait de son mieux pour fuir le capitaine, mais ce dernier était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle et la rattrapa par la main dans une allée aux colonnes recouvertes de fleurs et de plantes aquatiques.

\- Odine, attendez !

\- Ecoutez, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je… Il faut plus qu'on se voit. Dit-il en se tournant vers lui tout en se libérant de sa main

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Parce que vous… Vous n'avez rien à faire avec une fille comme moi…

\- Et je peux savoir ce que vous entendez par une fille comme vous ?

\- Je… Peu importe… Au revoir, capitaine.

\- C'est en rapport avec la princesse, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en lui attrapant encore une fois la main

En entendant ça, Odine fut parcouru d'un frisson que Tristan sentit à travers sa main. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration, libéra de nouveau sa main et se tourna vers lui pour lui avouer la vérité, même si ça lui brisait le cœur de le dire, et qu'elle ne le pensait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire !

\- Oui. C'est avec elle que vous devriez passer du temps… Pas avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais c'est évident ! Ce… c'est une princesse ! Et moi je ne suis… rien du tout… Avoua-t-elle tristement

\- Odine.

Avec un sourire, Tristan prit ses mains dans les siennes et la força à lever son regard vers le sien.

\- Pour moi… Vous n'êtes pas rien. Vous avez un nom, une personnalité unique… Et même qu'on vient de se rencontrer, à mes yeux, vous êtes la sirène la plus surprenante que je connaisse, ainsi que celle pour qui je braverais les océans.

\- Mais... Stella vous aime !

\- Si c'était réciproque, je serais avec elle, et non pas ici, à désespérément essayer de vous convaincre de ne pas me fuir.

\- Mais...

\- C'est avec vous que je veux être. Pas elle.

Emue et touchée par de telles révélations si touchantes et sincères, mais aussi par l'affection que Tristan lui portait, Odine ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et de baisser la tête, l'esprit tourmenté par un détail que Tristan devina aisément.

\- Vous avez peur des nouvelles représailles ?

\- Oui… Stella me hait depuis toujours et elle vous désire. Si jamais elle nous voit ensemble…

\- Soyez sans crainte. Je veillerais à ce qu'il ne vous arrive plus jamais rien.

Elle détourna le regard avec un léger sourire timide, ce qui intrigua le capitaine.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tant d'affection et de dévotion sous-entend que… je vous plais ?

\- Présenté comme ça, oui. Et… est-ce réciproque ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton à moitié timide

\- Oui… Avoua-t-elle en rougissant

\- Alors dans ce cas… Me permettez-vous de vous fréquenter ?

\- Hin... Oui… Répondit-elle en rougissant davantage

En guise de réponse supplémentaire, elle resserra l'emprise de ses mains sur celles de Tristan.

\- Euh... Que diriez-vous de faire une promenade avec moi ?

\- Avec plaisir. D'ailleurs, je crois que nous serons accompagnés.

\- Mmh ? Ah, Azur. Te voilà. Souriait-il

L'hippocampe venait de les rejoindre, et content de revoir Odine enfin rétablie, il se rua vers elle sans cesser d'hennir de joie ! La jeune sirène exprima un rire amusé tout en caressant affectueusement le museau de l'animal. Tristan monta ensuite sur Azur, prenant Odine sur ses nageoires, mais la laissant tenir les rênes. Amusée et heureuse, Odine conduisait alors Azur sur les longs sentiers de corail, voulant faire découvrir son monde à son ami et au jeune capitaine.

oO*Oo

Depuis le balcon de sa chambre, Stella suivait du regard le trio qui s'éloignait du palais. Face à cela, elle ne put rester à l'envie de balancer un autre objet qui se fracassa en mille morceaux contre le mur, sous le regard navré de ses amies.

\- Sale peste… Je la hais…. Je la hais ! Je la hais ! Je la hais ! JE LA HAIS ! S'exclama-t-elle en balançant un autre objet qui se brisa à son tour contre le mur

\- Et vu la situation, t'a pas fini de la détester. Confirma avec contrariété l'une de ses amies

\- Mmh, mmh… Firent les autres sur le même ton

\- MERCI POUR L'INFO ! NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT ?! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS UNE IDÉE POUR INVERSER TOUT CA ?! NON PARCE QUE SI JE LES REVOIS ENCORE UNE FOIS ENSEMBLE, JE PARS M'ÉCHOUER SUR UNE PLAGE !

Elles firent toutes non de la tête, ce qui fait rager la princesse qui s'acharna à frapper avec force son coussin contre son lit, avant de le balancer par-dessus son balcon.

\- Peut-être que… Fit alors la sirène aux nageoires corail

\- Que quoi ?! Si tu as une idée, j'écoute !

\- Tu pourrais faire appel aux services de Rena.

\- RENA ?! S'exclamèrent les autres avec surprise

\- Rena… Murmura Stella d'un ton plus calme. Oui… Pourquoi pas… Après tout, elle seule pourrait m'offrir ce que je souhaite pour me venger d'Odine et garder Tristan pour moi seule…

\- Tu... Tu comptes vraiment faire appel à ses services ?! En sachant ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle demande en retour ?!

\- Je n'ai plus le choix. Il faut que j'agisse avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop proches !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais ! Suivez-moi !

\- Non, écoute-nous ! Ta mère est souffrante ! Tu devrais rester auprès d'elle et demeurer au palais si tu ne veux pas que les soupçons se portent sur toi !

\- C'est vrai ! De plus, le capitaine sait que nous sommes toutes responsables du précédent état d'Odine !

\- Pas bête. Mais je suis la princesse ! Il ne peut donc rien m'arriver ! Et si pour être heureuse, je dois payer le prix, alors je le paierai ! Affirma-t-elle avec prétention. Maintenant allons-y !

Elle s'en alla par la fenêtre, suivie par ses amies qui n'avaient guère le choix. Elles nagèrent donc vers les terres à moitié sinistres du royaume, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans une immense caverne très lugubre. Chacune de ses acolytes frissonna à cause des eaux glaciales, mais aussi de l'atmosphère sombre et austère qui régnait dans ces lieux. Stella frissonnait aussi pour toutes ces raisons, mais sa haine et sa détermination lui permettait de ne pas le montrer à ses amies. Avec courage et le regard toujours aussi sévère, elle entra la première dans la grotte, sans tenir compte de ses amies qui avaient tentées de la dissuader d'entrer et d'aller jusqu'au bout. Parlant pour rien, elles finirent par rentrer à leur tour, mais mortes de trouille. Une fois au cœur de la grotte, elles rejoignirent Stella qui se tenait là, immobile, à regarder Rena qui nourrissait avec amour une anguille électrique qu'elle avait mise sous cage.

\- Là… Reprend des forces, ma jolie… Tu pourras de nouveau nager librement et croquer tout ce qui te donne envie… Dit-elle d'une voix calme et douce, mais un brin sadique

L'anguille mangea avec appétit les gros morceaux de poisson cru que Rena lui donnait. Voir sa petite protégée se régaler la fit sourire, puis elle se tourna lentement vers Stella tout en léchant ses doigts recouverts de sang de poisson. Stella ne l'avait jamais vu, mais elle avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle. Malgré la forme mi femme, mi pieuvre, elle avait un certain charisme et une grande beauté avec sa silhouette gracieuse et svelte, son teint clair et parfait, ses longs cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, ses yeux d'un marron si sombre qu'on dirait qu'ils sont noirs. Pour finir, elle avait des lèvres et des ongles d'un noir de jais et elle ne portait pas d'autre bijou qu'un pendentif avec une petite gemme émeraude foncé. Et contrairement à Stella, elle n'était pas maquillée, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était très jeune.

\- Ça alors… La princesse Stella me rend visite avec son banc de poissons personnel. Hin, hin… Soyez la bienvenue, votre altesse. Dit-elle en faisant une gracieuse révérence

\- Rena. Salua Stella en s'inclinant, suivis de ses amies

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? Non pas que je l'ignore, mais je préfère que mes clients me posent leurs souhaits d'eux même.

\- Alors si vous savez ce que je veux, faites ce qu'il faut pour qu'Odine ne soit plus un problème et que Tristan soit enfin à moi !

\- Plus un problème ? Mmh…

Elle exprima un léger rire, puis se dirigea avec le sourire vers sa table de travail, ou se trouvait plusieurs mouettes mortes. Elle s'asseya, prit un couteau et continua de déplumer celle qu'elle était en train de déplumer avant que les filles n'arrivent.

\- Il y a bien des manières de se débarrasser de quelqu'un, princesse. Reste à savoir le sort qui convient le mieux à la personne dont on veut se débarrasser. Dit-elle en déplumant l'oiseau avec le sourire.

\- Du moment qu'elle ne me pose plus de problèmes, c'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Vraiment ? Avec toute la haine que vous éprouvez pour votre rivale, je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas un sort que vous lui souhaiteriez plus que les autres.

\- Je...

\- Vu qu'elle aime le monde d'en haut… Pourquoi ne pas l'expédier là-bas ? Suggéra la sirène aux nageoires roses

\- Oh, bonne idée ! S'enthousiasma Stella. Et comme les humains sont impitoyables avec les sirènes, elle n'aura aucune chance de survie !

\- Tu oublies qu'il y en a qui chevauchent ces immondes créatures ailées ! Les humains ne sont pas tous si méchants !

\- Peu importe ! Gentils ou non, les humains savent ce que nous sommes et ce que nous leur faisons ! Ils ne la laisseront pas vivre très longtemps. Et au pire, les dragons seront attirés par son odeur de poisson et ils la dévoreront en une bouchée ! Haha !

\- Votre choix est donc fait ?

\- Oui. Changer cette sale garce en humaine et envoyez-la croupir sur la plage de l'île qui est pas loin ! Oh, et si c'est possible, faites qu'elle ne puisse plus du tout aller dans l'océan !

\- Je vois. Et pour le beau et séduisant capitaine ? Que désirez-vous ?

\- Qu'il l'oublie et qu'il s'intéresse à moi de façon naturelle. Je ne veux pas éveiller des soupçons.

\- Mmh… Très bien. Ça fera donc cinq âmes.

\- Que… quoi ?!

Stella était tout aussi surprise et étonnée que ses amies, ce qui fit sourire la belle Rena.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendue, Princesse. Pour chaque sort, je vais devoir utiliser une partie de mes pouvoirs que je dois retrouver en absorbant des âmes.

\- Mais… Je n'ai pas d'âme à vous offrir !

\- Et ces quatre sirènes ne valent-elles pas la peine d'être sacrifiées pour votre bonheur ?

En voyant cette sorcière sourire avec un air malicieux, les filles poussèrent un cri d'effroi et s'enfuirent aussitôt de la tanière ! C'était de trop pour elles ! Stella resta donc sur place à les regarder fuir, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Pour des amies, elles ne sont pas très braves. Oser vous abandonner dans ma tanière sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver... Se moqua-t-elle en coupant le ventre de l'oiseau

\- Vous comptez vous en prendre à moi ? S'inquiéta Stella sans trop le montrer

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais si vous ne voulez pas de mes services, allez-vous-en. Ajoute-t-elle en extirpant les intestins de l'animal

\- Mais… Et mes requêtes ?

\- Vous avez cinq âmes ?

\- Je… non, mais…

\- Alors partez et soyez heureuse avec votre colère, princesse. Au revoir. Conclut-elle en posant les organes sanguinolents dans un bocal.

Stella fit alors demi-tour alors que Rena s'occupait d'extirper calmement et avec finesse les yeux, la langue puis le cerveau de l'oiseau. A l'idée de retourner au palais et de voir encore et encore Odine aux bras du capitaine sous son nez, la fit bouillonner de l'intérieur ! Elle fronça le nez, fit demi-tour et retourna faire face à la sorcière en plaquant brutalement ses mains sur la table. Les objets et outils entreposés dessus tremblèrent légèrement sur le coup, et le fait d'être aussi près des organes sanglants d'un animal ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Non ! Je suis venue vous voir dans un but précis et je ne partirais pas sans avoir obtenu ce que je veux !

Elle gardait son regard planté sur la sorcière qui esquissa un bref sourire amusé en croisant son regard

\- Je vois que vous tenez vraiment à obtenir vengeance, princesse. Mais sans âme, je…

\- Prenez celles des froussardes qui m'accompagnaient.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Ce sont vos amies pourtant. Précisa-t-elle, nullement étonnée de sa réponse

\- Mon bonheur est plus important qu'elles. Rétorqua-t-elle avec détermination

\- Bien. Mais il me manquera toujours une âme pour un de vos souhaits.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas me faire grâce d'une âme ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de marchander sur le prix de mes services. Mais je crois qu'exceptionnellement… Pour la future reine… Je pourrais faire grâce d'une âme. Après tout, l'expédier sur la plage ne demande pas tant de pouvoir que ça. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire convainquant

\- Merci.

\- Alors, marché conclu ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant sa main délicate

\- Marché conclu. Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Quand pouvez-vous lancer le sort ?

\- Maintenant. Souriait-elle avec satisfaction.

Elle toucha de son index son pendentif qui se mit à briller, puis deux secondes plus tard, les yeux de Rena furent totalement noirs et l'atmosphère devint encore plus froide ! Puis de sa bouche, sortirent quatre volutes de fumée noire formant chacune une main monstrueuse et crochue. Stella écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant ça, mais ne montra pas tellement d'effroi. Sans doute à cause de son âme obscurcie depuis longtemps par les ténèbres. Les quatre volutes se lancèrent sans plus attendre à la poursuite des quatre sirènes pour leur dérober leur âme. Sans remord Stella suivit les mains fumantes du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent de la pièce. Sur sa chaise, Rena demeurait calme, immobile et concentrée.

Dehors, les quatre malheureuses nageaient le plus loin et le plus vite possible de la tanière de la sorcière, sans se soucier un seul instant de Stella. Mais quand l'une d'elle fut attrapée par surprise par l'une des mains fumantes, que son âme fut extirpée de son corps via sa bouche et qu'elle retomba inerte et sans vie sur le sol, les trois autres comprirent avec effroi que leur supposée amie avait choisi sa colère à leur amitié, et que leur vie allait s'achever aujourd'hui ! Tentant désespérément de fuir leur destin funeste, deux d'entre elles se firent inévitablement attraper, et quand ce fut le tour de la quatrième sirène, elle eut tout juste le temps de maudire la princesse avant de mourir.

Ayant ce qu'elles voulaient, les mains retournèrent vers l'antre en tenant fermement entre leurs doigts crochus les âmes qui luisaient d'une faible lueur dorée. Une fois de retour, elles retournèrent en Rena via sa bouche et quand la sorcière la referma, elle eut un léger hoquet puis exprima un petit rire amusé.

\- C'est délicieux, mais ça chatouille ! Hihi ! Bon. Où en étais-je… ? Ah oui.

Elle ferma les yeux et mit ses index sur ses tempes pour tenter de localiser le jeune couple qui poursuivait leur balade. Rena laissa un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage et fit apparaître un miroir devant la princesse afin qu'elle puisse les voir et qu'elle assiste au sortilège. Rena garda les yeux fermés et fit des mouvements étranges avec ses mains, tout en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. Stella la regardait faire en souriant, puis ne lâcha pas le miroir des yeux.

oO*Oo

Nageant côte à côte, Azur se tenant calmement derrière eux, Odine et Tristan apprenaient à se connaitre et semblaient bien s'entendre et s'appréciaient. C'est en arrivant devant l'entrée de sa grotte, parce qu'elle avait envie de lui montrer le lieu où elle vivait ainsi que tous ses trésors, qu'Odine ressentit une étrange douleur dans ses nageoires, ce qui inquiéta Tristan quand il la vit serrer les dents tout en tenant fermement sa nageoire.

\- Odine ? Tout va bien ?

\- C'est ma nageoire… Elle… Elle me tire et me brûle en même temps ! Aie… Grimaça-t-elle

\- C'est étrange... Normalement, la potion du guérisseur aurait dû... ODINE !

La sirène se retrouva alors piégée dans un tourbillon d'eau et de bulles gigantesque, rendant impossible l'intervention de Tristan qui s'inquiétait et qui venait de se mettre à souffrir ! Sa tête lui brûlait affreusement! Azur ne savait pas quoi faire, ni qui aider en premier ! Le capitaine agrippait sauvagement sa tête et ses cheveux, tout en serrant les dents et se tortillant de douleur ! Puis ne pouvant plus tenir, il perdit connaissance sur les rochers. Azur nagea à son chevet et tenta de ranimer son cavalier avec des coups de museau, mais quand il entendit Odine hurler à la mort dans le tourbillon, son regard refléta toute la tristesse et la panique qu'on pourrait ressentir dans un moment comme celui-là ! C'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut le courage de foncer vers le tourbillon dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer à travers et la sauver, mais comme le tourbillon était magique, il fut brutalement expulsé vers l'arrière. Il heurta alors les rochers et perdit connaissance, non loin de son cavalier.

Quand Odine venait de crier, sa nageoire venait de lui procurer une horrible sensation de déchirure musculaire ! Sa nageoire turquoise venait de se scinder en deux, puis la totalité de ses écailles s'étaient détachées de son corps pour ensuite se dissoudre en poussière ! Ça l'avait tellement fait souffrir qu'elle s'était évanouie, en plus de s'être fait assaillir de toute part par la puissance du tourbillon ! A présent changée en humaine sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, le tourbillon d'eau l'emmena à toute vitesse vers la surface, puis la largua sous l'effet d'une énorme vague sur la plage de la rive des dragons, non loin d'une cavité rocheuse. L'effet de la vague avait infligé de légers dégâts sur la plage, accompagnée d'une bonne bourrasque de vent ! L'océan et le vent redevinrent ensuite très calme, laissant la pauvre sirène gire nue sur le sable trempé, en compagnie de quelques poissons, non loin des rochers et le corps à moitié caché par sa longue chevelure.

Dans les profondeurs, Stella était aux anges et Rena continuait de sourire avec satisfaction.


	4. Calvaire

Chapitre 4 - Calvaire

Avant que les dragonniers ne s'en aillent vers l'île suggérée par Ingrid, et que la vague ne vienne frapper la plage, les jumeaux avaient gentiment continué de nettoyer leur bazar tout en discutant entre eux des idées qu'ils pourraient trouver pour la prochaine excursion. Mais fatigués, ayant encore beaucoup travail devant eux, et ayant surtout marre de tout ranger, ils décidèrent de faire une pause.

\- J'ai horreur de ranger et de nettoyer… Grommela Krane en s'asseya sur le sol de la réserve

\- C'est clair… Notre truc à nous, c'est défaire et tout cramer ! En plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi Harold nous a privés de sortie ! Il sait très bien comment on est et ce qu'on aime faire de notre temps libre ! Grommela Kogne en s'asseyant face à lui

\- C'est vrai ça ! Bah tu sais quoi ? J'ai envie de m'en prendre des vacances !

\- Quoi, la maintenant ?

\- Ouais ! Après tout, ils ne sont pas là jusque ce soir, et personne ne saura qu'on a pris une heure pour se détendre et s'amuser !

\- Ouais ! Et puis on reprendra le travail juste après et on finira de ranger avant leur retour ! Comme ça, ni vu ni connu !

\- Tout à fait, frangine ! Reste à savoir ce qu'on pourrait faire pendant une heure…

\- Faudrait faire un truc nouveau… Et qui soit excitant et dangereux à la fois…

\- J'ai trouvé ! ça te dirait de faire du parachute avec nos couvertures ?

\- Oh génial ! On pourrait même faire un concours de celui qui s'écrasera en premier sur le sable !

\- Ce sera toi, vu que t'est plus lourde que moi ! Héhé ! Lui balança Krane en sortant de la réserve

\- Même pas vrai d'abord ! Protesta sa jumelle en lui courant après

Excités et heureux comme tout, les jumeaux retournèrent dans leurs huttes pour prendre leurs couvertures, puis grimpèrent sur leur Braguettaure qui se reposait dans son enclos, tout comme Poulet dans son beau petit nid confectionné avec soin par Krane. Le dragon à double tête prit son envol vers la plage, puis à la demande de leurs dragonniers, il prit de la hauteur. Debout sur les têtes de leur dragon, couverture à la main, les jumeaux jugèrent la hauteur et la direction du vent avant de sauter.

\- Prête ?

\- Et toi ? Prêt à bouffer du sable ?

\- A fond ! Allez…

Ils prirent une inspiration commune et sautèrent dans le vide !

\- RENDEZ VOUS AU VALHALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurlèrent-ils en cœur

Prout et Pète les regardaient chuter sans sourciller, ni s'inquiéter. Malheureusement, ils allaient devoir plonger pour les secourir, parce que leur idée était aussi inefficace que de vouloir garder une torche allumée sous l'eau ! Les jumeaux avaient lâché leurs couvertures et chutaient à toute vitesse vers le sable ! Trouvant la situation amusante au début, ils paniquèrent assez vite et appelèrent leur dragon à l'aide ! Mais avant qu'ils ne soient sauvés, ils assistèrent durant leur chute à une scène assez surprenante. Loin de leur point de chute, une immense vague se dirigeait vers la plage et le vent s'était levé suffisamment fort pour entraîner les deux couvertures vers la zone sinistrée ! Avant que les jumeaux n'aient la tête sous le sable, Prout et Pète les réceptionnèrent en les attrapant par leurs pieds, puis ils les posèrent sur le sable.

\- Woh… Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça mais… C'était cool quand même !

\- Ouais, carrément ! Mais… C'était quoi cette vague ?

\- Une vague.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est quoi cette vague qui a surgit comme ça sur la plage alors que l'océan était calme cinq minutes avant !

\- Mmh… Question intéressante frangine. Vu que notre séance de parachute a lamentablement échoué, on va voir de plus près ?

\- Bonne idée. Et puis je veux récupérer ma couverture.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils grimpèrent de nouveau sur Prout et Pète qui s'envola tranquillement vers la plage submergée.

oO*Oo

Entraînées par le vent, une des deux couvertures termina sa course sur la pauvre sirène changé en humaine, comme pour le plus grand des hasards. Réveillée par la sensation de froid sur sa peau trempée et recouverte de sable, Odine releva lentement la tête, se demandant où elle était et ce qui s'était passé. Mais la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt dans ses nageoires l'extirpa beaucoup plus vite de son sommeil. Tremblante et apeurée, elle posa le regard sur la couverture vert clair qui était posée sur elle, puis sur les deux membres de chair qui dépassaient ! En voyant que c'était des jambes et non ses belles nageoires turquoise, elle se mit à paniquer et se redressa pour les toucher. Elle croyait qu'elle rêvait, mais en constatant qu'elle n'était plus une sirène, mais une humaine, elle fut encore plus horrifiée ! Et quand elle sentit sous la couette qu'elle était complètement nue, ça n'arrangea pas son état ! Et encore moins, qu'elle elle vit un dragon s'approcher par la voie des airs ! Prise d'effroi, elle enroula vite fait la couverture autour de sa taille et se releva pour aller se cacher dans la cavité rocheuse qui ne se trouvait pas loin d'elle. Mais à peine debout, ses jambes tremblèrent et elle s'affala sur la sable. Elle était incapable de marcher et ses jambes lui faisaient toujours aussi mal ! Ne voulant pas être dévorée par le dragon, elle rampa le plus vite possible avec toute la force qu'elle lui restait tout en ignorant la douleur ! Par chance, elle trouva vite refuge et se terra au fond de la grotte, tremblante de froid et de peur derrière la couverture. Sur la plage, les jumeaux descendirent de leur dragon afin de mieux inspecter les dégâts, tandis que le Braguettaure se régalait de quelques poissons. En entendant leur voix, Odine prêta l'oreille, au cas où.

\- Bon. Bah on dirait qu'il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts. A part les poissons.

\- Mouais. Et la plage a bien été arrosée.

\- Et rien d'intéressant à découvrir. Pff. C'est naze !

\- A part ceci. Regarde, frangin. Signala Kogne en pointant sa trouvaille du doigt

\- Mmh… Des traces encore fraîches de quelque chose qui a rampé sur le sable… Pour entrer la dedans. Allons voir de plus près !

Poussant un hoquet de surprise muet, et ayant le cœur qui battait très vite, Odine réfléchissait à un plan ! Et quand elle vit l'ombre des jumeaux s'étendre sur la roche, elle imita alors le cri rauque d'une effroyable bête, ce qui terrifia les jumeaux qui s'enfuirent en courant, suivis de leur dragon qui semblait aussi terrifié qu'eux !

\- Nom de Thor ! C'était quoi ça ?! S'exclama Krane

\- Aucune idée ! Mais je ne veux pas y retourner pour le savoir !

\- Moi non plus ! On rentre à la base et on continue de ranger avant qu'Harold et les autres ne rentre !

\- Avec joie ! Et pas un mot de ce qui s'est passé, ok ?! On fait comme si de rien n'était !

\- Compte sur moi !

Ils continuèrent de courir, puis se trouvant assez loin de la plage et n'étant pas poursuivis par l'horrible chose qui venait de rugir, ils jugèrent que ce n'était plus utile de courir. Ils grimpèrent alors sur leur dragon et rentrèrent sans plus tarder à la rive pour finir de tout ranger ! Dans sa cachette, Odine tendait l'oreille pour voir si y'avais encore du danger, mais comme elle n'entendait plus rien, elle jugea qu'elle était hors de danger pour le moment. Avec un long soupir, elle laissa son dos retomber contre la pierre froide, ce qui la fit frissonner, alors elle se redressa aussitôt. Essayant de se réchauffer avec le drap, son attention première restait fixée sur ses jambes et sur les douleurs qu'elle ressentait encore. Elle sombra alors dans le chagrin et la colère quand elle comprit qui était responsable de son sort.

\- Stella… Tu as donc choisi de me mutiler et de me bannir chez les humains pour que je ne te pose plus de problème… Ta cruauté n'a donc aucune limite… ?! Tu crois vraiment que parce que je ne suis plus une sirène et que je ne suis plus dans l'océan, tu pourras… Oh non ! Tristan !

Elle se rappela une partie de sa mésaventure sous l'océan mais la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait concernant Tristan, c'est qu'il avait hurlé son nom, puis après plus rien, puisque le tourbillon l'avait fait disparaître de son champ de vision et qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre! Elle ne savait donc pas s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, et pareil pour Azur ! Elle se souvenait aussi de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie dans ses nageoires et dans son corps, puis d'avoir perdue connaissance avant de se réveiller sur la plage et de fuir le dragon.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Dans cet état, je…

Elle repensa à Stella et l'imagina parfaitement en train de jubiler avec ses quatre garces !

\- Elle a donc gagné ? Elle doit être heureuse je suppose. Mais comment a-t-elle réussi à… A moins d'avoir fait appel à une puissante magie, je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! Et la personne la plus puissante niveau magie dans le royaume, à part la reine, c'est Rena… Elle est donc allée passer un marché avec cette horrible sorcière pour avoir son bonheur ?! Cette fille ne recule donc devant rien pour avoir ce qu'elle veut… ?

Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses joues, ce qui la surprit ! D'ordinaire, quand elle pleurait, elle ne sentait jamais de l'eau couler sur ses joues puisqu'elle était sous l'eau ! Intriguée, elle porta ses mains à ses joues puis regarda ses mains humides, tremblantes et couvertes de sable. Quelle journée cruelle… Elle qui avait trouvé un peu de bonheur après toutes ses mésaventures, voilà que tout était anéanti… Encore une fois. Abattue et écœurée de toutes ces injustices, elle éclata un sanglot à travers ses mains, puis elle essaya de se vêtir avec la couverture en la transformant en une robe de fortune, tout en ignorant ses jambes qui lui faisaient mal. Après s'être plus ou moins correctement vêtue, elle se reposa au fond de la grotte, le dos contre la roche dont elle supportait petit à petit la froideur. Elle espérait que la douleur dans ses jambes s'en aille très vite, pour qu'elle puisse sortir, marcher et trouver une solution à son malheur. Et la première idée qui lui venait en tête, c'était de retourner dans l'eau et de communiquer avec un poisson ou une autre créature pacifiste, pour qu'il informe Tristan qu'elle était saine et sauve sur terre.

oO*Oo

Les dragonniers arrivèrent sur la petite île une heure après leur départ. Ingrid emmena le groupe jusqu'à une source d'eau au pied d'une belle cascade, nichée au milieu d'une belle végétation et de quelques rochers. Ingrid avait raison ! C'était paradisiaque et tranquille ! C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour un bon moment de détente entre amis !

\- La vache ! Vous avez vu ça ?! S'exclama Rustik, littéralement fou de joie

\- C'est magnifique ! Ajouta Astrid en regardant les alentours avec un sourire ravi

\- Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il y avait une cascade ! S'étonna Varek en se tournant vers la brune

\- Je voulais créer un effet de surprise. Je sais qu'il y en a qui adorent ça. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire en tournant son regard vers Harold

\- En effet, belle surprise, Ingrid. Cet endroit est vraiment parfait pour oublier tous nos soucis et se détendre. Approuva Harold en regardant la cascade avec admiration

\- Bon ! Restez là à parler et admirez le paysage, moi je vais me baigner ! Wouhou ! S'exclama Rustik en se jetant dans l'eau

Les autres le regardaient avec le sourire, et ne pouvant pas résister davantage à l'appel de l'eau, ils coururent vers le rebord et plongèrent tous ensemble, éclaboussant en rafale le pauvre Rustik !

\- Sympa les gars ! Je… Woah !

Il s'était à peine remit qu'il fut davantage éclaboussé quand les dragons plongèrent à leur tour dans l'eau !

\- Non mais c'est fini oui ?! Je ne suis pas une plante qu'il faut arroser !

\- Relax, Rustik. On se détend, ok ? Souriait Harold

\- Mmh. Ok. Bon ! Si on commençait par un jeu ? Héhé. Proposa Rustik en se frottant les mains avec malice

\- Un jeu ? De quel genre ? Demanda Ingrid avec curiosité

\- Les filles grimpent sur nos épaules et elles essaient de faire tomber l'autre dans l'eau !

\- Mmh… mouais, ça peut être sympa. Approuva Astrid

\- Humph. Avec Varek comme coéquipier, tu n'as aucune chance de me faire tomber dans l'eau !

\- Oh... Je suis donc le coéquipier ? Génial ! S'enthousiasma-t-il

Il hissa avec facilité la belle brune sur ses épaules et agrippa ses mains sur ses jambes en prenant garde de ne pas se blesser avec ses genouillères faites avec les écailles d'argent de Sonovent. Les bras croisés, et avec un petit sourire en coin, Ingrid défiait Astrid du regard. Se prêtant au jeu en lui rendant son regard et son sourire, la blonde se dirigea vers Rustik et grimpa sur ses épaules. Ne rechignant surtout pas sur le fait d'avoir la belle Astrid sur ses épaules ; Rustik agrippa ses jambes avec un large sourire. Mais cet idiot avait mis ses mains un peu trop haut et reçu en retour une belle claque qui fit tomber son casque dans l'eau !

\- Euh… Et moi ? Demanda Harold

\- Tu fais l'arbitre, voyons ! Rétorqua Rustik en roulant les yeux au ciel

\- Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été choisi comme coéquipier ? Pas que je le prenne mal, mais j'aimerais juste savoir.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer Harold, tu n'aurais pas pu porter l'une des deux sans perdre l'équilibre avec ta jambe en métal. Répondit Rustik

\- Hé ! Dis qu'on est grosses et lourdes ! Gronda Astrid en lui redonnant une claque sur la tête

\- Aïe ! Pas du tout ! Même si j'aime les femmes vikings avec quelques rondeurs dragonesques... Non si j'ai dit ça, c'est par rapport à sa jambe en métal ! Pas par rapport à vous !

\- Enfin bref. Soupira Harold. L'équipe qui marque trois points a gagné. A vos marques ? Prêt… Partez !

La première manche se passa dans les éclats de rire et les tentatives rusées pour faire tomber l'adversaire ! En les regardant s'amuser, Harold profita d'être seul et d'avoir toute son attention mentale pour réfléchir au sujet qui le tracassait en ce moment. Le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Astrid. Ou plus précisément… comment demander à la jolie guerrière d'être sa petite copine. Le pauvre y réfléchissait depuis un moment à la rive, mais il y avait réfléchi durant le trajet et même encore maintenant. Mais le problème, c'est qu'en regardant Astrid le plus discrètement possible, aucune idée parfaite ne lui venait à l'esprit ! C'était le néant total ! Il voulait tellement que sa demande soit parfaite comme cadeau d'anniversaire, qu'il en avait marre de ne rien trouver ! Ce n'était pourtant pas une demande en mariage ! Son projet n'était pas quelque chose de stupide et d'irréfléchi. Ce projet… C'est quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis l'enfance, et depuis quelque temps. Et il voulait que ce soit parfait pour elle, mais aussi pour lui.

\- _Peut-être que je me prends trop la tête ? Je devrais peut-être le lui demander de manière plus…_

\- HAROLD ! S'exclama Astrid

Extirpé de ses pensées, Harold vit Astrid arriver droit sur lui après que Ingrid l'ai poussée un peu trop fort et trop loin, et que Rustik ait perdu l'équilibre. Harold la rattrapa par réflexe dans ses bras, mais avec la vitesse, leur front se cognèrent mutuellement et tous deux finirent sous l'eau. Harold tenait toujours Astrid dans ses bras et la belle avait ses bras autour de son cou. Sombrant lentement vers le fond, il se passa quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils se fixèrent intensément avec un léger sourire. Puis manquant d'air, ils regagnèrent la surface, les joues roses et l'air légèrement embarrassés.

\- Vous voyez pourquoi il ne valait mieux pas qu'il soit un coéquipier ? Il ne tient même pas sur ses jambes pour rattraper une fille ! Se moqua gentiment Rustik

\- Ça ira, Rustik. Merci. Allez, on reprend ! Dit Astrid après s'être ressaisie

\- Tu es sûre ? S'étonna Ingrid, étonnée de son état précédent

\- Oh que oui, ma vielle ! Je ne tiens pas à perdre à ce jeu ! Affirma-t-elle en riant comme si de rien n'était

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y Varek ! S'exclama gaiement Ingrid

Harold arbitra naturellement les deux dernières manches, sans continuer de réfléchir à son projet. Tant qu'il serait accompagné, quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'empêchera de se concentrer. L'équipe d'Astrid remporta la partie, laissant un amer goût de défaite à l'équipe adverse. Mais comme ils s'étaient bien amusés en tant que couple, et avec leurs amis, ils se fichaient d'avoir perdu. Ingrid posa son regard sur Astrid, et se souvenant de ce petit air embarrassé après la première manche, elle signala gentiment à Varek qu'elle allait s'absenter avec elle. Il hocha la tête, reçu un bisou sur la joue et Ingrid embarqua son amie qui la suivie sans chercher à comprendre. Sonovent et Tempête les accompagnèrent, laissant les garçons entre eux. Chacun d'eux se relaxaient tranquillement dans le bassin aux côtés de son dragon, le dos collé contre la paroi rocheuse. Les dragonniers étaient détendus, tout comme les dragons qui ronronnaient de bien-être sur les rochers.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien… Soupira Rustik avec un grand sourire

\- J'avoue… Ingrid a vraiment eu une superbe idée… Approuva Varek

\- Euh… En parlant d'idée, j'aimerais profiter de l'absence des filles pour vous parler d'un sujet important.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire d'Astrid. Elle aura 18 ans alors il faut qu'on marque le coup. Est-ce que vous avez une idée ?

\- Toi qui trouve toujours plein d'idées, tu ne trouves rien ? Rétorqua Rustik avec étonnement

\- J'ai essayé d'y réfléchir seul, mais comme c'est notre amie à tous, autant qu'on se concerte et qu'on trouve une idée de cadeau commun, non ?

\- Pas faux. Reste à savoir ce qui pourrait lui plaire… Mmh… Réfléchissait Varek

Des trois, seul Rustik réfléchissait à peine. Il était tellement détendu dans l'eau que l'envie de se creuser la tête n'était pas dans sa priorité, même si c'était pour trouver une idée de cadeau pour Astrid. Ne trouvant rien, ni l'envie, Rustik fronça le regard, l'air mécontent. Harold n'aurait pas pu demander ça une fois rentré à la rive, à l'écart des filles ? Puis voyant que ses amis cherchaient désespérément une idée qui valait le coup, Il roula les yeux au ciel.

\- Pff… Toute cette comédie et ce tracas pour un cadeau d'anniversaire. Moi à mes 18 ans, on m'a offert une belle hache toute neuve et j'en étais super content !

\- Attend, t'as dit quoi là ? Demanda Harold avec intrigue

\- Qu'on m'a offert une belle hache toute neuve !

\- Non, non, pas ça... Tu as dit tracas et… Comédie, c'est ça ?

\- Euh... ouais. Et ?

Aussitôt, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harold, ce qui intrigua Varek et Rustik.

\- Une comédie… Ça pourrait être une idée originale, non ? Varek ? T'en dit quoi ?

\- Un spectacle rien que pour elle ? Bah tu sais quoi ? J'adore cette idée !

\- Hé ! Oubliez pas que c'est mon idée sans que je sache que j'en avais trouvé une ! rappela Rustik

\- C'est vrai. Merci Rustik ! Remercia Harold

\- De rien, mon pote ! Souriait-il en levant son pouce

\- Reste plus qu'à trouver l'histoire à raconter et les rôles à jouer. Signala Varek

\- Des rôles à jouer ?! Trop cool ! Moi je veux être un beau chevalier en armure de fer de Gronk !

\- Euh, ne t'emballe pas trop vite, Rustik. Avant de choisir les personnages à incarner, faut d'abord qu'on trouve une idée d'histoire. Rappela Harold

\- Pourquoi pas l'histoire d'un chevalier qui chevauche un dragon, et qui viendrait sauver une princesse d'une tour, qui est elle-même gardée par un ogre ?

\- Excellente idée, Varek ! S'enthousiasma Harold

\- Si y'a un ogre à pourfendre, je suis preums pour le rôle du chevalier ! S'enthousiasma Rustik

\- Ok, pourquoi pas. Mais tant qu'Ingrid et les jumeaux sont pas au courant, on fait comme si de rien n'était. Faut que ce soit une surprise ! D'accord ?

\- Compte sur moi. Souriait Varek

\- Si j'ai la garantie d'avoir le premier rôle, alors comptez sur mon silence, humbles sujets.

\- Humbles sujets… Non mais je rêve… Soupira Varek en levant les yeux au ciel

\- Tais-toi, l'ogre ! Ou je te pourfends sur l'heure avec mon destrier cracheur de flammes !

\- Moi ? L'ogre ?! Mais… Ce n'est pas juste ! Harold ! Dis le lui !

\- Si y'a possibilité de frapper le chevalier avec ta masse, tu acceptes le rôle ? Proposa-t-il avec amusement

\- Avec joie ! S'enthousiasma de nouveau Varek en adressant un regard mauvais et joueur à Rustik

\- Hé ! Il a plus de force dans les bras que moi ! Ce n'est pas juste !

Varek et Harold éclatèrent de rire, ce qui mit Rustik en rogne. En retour, il leur balança de l'eau à la figure, puis s'enchaina une bataille d'eau entre les garçons. Quant à leurs dragons, qui se prélassaient tranquillement sur les rochers, ils s'écartèrent en grognant après avoir reçu de l'eau sur le museau.

oO*Oo

De leur côté, les filles et leurs dragonnes marchaient tranquillement, puis une fois loin et étant sûres de pouvoir parler tranquillement, Ingrid prit la parole alors que Tempête et Sonovent jouaient à se courir après.

\- Au fait, désolée de t'avoir poussée un peu trop fort. J'étais envahie par l'amusement et l'envie de gagner.

\- C'est ce que j'avais compris, mais… Tu m'as emmenée à l'écart pour me dire que tu es désolée ?

\- Non, pas que pour ça. J'aurais aimé qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé quand Harold et toi êtes remontés à la surface.

\- Pourquoi en parler ? Y'a rien eu. Répondit la blonde avec innocence

\- Vraiment ? Ces quelques secondes sous l'eau, vos regards, vos joues roses… Il s'est passé un truc ?

\- Bah… Oui et non, en fait. Quand je suis tombée… Il m'a attrapé dans ses bras et sous l'eau... Il me maintenait toujours contre lui et puis… On a eu une sorte de… De…

\- De quoi ?

\- De contact visuel. Avoua-t-elle avec un léger rougissement

\- Un contact visuel ? Euh… Pas que je me moque, mais c'est possible ça ? S'étonna gentiment Ingrid

\- Mmh, mmh. On s'est regardés dans les yeux et on s'est souri. Et c'était tellement bien qu'on aurait pu faire abstraction du fait qu'on était sous l'eau.

\- Oh oooh. Et si vous n'étiez pas sous l'eau à ce moment-là, et qu'on ne soit pas là, qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait ?

Astrid eut un court moment de réflexion, mais avant de donner sa réponse, elle s'asseya sur un rocher et répondit à Ingrid tout en fixant d'un air perdu leurs dragonnes.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Tu ne te serais pas approcher un peu plus de lui ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses cotés

\- Je… Peut-être, mais… Ca voudrais dire que je… Que lui et moi, on…

\- Que vous seriez enfin ensemble ?

\- Pourquoi y'a enfin dans ta phrase ? S'étonna gentiment Astrid en se tournant vers elle

\- Astrid... Dit-elle en lui prenant la main. La vie est trop courte ! Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! Ça se voit et tout le monde le pense ! Alors arrête de perdre ton temps et exprime ce que tu ressens pour lui !

\- Qui te dit que je ressens autre chose que de l'amitié ?

Avec un sourire en coin, Ingrid la fixa avec un regard qui voulait dire « Tu te moque de moi, là ? » Aussitôt, en comprenant la signification de son regard et de son sourire, Astrid se mit à rougir et avoua la vérité à sa meilleure amie.

\- Bon c'est vrai, je… C'est vrai qu'il m'arrive parfois de penser à nous deux et que j'aimerais qu'ont soient plus que des amis. Seulement…

\- Seulement quoi ?

\- Et si Harold ne partage pas les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Ou si jamais on fait un bout de chemin ensemble et que ça ne fonctionne pas ? Je ne voudrais pas le perdre… Dit-elle avec angoisse.

\- Alors là, ça m'étonnerais que ça ne marche pas entre vous au point que vous vous perdiez mutuellement ! J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait pendant qu'on s'amusait dans l'eau. Avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Je crois même que depuis quelque temps... Il te regarde d'une façon qui exprime les mêmes souhaits que toi. Confia-t-elle

\- Ah ? Je n'avais pas fait attention à ça… Avoua-t-elle, légèrement embarrassée mais rassurée

\- C'est vrai qu'avec les chasseurs, on n'a pas eu le temps de penser à nous même, ni à ce qu'on éprouve pour les autres. Varek et moi, on n'a pu penser à nous deux qu'après notre victoire sur Viggo. Ajouta Ingrid

\- Et… C'est comment le passage d'amis à… Plus que ça ?

\- C'est progressif, mais c'est génial ce qu'on vit. Après, c'est mon point de vue.

\- Mmh, mmh.

\- Mais un dernier conseil, attend que ce soit Harold qui fasse le premier pas.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Pour un viking, et dans son cas, le futur chef de Berk, il faut que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas envers la femme qu'il aura choisi pour compagne. Même que les femmes savent prendre des décisions et se battre aussi bien que les hommes, il y a des choses que seul un homme doit faire. Question d'honneur.

\- T'est vachement callée sur le sujet, dis-moi ! Constata Astrid, épatée des connaissances de sa copine

\- C'est ma mère qui m'a appris ça. Et m'ont père m'a aussi appris deux trois trucs. Précisa-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Je suis sûre qu'ils auraient apprécié Varek…

Se souvenant que ces parents et son village avaient été massacrés par son frère, Dagur, le visage doux et souriant d'Ingrid sombra d'un coup dans la tristesse. N'aimant pas voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état la, Astrid essaya de lui remonter le moral.

\- Je suis également sûre qu'ils l'auraient apprécié. Varek est quelqu'un de bien. Et en te voyant heureuse ses côtés, ils auraient été encore plus heureux. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaulière

\- Merci Astrid. J'espère sincèrement qu'une histoire naîtra entre Harold et toi. La remercia-t-elle avec un sourire sincère

\- Merci, Ingrid.

\- Et ce serait encore mieux s'il te le demandait pendant ton anniversaire. Ce serait vraiment une journée magique pour toi. Ajoute-t-elle.

\- Hin… Merci, Ingrid. Maintenant, je vais m'attendre à ce qu'il me le demande demain ! Et s'il ne fait rien, je risque d'être triste et déçue… Grommela-t-elle avec contrariété

\- Rassure-toi. Il te le demandera pour ton anniversaire.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- L'intuition féminine. Dit-elle avec un sourire et un clin d'œil. Allez viens, on va retourner à la cascade avant qu'ils se demandent où est-ce qu'on est passé.

\- D'accord. Mais pas un mot de cette histoire à qui que ce soit d'accord ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Je serai muette comme une carpe !

En retournant à la cascade, les filles virent les garçons encore en train de se détendre dans l'eau, et que les dragons n'avaient pas bougé de leurs rochers. Astrid adressa un bref regard à Harold qui lui adressa un léger sourire en croisant son regard. Elle le lui rendit, et suivis Ingrid pour retourner se détendre dans l'eau. En croisant son regard, Astrid sentit des sentiments envahir son cœur et elle sentait que c'était réciproque dans le regard et le sourire d'Harold. Du coup, elle avait hâte d'être à son anniversaire et elle avait hâte qu'Harold se jette à l'eau, si jamais il en avait l'intention. Parce qu'elle était convaincue de sa propre réponse s'il le lui demandait. Et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle continua de s'amuser avec ses amis.

oO*Oo

Une demi-heure après le départ des jumeaux, les douleurs dans les jambes d'Odine c'étaient largement estompées. Elle voulut sortir pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, histoire de s'y habituer, mais aussi pour appliquer son plan et aussi trouver de quoi manger. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de sa transformation ou de toutes ces péripéties, mais son estomac grondait sévèrement. Elle sortit en rampant de sa cachette, et après c'être assurée qu'il n'y avait ni vikings, ni dragons, elle tenta de sortir en se tenant sur ses jambes. Fermement agrippée au rocher, elle se sentait bizarre de se tenir debout au lieu de nager. Elle sentait même ses jambes trembler. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et tenta de faire un pas, qu'elle fit en grimaçant. C'était pas facile ! Et encore, elle n'avait fait qu'un pas et elle était restée agrippée à la roche ! Rassemblant tout son courage et sa force pour essayer de marcher sans appui, elle lâcha le rocher et fit un second pas qui la fit malheureusement tituber vers l'avant et la pauvre se retrouva allongée dans le sable. En se redressant, elle essuya avec amertume le sable sur son visage et regarda tristement ses jambes.

\- Je n'y arriverai pas…

Elle tourna alors son regard sur la plage et vit qu'il y avait plein de poisson morts. Elle supposa qu'ils ont dû être emmenés avec elle via le tourbillon. Mais dans le lot, il y en avait encore un qui était légèrement en vie. Voulant le sauver, elle rampa jusqu'à lui et le prit délicatement dans ses mains alors que le poison se débattait avec faiblesse. Elle continua de ramper jusqu'à la mer, mais avant qu'elle n'y arrive, elle murmura ses mots à l'oreille du poisson.

\- Reprend vite des forces, et nage jusqu'au palais pour prévenir le capitaine qu'Odine est en vie et qu'elle l'attendra sur l'ile où vivent des vikings chevaucheurs de dragon.

Elle était presque arrivée, mais quand les frêles vagues s'abattirent sur sa peau, la pauvre poussa un cri de douleur car l'eau salée lui brûlait la peau ! S'écartant très vite pour éviter de souffrir davantage, elle se mit à paniquer sur la nouvelle situation ! Mais comme le poisson était sur le point d'émettre son dernier battement de cœur, Odine alterna très vite son regard entre lui et l'océan. Elle lui implora de vite transmettre ce message au capitaine, puis elle le jeta de toute ses forces dans l'eau. Elle suivit le malheureux faire des loopings dans les airs avant de le voir disparaitre avec un léger « plof ». Cette affaire étant réglée, elle regardait avec angoisse les vagues s'abattre sur la plage. Voulant vérifier que sa douleur n'était pas due à l'eau salée, elle rampa de nouveau vers la mer et y plongea sa main, mais elle la retira aussitôt quand elle senti que ça brûlait encore une fois ! Horrifiée, la sirène regarda sa main légèrement rose et tremblante.

\- Me mutiler et me bannir ne suffisaient donc pas… Tu m'as également interdit l'accès à l'océan…

Son visage refléta à ce moment-là un pur sentiment de haine. A cause de Stella, elle ne pourrait pas retourner dans l'océan et tenter de prévenir son monde pour qu'on lui vienne en aide ! Cette fois encore, elle était seule. Elle l'a toujours été et elle le sera toujours... Elle ferma son poing avec rage puis poussa un puissant cri de désespoir avant de fondre en larmes sur le sable, au milieu de tous ces poissons morts.

oO*Oo

Dans l'océan, le petit poisson reprenait conscience petit à petit. Mais quand il fut remis sur ses nageoires, il avait à peine commencé à nager pour rejoindre le palais, qu'il se fit malheureusement engloutir par un poisson chat qui poursuivit tranquillement sa route.


	5. Rencontre avec la bête

**_Salut à tous ! :D C'est vrai, Odine a vraiment, mais vraiment pas de bol ! xD En même temps, j'avais envie de créer un OC qui a bien la poisse ! x) Ouais. Les jumeaux sont uniques en leur genre et on ne les changera pas x) Et encore, c'est pas fini avec eux ! xD Mais non le spectacle sera pas un carnage ! x) Attendez au moins d'avoir vu le spectacle avant de balancer des tomates aux acteurs ! xDD Alors qui jouera le rôle de la princesse qui embrassera le preux chevalier ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;) Quand est ce que les dragonniers verront et viendront-en aide à Odine ? En partie dans ce chapitre ! ;) Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les 4 premiers vous plaira ! ^^ Encore merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos reviews, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Rencontre avec la bête

Son estomac gargouillait affreusement et ça s'entendait par-dessus le bruit des vagues ! Mais que manger dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien ? La pauvre sirène regardait avec appétit chaque poisson qui se trouvait autour d'elle, mais l'idée d'en manger un la dégoutait. A ses yeux, et si c'était l'inverse, c'est comme si un poisson la mangeait elle parce qui y'avais que ça à manger ! Mais elle devait manger quelque chose si elle voulait avoir une chance de survivre ! Elle en prit donc un qu'elle regarda un court instant avant de le reposer sur le sable avec un soupire attristé.

\- Je ne peux pas… Et puis je n'ai rien pour trancher la chair… Si seulement il y avait… Oh ?

Un peu plus loin, elle vit alors un petit tas d'algues. Raffolant de ça, elle rampa vite vers elles et en croqua un bout. Mais c'était absolument infect ! Écœurant ! Et en prime, à cause du sable, ça croquait sous ses dents ! Elle le recracha aussitôt, inquiète et déprimant sur le fait qu'elle ne puisse se nourrir avec ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de manger !

\- Le goût pour les humains et les sirènes doit être différemment perçu... Pff. Je n'ai donc pas le choix. Je vais donc devoir manger du poisson cru… Mais faudrait d'abord que je trouve…

À moitié caché sous le sable, elle vit un coquillage « couteau » qu'elle regardait sous tous les angles avec une légère grimace.

\- Mmh… C'est vrai que ça coupe, mais est-ce que ce sera suffisant pour trancher les écailles ? De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Maugréa-t-elle en sentant son estomac vibrer

Elle emmena donc son couteau avec elle et ramassa trois poissons qui pourraient satisfaire son appétit. Elle rampa de nouveau vers sa cachette pour manger en paix, et une fois réinstallée dans le fond, elle prit son couteau et trancha un poisson avec. Mais son malheur n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter. A peine avait-elle tranché un bout que le coquillage se cassa en deux ! Avec rage, elle balança les deux morceaux contre la roche et resta sur place à regarder le poisson cru et entaillé, ainsi que ses deux yeux globuleux et sans vie. Face à son estomac qui grondait encore, la pauvre n'avait plus le choix. Elle allait devoir le croquer à pleine dents, à même les écailles ! Elle poussa un soupir en le regardant, puis elle le ramena à sa bouche en fermant les yeux. Elle croqua aussitôt un morceau et se dépêcha de le mâcher et de l'avaler, mais quand elle l'avala, elle eut un frisson de dégout et elle dût plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour pas vomir.

\- Eurk... Mais comment font les humains pour en manger sans vomir… ?! Bwaaa…

Par dépit, et une fois qu'elle eut digéré la première bouchée, elle continua de manger le poisson jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien de comestible dessus. Elle fit de même pour les deux autres poissons, et plus elle mangeait, moins ça la dégoutait.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal le poisson cru, en fait… Et au moins, j'ai l'estomac… Bweurp… Rempli. Dit-elle en grimaçant face au rot qu'elle venait de faire

Repue, mais assoiffée à cause de tout ce poisson salé, elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait boire à part de l'eau salée qui la brûlerait de l'intérieur. Ne connaissant pas les lieux et ne sachant pas tenir correctement sur ses jambes, elle se résigna à boire pour le moment et ressortit de sa grotte après avoir de nouveau vérifié qu'elle ne risquait rien. Elle s'entraina donc à marcher durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi et malgré les quelques pointes de douleur et les tremblements dans les jambes, elle réussit plus ou moins à marcher correctement, sans trop trébucher. Epuisée, elle s'asseya sur le sable.

\- C'est épuisant de marcher… Nager, c'est bien plus simple… Oh, ça me manque... Mes nageoires me manquent… Soupira-elle tristement en regardant ce qui aurait dû toujours être ses nageoires

Elle se mit alors à bailler, et l'envie de dormir la submergea. Elle retourna dans sa grotte, s'installa le plus confortablement possible tout en ignorant le froid, et dix minutes après, elle tomba profondément endormie.

oO*Oo

Dans l'océan, Stella était la sirène la plus heureuse du monde sous-marin ! Après avoir aperçue à travers le miroir magique l'arrivée de sa rivale dans le monde des humains, elle avait quitté l'antre de la sorcière avec un puissant sentiment de satisfaction et de joie qui ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'à son retour au palais ! Mais sa joie laissa vite place à la curiosité puis à l'inquiétude quand elle vit Azur revenir avec le capitaine sur son dos, alors qu'il était toujours inconscient. Au moment où les gardes de la porte principale nagèrent pour l'aider, Stella nagea à son tour vers eux, intérieurement heureuse de voir que le sort de Rena a aussi marché sur lui ! Reste plus qu'à savoir si son vœu allait vraiment marcher. Mais d'ici-là, autant jouer les innocentes et les princesses attentionnées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude et innocence

\- On l'ignore princesse… On en saura plus quand il sera revenu à lui.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Les gardes ne contestèrent pas le choix ni la présence de la princesse. Tristan fut donc emmené dans les locaux médicaux alors qu'Azur fut pris en charge par un autre garde. Même si Azur semblait mal en point et épuisé, il ne cessait de montrer de l'agitation et de l'inquiétude en regardant derrière lui, comme s'il voulait partir à la recherche d'Odine. Mais comme le garde était plus préoccupé par ses blessures que par ses grognements inquiets, il continua de le tirer vers son enclos et le pauvre hippocampe était obligé de se laisser faire.

Sous le regard étonné et inquiet du guérisseur, les gardes allongèrent le capitaine sur un lit coquillage et Stella demeura à ses côtés, les mains jointes devant ses mains et le regard inquiet fixé sur son beau visage. De son côté, le guérisseur demandait des renseignements aux gardes, mais n'étant pas plus avancé qu'eux, il les remercia et leur donna congé puis il s'approcha du capitaine pour l'examiner. Après l'avoir regardé travailler pendant quelques secondes, Stella l'interrogea d'une voix inquiète.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Je pense que oui, princesse. Apparemment, il n'est seulement qu'endormi…

\- Oh, que les dieux soient loués… Mais je vous en prie, faite ce qu'il faut pour qu'il aille mieux.

\- Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le laisser se reposer et veiller sur lui.

\- Merci. Ça ne vous dérange pas si... Je reste à ses côtés ?

\- Non, mais pas trop longtemps. Il doit se reposer.

\- Entendu. Merci encore.

\- Je vous en prie. Répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Stella s'installa donc sur une chaise, et tout en lui tenant la main, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le guérisseur aurait pu trouver cette scène très touchante si son esprit n'était pas envahi par de l'inquiétude envers le capitaine et Odine.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Tristan… ? Depuis l'enfance, vous n'avez jamais été dans cet état là… Et Odine… ? Les gardes ne m'ont rien dit à son sujet… J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé…_

oO*Oo

Après le départ de la princesse, Rena sortit tranquillement de sa tanière. A l'aide de ses dons magique, elle tenta de localiser les corps des quatre sirènes qui ont perdu leurs âmes pour les souhaits de Stella. Et par chance, personne ne semblait les avoir trouvées. Une fois qu'elle les avait toutes mentalement localisées, elle fit de nouveau appel à ses dons et au loin, les quatre corps lévitèrent tout droit vers la tanière. En voyant les corps sans vie flotter devant elle, elle esquissa un sourire et les conduisit dans une salle secrète. A l'intérieur, il faisait très sombre, mais avec sa magie, elle fit apparaitre de la lumière au plafond. Et à ce moment-là… N'importe qui succomberait à l'effroi en voyant un tel spectacle ! Des dizaines et des dizaines de sirènes, mâles et femelles, sans âmes logeaient les unes à côtés des autres, debout et à moitié absorbées par le mur ! Rena accorda un bref regard à ses pensionnaires et installa ses nouvelles invitées de la même manière que les autres avec sa magie. Une fois prisonnières du mur, les cheveux des malheureuses tombèrent lentement de chaque côté de leur visage alors que Rena quittait la pièce en éteignant la lumière avec un simple claquement de doigts. La porte se referma en un grondement sourd et lent, puis la sorcière poussa un soupir ravi avant d'aller nourrir sa petite anguille adorée.

oO*Oo

Il était enfin l'heure de rentrer. Le groupe s'était bien amusé et détendu, et le retour se passa très bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient depuis les hauteurs des dégâts sur la plage. Intrigués, ils firent atterrirent leurs dragons sur place et furent encore plus consternés, surtout en sentant l'horrible odeur de poisson qui envahissait la zone !

\- Bwaaa… Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?! S'étonna Astrid en plaquant sa main contre son nez

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Astrid. Répondit Harold en regardant les dégâts

\- Peut-être un dragon ? Suggéra Ingrid

\- Euh… En général, les poissons finissent dans leur estomac et non éparpillés sur une plage… Sauf que là, avec l'odeur et l'état des poissons… Précisa Varek en regardant les dragons grogner de dégout contre les poissons pas frais

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée de ce qui s'est passé. Regardez. Informa Rustik

Il pointa du doigt une couverture à carreaux multicolores qui flottait dans l'air, à moitié coincée dans un arbre. Aussitôt, tout le groupe la reconnut. C'était celle de Kognedur ! Le regard d'Harold se fronça alors en une seconde.

\- Les jumeaux… Maugréa-t-il

\- Rien ne prouve que ce soient eux, Harold.

\- Je sens que c'est eux, Astrid. Des dégâts éparpillés et non nettoyés, et une de leur couverture à proximité, ça ne peut-être que les jumeaux ! Allez, on rentre. J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'ils auront trouvé comme excuse cette fois.

\- Et pour la plage ? Demanda Varek

Harold ne répondit pas et décolla le premier. Il décrocha la couette de Kognedur et Krokmou s'envola vers la rive. Les autres suivirent le mouvement, laissant la plage dans son état actuel. Dans sa cachette, la sirène se réveilla peu de temps après que tout le monde fut parti. Soulagée de ne pas avoir été découverte et d'être toujours en vie, elle se redressa et étira ses muscles engourdis. Elle avait la bouche sèche et elle avait encore faim. Mais à en juger par la lueur orangée qui se diffusait sur la roche, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Et de ce fait, les poissons n'étaient plus bons.

\- Génial… Va falloir que je trouve autre chose à manger. Et à boire aussi…

Elle poussa un soupir inquiet puis retenta une sortie. Comme y'avais personne, elle put sortir mais elle se pinça le nez en sentant l'infecte odeur de poisson pas frais ! Ça lui donna même un léger haut-le-cœur mais par chance pour elle, elle ne vomit pas le peu qu'il y avait dans son estomac. Elle essaya d'oublier l'odeur en regardant les environs et s'étonna de voir des grosses et des petites traces dans le sable.

\- Des empreintes… ça doit être des humains et leurs dragons… c'est un miracle qu'ils ne m'aient pas trouvé ! ça doit être à cause des poissons. Humph. Au moins avec l'odeur, je ne crains rien. Se dit-elle avec espoir

Elle préféra penser à autre chose et essaya de marcher jusqu'à l'entrée du bois qui se trouvait pas loin, en espérant y trouver quelque chose à manger.

oO*Oo

A la rive, les jumeaux avaient fini de tout ranger et jouaient à « balance un dur ! » avec leur dragon sur leur territoire, sous le regard de Poulet qui bougeait simplement sa tête de droite à gauche. Les jumeaux se marraient tellement bien, que lorsqu'ils virent Harold et Krokmou atterrir à l'envers devant eux, ils cessèrent aussitôt de jouer et descendirent sur la terre ferme avec l'aide de Prout et Péte. Harold était allé les voir seul, les autres étant retournés au pavillon ou dans leur hutte sous ses ordres. Quant aux jumeaux, ils se rappelèrent avec un regard discret de ne pas évoquer le souvenir de leur idée de faire du parachute au lieu de ranger, de l'état de la plage ou encore le cri de la bête. Ils s'adressèrent donc à leur chef le plus naturellement possible.

\- Salut Harold !

\- Alors, ça a été votre sortie ?

\- Impeccable. Et vous ? Ça a été ? Demanda-il avec calme et gentillesse

\- Ouais ! On a tout rangé et nettoyé ! Répondit Krane avec enthousiasme

\- Ouais ! Comme tu nous l'a demandé ! L'imita sa sœur

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça avant de venir vous voir. Merci d'avoir tout rangé avant notre retour.

\- Ravi que tu sois satisfait, mon vieux !

\- Ça veut dire qu'on pourra choisir le lieu et l'activité pour la prochaine sortie ? Demanda Kogne avec espoir

\- Avant, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une toute petite question.

Il se tourna vers Krokmou pour chercher quelque chose dans ses sacoches de voyages et Kogne en profita pour échanger un regard inquiet avec son frère. Et leur visage refléta de la crainte quand Harold se tourna vers eux avec la couette de Kognedur dans les mains.

\- Kogne, tu peux me dire ce que faisait ta couette sur un des arbres de la plage ?

\- Euh…

Elle n'avait alors pas d'autre choix que de mentir s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de ne pas être punis !

\- Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas la mienne. Dit-elle calmement

\- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi y'a… « Ceci appartient à Kognedur, et pas à mon abruti de frère ! » de cousue dessus ?

Kogne fut alors très embarrassée et esquiva le regard sévère de son jumeau.

\- T'a osé coudre la même chose que moi sur ta couverture ?!

\- On est jumeaux et ont fait tout pareil ! En quoi ça t'étonne ?

\- Dites les gars ? J'attends une explication ! Rappela Harold

\- Rha, t'est vraiment qu'une idiote, Kogne ! Comment ça se fait que t'a pas pensé à récupérer ta couverture ?!

\- Et toi ?! Comment ça se fait que t'y a pas pensé ?!

\- Pff... Krokmou ? Demanda Harold d'un ton blasé

Le dragon tira une petite boule de plasma aux pieds des jumeaux qui se turent et redevinrent calmes, mais anxieux en croisant le regard furax et impatient d'Harold.

\- J'en déduis que vous êtes les responsables de l'état de la plage ?

\- Pas du tout ! Mais on va tout t'expliquer. Répondit Krane

\- J'écoute. Dit-il les bras croisés, mais le regard toujours froncé

\- Alors voilà. On a tout fait ce que tu nous as demandé, mais on a aussi eu l'idée de faire un truc délirant pour se changer les idées. On a pris nos couvertures et on s'est rendu sur la plage pour faire du parachute.

\- Du parachute ?

\- Ouais, mais ce n'était pas un franc succès. Sauf pour chuter droit vers le sol ! Rétorqua Kogne avec amusement

\- Enfin bref. Et c'est pendant qu'on chutait qu'on a vu un truc de dingue ! Y'a eu une grosse vague qui s'est abattue sur la plage et quand on est allé voir de plus près, y'avait plein de poissons éparpillés partout !

\- Et ça s'est passé quand ? Demanda Harold en posa la question piège

\- Peu de temps après que vous soyez partis. Oops ! Dit Krane en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche, conscient de sa gaffe

\- KRANE ! Rouspéta Kogne

\- J'ai gaffé ! J'y peux rien ! S'excusa-t-il

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris… Vous vous êtes amusés avant d'avoir fini votre travail, vous avez été témoin d'un phénomène naturel conséquent et vous n'avait pas pris la peine de nettoyer la plage, en plus de votre mission ?

\- Bah… Pour être honnête, on l'aurait fait si y'avais pas eu quelque chose qui nous a effrayé.

\- Et quand on dit effrayant, c'est quelque chose de pire que tes sermons de grand chef !

\- Sans blague. Et je peux savoir ce qui vous a effrayé au point de ne pas nettoyer la plage ?

\- Vous l'avez pas entendu ?! S'étonna Kogne

\- Entendu quoi ? S'impatienta Harold

\- Le cri de la bête ! Répondirent en cœur les jumeaux

Harold haussa le regard en voyant la tête sérieuse mais effrayée des jumeaux. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

\- Quelle bête ?

\- Dans la cavité rocheuse ! Répondit Krane

\- Non, on n'a pas vu, ni entendu de bête. Et si y'en avait une, on aurait vu des traces dans le sable et les poissons auraient tous disparus. Expliqua calmement Harold, même s'il trouvait toute cette histoire grotesque !

\- Tu... Tu ne nous crois pas ? Comprit Krane

\- Pour être honnête à mon tour, non. Tout ce que je constate, c'est que vous avez désobéi, et que vous n'avez pas pris de décision sérieuse et mature en voyant de pareils dégâts ! Au lieu de ça, vous avez fui face à un monstre qui n'existe pas !

\- Si, il existe ! On te le jure !

\- Pas la peine de jurer, je ne vous crois pas ! En revanche, vous, vous pouvez me croire si je vous dis que je suis déçu de votre attitude ! Et de ce fait, je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous allez nettoyer la plage avant que la nuit tombe.

\- QUOI ?! Mais on vient de tout ranger dans la réserve !

\- Si vous avez le temps de vous amuser avec vos jeux, alors vous avez le temps de nettoyer. Allez-y.

Devant son air si sévère, les jumeaux n'avaient plus le cœur à vouloir protester. Tirant une tête de yak de six pieds de long, ils montèrent sur Prout et Pete.

\- Et ne revenez pas tant que ce n'est pas fini ! Ajouta Harold

\- A vos ordres, chef ! Maugréèrent-ils en décollant avec leur dragon

Harold les regarda s'éloigner, puis poussa un soupir avant d'échanger un regard avec Krokmou. Mais quand il monta sur son dragon et que son regard se posa sur Poulet, il haussa un sourcil en voyant que le volatile semblait le fixer d'un air sévère.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda Harold

En guise de réponse, Poulet caqueta d'un air mécontent et s'éloigna du chef et de son dragon d'un air dédaigneux. Harold leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel comportement ! Surtout pour un poulet !

\- Je rêve… Bon allez, Krokmou. Allons rejoindre les autres au pavillon.

oO*Oo

Sur la plage, Odine retournait d'un pas lent vers sa cachette, les mains vides. Elle n'avait rien trouvé qu'il lui inspirait confiance, pas même en voyant des grosses baies noire au doux parfum sucré. Elle n'y connaissait rien à la nourriture terrestre et elle avait peur que ce soit toxique ! Posant sa main sur son ventre qui gargouillait encore une fois, elle leva ensuite le regard vers le ciel et reconnut au loin le dragon des jumeaux. Toujours aussi apeurée en voyant un dragon, elle se mit à courir vers sa cachette, manquant presque de chuter sur le sable ! Une fois au fond, elle tenta de préserver son calme, et tendit de nouveau l'oreille en tenant fermement un morceau de son coquillage cassé, au cas où elle devrait se défendre. Au pire des cas, elle imiterait le bruit de la bête. Ça avait marché une fois ! Pourquoi pas deux ?

oO*Oo

Tellement qu'ils râlaient entre eux au sujet d'Harold et de son esprit tyrannique, et que leur dragons avaient l'esprit préoccupé par leur bavardage intense, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient aperçu Odine courir sur la plage pour aller se cacher. Une fois sur la plage, le dragon resta en retrait à cause de l'odeur, et les jumeaux continuaient de râler en voyant la plage dans cet état.

\- Humph ! Il nous reproche d'avoir rien fait, mais eux non plus ce ne sont pas donnés la peine de nettoyer en voyant ça ! Ronchonna Kogne

\- C'est clair ! Cette situation, ça donne à peu près ça ! « Non mais nous, on revient de vacances, alors on n'a pas envie de se salir et de puer le poisson ! » Dit-il d'une voix aiguë et grotesque

\- Pff ! « Mais comme vous avez déjà nettoyé la réserve, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de vous salir encore une fois ? » Gnié… Fit de même Kogne en grimaçant à la fin

Ils regardèrent avec dégoût et ennui la plage dévastée par tous ces poissons morts, puis leur regard se tourna vers la cavité rocheuse.

\- Tu crois que la bête est toujours là ? S'interrogea Kogne

\- J'en suis sûr. Et l'idée de tout nettoyer alors qu'elle pourrait nous espionner et guetter le bon moment pour nous sauter dessus, et nous dévorer… Bah ça ne me tente pas !

\- Ouais, mais si on ne nettoie pas la plage à temps, on va encore se faire sermonner et on sera privés de privilège !

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On vérifie qu'elle est toujours là ?

\- Mmh, mmh. Approuva Kogne

\- Et qui y va en premier ?

\- Toi.

\- Hein ?! Et pourquoi ce serait moi ? S'indigna Krane

\- Parce que t'est le plus vieux de nous deux, et puis t'es un homme. C'est suffisant comme raisons, non ?

\- Plus vieux, plus vieux… De 2 minutes !

\- Et alors ? 2 minutes, ça compte et ça fait tout la différence entre toi et moi ! Et toc !

\- Pff. D'accord… Grommela Krane

Il fixa alors l'entrée de la cavité pendant un long moment, ce qui mit les nerfs de Kogne à vif.

\- Bon, tu y va pour qu'on puisse en avoir le cœur net et qu'on puisse enfin nettoyer ?! S'impatienta Kogne, les bras croisés

\- Ça va, j'y vais ! Oh, je vous jure…

Krane avança prudemment et avec courage, même s'il trouillait de l'intérieur alors que sa sœur se moquait intérieurement du côté trouillard de son frère. Odine, qui avait tout entendu, trouva juste à temps une idée supplémentaire pour foutre la trouille à Krane. Elle broya discrètement le coquillage entre ses mains, et quand Krane entra avec courage dans la caverne, elle balança les morceaux vers lui tout en grognant comme une bête monstrueuse, puis en sifflant comme un serpent ! Krane hurla de peur et se cogna le sommet du crâne contre la roche parce qu'il s'était redressé avant d'être totalement sorti ! Kogne afficha un visage terrifié et suivit du regard son frère qui courait vers leur dragon tout en hurlant.

\- ELLE EST TOUJOURS LA ! ET ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE BOUFFER QUELQUE CHOSE! COURS KOGNEDUR !

\- J'ARRIVE ! Hurla-t-elle en courant vers son dragon

\- IL FAUT QU'ON PRÉVIENNE LES AUTRES ! ILS VERRONT QU'ON NE MENT PAS !

Sans plus tarder, ils décolèrent vers la rive avec la ferme intention d'informer les autres de la présence d'une bête monstrueuse sur l'île ! Prout et Pète étant tout aussi terrifié que leur dragonniers, ils rentrèrent à la rive en un temps record ! Quand ils arrivèrent sur la plateforme du pavillon, les jumeaux trouvèrent tous leurs amis en train de manger de délicieuses côtes de yaks braisées.

\- Déjà fini ? Vous étiez motivé. Constata Harold

\- Non… On a rien fait… Parce que la bête est toujours là ! Et elle a failli me bouffer !

\- Quoi ? Quelle bête ? Demanda Varek

\- Surement un délire à eux. Fait pas gaffe. Conseilla Rustik

\- Ça n'a rien d'un délire ! La bête est là et elle est bien réelle ! Et mon frère ne hurle pas comme une fille pour rien !

\- Comment ça je hurle comme une fille ?!

Ingrid et Astrid échangèrent un regard amusé en imaginant la situation, tout comme Varek et Rustik entre eux. Harold soupira et se frotta l'arête du nez devant tant de bêtises, puis adressa un regard blasé à Krane quand il lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Harold, viens avec nous ! Tu verras qu'on ne ment pas !

\- Pff… J'ai compris. Allez tout le monde. On va voir ce que c'est.

\- Hé. C'est toi qu'ils réclament comme témoin. Pas nous. Rétorqua Rustik

\- Rustik. Grommela Harold

\- Quoique j'ai envie de voir à quoi ressemble un monstre imaginaire ! Allez, venez les gars !

Tout aussi motivé et intrigué que Rustik, le reste du groupe suivit le mouvement, mais abandonna quand même à contrecœur leur repas et la chaleur du foyer pour accompagner les jumeaux sur la plage ou un vent légèrement frais soufflait déjà. Prêt à prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de bête et que toute cette histoire était une invention dans le but d'esquiver leur corvée de nettoyage, Harold s'aventura dans la cavité rocheuse et ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'elle était vide. La seule chose qu'il trouva, c'était des morceaux de coquillage sur le sol. Poussant un long soupir d'exaspération pour lui seul, il ressortit à reculons et lança un mauvais regard aux jumeaux qui s'étonnaient de le voir encore en vie !

\- Attend… Te... T'est toujours en vie ?!

\- Vous espériez que je ne le soit plus, c'est ça ? Se moqua Harold

\- Mais non ! On…

\- Woah ! Elle est impressionnante votre bête monstrueuse ! Dommage qu'on la voit pas ! Elle sait se rendre invisible comme les Ailes de la mort, c'est ça ? Hahahaha ! Se moqua ouvertement Rustik

\- Quand je pense que j'ai cru à votre histoire de bête… Soupira Varek

\- Moi aussi, vu comment vous semblez paniqués et effrayés en parlant d'elle. Soupira Ingrid

\- Pourtant on devrait être habitués à leurs bêtises depuis le temps. Grommela Astrid, les bras croisés

\- Non, non, non ! Elle était là et elle grognait affreusement ! C'est pas des bobards ! S'énerva Krane en les regardant tous d'un air mécontent

\- Ouais ! Et on est deux à l'avoir entendu, je vous rappelle ! S'énerva Kogne

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Pour la dernière fois, il n'y a pas de monstre, de bête ou autre chose de monstrueux sur cette ile, ni dans cette grotte ! Et j'en reviens vraiment pas que vous êtes allés jusqu'à créer cette histoire de dingue rien que pour esquiver le nettoyage de cette plage !

\- Et nous, on en revient pas que tu ne nous crois pas ! N'importe qui te l'aurait dit, tu l'aurais cru ! Reprocha Kogne

\- C'est faux. Je crois en ce que ce vous dites tous les deux. Mais la…

\- Tu ne nous crois pas, on sait et on a compris. Et on nettoiera demain. Mais si jamais quelqu'un se fait bouffer cette nuit... Faudra pas venir vous plaindre ! Même si vous ne pourrez pas le faire puisque vous serez au fond du gosier de ce monstre ! S'exclama Krane en les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle

Les jumeaux remontèrent sur leur dragon et volèrent tout droit vers leur hutte, alors que les autres dragonniers retournaient à la rive pour finir de manger et se reposer. Si Harold n'avait pas trouvé Odine dans la caverne, c'est parce qu'elle avait eu l'idée de s'éclipser vers l'entrée de la forêt pour s'y cacher après avoir entendu Krane dire qu'il fallait prévenir les autres. Depuis la forêt, elle les avait regardés arriver puis repartir, mais son sentiment d'inquiétude ne la quitta pas. Maintenant que sa planque a été le sujet d'intrigue du groupe à plusieurs reprises, elle se demanda ou elle pourrait loger en toute sécurité ? Elle hésita entre s'aventurer dans les bois ou retourner dans sa cachette. Mais comme elle attendait des nouvelles de son monde et de Tristan, elle décida d'y retourner en espérant que les dragonniers ne reviennent pas.

Depuis le retour à la rive, personne ne parla des jumeaux et encore moins de cette grotesque histoire de monstre imaginaire. Ils s'étaient tous couchés après avoir mangé, sauf Ingrid qui faisait son tour de patrouille avec Sonovent. Mais des autres dragonniers, Harold était le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Cette histoire de bête féroce et les reproches des jumeaux tournaient en boucle dans sa tête ! Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il se leva et alla réveiller Krokmou pour une excursion nocturne vers la plage. Le dragon se réveilla en grognant légèrement puis ils partirent sans crainte vers la plage puisqu'Ingrid patrouillait de l'autre côté de la rive.

Une fois sur place, Harold ne remarqua rien de spécial, mais tourna la tête vers Krokmou pour voir si son dragon percevait quelque chose d'anormal. Mais Krokmou s'avança subitement vers la cavité rocheuse, intriguant d'avantage son dragonnier. Les jumeaux auraient donc raison ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Mais quoi ? Ça ne devait pas être un monstre puisque Krokmou avait ses pupilles dilatées. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Dans la grotte, Odine dormait comme elle pouvait tout en ignorant le froid qui régnait à l'intérieur. Krokmou la trouva donc en train de dormir, la renifla, puis essaya de la réveiller en lui donnant de gentils petits coups de museau sur le bras. Odine se réveilla progressivement, mais quand elle vit une grosse tête de dragon noir qui la regardait avec ses grands yeux verts, elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces et se protégea avec ses bras tout en reculant vers le fond de la grotte, étonnant Harold et Krokmou ! Pour éviter que l'inconnue ne tombe dans les pommes et ne commette un geste qui pourrait mal finir, Harold demanda à Krokmou de vite sortir de la grotte afin de prendre sa place, ce que le dragon fit sans plus tarder. Harold entra en rampant à quatre pattes et vit alors une jeune femme totalement apeurée, tremblante et collée contre le fond de la grotte. C'était donc elle, le fameux monstre terrifiant ? Harold ressentit à ce moment-là des regrets envers les jumeaux, mais également de l'épatement envers cette inconnue qui avait réussi à les effrayer deux fois dans la même journée ! Mais l'heure n'était pas à ça. Cette fille était terrifiée, et vu son état physique et son accoutrement, elle semblait avoir besoin d'aide.

\- Hé. L'appela-t-il d'une voix amicale et rassurante

A travers ses doigts, et même qu'il faisait sombre, Odine reconnut le jeune homme qu'elle avait aperçu sur la plage ! Et avec le recul, elle se rappela que le dragon noir qui venait de lui faire peur, était celui qui se trouvait sur la plage aux cotés de ce garçon, et qui l'avait amusée en frottant ses écailles pleines de sable ! En croisant le regard et le sourire amicale d'Harold, Odine cessa progressivement de trembler mais elle ne lui adressa pas pour autant la parole.

\- Je m'appelle Harold. Et toi ?

Elle n'osa pas parler. Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle acceptait de lui parler et s'il réussissait à la convaincre de sortir de sa cachette. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas, il n'y avait pas que lui sur la plage et elle savait parfaitement ce que les humains faisaient aux sirènes ! Mais comme elle n'en était plus une, ce point de vue était totalement mis hors cause. A cette pensée, son regard se fronça, ce qui inquiéta Harold, qui retenta le dialogue.

\- Rassure-toi. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit-il en tendant amicale sa main vers elle.

Par réflexe défensif, Odine prit le deuxième morceau de coquillage et menaça sévèrement Harold avec.

\- Va-t'en ! Laisse-moi !

\- Je… Je veux juste t'aider, rien de plus ! Se défendit Harold

Sa phrase lui rappelant celle du capitaine quand elle était en difficulté dans l'épave, elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et sa colère augmenta face à la dure réalité qu'elle n'était plus une sirène, mais une pauvre fille coincée chez les humains, et qui ignorait si elle retrouverait ses nageoires et retournerait un jour chez elle !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

\- Tu sembles pourtant en avoir besoin.

\- Non. Maintenant, sors d'ici !

\- Mais, je… D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais. Dit-il calmement en voyant Odine brandir son arme d'un air menaçant

Il sortit à reculons de la grotte et adressa un regard contrarié à Krokmou, ce qui l'intrigua. Harold était partagé entre son envie de retourner dans la grotte pour la convaincre encore une fois d'accepter de l'aide, et le fait d'accepter que cette fille n'en veuille pas alors qu'elle semblait en avoir vraiment besoin. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner aussi vite les gens en détresse. Prenant le risque de se faire taillader la main par son coquillage, il retourna à l'intérieur et fut de nouveau accueilli avec froideur et méfiance, et par ce fameux coquillage qui était prêt à lui taillader la main s'il osait avancer davantage !

\- Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! S'énerva Odine

\- Je sais, mais je voudrais juste te dire une chose.

\- Quoi ? Railla-t-elle

\- Bah déjà, bravo pour avoir réussi à effrayer mes amis deux fois dans la même journée.

\- Hein ? Tu... tu me remercie ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Mmh, mmh. Souriait-il. Tu dois bien savoir imiter le cri d'une bête parce qu'ils y ont cru, et ils y croient encore ! Dit-il avec humour. Mais juste une question… Au lieu de leur faire peur, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montrée ?

\- Ça me regarde. Railla-t-elle

\- J'en doute pas, mais tout comme moi et mon dragon, il ne t'auraient fait aucun mal. Personne sur cette ile ne fait de mal aux humains et aux dragons. Sauf si ce sont nos ennemis et qu'ils représentent un danger pour notre île et ce que nous protégeons.

Odine voyait bien qu'il semblait sincère et qu'il tenait de la rassurer tout en se montrant amical. Mais son cœur contenait encore trop de doute et de méfiance pour qu'elle baisse sa garde.

\- Ecoute. Tu devrais venir avec moi à notre base pour avoir de quoi te nourrir et te réchauffer.

\- C'est gentil, mais non merci. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Mais tu risques de prendre froid si tu passes la nuit ici ! Et de tomber malade avec l'odeur qui y'a dehors ! S'étonna Harold

\- Peut-être, mais c'est pas tes affaires ! Rassure toi, je ne suis pas une ennemie, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est que toi et tes amis me laissiez tranquille ! Et je nettoierais la plage moi-même ! D'accord ?

\- Euh… D'accord, mais…

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, alors va-t'en !

\- Ok, je m'en vais. Mais est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ton nom ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir comment je m'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance

\- Bah c'est mieux que de t'appeler la bête ou l'inconnue, non ? Avoua-t-il avec un sourire

Touchée par la politesse de ce garçon, elle hésita quand même à lui dire son nom. Mais après tout, quel mal et quels risques pouvait-elle courir si elle donnait juste son nom à un garçon visiblement très amical et sincère, aussi bien dans ses gestes que dans ses paroles ? Mais malgré le sourire amical qu'il lui adressait depuis le début, Odine préféra demeurer ferme, indifférente et méfiante, et décida de ne pas lui révéler son identité. De ce fait, Harold perdit vite son sourire et préféra ne pas insister.

\- Bon bah… Krokmou et moi, on va s'en aller. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à venir à la base. Ce sera mieux que de rester ici et prendre le risque de tomber malade.

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire qu'Odine ne rendit toujours pas, puis il sortit rejoindre Krokmou qui s'impatientait et se demandait quoi. Harold lui avoua vite fait la situation, puis déçus, ils rentrèrent à la rive, laissant Odine en proie au soulagement, mais aussi au doute. Plus détendue, elle laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre la roche et elle se mit à réfléchir.

\- _C'est vrai qu'il a l'air gentil. Et son dragon aussi, vu qu'il n'a pas montré les dents quand j'ai crié. Mais vu la chance que j'ai avec le relationnel, qu'est ce qui me prouve que je ne vais pas encore me faire piéger ? Remarque, je ne suis plus ce que je suis, donc je n'ai rien à craindre. Et puis… Il est quand même revenu me proposer son aide malgré mes menaces et mes rejets. Pff… C'est vrai que j'ai besoin d'aide… Et une part de moi est tentée d'accepter son aide, mais une autre part me dit de refuser… Pff…_

Curieuse de voir s'il était toujours dehors, elle sortit de sa grotte mais ne le vit pas. Poussant un léger soupir, elle leva son regard vers le ciel et regarda tristement les étoiles. Jamais elle ne s'était aventurée à la surface pour les admirer à cause du danger que représentait la nuit. Ces derniers mois, les chasseurs s'étaient beaucoup déplacés la nuit pour exécuter leurs projets dans l'ombre. Et Odine savait que beaucoup de dragons de classe marine s'étaient fait piégés sans savoir qu'ils tombaient dans un piège. Elle continua de les regarder tout en se couvrant les bras à cause d'un frisson causé par le vent frais. Et c'est au moment où elle allait retourner dans sa grotte, qu'elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'océan. Pleine d'espoir, elle se retourna vers la mer et fut paralysé de ne pas voir Tristan, mais celle qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa pire ennemie !

\- Salut, Odine ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

\- Stella ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec surprise

oO*Oo

À mi-chemin entre la base et la plage, Harold ne cessa de penser à cette fille, à sa détresse et à son entêtement. Et ça le contrariait !

\- Pourquoi est-elle aussi butée, Krokmou ? Mmh… Aurait-elle eut des problèmes récents et qu'elle n'ose pas accorder sa confiance aux autres ? Possible… Et puis d'où est-ce qu'elle vient ? Ça fait des mois qu'on vit sur cette île et on ne l'a encore jamais croisé !

\- Salut, Harold !

Harold sursauta, ainsi que Krokmou, puis ils tournèrent leur regard vers Ingrid et Sonovent qui s'étaient discrètement approchés d'eux et qui les regardaient à présent avec un air amusé. Visiblement, Ingrid n'avait pas entendu de quoi il parlait, et pour ne pas attirer d'éventuels ennuis supplémentaires à l'inconnue de la plage, il adopta une attitude la plus neutre et la plus naturelle possible

\- Ah, salut Ingrid. Alors, cette patrouille ?

\- Rien à signaler. Sauf la présence du chef de groupe qui apparemment n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Plaisanta-t-elle

\- Euh… Ouais. J'ai eu l'esprit légèrement préoccupé et je suis parti prendre l'air avec Krokmou.

\- Et ça va mieux ?

\- Si on veut. D'ailleurs, puisque nous sommes qu'à deux, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, et par la même occasion, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- L'anniversaire d'Astrid.

\- Oh ? J'écoute.

Harold lui indiqua du regard un bout de terrain éloigné de la rive et de tous dragonniers, puis il lui dévoila l'idée du spectacle qu'Ingrid écouta avec attention.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- C'est une excellente idée Harold ! Je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer !

\- Merci, Ingrid. Ça soulage de savoir ça.

\- Et en quoi je peux aider alors ? Tu veux que je l'emmène en vadrouille toute la journée le temps que vous préparez la surprise à l'abri des regards ?

\- Si tu arrives à faire ça sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose, alors ce serait génial !

\- Compte sur moi. Demain, vous aurez toute la journée pour mettre au point votre idée sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Assura-t-elle

\- Super ! Oh, et quand vous reviendrez demain soir, si tu vois Krokmou sur le toit de ma hutte, c'est qu'on a fini et que vous pouvez venir. Si ce n'est pas le cas, occupe la encore un peu jusqu'à ce que tu endente Krokmou crier et tirer en l'air.

\- Compris. Mais est-ce que je joue aussi dans la pièce, ou…

\- Tout à fait. On ne t'a pas laissé de côté, je te rassure.

\- C'est gentil. Et c'est quoi mon rôle ? Demanda-t-elle avec malice et curiosité

\- Tu joueras la princesse prisonnière de l'ogre que Rustik doit combattre pour te délivrer.

\- Vraiment ? Humph, ça risque d'être amusant ! Astrid va encore plus adorer sa surprise ! Riait-elle en pensant aux fous rires qu'Astrid allait avoir

\- C'est le but ! On veut tous qu'elle passe une belle soirée.

\- Délicate attention, Harold. Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Avoua Ingrid avec un tendre sourire

\- Ouais… Nous aussi on a de la chance. Avoua-t-il avec le même sourire

En voyant le petit air d'Ingrid qui lui fit comprendre de quoi elle parlait, Harold se racla brièvement la gorge et changea de sujet.

\- Enfin bref. On compte également sur toi pour ne rien lui dire, même si elle se pose des questions.

\- Promis, je ne dirai rien.

\- Merci. Bah sur ce, je vais aller me coucher et continuer de réfléchir à la surprise.

\- Et moi je vais continuer ma patrouille et réfléchir à une excuse pour demain.

\- D'accord. Soit prudente et bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit !

Puis ils grimpèrent sur leurs dragons respectifs et partirent chacun de leur côté.


	6. La nouvelle

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors dans ce chapitre, vous saurez pourquoi Stella est venue voir Odine :) Au passage, j'adore les surnoms que vous lui donnez ! Ça me fait rire à chaque fois ! xD Et dans ce chapitre, j'espère que l'attitude d'Harold envers les jumeaux vous plaira et qu'il se fera pardonner pour les autres fois. x) Pour le spectacle, vous en saurez plus dans ce chapitre aussi, et ce sera pour la semaine prochaine ! J'espère que vous avez vos billets ! ^^_**

 ** _Alors la « collection » de Rena aura une utilité. Mais faudra attendre la fin de la fic pour savoir à quoi elle va servir ;) J'espère d'avance que l'idée vous plaira ! ^^ Alors oui, l'histoire va mal se finir pour quelqu'un, ça c'est sûr ! Mais je ne dirais pas qui. :) Et bonne nouvelle ! Votre souhait concernant Odine et les dragonniers va se réaliser dans ce chapitre ! ^^ Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Encore merci pour vos reviews, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 - La nouvelle

\- Alors Odine ? Comment ça se passe ton séjour chez les humains ?

\- Stella ! Je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose ! Alors rends-moi ma liberté tout de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle avec rage

\- Oooh que non. Te savoir ici me comble de joie et m'assure un bonheur durable avec Tristan.

\- Tristan ne t'aime pas ! Ce… C'est moi qu'il aime !

\- Vraiment ? Tu en es sûre ? Souriait-elle

\- Oui ! Et jamais il ne sera... Attend... Pourquoi tu continues de sourire ?

\- Humph… Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi Tristan n'est pas venue te chercher depuis ton arrivée ici ?

\- Je…

Elle admettait que Stella marquait un point. Ça faisait depuis le début de l'après-midi qu'elle était coincée sur cette plage et qu'elle l'attendait, et il ne s'était toujours pas montré ! Pas même Azur ou quelqu'un du palais ! Personne ! Ne sachant pas ce qu'il était advenu de Tristan une fois qu'elle fut prisonnière du tourbillon, elle essaya de trouver une réponse logique, mais la seule raison qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était Stella. Et en la voyant sourire de manière toujours aussi agaçante, elle sentit aussitôt une nouvelle vague de fureur envahir son corps !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère

\- J'ai fait en sorte que son cœur et son esprit soit à moi. Ce qui veut dire qu'à ses yeux, tu n'as jamais existé et qu'il n'a jamais osé ressentir de l'amour pour toi.

\- Quoi ?! Tu… Tu es donc prête à vivre un amour basé sur l'illusion, plutôt que de vivre une histoire basée sur la réalité avec quelqu'un qui t'aimerais pour ce que tu es ?!

\- Oui, parce que Tristan était celui qui m'était destiné ! Jamais je ne comprendrais ce qui a pu le séduire chez toi, et je suis heureuse que tu ne puisses plus gâcher mon bonheur !

\- Tu es allée voir Rena pour qu'elle puisse accomplir tes souhaits, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- Je m'en doutais. Je constate aussi que tes amies ne sont pas là pour se régaler de ma misère. Tu… Tu as donc offert à Rena leurs âmes en guise de paiement ? Comprit-elle avec effroi

\- Bien vu !

\- Comment as-tu pu… ?! S'indigna-t-elle avec dégout

\- Parce que je ne recule devant rien pour avoir ce que je veux ! Et là, je m'apprête à te laisser croupir sur cette plage avec tes amis poissons et retrouver mon beau capitaine qui s'est remis des effets de son sortilège. Et tu sais ce qui y'a d'amusant dans tout ça ?

Comme Odine la regardait toujours avec dégout et colère, Stella ne se gêna pas pour raconter la suite de son histoire.

\- C'est que le guérisseur du palais lui a parlé de toi, et Tristan lui a avoué ne pas savoir de qui il voulait parler ! Il n'a aucun souvenir de toi, ni de ses sentiments à ton égard ! Comme je l'ai souhaité ! Et quand il s'est éveillé et qu'il m'a vu à ses côtés, j'ai pris le plaisir de lui sourire, de lui avouer que j'ai veillé sur lui et que je me suis beaucoup inquiétée. Et c'est là qu'il m'a regardée et m'a souri comme je voulais qu'il le fasse depuis le début…. Il est tellement beau…

\- Tu es répugnante, Stella ! Dans ce domaine, tu es la reine ! Mais sache que tu regretteras d'avoir fait ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en larmes, folle de colère et de dégout

\- Princesse Stella ! Contrairement à toi, mon statut et mon rang n'ont pas changé ! Bon, je vais te laisser. Je dois rejoindre Tristan pour une balade dans les jardins du palais ! C'est sa façon de me remercier pour avoir veillé sur lui. Au revoir, Odine ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire tout en faisant un petit signe de la main

\- Rhh… STELLA ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant instinctivement vers l'océan pour l'étriper

Sachant qu'un de ses vœux devait également être réalisé, Stella lui balança avec joie un puissant jet d'eau avec sa nageoire, ce qui provoqua des brûlures sur tout le corps d'Odine qui cria de douleur en essuyant le plus possible sa peau trempée !

\- Pauvre petite sirène… Dans ton état et ta situation, je vois mal comment tu pourrais me faire regretter tout cette histoire ! Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse et je ne regretterai jamais ce que j'ai fait ! Alors que toi, tu passeras le reste de ta misérable existence à me détester et regretter de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Tristan, et tu penseras malgré tout aux doux moments éphémères que tu as vécu auprès d'un homme qui t'a oubliée. A présent, excuse-moi, mais j'ai un rendez-vous galant qui m'attend !

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire accompagné d'un petit signe de la main, avant de disparaitre dans l'océan en envoyant encore de l'eau sur Odine qui esquiva à moitié les éclaboussures. La pauvre souffrait encore de ses précédentes brûlures et souffrait encore plus avec les nouvelles brûlures! Elle n'eut alors pas le choix que de se rouler dans le sable afin qu'il absorbe l'eau salée. Et quand la douleur fut enfin partie, elle resta un moment sur le sable, à fixer le ciel étoilé, abattue et encore plus écœurée de son destin, mais aussi par le destin infligé à Tristan. A ce moment précis, elle avait envie de passer sa colère sur quelque chose ! Et quand elle posa son regard sur un des poissons morts, elle se redressa d'un bon, l'attrapa et le balança de toutes ses forces vers l'océan tout en poussant des cris de rage ! Elle fit de même pour tous les poissons restant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre d'épuisement et de chagrin sur le sable. L'odeur du poisson pourri sur ses mains et l'odeur encore présente dans l'air la firent vomir, puis éclater en sanglots. Mais ne supportant plus de voir l'océan, ni d'entendre le bruit des vagues, elle trouva la force pour retourner dans sa grotte pour pleurer, et avec un peu de chance, s'y laisser mourir de froid et de faim.

oO*Oo

La nuit avait porté conseil et chance pour Harold et Ingrid. Tous deux avaient trouvé des idées pour leurs projets respectifs ! Ingrid s'était empressée d'aller rejoindre Astrid qui se trouvait au pavillon pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient encore dans leur hutte, probablement en train de ruminer leur colère sur leurs amis. La vedette du jour s'étant déjà fait souhaiter un bon anniversaire de la part des garçons, ce fût au tour de la brune de le lui souhaiter.

\- Bon anniversaire, Astrid ! Dit-elle en l'enlaçant affectueusement.

\- Merci, Ingrid. Souriait-elle dans ses bras

\- Alors dis-moi. Qu'a tu prévue pour cette belle journée ?

\- Mmh… Vu ton sourire, t'a déjà une idée de prévue. Devina la blonde en finissant de déjeuner

\- Oui. Une excursion entre filles, sur un ensemble de petites iles qu'on n'a pas encore exploré. On partirait pour une bonne partie de la journée. Ça te dit ?

\- Oh, j'adore l'idée ! Enfin… Si je peux esquiver mon travail dans l'arène ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir à Harold

\- C'est ton anniversaire, Astrid. Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais si tu veux y aller, soit rassurée qu'on fera ton travail à la place. La rassura-t-il avec un sourire

\- Génial ! Merci, Harold ! Bon bah je vais chercher Kognedur !

\- Euh… Non, Astrid. T'as pas oublié qu'ils devaient nettoyer la plage ? Menti Harold

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Bah bonne chance avec eux alors.

\- Merci. Et vous, amusez-vous bien et soyez prudentes.

Les filles le rassurèrent avec un sourire, puis Ingrid partit embrasser Varek avant de prendre un morceau de pain et d'emmener Astrid préparer leur affaires. Les filles décolèrent dix minutes après, ce qui permit aux garçons d'aller tranquillement à la hutte des jumeaux pour leur faire part du projet. Comme ils s'y attendaient, les jumeaux ouvrirent leur porte avec une tête qui montrait bien qu'ils étaient encore fâchés ! De plus, sans sa couverture, Krane avait eu froid cette nuit et Kognedur n'avait pas voulu partager la sienne. Donc il était deux fois plus en rogne !

\- Salut. Tenta Harold

\- Salut. Maugréa Kognedur

\- Pourquoi t'es là ? T'est venu nous chercher pour nous conduire sur la plage ? T'avais peur qu'on oublie d'y aller ?

\- Non. Pour aujourd'hui, vous allez laisser tomber cette histoire de plage et venir avec nous pour une mission des plus importantes.

\- Ah ouais ? Pour faire quoi ?

\- Mettre au point une surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Astrid. Ingrid l'a emmenée hors de la rive pour la journée, ce qui nous laisse le temps de tout préparer avant ce soir. Et comme c'est une surprise collective, tout le monde doit participer. Expliqua Varek

\- Et vous avez trouvé quoi comme idée ?

\- C'est plutôt moi qui ai trouvée l'idée ! On va organiser un spectacle ! Précisa Rustik

\- Un spectacle ?! Trop cool ! S'enthousiasmèrent les jumeaux

\- Ravi de voir que ça vous plait et que vous êtes partants ! Bon. Retournons au pavillon pour mieux parler de tout ça.

\- Et la plage ?

\- On verra plus tard pour la plage, Krane.

Il voulait leur dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas les avoir crus, mais en même temps, quelque chose l'empêchait de leur dire que la bête n'était rien d'autre qu'une jeune fille apeurée. Ils iraient sûrement voir ça de plus près, et l'attention et le temps pour les préparatifs de la fête serait écourtés ! Et il ne voulait pas que l'inconnue ait plus de problèmes qu'elle ne semble déjà en avoir. Avec l'annonce d'un spectacle pour ce soir, les jumeaux oublièrent vite la corvée de nettoyage sur la plage et Harold souriait de les entendre discuter et s'enthousiasmer entre eux sur le sujet. Une fois au pavillon, tout le monde s'installa autour du foyer tandis qu'Harold sortit une feuille de la poche de sa tenue et prit la parole.

\- Alors voilà. J'ai réfléchi cette nuit à l'histoire, à ce qu'il faut fabriquer ainsi qu'à la distribution des rôles. Alors l'histoire est très simple. C'est une princesse enlevée à ses parents dès la naissance par un ogre, et un chevalier en armure vient combattre l'ogre et sauve la princesse. Jusque-là, ça vous plait ?

\- Ouais ! Approuvèrent les garçons

\- Et qui joue quoi ? Demanda Kognedur

\- Alors pour les rôles, Astrid sera bien entendu notre spectatrice aux cotés de nos dragons. Varek, tu incarnes l'ogre. Rustik, tu seras comme tu le souhaites, le preux chevalier en armure et Krochefer sera ton destrier pour emmener la princesse vers ton royaume.

\- Trop classe !

\- Ingrid sera la princesse prisonnière de sa tour, et Kogne et moi, on jouera ses parents.

\- Woh, woh, attends une minute ! Pourquoi c'est Ingrid qui devrait jouer le rôle de la princesse ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire ? S'offusqua Kogne

\- Parce que je le lui ai parlé du projet hier et que je lui ai déjà donné ce rôle. Avoua tranquillement Harold.

\- Alors ça, c'est fort ! Elle ne sera pas là de la journée et elle aura l'un des plus beaux rôles ?!

\- Euh… Oui, mais vu que tu joues la reine… Tu auras une plus grosse couronne qu'elle. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu veuille être celle qui sera sauvée par Rustik et qui devra l'embrasser à la fin ?

\- QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent Varek et Rustik avec des yeux ronds

\- Euuuuuuuuuurk ! Grimaça Kogne. Bah dans ce cas, je lui laisse ce rôle de bon cœur !

\- Euh… Comment ça, elle va devoir l'embrasser ? Demanda Varek

\- Oh pas un vrai baiser, je te rassure. Juste un bisou sur la joue pour rendre la scène et le final plus réaliste. Le but est surtout de faire en sorte qu'Astrid soit captivée par la pièce et qu'elle applaudisse à la fin. Expliqua Harold

\- C'est vrai. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète. Elle sera d'accord que pour cette raison. Se rassura Varek

\- Mouais. Mais en me voyant la sauver dans la belle armure que je vais porter, t'étonne pas si elle a envie de m'embrasser de son plein gré ! Héhé.

\- J'en doute. Ricana Varek en imaginant la réaction d'Ingrid si Rustik essayait de l'embrasser de force et sur la bouche

\- Euh… C'est bien joli tout ça mais je fais quoi moi dans l'histoire ? Demanda Krane qui attendait depuis tout à l'heure

\- Toi, tu auras un des rôles les plus importants. Un rôle qui donnera à la pièce toute son intensité. Krane… Tu seras le narrateur !

\- Oh, trop cool ! Merci Harold ! Rien que pour m'avoir accordé ce rôle, je te pardonne sur le fait que t'est pas oser me croire pour mon histoire de monstre !

\- Euh… Ravi de l'entendre. Bien. Passons à la suite !

Harold donna à Varek le croquis de la scène et de la disposition des éléments principaux.

\- Pour la scène, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait construire une simple scène en bois avec une tour pas très haute. Comme on jouerait le soir, on disposerait des torches tout autour, et pour le repas, on installerait un petit buffet juste à côté. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Excellent ! Approuva Varek.

\- Pas mal. Et on ferait ça où ? Demanda Rustik en passant la feuille aux jumeaux

\- Au cœur de la rive afin de ne pas être trop éloigné de tout ce qu'on aura besoin. Autre chose ? Non ? Alors on va commencer par le plus important, construire la scène ! Je vous laisse rassembler tout le matériel et je vous retrouve dans moins de vingt minutes.

\- Tu vas où ? S'étonna Varek

\- J'ai un truc important à faire. A tout à l'heure. Dit-il en décollant pour se rendre vers sa hutte avant d'aller à la plage.

oO*Oo

Dans sa grotte, Odine était très mal en point. Elle était gelée, elle mourrait de faim, elle avait la bouche très sèche, elle n'avait plus de force, et l'envie de vivre avait quitté son corps… Elle aurait aimé ne pas se réveiller pour ne plus ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait depuis son arrivée sur terre, ainsi que ces nouveaux désagréments. Se sentant aussi misérable, elle aurait vraiment préféré mourir durant la nuit ! Ses yeux à demi ouverts se posèrent alors sur le morceau de coquillage qui avait servi à menacer le jeune homme dont-elle avait déjà oublié le nom. Elle tendit faiblement sa main pour l'attraper et l'approcha vers le poignet de sa main gauche. D'une main tremblante et les larmes aux yeux, elle hésita à faire ce qui achèverait rapidement sa misérable existence. Fermant alors les yeux et versant une énième larme, elle taillada son poignet mais le coquillage n'était pas suffisamment coupant pour trancher sa peau. Serrant les poings face à l'injustice de ce monde, Odine abandonna son idée et se mit de nouveau à pleurer. Quand Harold arriva sur la plage, ses pleures l'alertèrent et il se rua à l'intérieur. Par rapport à hier soir, il y faisait plus clair. Harold vit donc que la jeune fille était recroquevillée sur le sol, qu'elle était à moitié habillée et en larmes. Il osa s'approcher, ne se souciant même pas qu'elle puisse le rejeter et le menacer de nouveau.

\- Hé ?! Tu m'entends ?! Demanda-t-il en secouant son épaule qui était gelée

Odine rouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement son regard vers Harold, dont le visage reflétait l'inquiétude.

\- Qui…. Qui est tu… ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible

\- C'est moi, Harold. Tu te souviens ? Je suis venu te voir hier soir.

\- Harold… ?

Ses souvenirs lui revenaient à présent ! Elle se souvenait de lui et de son entêtement à vouloir lui venir en aide ! Et même si elle paraissait dans un moins meilleur état qu'hier, ses intentions, eux, n'avaient pas changés ! Fronçant le regard, elle repoussa sa main, au grand étonnement d'Harold !

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Mais calme-toi ! Je… je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! Je veux t'aider !

\- Mais je t'ai déjà dit… Que je ne veux pas d'aide ! Alors laisse-moi… Tranquille ! S'exclama-t-elle en toussant entre deux mots, tremblante de froid, de faim, de soif et d'épuisement

Malgré son regard bordé de larmes et qui reflétait toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour le monde, elle continua de tousser de plus en plus fort et sans réussir à s'arrêter, ce qui confirma la crainte d'Harold. Elle avait pris froid !

\- Krokmou ! Viens vite !

Depuis la plage, le dragon entendit l'appel et accourut rejoindre son dragonnier. Harold attrapa sa sacoche et la couverture qu'il avait prise avec lui et recouvrit l'inconnue avec. Et aussitôt, Odine s'emmitoufla encore plus dedans, savourant l'effet d'être protégée du froid et d'avoir un peu de chaleur, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de tousser.

\- Par les dieux, regarde-toi ! Tu es… Rho, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu que je t'aide hier soir ?! Demanda-t-il avec désolation

\- J'ai mes raisons… Murmura-t-elle faiblement, en essayant de se redresser pour s'asseoir contre la roche

A travers ses yeux mi-clos, la jeune femme eut un hoquet de peur et cacha son visage derrière la couverture quand elle croisa le regard de Krokmou qui la regardait et patientait sagement depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Tout va bien. Il est gentil et il ne te fera aucun mal. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Odine semblait quelque peu rassurée, puisqu'elle dévoilait lentement son visage et regardait avec une demi-crainte le dragon qui lui souriait amicalement. Harold lui tendit un morceau de pain, une pomme et une gourde d'eau, ce qu'elle regardait avec crainte, mais avec une étrange envie.

\- Ce n'est pas empoisonné, si c'est ce que tu crains. Si tu veux, je peux tout goûter.

Elle fit alors un simple non de la tête, essayant de faire confiance à ce garçon qui était quand même revenu lui prêter secours. Sous le sourire rassuré d'Harold, elle prit la gourde pour boire une très grande partie de son contenu, mais de manière bruyante tellement elle avait soif ! Ce qui amusa et fit sourire le jeune viking. Elle reprit bruyamment son souffle en reposant la gourde, puis prit le morceau de pain qu'elle renifla par réflexe avant d'en croquer une toute petite bouchée. Et en constatant que c'était délicieux, elle le dévora en un rien de temps ! Pareil pour la pomme ! Elle but ensuite le restant de la gourde et la rendit à Harold.

\- Merci. Dit-elle avec gentillesse, malgré l'absence de sourire.

\- De rien. Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, un peu…

\- Bon. Est-ce que… Je peux savoir ton nom, maintenant ?

\- … Odine. Avoua-t-elle enfin

\- Odine. C'est original de t'avoir donné pour nom la version féminine du dieu Odin.

\- Hin, merci…

\- Bien. Maintenant qu'un contact amical a été établi, est ce que tu accepteras de m'accompagner à la rive pour reprendre des forces et trouver un meilleur abri que cette grotte ?

Odine ne savait pas quoi répondre. Sa relation avec le monde ne lui ayant jamais porté chance, elle avait peur qu'en acceptant de le suivre, elle souffre encore une fois. Pourtant, Harold semblait vraiment très gentil et il inspirait la confiance, tout comme Tristan. En voyant son visage rongé par l'inquiétude, Harold devina qu'elle avait dû traverser des épreuves difficiles. Avec un sourire rassurant, il lui tendit de nouveau la main.

\- Crois-moi, Odine. Tu seras mieux avec nous, qu'ici, toute seule.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux à tout prix m'aider ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! S'étonna-t-elle, consternée de sa gentillesse

\- C'est dans ma nature d'aider les autres. Et puis je ne pourrais pas partir tranquille en te sachant dans cet état.

\- Mais…

\- Allez, viens.

Elle alterna son regard entre le sien et sa main, qu'elle prit après une légère hésitation. A ce moment-là, le sourire d'Harold s'agrandit et il l'entraina vers la sortie. Odine fut éblouie par les rayons du soleil et sentit ses jambes trembler alors qu'elle marchait. Serrant fortement la main d'Harold pour ne pas tomber, ce dernier s'inquiéta.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Non. J'ai… Juste les jambes engourdies. Ça va passer.

\- Ah. Et… Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ça doit être grave pour que tu ne sois vêtue que de la couverture d'un de mes amis.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas en parler. Dit-elle en détournant le regard, tout en resserrant son emprise sur la couverture qui recouvrait ses épaules

\- D'accord. Excuse-moi. C'était trop tôt pour te poser cette question. Mais c'est juste que ton cas est inquiétant. Avoua-t-il avec contrariété

\- C'est rien, Harold. Merci de ton attention. Et euh… votre campement est loin ?

\- Un peu, mais à dos de dragon ça ira plus vite qu'à pieds. Et ce sera moins épuisant pour toi.

\- Es-tu toujours aussi gentil avec tous ceux que tu rencontres ?

\- S'ils m'inspirent confiance, oui.

Odine laissa un frêle sourire timide se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ça voulait donc dire qu'elle lui inspirait confiance ? En le regardant dans ses yeux verts qu'elle trouvait très beau, elle eut soudainement l'air pensif. Et le pire, c'est qu'Harold l'était aussi après avoir regardé les traits de son visage à la lumière du jour.

\- Est-ce que... On se serait déjà rencontrés ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux

\- Euh… Non, je ne pense pas. C'est la première fois que je te vois. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ton visage me semble… Dit-il sur le même ton

\- … Familier ? Suggéra Odine

\- Oui, c'est ça. Familier.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête en souriant, tout en continuant de se regarder comme pour essayer de se souvenir d'un événement qui apparemment n'est jamais arrivé. Mais commençant à ressentir un léger malaise commun, ils cessèrent de se regarder.

\- Enfin bref. Tu grimpes ?

\- Euh... Je ne suis jamais monté sur un dragon… Avoua-t-elle en regardant Krokmou avec angoisse

\- Ne t'en fais pas. C'est impressionnant au début mais une fois qu'on a essayé, on peut plus s'en passer.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Et Krokmou ne volera pas trop vite.

\- Juré ?

\- Juré.

\- Bon bah d'accord… Dit-elle en essayant de paraître rassurée

Harold l'aida à monter sur Krokmou. Ayant peu de vêtements, et n'ayant pas très envie que son entrejambe soit à l'air libre et collé contre le dos d'Harold, Odine préféra s'asseoir en amazone sur le dos du dragon. Harold grimpa à son tour, et quand Krokmou déploya ses ailes, Odine eut le réflexe de s'agripper à la taille d'Harold, ce qui fit rire le dragonnier qui se souvenait de ses premiers essais de vol. Krokmou décolla en douceur et vola tranquillement vers la base. Voyant qu'Harold et son dragon tenaient leurs promesses, Odine se détendit à son rythme et appuya sa joue contre le dos d'Harold, tout en regardant une dernière fois la mer. Son visage reflétait de la tristesse parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais s'approcher de l'océan, mais aussi parce que son seul espoir de redevenir une sirène avait disparu comme une bulle qui éclate...

Le retour vers la rive, était en effet très rapide. Mais à cause de son état, Odine eut mal au cœur et avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas vomir sur Harold et Krokmou. Harold descendit en premier sur le pavillon de sa hutte puis l'aida à descendre. De nouveau sur terre, la pauvre baissa la tête et inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de se redresser et d'adresser un léger sourire à Harold.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui... Merci à vous deux d'avoir tenu parole.

\- On n'allait quand même pas t'effrayer alors que tu n'es jamais montée sur un dragon ! Pas vrai mon grand ?

Krokmou exprima un léger rire en se souvenant des cris de terreur qu'Astrid avait poussé la première fois qu'elle était montée sur son dos ! Harold comprit l'origine de son rire et exprima un sourire gêné et légèrement amusé alors qu'Odine les regardait avec incompréhension, mais aussi avec fascination en voyant le lien entre eux !

\- _Le dragon a ri… Et Harold semble avoir compris pourquoi il rigolait ? Incroyable…_ Se dit-elle

\- Suis-moi, je vais te donner des habits.

\- Euh, tu… Tu veux me donner des vêtements à toi ?

\- Oui, juste le temps que tu reprennes des forces, que tu sois présentée aux autres et que les filles reviennent pour te donner des vêtements plus féminins. Précise-t-il en entrant dans sa hutte

\- Je… Merci, Harold.

\- De rien, Odine.

Alors qu'ils montaient à l'étage, Odine en profitait pour regarder discrètement autour d'elle, curieuse de voir dans quoi vivent et dorment les humains ! Pendant ce temps, Harold fouillait dans une malle.

\- Je n'ai qu'un vieux pantalon noir que je n'aimais pas trop mais qui devrait t'aller, ainsi qu'une ceinture. J'en ai même une autre plus large. Tu choisiras ce que tu préfères. Ou garde les deux si elles te vont.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais pour le haut… Y'a le choix. Tu as une couleur préféré ?

\- Euh…

Elle alterna son regard entre les trois tuniques à manche longue qu'Harold lui montrait. Elles étaient de couleur jaune moutarde, blanche ou turquoise foncé. Se disant que la dernière couleur était plus familière pour elle, bien qu'un brin nostalgique, et que cette couleur suivrait avec le pantalon noir, elle le pointa du regard.

\- La turquoise, s'il te plait.

\- D'accord. Alors… Tu as le haut, le bas… Il te faut aussi une paire de bottes… Tiens, celle la devrait aller. Dit-il en lui donnant une paire de bottes fourrées de couleur marron foncé.

\- Merci.

\- Bon bah je sors. Tu pourras te changer et te rafraîchir plus tranquillement comme ça. Pour info, y'a de l'eau et une serviette juste là. Et frappe à la porte dès que tu as fini. Comme ça, ça évitera tout incident.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire

Harold lui rendit son sourire et retourna dehors pour attendre avec Krokmou. Une fois la porte de la hutte fermée, Odine poussa un long soupir. Elle était contente que ça se soit bien passé jusque-là, même si elle appréhendait encore d'être là, chez les humains, et enfermée dans ce qui semble être une maison. Elle appréhendait également la suite quand elle sera sortie. Même si Harold était très gentil et qu'il lui inspirait confiance, rien ne lui prouvait que ce soit pareil avec les autres dragonniers ! Et puis elle avait tellement eu l'habitude d'être seule et de se débrouiller par ses propre moyens, que ça lui faisait bizarre qu'on lui vienne en aide.

Elle s'asseya sur le lit qu'elle trouva très confortable, puis elle posa la couverture qu'elle avait sur les épaules et enleva sa tenue de fortune. Elle enfila sans plus tarder la tunique turquoise, déchira un bout de la couverture de Krane pour s'en faire une culotte qu'elle pouvait nouer par les côtés, puis elle enfila sans trop de difficulté le pantalon, la ceinture et les bottes. Curieuse, elle se regarda de la tête aux pieds. Ça lui faisait très bizarre de porter des vêtements ! Mais au moins, son corps était caché et elle avait beaucoup moins froid. Elle regardait la seconde ceinture et la passa autour de sa taille. Ça donnait un style et elle aimait bien, alors elle décida de la garder. Elle dirigea ensuite vers le bac d'eau afin de se rafraîchir le visage, puis elle essaya d'arranger ses cheveux et les coiffa en deux belles nattes qui dépassaient de sa poitrine, et qu'elle noua avec des petits morceaux issus des restes de la couverture de Krane. Habillée, propre et coiffée, elle descendit prudemment l'échelle et toqua presque timidement à la porte. Harold l'ouvrit et adressa un sourire en voyant Odine.

\- Tu es très bien comme ça.

\- Merci.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Merci encore.

\- Super. Allez, viens, je vais te présenter aux autres.

\- C'est obligé ? Je veux dire… Et s'ils me rejettent et ne veuillent pas de ma présence ?

\- Aucun risque. Allez, viens. Dit-il avec un sourire rassurant

Ils avancèrent tous les trois vers le lieu de construction et Harold était content de voir tout le monde à l'œuvre et que pas mal de matériel était déjà rassemblé. Ça prouvait bien que l'idée d'un spectacle était intéressante et motivante !

\- Les gars ? J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un. Les appela-t-il avec le sourire

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harold et furent surpris de voir une jolie fille à ses côtés !

\- Qui est ce ? Demanda Varek avec gentillesse et curiosité

\- Je m'appelle Odine. Salut. Répondit-elle en adressant au groupe un petit signe de la main

Harold échangea un bref regard avec elle, et avec humour, il ajouta ceci.

\- C'est la bête.

Odine ria discrètement alors que Rustik et Varek la regardaient elle, puis Krane, et se mirent à rire en réalisant que leur pote s'était fait terroriser par une fille ! Mais quand le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui des jumeaux qui semblaient sciés, puis en colère, son sourire disparut pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

\- Alors c'est toi, le monstre de la plage ?! S'exclama Krane

\- Et c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est fait passer pour des abrutis ?!

\- Et un froussard ?! Ajouta Krane

\- Je… Je suis désolée…

\- Et c'est toi qui as piqué ma couverture ?! S'exclama-t-il en voyant les bouts de tissus dans ses cheveux

\- Oui, mais…

\- Rend la moi. Ordonna-t-il

\- Krane. Intervient Harold en voyant Odine reculer d'un pas, l'air apeuré

\- Je ne peux pas… Répondit-elle en baissant le regard

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle est… Euh… En plusieurs morceaux…

\- Quoi ?! Tu l'as mis en pièces ?!

Odine ne se sentait pas bien. Elle savait que ça se passerait comme ça, même si la colère des jumeaux était légitime ! Heureusement pour elle, Harold prit sa défense en se mettant devant elle. Surprise, Odine le regarda avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Krane, c'est bon ! Elle en avait besoin et elle a dit qu'elle s'excusait ! Elle a récemment vécu des choses éprouvantes, alors au lieu de la blâmer pour un drap et pour vous avoir fait peur, aidons-la comme on a aidé Ingrid !

Odine esquissa un léger sourire reconnaissant même si elle hallucinait toujours qu'il agisse comme ça avec elle alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ! Et face à de tels arguments, le groupe ne pouvait qu'accepter de l'aider comme ils l'ont fait pour Ingrid après sa mésaventure avec les chasseurs. Même les jumeaux changèrent d'avis face à de telles paroles, mais en voyant également le regard triste et inquiet d'Odine.

\- T'a raison. On va l'aider.

\- Ouais. Compte sur nous.

\- Merci les gars. Surtout vous, les jumeaux. Remercia Harold

\- Juste pour savoir… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda Varek à l'attention d'Odine

\- Je... Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. Avoua-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts

\- C'est pas en rapport avec des chasseurs de dragons, j'espère ? Demanda Rustik

\- Hein ? Non, non, ils n'ont rien à voir avec mon malheur. C'est… Disons autre chose. Et je... Je vous en parlerai quand j'aurais digéré ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Odine. Prend ton temps pour ça.

\- Harold à raison. En attendant, tu es ici chez toi.

\- Merci à tous. Vous êtes tous…. Gentils… Dit-elle en baillant

\- Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir un peu. Proposa Harold

\- T'a raison... Je tiens plus debout, je suis fatiguée… Avoua-t-elle en se frottant les yeux

\- Hé, Odine ! Si tu cherches un endroit pour dormir, y'a de la place dans ma hutte. Proposa Rustik avec un grand sourire de séducteur

\- Euh…. Dit-elle, pas du tout rassurée de sa proposition et de son sourire

\- Hors de question, Rustik. Elle a besoin de repos, et non pas de quelqu'un qui ira la voir toute les cinq minutes pour voir si tout va bien. Rétorqua Harold

\- Hé ! C'est le traitement de faveur pour mes invités ! J'y peux rien ! S'offusqua Rustik avec innocence

\- Pour le peu de personnes qui acceptent de rester sous ta hutte… Pouffa Varek, qui esquiva en même temps une claque de la part de Rustik

\- Elle peut aller chez nous, si elle veut. Y'a deux lits et on a l'habitude de partager nos affaires. Suggéra Kognedur

\- Excellente idée les jumeaux. Kogne, conduis-la chez vous, donne lui aussi de quoi reprendre des forces et reviens nous rejoindre. Quant à nous, on va vite finir notre projet. A plus tard, Odine. Lui souriait-il

\- A plus tard, Harold. Et encore merci à tous. Les salua-t-elle

\- De rien ! S'exclamèrent les garçons tout en continuant de travailler

Kogne emmena donc leur invitée dans sa hutte. Dès qu'elles furent loin, les garçons en profitèrent pour harceler Harold de questions. Du genre… Comment a-t-il réussi à la convaincre de venir ici ? Que savait-il sur elle ? Pourquoi portait-elle ses fringues ? Ou s'était-elle changée ? Dans quelles circonstances ? L'avait-il vu toute nue ? Etc. Harold s'empressa de les rassurer, surtout sur le sujet des fringues et insista sur le fait qu'il n'était pas avec elle quand elle s'est changée. Plus ou moins satisfait des réponses, du moins pour certains, ils reprirent leur travail et ne l'embêtèrent plus. Ils étaient juste tous impatient de savoir la réaction d'Astrid et Ingrid quand elles sauront tout ça ! Enfin… surtout Astrid ! En chemin, Odine demanda avec curiosité à Kogne ce qu'ils construisaient.

\- Une surprise pour quelqu'un. Dit-elle tout simplement

\- Pour l'autre fille blonde avec son dragon bleu, c'est ça ? Supposa-t-elle gentiment, en se souvenant d'elle sur la plage avec Harold

\- D'où tu connais Astrid et Tempête, toi ?

Le ton de sa voix était surpris, mais ça avait suffi pour mettre Odine mal à l'aise et la faire regretter d'avoir posé la question. Elle bafouilla alors une réponse et espérait sincèrement que la jumelle la gobe sans sourciller.

\- Euh… J'ai entendu son nom quand j'étais caché dans la grotte, et j'ai aperçu vite fait son dragon. Et comme y'avais que toi comme fille quand je suis arrivée... J'en ai déduis que c'est pour elle la surprise.

\- Aaah… T'est une futée, hein ?

Même qu'elle semblait amicale, Odine haussa les épaules avec innocence mais préféra ne plus rien dire avant d'être arrivée chez Kogne. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jumelle lui indiqua le lit sur laquelle elle pouvait dormir. Odine la remercia et alla s'asseoir sur le lit tandis que Kogne disposait sur la table de chevet de quoi manger et boire. Elle salua Odine mais cette dernière commençait déjà à sombrer dans le sommeil. Kogne quitta alors sa hutte sans trop faire de bruit et partit rejoindre les autres.


	7. Une belle surprise

**_Salut à tous ! :D J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et un bon noël ! ^^Aujourd'hui, bienvenue à la première représentation officielle du spectacle surprise de nos chers dragonniers ! :D Alors ce chapitre, pour moi, c'est LE chapitre maudit de cette fic ! J'ai mis des plombes à l'écrire, à le recommencer et à le modifier tellement que je souhaitais que l'ensemble de ce chapitre soit réussi au maximum ! x) Donc j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Et si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir dans les reviews. :3 Sur ce, merci à tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Une belle surprise

Sous la supervision d'Harold, et avec l'aide des dragonniers et de leur dragon, la construction de la scène prenait très vite forme ! Avec de la chance, et si Thor le permet, ils auraient tout fini avant que les filles ne rentrent ! Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Rustik avait été autorisé à quitter le chantier pour le bien de tout le groupe. Depuis le début, il ne cessait de parler de son rôle et de l'armure prestigieuse qu'il allait porter et ça gonflait vite tout le monde ! Harold l'autorisa à aller préparer sa tenue, ce qui enthousiasma Rustik qui partit comme une fusée sur le dos de Krochefer ! Etant des spécialistes pour construire des tours, les jumeaux s'occupèrent de construire celle de la scène, pendant que Varek s'occupait d'installer des torches sur les emplacements indiqués par le chef de groupe. Quand à ce dernier, il continuait de superviser tout en préparant le coin buffet. Après ça, Varek et Harold installèrent les guirlandes lumineuses et allèrent admirer le travail des jumeaux qui, pour une fois, se vantèrent d'avoir fait du beau travail !

\- En effet, c'est pas mal. Fidèle au croquis, ordonné et stable. Beau boulot ! Les félicita Harold

\- C'était même un peu trop facile, si tu veux notre avis. Pouffa Kogne

\- Ouais. On pensait qu'elle serait plus grande, ronde et plus badasse !

\- Euh… Les gars ? Ce n'est pas une tour de guet mais une simple tour pour un spectacle. Et puis Ingrid et Rustik ne doivent pas mettre des heures pour grimper et ressortir.

\- Et puis je vois mal une vraie tour de guet en plein milieu de la rive ! Ajouta Varek avec amusement

\- Euh… Ouais. Tu marques un point. Approuva Krane

\- Bon. Maintenant qu'on a fini de tout construire et tout installer, je suppose qu'on peut mettre nos costumes et répéter la pièce ?

\- Oui, Varek. Mais pour ça, il nous faut Rustik.

\- Je vais aller le chercher. Dit-il en partant avec Bouledogre

\- Et qui va jouer la princesse ? Demanda Kogne

\- Si Odine était réveillée, je lui demanderais bien de nous aider pour la répétition. Mais la faire répéter avec nous alors qu'elle ne jouera pas dans la pièce ce soir… Ça ne va pas le faire.

\- C'est clair. Approuva Kogne

\- Je vais prendre sa place. Je superviserai la narration en même temps ! Assura Krane.

\- D'accord. Dès que Rustik sera là, on commence la répétition.

oO*Oo

Dans la hutte des jumeaux, Odine commençait à se réveiller. Confortablement installée sur un lit douillet et à l'abri du vent marin, elle avait dormi pendant plusieurs heures, si bien que le ciel était déjà rose. Elle se réveilla à son aise, sans être contrariée par des rêves ou des cauchemars sur le monde marin ou terrestre, ce qui l'étonna. Elle qui croyait que ses temps de sommeil seraient perturbés par tous ses malheurs… Pourtant, la nuit dernière, elle était plus préoccupée à se maintenir au chaud que de rêver et dormir ! Et le peu de temps ou elle avait réussi à dormir, elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar. Elle se redressa sur le lit et en profita pour bailler et s'étirer à son aise. Sentant son estomac gargouiller, elle posa son regard sur la nourriture que la jumelle avait posé sur la table de chevet. Avec appétit, Odine engloutit les deux pommes et le gros morceau de pain, et liquida la gourde d'eau. Puis elle sortit de la hutte et referma la porte. Depuis les hauteurs, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, étonnée et curieuse de voir une vraie civilisation terrestre, même si y'avait peu de gens qui y habitaient. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait une belle vue sur la mer mais préféra ne pas trop la regarder pour éviter de souffrir. Elle nota aussi que c'était amusant et ingénieux tous ces ponts, ces cordes et ces passerelles pour aller d'une hutte à une autres, et que leur campement était très coloré et très grand ! Voyant du va-et-vient plus loin en bas, elle essaya de se repérer pour trouver son chemin afin de rejoindre Harold et les autres.

oO*Oo

Astrid et Ingrid n'allaient pas tarder à atterrir sur la rive. Mais se souvenant qu'Harold et les autres était en train de préparer une surprise, Ingrid regarda en direction de la hutte d'Harold et esquissa un sourire en voyant Krokmou sagement posé sur le toit. Mais Astrid aussi l'avait vu et interrogea Ingrid.

\- Pourquoi Krokmou est là-haut ?

\- Hein ? Oh, je n'en sais rien. C'est curieux. Répondit-elle en toute bonne actrice

\- Il ne fait jamais ça. Allons voir Harold.

\- Euh, je te propose d'abord d'aller déposer nos affaires et d'aller donner à boire à nos dragonnes. Elles doivent être bien épuisées avec une telle expédition.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Au fait, c'était une super journée ! Ça m'a fait du bien et très plaisir de partir en exploration entre filles ! Merci Ingrid.

\- De rien, Astrid. On refait ça quand tu veux !

\- Pas de soucis !

Comme convenu, elles déposèrent leurs affaires dans leurs huttes respectives. Tempête et Sonovent purent se rafraichir, puis elles se rendirent toutes les quatre vers le cœur de la rive, là où tout le monde attendait secrètement leur arrivée.

oO*Oo

En voyant Tempête et Sonovent décoller depuis la hutte d'Astrid, Krokmou descendit de son perchoir et se dépêcha d'avertir son dragonnier. En voyant son dragon s'approcher de lui à toute vitesse, Harold comprit le message. Par chance, tout était prêt ! La scène, les torches, le buffet, la répétition était au top…. Tout ! Tout le monde se rassembla et quand Ingrid arriva à pied avec Astrid et leurs dragons, tout le groupe s'exclama avec joie !

\- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

La guerrière porta sa main à sa bouche en voyant tous ses amis réunis pour le lui souhaiter, mais en voyant également ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle ! Il y avait des torches allumées tout autour d'eux, un buffet et un grand rideau qui cachait Thor sais quoi ! Aussitôt, elle comprit pourquoi Ingrid l'avait emmenée en expédition ! C'était pour qu'ils puissent organiser une surprise en cachette !

\- C'était donc un coup monté ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant à Ingrid

\- Et ouais ! Mais ça vaut le coup ! Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Bah je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Merci à tous ! Et…

\- De rien, Astrid. Alors maintenant que tu es là… Assieds-toi là et profite de cette soirée.

Elle s'étonna de voir Harold l'inviter à s'asseoir sur un banc solitaire, alors que tout le monde, y compris Ingrid, se regroupa derrière ce rideau mystérieux

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous… ?

\- Haha ! Surprise ! Tout ce qu'on te demande, c'est de rester assise et de t'amuser.

\- Oh ? Bon d'accord ! Lui souriait-elle, tout émue et intriguée

\- Bon anniversaire, Astrid. Lui dit-il avec une tendresse qui se lisait dans son regard, dans sa voix et son sourire

Astrid osa se perdre quelques secondes dans son regard qui étincelait à cause des torches, et Harold osa faire de même avant de filer rejoindre les autres. Poulet et tous les dragons, sauf Krochefer, se rassemblèrent autour de la jolie blonde qui se sentait presque comme une petite fille tellement qu'elle était heureuse et émue que ses amis aient pensé à lui faire une surprise pour ses 18 ans !

oO*Oo

Odine, qui depuis les hauteurs, venait d'assister aux joyeuses retrouvailles et à toute cette merveilleuse attention pour leur amie, détourna tristement le regard. En les regardant, elle se sentit mal pour plusieurs choses.

De un… Le regard qu'Astrid et Harold avait échangés lui rappelait trop les regards qu'elle avait elle-même échangés avec Tristan avant qu'il ne se fasse ensorceler.

De deux… La beauté d'Astrid et l'attention des autres pour elle, bien que ce n'était pas de leur faute, lui rappelait trop Stella et l'attention qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

De trois… Elle se sentait vexée que tout le monde se soit dépêché de se cacher derrière le rideau, sans prendre la peine de parler d'elle aux arrivantes, ni de s'inquiéter qu'elle ne soit pas encore parmi eux.

De quatre… Elle n'avait pas très envie de se pointer à ce moment-là, alors qu'Astrid allait assister à sa surprise. Elle risquerait de se demander quoi et de mal le prendre.

Et de cinq… L'envie de faire partie du groupe et de dépendre d'eux ne la tentait pas tant que ça. Elle avait toujours eut l'habitude de vivre et de se débrouiller seule, et même en étant piégée sur Terre, ça n'avait pas changé.

Pour toutes ces raisons, et ce malgré la gentillesse de ces dragonniers, elle fit demi-tour pour essayer de regagner la plage.

\- _C'est son anniversaire. C'est sa soirée. Hors de questions que je débarque comme une fleur et que je gâche sa fête. On me ferait encore des reproches et je n'ai pas très envie qu'on m'en refasse. J'en ai déjà assez eu comme ça… Et puis je n'ai pas envie qu'une autre fête à laquelle j'assiste tourne au désastre. La dernière m'a servi de leçon ! Et puis je n'ai pas de hutte, ni de dragon. Je n'ai clairement pas ma place parmi eux. Et puis j'ai pas du tout envie de leur dire qui je suis, ni ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Y'a que moi que ça regarde._ Se dit-elle en marchant sur le pont qui menait vers la plage

oO*Oo

Le spectacle commença lorsque le rideau se sépara en deux. En voyant la petite scène en bois, le sourire d'Astrid s'élargit et elle devint encore plus attentive que quand le rideau était fermé. Elle entendit une petite musique d'introduction jouée par Varek avec sa flute de pan, puis quand celle-ci se termina, elle entendit la voix de Krane qui racontait l'histoire, cachée derrière le rideau.

\- _Oyez, oyez, gente damoiselle ! Et dragons et Poulet puisque vous êtes là aussi. Laissez-moi vous conter une histoire touchante mais également… Dramatique. Une histoire ou le bien triomphe du mal, et ou l'amour et la bravoure est plus fort que tout ! Tout commença…_

Harold et Kogne apparurent alors sur la scène. Ils portaient des couronnes et des capes en fourrure, et Kogne portait dans ses bras un petit paquet qu'elle regardait en souriant, tout comme Harold. En les voyants, Astrid esquissa un sourire amusé et se retenait de rire en voyant ses amis avec des tenues légèrement grotesques. Mais elle était captivée et curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

\- _… lorsque le roi et la reine mirent au monde une adorable petite princesse trop choupichou. Elle était si belle que quand elle serait grande, tout le monde savait qu'elle serait le portrait de sa mère. Enfin… Presque. Héhé…_ Se moqua-t-il en s'adressant à sa sœur vu qu'elle jouait le rôle de la reine

\- Krane ! Ronchonna Kogne entre ses dents, ce qui fit rire Astrid

\- Désolé. Héhé… _Bref. Tout allait très bien et ils étaient les parents et les souverains les plus heureux du monde ! Sauf qu'un jour, lors d'une balade dans les plaines du royaume…_

Varek entra sur scène, et Astrid explosa de rire en le voyant recouvert de fourrure et de peinture verte ! Dans le rôle de l'ogre, il était très crédible !

\- _… un horrible ogre débarqua, poussa un horrible grognement terrifiant tout en menaçant le roi et la reine avec sa hache !_

\- Sa masse ! Rectifia Rustik dans un murmure

\- Oops désolé… Mais avoue que c'est quand même plus menaçant une hache qu'une masse !

\- Je suis d'accord, mais…

\- GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR ! Hurla Varek pour les faire taire

Si Astrid était pliée de rire et très amusée par cette histoire, ses amis avaient du mal à se retenir de rire tellement que son cri était convainquant ! Suffisamment convainquant pour avoir fait sursauter Rustik et Krane !

\- GROOOAR ! Je suis le terrible ogre de… De la…Euh… Du royaume !

\- Que voulez-vous, ogre ?! Parlez avant que je vous étripe ! Demanda bravement Harold en le menaçant avec son épée

\- Oui, mon roi ! Ne vous laissez pas faire ! Embrochez-le ! S'exclama Kogne en tenant fermement son bébé dans ses bras

\- Je suis venu réclamer vengeance ! Vous avez ruiné mon habitat, qui était mon trésor ! Ce que je chérissais le plus ! Maintenant, c'est à moi de prendre le vôtre !

\- Moi vivant, tu ne toucheras point mon enfant ! Le menaça Harold

\- Ouais ! Approche pour voir ! Le défia Kognedur

\- Avec joie, vos altesses ! GROOOARRR ! S'exclama-t-il en chargeant sur eux

\- _Et c'est ainsi que l'horrible et effroyable ogre vert tout puant mena un combat acharné contre le roi, mais ce dernier fut très vite écarté ! Toujours en vie, il assista impuissant à l'enlèvement de son enfant, que la reine n'avait su protéger. A terre l'un près de l'autre, ils purent entendre et voir l'ogre leur adresser un dernier message._

\- La vengeance est mienne ! Essayez donc de vivre sans votre précieux trésor ! Hahahaha !

\- _L'ogre disparut alors dans les bois obscurs, tenant contre lui l'enfant qui pleurait de toutes ses forces !_

\- _Ouiiiiiin ! Ouiiiiiin !_ Imita la voix de Rustik, ce qui déclencha un nouveau rire chez leur spectatrice

Intérieurement, tout le monde était content de voir Astrid sourire et rire. Mais celui qui était le plus content, c'était Harold.

\- NON ! MON BEBE ! S'exclama Kogne en larme, en tendant désespérément les bras vers l'ogre qui s'enfuyait.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, ma reine ! Rentrons vite au château et envoyons notre armée pourchasser cette horrible bête et récupérer notre fille !

Harold et Kogne sortirent de la scène en courant, le rideau se ferma et se rouvrit quelques secondes après. Astrid vit alors Ingrid en haut d'une tour, jouant mélancoliquement avec sa tresse. Comme elle n'avait pas assisté à la répétition, elle avait lu vite fait les notes qu'Harold lui avait laissées. Et même encore maintenant, elle ne connaissait pas tout le texte par cœur. C'est pourquoi elle avait accroché son texte à ses côtés dans la tour, à l'abri des regards. Krane reprit alors la narration de l'histoire.

\- _Malheureusement… Des années ont passé sans que l'armée royale ne retrouve l'ogre et la princesse. Voulant la garder en vie pour que le roi et la reine vivent dans la douleur, l'ogre l'avait caché dans une tour sans porte, et ce bougre surveillait constamment l'entrée en faisant les cent pas. Si le monstre n'avait pas gagné en beauté, c'était le cas de la princesse. Elle était si belle… Si douce… Et elle rêvait constamment de voir un jour un preux chevalier défier son geôlier, remporter le combat, et l'emmener vers son royaume sur son fidèle destrier ailé !_

\- Oooh… Quand viendra-t-on me sauver… ? N'y a-t-il donc point de preux chevalier dans ce monde…. ? Soupira tristement Ingrid en regardant le ciel

\- Silence, pleurnicharde ! Personne ne vous a trouvée durant toutes ces années, alors personne ne vous trouvera aujourd'hui ! Ni vos parents, ni le preux chevalier de vos rêves ! Hahahaha !

\- Monstre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un... !

\- _C'est alors qu'un preux chevalier, qui s'aventurait par hasard dans le coin, trouva la tour secrète. En fait, son dragon était attiré par l'odeur nauséabonde de la créature et il l'a suivi à la trace !_

\- Ais-je entendu quelqu'un réclamer un preux chevalier ?! S'exclama fièrement Rustik qui entra sur scène sur le dos de Krochefer

Nouveau fou rire de la part d'Astrid en voyant l'armure ultra complète et clinquante de Rustik ! Même s'il souriait de manière prétentieuse et adoptait l'allure droite et fiére d'un chevalier digne de ce nom, elle savait très bien qu'il suait et qu'il n'était pas du tout à l'aise ! Le pauvre arrivait à peine à bouger !

\- _Tout fier de lui, le chevalier descendit de son destrier et s'avança du… mieux qu'il le pouvait vers l'ogre._ Annonça Krane en voyant Rustik avancer pas après pas avec difficulté

Astrid n'en pouvait plus ! A chaque pas qu'il faisait, c'est comme si ce pauvre Rustik pesait une tonne ! C'était comique à voir !

\- Qui es-tu ?! S'exclama l'ogre, masse à la main

\- Ça ne se voit pas l'affreux ? Je suis un chevalier. Celui de vos rêves, ma jolie ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ingrid

Même si ce genre de drague et de paroles la dégoutait, Ingrid joua quand même le jeu pour Astrid qui n'arrêter pas de rigoler.

\- Je vous en prie ! Sauvez-moi ! Implora-t-elle, les mains jointes

\- Avec grand plaisir ! En garde, monstre !

\- _Sortant son épée, il défia l'ogre qui brandit férocement sa masse_ !

\- Je vais faire qu'une bouchée de toi ! GROOOAR ! Hurla-t-il en fonçant sur Rustik

\- YAAA ! Hurla Rustik

Varek et Rustik firent semblant de se taper dessus et enchaînèrent les attaques comme celles convenues lors de la répétition, et qu'Harold avait toléré.

\- _Les deux adversaires se livrèrent un combat acharné sous le regard rempli d'espoir de la belle princesse ! Leurs armes ne cessaient de résonner l'une contre l'autre… Jusqu'à ce que le chevalier pourfende l'horrible monstre, qui tomba à ses genoux !_

\- Eurgh…Non… Gémissait Varek

\- Ta vie touche à sa fin, monstre ! Fanfaronna Rustik

\- Ooooh ! Mon héros ! S'exclama Ingrid folle de joie

\- _Le monstre vaincu, le chevalier extirpa son arme de son adversaire, grimpa sur son destrier qui se redressa, permettant ainsi au chevalier d'être à la hauteur de la fenêtre de la princesse_

\- Vous êtes sauvé, ma douce ! A présent, laissez-moi vous porter dans mes bras et vous emmener loin de ce donjon infect !

\- Avec plaisir, preux chevalier ! Mais pourriez-vous me ramener auprès de mes parents ?

\- Bien entendu ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous !

\- Merveilleux ! Mais avant que je ne vous suive… Voici un petit cadeau pour vous remercier…

Astrid était silencieuse et immobile à ce moment-là, ne croyant pas ce qu'Ingrid s'apprêtait à faire ! C'est avec la bouche entrouverte et des yeux écarquillés qu'elle vit sa meilleure amie enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Rustik et déposer ses lèvres sur sa joue pendant cinq secondes ! Rustik, lui, était aux anges, alors que Varek, qui faisait toujours le mort, roulait discrètement les yeux au ciel et grimaçait de dégoût.

\- _Pour son acte de bravoure, le preux chevalier reçu un doux baiser de sa belle ! Et sans plus tarder, il la prit dans ses bras…._

Ingrid ayant sauté depuis sa fenêtre dans les bras de son sauveur, elle le regardait avec malice alors que Rustik se retenait de grimacer et de la lâcher tellement qu'il avait du mal à la porter à cause de son armure qui le gênait atrocement !

\- En avant mon fidèle compagnon ! Ordonna-t-il le plus naturellement à Krochefer

Krochefer s'envola alors vers les cieux, droit vers la lune qui était haute dans le ciel et qui éclairait la rive de sa belle lueur argentée. Depuis son banc, Astrid les suivait du regard avec un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _… et grâce à l'aide du brave destrier cracheurs de flammes, ils s'envolèrent vers le royaume du roi et de la reine. Ces derniers furent les parents les plus heureux du monde en revoyant leur précieuse princesse, et ne refusèrent pas que la princesse et le chevalier se marient, et qui au cours de leur longue vie, eurent beaucoup d'enfants._

Les rideaux se fermèrent tandis qu'une petite musique résonnait pour indiquer la fin du spectacle. Émue et amusée, Astrid se leva et se mit à applaudir de tout son cœur ! Ses amis se rassemblèrent sur la scène, y compris Ingrid et Rustik qui était vite revenu pour le final, et s'inclinèrent joyeusement devant leur spectatrice.

\- Merci ! Merci à tous ! C'était vraiment une superbe surprise !

\- Vu tes nombreux rire, ça nous prouve que tu as aimé !

\- Et comment ! Par moment, c'était trop drôle que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! Et je…

Avec des yeux brillants, elle se rua vers ses amis pour les enlacer tous ensemble. Elle ne put qu'attraper Harold et Ingrid, mais les autres se rassemblèrent autour d'eux pour un câlin général.

\- Merci encore pour ce que vous avez fait ! Vous… Vous êtes les meilleurs amis qu'on puisse avoir ! Organiser un spectacle rien que pour moi... C'est trop gentil et très original ! Merci !

\- Merci à toi d'avoir apprécié, Astrid. Remercia Varek

\- Ouais, ça nous prouve qu'on ne s'est pas cassé la tête pour rien ! Ajouta Kogne

\- Je vous rassure, vous étiez tous géniaux dans vos rôles ! Souriait-elle

\- Tant mieux ! Maintenant, je crois que je peux retirer mon armure. Je peux plus bouger et j'ai trop chaud… Soupira Rustik en essayant de se faire de l'air avec sa main

\- Et moi je vais enlever la peinture de mon visage. Ça commence à m'irriter... Signala Varek en se grattant la joue

\- Je vais t'aider. Se proposa Ingrid

\- Eh bien moi, je vais aller boire un verre par ce que j'ai la gorge sèche à force d'avoir trop parlé ! Annonça Krane en regardant le trio s'éloigner

\- On te suit. Répondit Harold

Les quatre dragonniers restant se dirigèrent vers le buffet pour boire et manger. Durant ce temps, et en attendant leurs amis, ils discutèrent des meilleurs moments de la pièce. Astrid faisait part de son avis sur ces passages, précisant également ses moments favoris. Quand les autres les rejoignirent tout propres et libérés de leur armure, ils continuèrent de parler, de trinquer, de manger et de rire. Les jumeaux avaient préparés une autre petite surprise pour Astrid et ils s'absentèrent quelques secondes pour aller se déguiser en Stoik. Résultat obtenu parce que Krane portait sa sœur sur ses épaules. Mais le pauvre allait suer comme un yak en pleine canicule avec le poids de sa sœur, l'effort fourni et le long manteau de fourrure qui les cachait tous les deux ! De Krane, on ne voyait plus que ses jambes ! Kogne avait mis en plus un gros casque et une fausse barbe et donna le signal à son frère pour retourner auprès des autres. La stupeur et les éclats de rires furent de nouveau au rendez-vous en voyant un Stoik très grand, très mince et légèrement bancal ! Le duo se présenta alors devant Astrid qui les regardait avec sa main plaquée contre sa bouche.

\- Holà, ma chère Astrid ! C'est moi ! Stoik la brute ! M'autorises-tu à danser avec toi ? Lui demanda Kogne en imitant la voix de Stoik

\- Avec grand plaisir, chef ! Répondit-elle en rigolant à moitié

Danser avec quelqu'un qui est beaucoup plus grand que vous et dont le haut est presque instable, c'est très dur et très drôle ! Tout le monde n'arrêtait pas de rire ! Varek se mit à jouer de la flûte pour accompagner les danseurs, et les autres tapèrent des mains alors que leurs dragons cogner leurs pattes avant sur le sol en rythme ! Jamais Astrid n'avait autant rit de sa vie ! Ça faisait plaisir à voir. Son rire était si beau, si joyeux et si naturel ! En la regardant, le cœur d'Harold se mit à battre la chamade tandis qu'un doux sourire naissait sur son visage. C'est en la regardant qu'il trouva enfin la façon dont il allait lui demander d'être sa petite amie. De manière simple et naturelle. Et sans bafouillages ! En pleine danse, Krane perdit l'équilibre et entraîna Astrid dans sa chute. La belle guerrière fut encore une fois morte de rire en voyant son partenaire gesticulait en deux morceaux sur le sol ! Les autres les aidèrent à se relever, tandis qu'Harold aida Astrid qui rigolait toujours, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça va ? Lui souriait-il

\- A merveille ! Je m'éclate avec mes amis et je n'arrête pas de rigoler ! C'est…

Elle se perdit à nouveau dans le regard d'Harold.

\- C'est vraiment le plus bel anniversaire que je n'ai jamais vécu…

\- Heureux que tu t'amuses, Astrid. Ça fait chaud au cœur de te voir comme ça.

\- Oui. Mais j'ai chaud et j'ai le tournis à cause de cette dance… Riait-elle en remettant bien sa petite mèche

\- Euh… Tu veux qu'on marche jusqu'à la plage ? Il y fait plus frais. Proposa naturellement Harold

\- Pourquoi pas. Répondit-elle avec un sourire naturel

Harold et Astrid s'apprêtèrent à s'en aller, sauf qu'avant de partir, ils virent que Rustik était très silencieux et pensif. Ce qui n'était pas très habituel de sa part.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Rustik ? S'étonna Astrid

\- Bah j'ai l'impression qu'on a oublié un truc depuis tout à l'heure, mais je ne me souviens pas de quoi… Murmura-t-il sérieusement

\- Euh… Fit le groupe en réfléchissant

Tout le monde se mit alors à chercher ce qu'ils auraient pu oublier. Mais quand ils se souvinrent enfin de leur oubli, se fut comme une claque pour tout le monde ! Sauf pour Ingrid et Astrid qui s'étonnèrent de leur réaction.

\- ODINE ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix

\- Odine ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Astrid

\- Euh… Hin. Vous allez rire, mais le monstre de Krane, ce n'est pas une bête, mais une fille. Répondit Harold

\- Une fille ? Sérieux, Krane ? Tu t'es fait ridiculiser par une fille ? Ricana Ingrid

\- Oh, ça va. Vous auriez tous eut la frousse si vous avez été à ma place. Mais contrairement à vous, moi, je vous aurais cru ! Na !

\- C'est bon Krane, je plaisantais. Souriait la brune

\- Et où elle est cette effroyable bête ? Demanda Astrid d'un ton plaisantin en regardant Krane qui leva les yeux au ciel

\- Chez les jumeaux. Après lui avoir donné des vêtements propres et de quoi reprendre des forces, elle est allée se reposer chez eux. Mais on ne l'a pas revue depuis ce matin et j'avoue qu'avec les préparatifs… Sa présence m'est sortie de la tête. Avoua Harold en se grattant nerveusement les cheveux

\- Nous aussi, tu sais. Rappela Varek d'un ton navré en repensant à Odine.

\- Bah vous prenez pas la tête pour ça ! On va aller la chercher pour qu'elle vienne faire la fête avec nous ! Viens, Kogne.

\- J'arrive !

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent sur le dos de Prout et Pète, puis vint le tour d'Harold et Astrid de s'éloigner en direction de la plage. Marchant calmement côte à côte, l'un les bras le long du cours, l'autre les mains jointes dans le dos, ils ne dirent soudainement plus aucun mot. Pas parce qu'Astrid venait d'apprendre la présence d'une autre fille dans la rive le jour de son anniversaire, et qu'Harold le lui ait avoué, mais parce qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'un grand moment allait arriver. Harold se préparait à lui poser sa grande question, et Astrid s'attendait à ce qu'il le lui demande à tout moment. Parce qu'avec tous les indices laissés pendant la soirée, Astrid était vraiment convaincue des intentions du jeune viking. Le silence leur tint compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la plage. Avec un doux sourire, Astrid admirait la beauté du ciel et de la lune qui se reflétait sur l'océan.

\- Encore merci pour cette belle soirée, Harold.

\- Je t'en prie, Astrid. Ça nous a tous fait plaisir de te préparer cette surprise.

\- Bah je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier ! Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis… Longtemps, en fait. Constata-t-elle

\- Moi, c'est ce rire que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier. Ni la joie que je lisais constamment sur ton visage. Tu aurais été capable de redonner la joie de vivre à la personne la plus dépressive du monde.

\- Merci… Rougissait-elle en remettant sa mèche derrière son oreille

Nouvel instant de silence entre ces deux-là alors qu'ils continuaient de regarder le paysage. Après une minute, Harold savait que c'était le bon moment. Il ravala discrètement sa salive, prit une discrète bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage, puis il se tourna vers Astrid qui le regardait sans rien dire. Son cœur battait tellement fort, que ça lui donna le tournis. Aussi bien l'un que pour l'autre.

\- Astrid.

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

La jeune fille essaya de se montrer sereine et attentive, même quand Harold lui prit délicatement la main.

\- Depuis quelque temps, et surtout depuis qu'on vit des instants de paix grâce à la défaite des chasseurs, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à quelque chose qui me hante depuis l'enfance, et qui s'est intensifié en te voyant si rayonnante ce soir.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement possible, malgré ses rougissements et son cœur qui s'emballait.

\- Astrid... Est-ce que tu voudrais être ma copine ?

Ça y est ! Il le lui avait enfin demandé ! Harold sentit à ce moment-là un poids énorme disparaître de son cœur ! Quand à Astrid, elle avait le regard agrippé à celui d'Harold, et ne cessait de sourire et de rougir.

\- _Ingrid avait donc vu juste… Humph. Elle paie, celle-là ! Faudra que je le lui dise._ Se dit-elle avec amusement en repensant à ce qu'Ingrid lui avait dit

Elle hocha alors la tête tout en prononçant un oui assez timide, ce qui soulagea Harold qui avait eu peur qu'elle dise non ! Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir aussi, ils restèrent bêtement là à se regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que… Tu veux qu'on continue de marcher ou tu veux qu'on retourne à la fête ?

\- Sans être vexante envers les autres, j'aimerais marcher encore un peu. Répondit-elle avec un sourire timide

Harold lui rendit son sourire et l'emmena en promenade le long de la plage, dans la direction inverse de la cachette d'Odine, qui s'y trouvait après avoir quitté le campement. Allongée sur le sable, elle demeurait calme et immobile, la tête perdue dans ses pensées qui ne lui donnait aucune envie de bouger ou d'être heureuse.

Mais Astrid, elle, ne cessait de rougir et de sourire, et ne relâcha pas l'emprise de sa main sur celle d'Harold. Chacun d'eux admettait que ça faisait bizarre de se tenir la main et d'être ensemble, mais d'un côté, il y avait une part d'eux même qui le désirait avec ferveur. Et c'était comme ils l'avaient imaginés. Voir même mieux ! Et encore, ils n'étaient qu'au tout début d'une relation. Mais ayant déjà établit une confiance entre eux, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour l'avenir.

oO*Oo

A la rive, les jumeaux s'étonnèrent de ne pas trouver leur invitée dans leur hutte. Ils la fouillèrent quand même, ainsi que les alentours, mais ne trouvant rien, ils retournèrent à la fête pour informer les autres, mais ces derniers s'étonnèrent de les voir revenir seuls.

\- Où est Odine ? Demanda Varek

\- On ne sait pas. On a fouillé la hutte et les alentours, mais rien.

\- Ouais. Aucune trace d'elle. A part les restes et les miettes de ce que je lui avais donné à manger.

\- Elle serait donc partie ? Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Elle n'était peut-être pas à l'aise parmi nous. Supposa Krane

\- Ou alors c'est une espionne. Mais pour qui et pourquoi espionnerait-elle… Mmh… Supposa Kogne

\- Je crois surtout que si on veut le savoir, il vaut mieux qu'on la retrouve et qu'on le lui demande avant d'échafauder théories sur théories. Suggéra Varek d'un ton très sérieux

\- Est-ce qu'on prévient Harold et Astrid ? Demanda Rustik

\- Non. Pas la peine de les embêter avec ça. Et puis on est suffisamment nombreux pour la chercher et pour se débrouiller tout seul. Alors ? Une idée d'où elle a pu aller ? Demanda Ingrid

\- Je pense avoir une idée.

\- Ah ouais ? T'est devin maintenant, Varek ? Ricana Rustik

\- Hin, hin. En fait, si j'étais à sa place, et que je ne me sentirais pas à l'aise parmi une communauté, je retournerais dans un endroit plus familier et à l'écart.

\- Tu penses à la cavité rocheuse sur la plage ? Suggéra Ingrid

\- Ce serait un début de piste. Ajouta-t-il

\- D'accord. Vous trois, continuez de fouiller la rive. Et de manière discrète ! Nous deux, on va voir à la plage.

Rustik et les jumeaux hochèrent la tête puis se séparèrent pour fouiller la rive, pendant que Varek et Ingrid volaient en direction de la plage à dos de dragons. Krokmou et Tempête, laissés sur place, se regardèrent en grognant d'un air étonné, puis décidèrent de rester sur place pour attendre le retour de leurs amis.

oO*Oo

Dans sa grotte, Odine était toujours dans le même état. Mais quand elle entendit du bruit sur la plage, elle ouvrit les yeux et releva légèrement la tête. C'est alors qu'elle entendit Varek qui l'appeler.

\- Odine ? Tu es là ?

\- Allez-vous-en. Demanda-t-elle gentiment en reposant sa tête

Ingrid adressa un regard et un sourire à Varek pour le féliciter d'avoir vu juste au sujet de cette fille. Pour savoir faire marcher ses neurones, ce n'était pas le dernier !

\- Euh… J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un. Tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il avec gentillesse

\- Pourquoi ? Elle veut voir à quoi ressemble la bête qui a effrayé les jumeaux, c'est ça ?

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser cette question. Ça risquer d'empirer les choses et qu'ils le prennent mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient plutôt étonnés de l'entendre dire ça. Ingrid voulait répondre sur un ton amical mais Varek prit les devant.

\- Pas du tout. En fait, on te chercher pour savoir pourquoi t'étais plus chez les jumeaux, ni pourquoi tu ne t'es pas joint à nous pour la fête. Répondit Varek

\- Ça me regarde. Allez-vous-en.

\- Odine. Pas que ça me gêne de parler à un tas de rocher, mais tu veux bien sortir pour nous l'expliquer en face à face ?

Odine avait du mal à résister au timbre amical de sa voix. Mais céder à sa demande serait contraire à ce qu'elle souhaitait. En même temps, si elle ne mettait pas les choses au clair avec l'un d'entre eux, elle ne sera jamais tranquille et elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle souhaite. Se souvenant que Varek paraissait être quelqu'un de gentil et de compréhensif, elle décida de sortir pour lui parler et exposer sa requête, mais demeura neutre en regardant Varek et Ingrid, qui eux, lui souriait.

\- Merci Odine. Mais avant, je te présente Ingrid.

\- Salut. Souriait-elle amicalement

\- Et voici Bouledogre et Sonovent. Ajouta-t-il en indiquant leur dragon d'un geste de la main

Selon Odine, les dragons grognèrent d'un ton plus ou moins amical. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête sans sourire.

\- Alors ? On peut savoir pourquoi t'es revenue ici ?

\- Je l'ai dit. Ça me regarde.

\- Est-ce que c'est de notre faute ? S'inquiéta-t-il

\- Non. C'est moi. Pour être honnête, je suis habituée à vivre et à me débrouiller toute seule. Mais la vie en groupe… C'est pas mon truc. Je sais bien que vous m'avez tous gentiment accueillie et que vous m'avez aidée en m'offrant des vêtements chauds, à manger et un endroit pour dormir… Mais je ne peux pas accepter davantage. J'aurais l'impression de profiter de la situation.

\- Mais ça ne nous dérange pas tu sais. Et il n'y a rien de mal à accepter de l'aide.

\- Je sais. Mais…

Cette fois, Ingrid décida d'intervenir. A travers les grands yeux verts d'Odine, elle avait réussie à déceler la méfiance et la crainte qui y régnait. Emotions qui la touchèrent car elle-même les avait vécues. Peut-être arriverait-elle à lui faire changer d'avis, même si elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle était déterminée à rester seule et à refuser toute aide.

\- Je te comprends Odine. Crois-moi, je sais ce que tu traverses.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

\- Oui. Avant de rejoindre les dragonniers, je vivais une situation difficile et je voulais à tout prix rester seule avec Sonovent pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis à mes amis. Mais j'ai finalement regretté de ne pas les avoir rejoints, et d'avoir accepté leur aide plus tôt.

\- Je te crois. Mais je doute que ta situation était similaire à la mienne.

\- Sans doute, mais…

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir essayé de me convaincre de revenir avec vous à la rive.

\- Ce qui veut dire… Que tu refuses toujours de revenir ? Comprit tristement Varek

\- Oui. Mais à l'avenir, évitez de perdre votre temps avec moi. Bonsoir.

Elle fit demi-tour, prête à retourner croupir dans sa cachette. Refusant de s'avouer vaincu, Varek fronça le regard et s'interposa entre elle et l'entrée ! Intérieurement inquiète de la tournure des évènements un peu trop familiers pour elle, elle regardait Varek avec angoisse.

\- Ecoute, Odine. Tu veux être seule dans ton coin, on peut le comprendre. Mais est-ce que c'est obligé que ce soit dans un endroit pareil ? Au contact du vent frais de la marée et dans une grotte inconfortable et sombre ?

\- Mais je me sens bien là-dedans, moi ! Protesta-t-elle

\- Vraiment ? Mais tu n'étais pas bien chez les jumeaux, dans un bon lit chaud et douillet ?

Coincée, elle ne répondit pas et détourna nerveusement le regard. C'est vrai que Varek marquait un point. Elle était tellement bien dans ce lit chaud et confortable qu'elle avait dormi des heures ! Et elle admettait que retrouver l'ambiance austère de cet endroit après avoir gouté au confort minimum, ce n'était pas très emballant. Voyant qu'elle semblait mal, et que Varek semblait peiné de son état, Ingrid prit le relais.

\- Odine… Viens avec nous. Tu seras mieux à la rive, qu'ici.

\- Harold a dit ça aussi… Mais je préfère quand même rester seule. Insista-t-elle avec fermeté

\- Sans savoir si être avec nous te déplait vraiment au point de vouloir partir ?

\- Mais je sais déjà que je vais vouloir revenir ici ! Protesta-t-elle avec agacement. Et puis pourquoi vous voulez tous aider une inconnue ?! Vous allez me dire la même chose qu'Harold ?! Que c'est dans votre nature ?! S'exclama-t-elle avec étonnement

\- T'as tout compris ! Répondit Varek avec un grand sourire

\- C'est vrai, Odine. C'est pas dans nos habitudes d'abandonner les autres. Souriait Ingrid

\- Mais, je… Je… Bafouilla-t-elle

Ingrid posa amicalement sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Elle appréciait sincèrement la jeune fille parce qu'elle lui inspirait de la confiance et de la peine. Mais en la voyant avouer la cause de son isolement, et en l'entendant protester contre leur aide alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas, ça lui prouvait que cette fille était quelqu'un de bien, qu'elle ne cherchait pas à profiter de sa misère. Et puis vu ce qu'elle avait elle-même traversé, Ingrid se disait qu'elle ne serait pas redevable envers le destin si elle laissait tomber cette fille.

\- Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose. Viens avec nous à la fête, mange, bois, amuse-toi, fait connaissance avec le groupe, et si la vie en groupe te déplait toujours autant, alors nous te laisserons revenir ici.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- On te le promet. Mais laisse-nous une chance, s'il te plait. Même une toute petite ! Et pour ce qu'Harold a fait, tu lui dois bien ça, non ? Ajouta Varek en pointant les vêtements du doigt

\- Je… Oui, vous avez raison…

Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre cette fois encore ? Au moins, elle prouverait sa bonne foi, et elle pourrait toujours revenir ici si l'ambiance au campement ne lui convenait pas. Et comme elle avait la certitude qu'ils respecteraient leur promesse, autant accepter.

\- Bon d'accord. Je veux bien venir avec vous.

\- Super ! Alors en route !

Devant tant d'enthousiasme, Odine ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire timide et d'accepter de grimper avec Ingrid sur Sonovent pour regagner la rive.

\- Tu vas voir. Tu vas vite changer d'avis, au point que tu ne voudras plus quitter la rive ! S'enthousiasma Ingrid

Odine lui adressa un simple sourire et se cramponna à elle quand Sonovent décolla.

\- _Oh ça, c'est sûr que je ne suis pas prête de la quitter_ … Se dit-elle en regardant tristement l'océan


	8. Nostalgie

**_Salut à tous ! Bonne annéééééééé ! J'espère que vous avez passé de très bonnes fêtes ! ^^ Alors je suis contente que le spectacle des dragonniers vous ai plu, ainsi que le passage entre Harold et Astrid ! ^^ Je pense que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre qui contient une chanson en deux versions, du Hiccstrid, ainsi que des événements qui annonceront de l'action pour la suite ! ;) Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^ Encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : Mon marin riche et sans peur - Pirates des Caraïbes 4 - La fontaine de Jouvence_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Nostalgie

Peu de temps après qu'Odine soit revenue à la rive avec Varek et Ingrid, Harold et Astrid revenaient tranquillement de leur balade. Ils se tenaient toujours la main, mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés. En revanche, ils avaient beaucoup discuté, en particulier sur leur nouvelle situation. Et au final, ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne se cacheraient pas, sans pour autant trop se dévoiler en public. Harold en profita pour lui parler d'Odine et lui avoua tout ce qu'il y avait à dire, même le fait qu'il l'ai trouvé avec juste la couette de Krane autour du corps, qu'il lui a donné ses vêtements à lui en attendant leur retour, et qu'il l'avait laissée se changer chez lui en restant dehors. En retour, Astrid ne montra aucune jalousie et n'exprima aucune colère. Avec la belle soirée qu'elle venait de vivre, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Elle était même fière de l'attitude altruiste d'Harold et n'en était pas si surprise.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fête, tout le monde était là, dragonniers comme dragons, avec en prime, leur invitée. Odine restait tranquillement assise sur un banc, un verre d'hydromel à la main, levant seulement le regard vers les nouveaux arrivants alors que tout le monde se tournait vers eux. Ils furent pour la plupart surpris de voir qu'ils se tenaient la main, mais pas Ingrid. En voyant ce détail, plus les sourires sur leur visage, la jolie brune savait ce que ça signifiait. Pas besoin qu'ils l'annoncent publiquement, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Varek le comprit aussi et se réjouissait pour eux, mais Rustik cherchait à savoir ce que ça voulait dire. A croire qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ou de ne pas accepter la situation !

\- Ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble. Affirma Harold

\- Sortir ensemble… Du genre… Comme Varek et Ingrid ?

\- Oui. Répondit Astrid

\- Ah. Bon bah félicitation à vous deux ! Dit-il avec sincérité

\- Euh… Merci, Rustik. S'étonna Harold

\- J'espère juste que tu ne regretteras pas ton choix, Astrid. Ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Harold et Astrid roulèrent des yeux au ciel. Un compliment ne vient jamais sans la vanne qui va avec ! Les autres dragonniers en profitèrent pour les féliciter et poser les questions habituelles qu'on pose aux nouveaux couples. De son coté, Odine n'avait pas bougé de son banc. Le fait d'apprendre la concrétisation d'un amour lui rappela que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Tristan avait définitivement disparu, et ne ressemblerait bientôt plus qu'à une illusion du passé. Elle soupira tristement, les yeux brillants, puis releva la tête quand elle vit Harold et Astrid s'avancer vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Apparemment, ils étaient contents de la voir.

\- Comment vas-tu, Odine ? Lui demanda Harold

\- Euh… Bien. Merci.

\- Mmh. Je te présente Astrid.

\- Salut ! Souriait-elle

\- Salut. Répondit-elle sans trop d'entrain

En voyant l'air étonné de la blonde, elle reporta aussitôt son regard sur son verre dont elle n'avait pas bu une gorgée parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, ni si c'était dangereux. Astrid comprit qu'elle devait être mal à l'aise et inquiète, alors d'un simple regard, elle demanda à Harold de la laisser seule avec elle afin d'engager la conversation. Ce dernier accepta avec compréhension et en le voyant s'éloigner sans sa copine, Odine commença à s'inquiéter. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Tout comme Harold, Ingrid et les autres, les intentions d'Astrid étaient on ne peut plus amicales. Et le fait qu'elle voit officiellement Odine porter les vêtements d'Harold, et qu'elle soit assez jolie, ne la dérangeait même pas. Elle aurait vraiment pu manifester de la jalousie ou de la méfiance, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Si elle pouvait se faire une nouvelle amie, à ses yeux, ce serait formidable!

\- Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Jusque-là, ça allait même si elle ne se disait rien. Voulant quand même faire un petit effort, Odine se risqua à regarder Astrid et pu constater, et ressentir, qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien avec Stella. Même ses amis n'avaient rien à voir avec ses défuntes harpies. Par politesse pour leur invitation et leur accueil, elle prit sur elle et lui adressa timidement la parole.

\- Au fait, bon anniversaire.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. Lui souriait-elle

\- Et tu… Tu as quel âge ?

\- 18 ans. Et toi ?

\- 19 ans.

\- C'est drôle, mais c'est l'âge que je t'aurais donné.

\- Hin. Euh… J'ai cru comprendre que toi et Harold vous venez de vous mettre ensemble, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Félicitations. Dit-elle avec sincérité

\- Merci. Ecoute je sais que tu as dû vivre des moments difficiles, et que tu n'as peut être pas envie d'en parler, mais...

\- C'est le cas.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais sache qu'on veut tous t'aider.

\- Je sais. Tout le monde me le dit.

\- Je ne suis pas étonnée. Souriait-elle. Alors en attendant que tu nous fasses assez confiance pour nous raconter ce qui t'est arrivé, faisons connaissance ! Proposa-t-elle avec entrain

Elle regarda Astrid avec étonnement. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à entendre ce genre de phrase à son égard ! Même avec Tristan, ça n'avait pas été facile. Mais petit à petit, elle avait su s'ouvrir et parler d'elle.

\- Et tu veux savoir quoi sur moi ?

\- Tout ce que tu aurais envie de dire.

\- Ah. Euh…

Elle essaya de trouver un truc à dire sur elle mais que pouvait-elle dire qui ne risquerait pas de lui causer du tort ? Nerveuse, elle ne cessa de regarder son verre et de jouer nerveusement avec.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Astrid

\- C'est juste que… Je ne suis pas habituée à parler de moi, Astrid. Avoua-t-elle avec embarras

\- Oh. Bah dans ce cas, je pose les questions. Alors, euh… Est-ce que tu es un dragonnier ?

\- Non.

\- Ah. D'où viens-tu ?

\- D'assez loin. Et je ne veux pas non plus parler de la d'où je viens.

\- D'accord. Désolée. Est-ce que tu as un amoureux ?

\- Non. Et je ne suis pas intéressée par l'amour.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?

\- Raisons personnelles. Question suivante ?

\- D'accord. Euh… Tu portes des vêtements de garçon. Tu ne veux pas que je te trouve quelque chose de plus joli et féminin ?

\- Non merci, ça ira. Je suis super à l'aise et je trouve que les couleurs me vont bien.

\- Pas de soucis. Mais si tu changes d'avis, dis le moi. Souriait-elle. Ensuite… Dis-moi ce que tu aimes faire ?

\- Je… J'aime explorer et trouver des trésors hu… Euh, toute sorte de trésors.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Souriait-elle

\- Génial ! On a une Johann version fille ! Et est-ce que dans ta grotte, tu aurais des trouvailles que tu pourrais nous montrer ?

Odine repensa à sa grotte et à tous ces beaux objets qu'elle avait trouvés au cours de sa vie. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais rentre chez elle, admirer sa collection et poursuivre ses recherches lui serra affreusement le cœur, si bien que son visage qui s'était légèrement éclairci à force de parler avec Astrid, s'assombrit en quelques secondes.

\- Non. J'ai tout perdu…

\- Oh. Désolée…

En voyant Odine essuyer une larme au coin des yeux, Astrid eut soudain une idée qui pourrait lui remonter le moral.

\- Tu sais, rien ne t'empêche de reprendre ta passion à zéro sur la rive.

\- Quoi ?

\- Réfléchis. Tu pourrais apprendre à chevaucher un dragon, partir à l'aventure sur la rive ou sur les îles voisines et chercher des trésors que tu pourrais entreposer ici. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… J'avais une sacrée collection et ça me décourage de tout recommencer…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu collectionnais ?

\- Oh… Des bricoles de tout genre que je trouvais jolies, précieuses et utiles.

\- Mmh… J'aurais aimé la voir. Avoua-t-elle d'un air envieux

\- Moi, j'aimerais la retrouver… Enfin bref. Je pense… Que je pourrais recommencer. Mais sans dragons.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ces créatures. Et puis je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Mais peut être qu'avec le temps, j'arriverais à vouloir en dresser un.

\- Et ce jour-là, compte sur nous pour t'apprendre ! Assura Astrid avec un sourire amical

Pour la première fois depuis leur conversation, Odine rendit à la jeune guerrière un sourire amical et sincère. Et un sentiment de confiance envers Astrid semblait naitre en elle. Astrid remarqua qu'elle semblait plus détendue et moins méfiante.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui. Merci Astrid.

\- De rien. J'ai faim. Tu m'accompagne au buffet ?

\- Mmh, mmh.

Elle l'accompagna avec un léger sourire et se mêla aux autres, mais le cœur légèrement sur la réserve. Elle jeta un regard curieux aux plats, se demandant ce que c'était et si c'était bon. En tout cas, c'était très différent des repas qu'elle mangeait en étant une sirène. A part les poissons cuits, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'en manger. Mais elle pouvait dire que ça sentait bon et que ça ouvrait l'appétit ! Elle fit alors son choix et prit une côtelette de yak braisée. Elle la renifla discrètement avant de la goûter du bout de la langue. Ça avait un drôle de goût, mais en croquant un tout petit morceau, elle jugea que c'était plutôt bon ! Elle remarqua que les dragonniers la regardaient avec étonnement. Les joues rouges, elle tenta de se justifier.

\- Je… C'est la première fois que j'en mange…

\- Ah. Bah si tu aimes, mange en autant que tu veux ! Lui dit Harold avec un sourire

Elle le lui rendit brièvement et reporta son attention sur sa côtelette qu'elle finit par dévorer en plus grosses bouchées. Elle en prit une seconde puis but un peu d'eau avant d'en manger encore une. Les dragonniers tentaient de parler avec elle, mais à chaque question qu'ils lui posaient, ils n'obtenaient que des réponses courtes mais sur un ton le plus amical possible. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Rustik vienne lui parler, au moment où tout le monde s'était mis à danser. Elle était debout et regardait d'un air captivé les flammes d'une torche. Elle savait ce que c'était que le feu, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu, ni senti la douce chaleur d'aussi près !

\- Salut.

\- Euh… Salut. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Tu danses ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant sa main

\- Non. Répondit-elle poliment

Elle reporta son attention sur la flamme qui la réchauffait et l'aidait à oublier ses soucis, mais Rustik continua de l'importuner.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester toute seule dans ton coin, quand même ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Si.

Rustik était étonné, mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant, ce qui ennuya Odine.

\- Bon. Je vais être franc. Y'a pour deux raisons que je veux t'inviter à danser.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, Rustik.

\- La première, c'est que je ne veux pas danser sans partenaire. Et la seconde, c'est parce que je te trouve très jolie. Ce qui fait que j'ai encore plus envie de danser avec toi.

\- Ah… Bah merci pour ta franchise, mais je suis toujours pas intéressée.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais pas danser ?

\- Entre autre. Et je n'ai pas envie. voilà.

\- Bah tu sais, si tu ne sais pas danser, ce n'est pas un problème, puisque tu aurais le cavalier idéal de la soirée ! Argumenta-t-il avec prétention

\- Non, merci. Insista-t-elle plus fermement

\- Quoi, je ne te plais pas, c'est ça ?

Elle en avait marre mais elle essayait de rester calme pour ne pas gâcher la soirée d'Astrid.

\- C'est pas la question. T'as sans aucun doute ce qu'il faut pour plaire, mais tu perds ton temps avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu… T'es pas intéressée par les garçons, ou quoi ?

\- Hein ?! Mais… Pff. N'importe quoi ! C'est plutôt par le principe d'être avec quelqu'un ! La romance, c'est pas mon truc, alors maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille !

\- Mais…

\- FICHE MOI LA PAIX! S'exclama-t-elle avec colère

Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser et se tourna vers elle, surpris et inquiet de l'entendre crier sur ce ton ! Mais en voyant son interlocuteur, ils ne furent pas si étonnés. Ils furent même plus inquiets pour elle que pour lui, surtout en voyant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et qu'elle tremblait de colère. En croisant leurs regards, elle claqua la langue et s'éloigna de la fête, suivie au pas de course par Ingrid et Astrid après avoir échangé un regard commun. Pour sa défense, Rustik leva les mains et donna une explication aux autres.

\- J'ai juste demandé si elle voulait danser avec moi.

\- Te connaissant, t'as du dire un truc qui faut pas ! Supposa Harold avec un regard sévère

Rustik roula les yeux au ciel, exaspéré qu'on le juge toujours coupable de ce genre de chose ! Tant que les filles n'étaient pas revenues, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le cœur à continuer de s'amuser, ni d'aller les rejoindre pour savoir quoi.

oO*Oo

Odine ne s'était pas dirigée vers la plage. Elle avait pris la première direction qui s'était présentée à elle, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'isoler et sécher ses larmes qui coulaient malgré elle. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas si surprise d'entendre et de voir les filles lui courir après.

\- Odine ! Attends ! L'appelèrent-elles

Odine s'arrêta de marcher, mais garda le regard fixé sur le sol, même quand les filles lui firent face.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que Rustik t'as dit ? S'inquiéta Astrid en voyant ses larmes.

\- Rien.

\- Vu que tu pleures, ça m'étonnerais. Constata Ingrid

\- C'est rien, je vous dis. Ça va passer.

\- Tu veux qu'on lui passe un savon ? Proposa Astrid

\- Ça pourrait le faire, vu que j'ai quelques idées. Souriait Ingrid

\- Non, pas la peine… Désolée d'avoir gâchée ta fête, Astrid.

\- Hé. C'est Rustik qui t'a poussé à lui crier dessus. T'a pas à t'en vouloir. La rassura Astrid

\- Merci, je…

\- Rassure-nous, tu ne vas pas retourner dans ta grotte ? S'inquiéta Ingrid

\- Pour être honnête, j'en ai eu envie. Mais d'un autre côté, je veux rester avec vous.

\- Génial ! S'enthousiasma Ingrid

\- Seulement… Bafouilla Odine d'un ton gênée

\- Seulement quoi ? Dis-nous ?

\- Si je reste, je ne sais pas où dormir.

\- Quoi, tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? Mais c'était évident que tu allais squatter chez nous, enfin ! Souriait Astrid

\- Chez vous ? Vous partagez la même hutte ?

\- Oui, la mienne est en cours de construction. Répondit Ingrid

\- Vous… Vous êtes sûres ? Vous avez toutes les deux un petit ami. Vous ne préférez pas la garder pour vous et vos rendez-vous amoureux ou… Pour autre chose ? S'étonna Odine

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. On s'arrangera. Pas vrai, Astrid ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Dans ce cas, voilà qui règle les questions concernant l'hébergement ! Souriait Ingrid en regardant Odine

Odine continuait de les regarder avec de grands yeux étonnés, ce qui poussa les filles à la rassurer encore une fois.

\- Allez, Odine. Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça.

\- C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on… Bafouilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

A cause de son état mental, de la fatigue et de la gentillesse de ces gens, elle ne put retenir ce sanglot. Les filles prirent même l'initiative de l'enlacer mutuellement dans leur bras pour la calmer. Mais du coup, Odine pleura deux fois plus.

\- Je suis désolée… Sanglota-t-elle

\- C'est rien. Pleures si ça te fait du bien. Conseilla Astrid

\- Non, c'est bon... Ça ira… Merci à vous deux…

\- De rien. Tu veux retourner à la fête avec nous ?

\- J'aimerais, mais le souci c'est que je me sens fatiguée…

\- Ah. Bah tu sais quoi ? Astrid va retourner profiter de sa fête, et moi, je vais t'emmener dans notre hutte et te préparer un bon lit douillet pendant que tu prends un bain. Annonça Ingrid

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas utile le bain.

Se souvenant des dégâts que l'eau salée provoqués sur sa peau, elle n'avait pas très envie de revivre ça et de s'expliquer à ce sujet. Certainement qu'ils la jugeraient et la prendraient tous pour un monstre !

\- Si, si, Odine. Tu en a vraiment besoin. Insista Ingrid avec une légère grimace

\- Oh.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne sentait pas très bon. Et elle admettait qu'une toilette ne lui ferait pas de mal et l'aiderait à bien dormir. C'est sur ce programme que les deux brunes laissèrent Astrid retourner à sa fête. Ingrid avait même recommandé à Astrid de dire à Harold que tout allait bien et qu'elle s'occupait de leur colocataire. Une fois dans la hutte des filles, Odine chercha une excuse pour esquiver le bain, mais en vain. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, Ingrid lui donna ce qu'il faut et installa un paravent, puis alla préparer le lit. Discrètement, et avec crainte, Odine trempa juste un doigt dans l'eau, puis la main en serrant les dents, mais elle fut surprise de ne pas sentir sa peau brûler ! Et elle comprit pourquoi. C'était de l'eau douce ! Pas de l'eau salée ! Rassurée et mourant finalement d'envie de plonger dans cette grande bassine d'eau chaude, elle se déshabilla non sans crainte qu'on la regarde, puis elle se laissa glisser dans la bassine. Ça faisait tellement du bien, qu'elle laissa un soupir de bien être sortir de sa bouche, ce qui fit rire Ingrid.

\- Je constate que le bain est finalement apprécié !

\- Je l'admets… Rougissait-elle en défaisant ses nattes

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Non merci, ça ira.

Ingrid continua de préparer le lit pendant qu'Odine termina de défaire ses nattes. Elle ramena tout dans son dos, se lava les cheveux et le corps avec le savon, puis immergea quelques secondes sous l'eau, laissant ses jambes pliées dépasser de la surface. Même en étant humaine, elle savoura le plaisir d'être de nouveau en contact avec l'eau ! Ça lui avait tellement manqué, en plus d'apprécier la chaleur qui englobait son corps, de sentir la caresse de ses cheveux flottant contre sa peau, d'avoir ses soucis qui s'échappent, de se sentir légère… Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle se mit à sourire et à inspirer, mais l'ennui, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau ! Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et regagna brutalement la surface pour reprendre son souffle tout en se frottant vigoureusement le nez.

\- Odine ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Ingrid derrière le paravent

\- Rien ! Je… J'ai de l'eau dans le nez…

\- Ah. J'ai fini de préparer ton lit. Tu... Odine ?

Elle se tut quand elle entendit Odine pleurer, la tête dans le creux de ses genoux et ses bras fermement agrippés autour de ses jambes. Inquiète, elle l'appela encore une fois tout en restant derrière le paravent.

\- Odine ? Ça va ?

\- Non… Mais ça va passer… C'est juste que j'ai besoin de pleurer…

\- Je comprends. Alors n'hésite pas à pleurer autant que tu veux. Personne ne te jugera ici.

\- Merci… Je… Je sors.

\- D'accord.

Odine attrapa une serviette et s'enroula dedans, alors qu'avec une autre, elle sécha ses larmes puis ses longs cheveux. Elle se rhabilla assez vite, puis termina de sécher ses cheveux avec la serviette. En réapparaissant devant Ingrid, elle afficha un bref sourire.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Un peu.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, de la colère et de la nostalgie, elle posa la serviette sur le rebord d'une chaise et commença à refaire ses nattes.

\- Tu ne te les brosse pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas de brosse.

\- Mais moi si. Et une coiffure est toujours plus jolie quand nos cheveux sont bien brossés et démêlés. Tu veux que je te les brosse ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- D'accord. Viens, assieds-toi.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit qu'elle avait préparé pour elle, alla chercher sa brosse et commença à lui brosser les cheveux avec douceur. Odine se laissa faire, sans réagir aux nœuds qui se démêlaient, tellement qu'elle était chamboulée et encore dans ses pensées. De dos, Ingrid ne voyait pas la tête qu'elle faisait, mais elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire tellement qu'elle s'amusait.

\- Tu as vraiment des cheveux magnifiques, Odine… Ils sont si longs et si beaux !

\- Merci.

\- Je peux même te dire que ça me donne envie d'avoir des cheveux aussi longs que les tiens !

\- Mmh, mmh. Ça t'irait bien.

\- Merci. Au fait, ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?

\- Non, non.

Ingrid se pinça les lèvres en comprenant qu'elle était encore triste. Elle continua alors de lui brosser les cheveux dans le silence. Mais tellement qu'elle prenait plaisir à lui brosser les cheveux, elle se mit à chanter une chanson qu'elle avait chanté à un bébé Chant Funeste.

 _Le ciel est noir, les collines opales_

 _Quand arrive du nord une tempête royale_

 _Entends la chanson de sa majesté_

 _De sa cape il couvre le monde entier…_

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Non.

\- Ah. Vous chantez quoi dans votre village ?

\- Peu importe. Je ne sais pas chanter de toute façon.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- J'ai une voix qui… Ne produit aucun effet sur les autres. Alors j'en ai déduis que j'avais une voix pas agréable à entendre. Dit-elle avec un soupçon de vérité et de mensonge.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant une jolie voix.

\- Merci.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'ils ont tort. Chante pour voir ? Demanda-t-elle sans moqueries

\- Je n'ai pas envie, Ingrid.

\- Ah. Euh… Tu veux que je te refasse des nattes ou tu veux une longue tresse dans le dos ou sur le côté ?

\- Des nattes, s'il te plait.

Ingrid lui refit des nattes tout en fredonnant sa chanson. Elle n'avait plus trop le cœur à chanter, et Odine l'avait compris et s'en voulait un peu. Une fois coiffée, Odine s'allongea sur son lit vu qu'elle était morte de fatigue. Ingrid la recouvrit d'une couverture bien chaude et rangea la hutte avant d'aller se coucher, préférant rester auprès d'Odine au cas où elle ne se sentirait pas bien.

A l'extérieur, le reste du groupe s'amusa encore une bonne heure à la fête, après que Sonovent soit repartie vers la hutte d'Ingrid et Astrid pour y loger sans son enclos. Puis chacun repartit dans ses quartiers, morts de rire, légèrement ivres ou fatigués. Astrid s'était vraiment bien amusée ce soir ! Elle avait bien rit, légèrement bu et elle avait bien dansé avec ses amis, mais surtout avec Harold. Par galanterie et gentillesse en tant que petit ami, Harold la raccompagna chez elle, main dans la main, suivis de loin par Krokmou et Tempête. Astrid le remercia encore une fois, puis avant de s'en aller, Harold se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sur ce point-là, il était assez timide, mais Astrid le laissa approcher à son rythme, même si à cause des effets de l'hydromel, elle avait très envie qu'il s'approche un peu plus vite ! Harold finit par déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle douceur, que la jolie blonde sentit un agréable frisson parcourir son corps tout entier !

Le baiser fut ni trop court, ni trop long, ni horrible… Il était juste parfait ! Comme elle l'avait imaginé depuis sa discussion avec Ingrid ! Harold lui adressa un tendre sourire tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, puis rentra chez lui avec Krokmou après qu'Astrid lui ai rendu son sourire et lui ait également souhaité une bonne nuit. Les joues roses et un immense sourire aux lèvres, Astrid rentra chez elle et se coucha en repensant encore et encore à ce bel anniversaire, et à ce doux baiser.

oO*Oo

Sur le dos de Krokmou, Harold n'arrêtait pas de sourire ! Il était heureux d'y être enfin arrivé et qu'elle ait dit oui ! Il était tellement bien qu'il s'allongea contre le dos de Krokmou et regardait le ciel et les étoiles avec bonheur, tout en repensant à son tout premier baiser qu'il avait donné à une fille. Pour lui, c'était une superbe expérience et il fut satisfait de ne pas avoir foiré sur ce coup là ! Et encore plus en repensant à la réaction d'Astrid ! Elle avait l'air heureuse et satisfaite de ce baiser, et Harold trouva ça très encourageant pour la suite ! Et sur d'agréables pensées, il rentra chez lui et se coucha avec le sourire.

oO*Oo

Au palais, Stella était également heureuse et d'humeur à pousser la chansonnette ! Après avoir passé une bonne journée, seule ou en compagnie du capitaine, et s'être rendue au chevet de sa mère qui allait mieux mais qui devait encore rester au lit à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire due aux huîtres du buffet, elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour se prélassait dans un bon bain de boue. Rassurée sur l'état de sa mère et nullement infectée sur l'absence de ses défuntes amies, elle ne cessait de penser à Odine et de jubilait sur ses malheurs.

\- _Je suis la sirène la plus heureuse du monde ! Ma mère va mieux et je suis sincèrement contente pour elle, mais j'ai enfin mon prince rien qu'à moi, et cette gourde est certainement morte de froid et de faim dans sa misérable petite grotte !_ Se dit-elle

Elle éclata de rire tout en continuant de frotter la boue contre ses bras. Détendue et heureuse, elle se mit à chanter la chanson qu'elle et ses anciennes sbires chantaient pour attirer les marins vers les profondeurs, mais en modifiant quelques paroles tellement que son bonheur l'inspirait.

 _L'amour a percé son cœur_

 _Et son malheur fait mon bonheur_

 _Et j'arbore un être charmeur_

 _Mon beau capitaine sans peur_

 _Oh mes sœurs, j'ai ce que je veux !_

 _J'ai enfin gagné !_

 _J'ai le cœur de mon bien aimé_

 _Et la mort de celle aux nageoires bleues_

 _Et l'amour a percé son cœur_

 _Et son malheur fait mon bonheur_

 _Et j'arbore un être charmeur_

 _Mon beau capitaine sans peur_

 _Oh, l'amour a percé son cœur_

 _Et son malheur fait mon bonheur_

 _Et j'arbore un être charmeur_

 _Mon beau capitaine sans peur_

Satisfaite de sa chanson, son visage s'illumina d'un autre sourire, puis elle ferma les yeux avant de se laisser fondre dans son bain de boue.

oO*Oo

Cette nuit, Odine eut du mal à dormir. Ses rêves étaient envahis par d'horrible visions, comme celles de son propre sortilège qu'elle revivait à travers une tiers personne, ou la vision de voir sa maison et ses biens détruits avec le temps ou par Stella, ou encore Tristan vivant aux cotés de Stella et demeurant sous l'effet du sortilège pour toujours…

Toute la nuit elle n'avait pas arrêté de suer, d'angoisser, de se rendormir et de pleurer, si bien qu'Ingrid et Astrid se réveillèrent et la regardaient avec inquiétude. Elles échangèrent même un regard entre elles, se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient faire. Mais tant que leur colocataire ne leur dirait rien sur son malheur, ni elles, ni les autres ne pourrait faire grand-chose.

oO*Oo

Stella elle, se réveilla vers le milieu de la matinée. Et contrairement à la pauvre Odine, elle avait extrêmement bien dormi ! En se levant, elle avait constamment le sourire aux lèvres, un petit air de musique dans la tête et l'air rêveuse. Déjà pour toutes ces raisons, mais aussi parce que Tristan allait l'emmener faire une balade à cheval ! Elle regarda son reflet dans le grand miroir de sa coiffeuse et se trouvait radieuse et encore plus belle que d'habitude !

\- _C'est l'amour, Stella. Ne cherche pas à comprendre_. Se dit-elle

Elle gloussa avec excitation, puis se hâta de se coiffer et de se faire toute belle pour son capitaine, tout en fredonnant sa chanson de la veille. Quand elle jugea être parfaite pour son rendez-vous, elle nagea avec le sourire vers l'endroit où ils devaient se retrouver. Et quand elle le vit, son cœur ne cessa pas un instant de battra atout rompre tellement qu'elle était heureuse et amoureuse de lui. Sous l'emprise du sortilège, Tristan n'avait vraiment d'yeux que pour elle ! De plus, c'est lui qui lui avait proposé de faire cette sortie, ainsi que l'autre. Ce qui enchanta la princesse !

\- Princesse. La salua-t-il tout en lui faisant un baisemain.

\- Capitaine… Rougissait-elle

\- Prête ?

\- Avec vous ? Toujours.

Il entra dans l'écurie royale avec elle. Discrètement, Stella grimaça face à la sale odeur qui y régnait ! En voyant son compagnon enfin rétabli à cause d'un incident dont il avait du mal à s'en souvenir, Tristan lui adressa un sourire chaleureux tout en lui caressant la tête, ce qui plut à l'animal.

\- Bonjour, Azur. Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ?

\- Azur ? C'est vous qui l'avez nommé ainsi ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Non, c'est… C'est… Tiens, c'est bête, mais je ne m'en souviens pas… Constata-t-il avec étonnement.

Pendant qu'il essayait de s'en souvenir, Stella esquissa un discret petit sourire en coin. Elle se doutait qu'Odine devait être à l'origine du choix de ce nom et jugea qu'elle avait mauvais gout. En regardant l'hippocampe, la princesse lui aurait donné un bien meilleur nom, plus digne de sa stature et de son rang en tant que monture du capitaine !

\- Enfin, bref, ça me reviendra un jour ou l'autre. Bien. Azur ? Aujourd'hui, on va emmener Stella en ballade. Tu te sens en forme ?

L'hippocampe étant le seul à ne pas être affecté par le sort de Rena, et étant le seul à se souvenir d'Odine, protesta contre l'attention que son cavalier portait pour la princesse ! Il devait sentir que Stella n'était pas une fille douce gentille et innocente comme Odine, mais une mauvaise personne !

\- Il n'a pas l'air de m'aimer. En déduit-elle

\- C'est parce qu'il ne vous connaît pas. Venez. Approchez pour le saluer et faire connaissance. L'invita Tristan

\- Entendu. Bonjour Azur. Dit-elle d'un ton aimable tout en lui adressant un sourire

Elle tendit naïvement sa main vers lui pour le caresser, mais il fronça le regard et se mit à rugir sévèrement, tout en se débattant comme un diable ! Stella prit peur et recula alors que Tristan essayait de le calmer en lui maintenant la tête entre ses mains!

\- Tout va bien, mon vieux ! Tout va bien ! Calme-toi !

\- Hors de question qu'il vienne avec nous ! Il risquerait de s'emballer et de provoquer un accident !

\- Je suis d'accord. Et c'est un risque que je refuse de prendre pour notre bien à tous. Désolé, Azur… Mais je crois que c'était encore trop tôt pour toi… Dit-il en attachant solidement son compagnon dans son enclos

Il emmena avec lui un autre hippocampe de couleur marron clair et un autre de couleur blanc pour Stella. Mais avant de sortir, Tristan se retourna vers Azur qui se débattait toujours dans l'espoir de réussir à faire passer un message à son ami !

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas. Quand tu iras vraiment mieux, on refera équipe. Le rassura-t-il en lui adressa un regard navré

Sous le regard consterné d'Azur, il quitta l'écurie et partit en promenade avec la princesse, loin du palais. Refusant de laisser son ami dans cet état pour qu'il commettre d'autres erreurs, et de rester ici sans savoir où était passé Odine, Azur essaya de se défaire de ses liens en rognant les sangles ! Après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement, il fut enfin libéré et ne traîna pas pour s'enfuir du palais, sous le nez des gardes qui essayèrent de le stopper puis de le rattraper ! Mais Azur était un hippocampe malin et très rapide ! Semer ses assaillants était un jeu d'enfant pour lui ! Une fois tranquille, il retourna en premier sur le lieu de l'incident et chercha avec acharnement le moindre indice mais il ne trouva rien. Il se rapprocha de la maison d'Odine qui ne se trouvait pas loin selon ses souvenirs. Il rugit et s'acharna contre la pierre qui bloquait toujours l'entrée, mais n'entendit rien venant de l'intérieur, pareil quand il regarda par l'entrée située sur le dessus de la grotte.

Ne désespérant pas, il nagea jusqu'au cimetière d'épaves et plus particulièrement vers le navire où Tristan l'avait retrouvée couverte de crème de crevette. Elle n'était pas la non plus. Il chercha aux alentours et retrouva le sac dans lequel Odine mettait ses trouvailles ! Et par chance, le sac avait encore une trace de son odeur, mais très faible. Il l'emporta avec lui, dans l'espoir de raviver la mémoire au capitaine et de suivre une piste mais ça ne l'emmena pas plus loin que le cimetière d'épaves. Rugissant de colère, il retourna vers le lieu de l'incident et refouilla la zone dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui lui aurait échappé. Mais le résultat fut encore le même. Il ne trouva rien. En regardant tout autour de lui, à un moment, il leva les yeux et décida d'aller à la surface malgré le danger qu'il pouvait courir. Là-bas, il verrait s'il y avait des îles assez proches sur lesquelles Odine aurait pu trouver refuge. Si elle n'était pas dans l'océan, elle était peut être sur terre ? Azur trouva cette idée absurde mais valait mieux vérifier. Et puis quelque chose lui disait de le faire !

La tête à moitié immergée, il regarda tout autour de lui et la seule île assez proche, c'était celle des dragonniers. Ne voyant aucun navire des chasseurs à l'horizon, il nagea prudemment vers l'île. Et c'est là qu'il vit un humain. Ou plutôt une humaine qui avait des habits d'une couleur familière et de très longs cheveux noirs. Elle était assise sur un rocher, loin des vagues et semblait regarder l'océan avec mélancolie. Et quand il entendit le son de sa voix, Azur entrouvrit la bouche et écarquilla ses yeux ! C'était Odine ! Il l'avait retrouvée !

oO*Oo

Une heure avant qu'Azur ne remonte à la surface, Odine se réveilla enfin. Astrid et Ingrid étant déjà réveillées et sorties depuis un moment, Odine se leva enfin et sortit de la hutte, sans se demander où était les filles. La douce brise sur son visage lui fit du bien et elle esquissa un frêle sourire. N'ayant pas très faim, elle décida de marcher un peu au sein du campement afin de mieux s'y repérer. En chemin, elle vit quelque chose qui attira tout particulièrement son attention ! C'était immense, composés de grands morceaux de verre de toute taille, et les morceaux était séparés et reliés par des bouts de métal, comme un grand vitrail ! Une grande passerelle en bois circulaire l'entourait et des échelles permettaient de monter dessus. Et l'un des points le plus important, c'est que c'était rempli d'eau.

\- Un aquarium… ? Murmura-t-elle, surprise

A l'intérieur, elle vit qu'il y avait trois bébés dragons, de la classe des Milles Tonnerres. L'un était bleu, l'autre violet et le dernier était de couleur turquoise. Ils barbotaient dans l'eau, jouaient entre eux et nageaient librement dans ce grand espace. Avec un sourire attendri, Odine les regardait faire, et quand celui aux écailles bleu s'approcha de la vitre pour la regarder de plus près, Odine le salua gentiment. Il poussa alors un petit cri et retourna nager avec ses frères, ce qui amusa la jeune fille.

\- Bonjour, Odine ! Salua Varek

Odine se retourna et vit Varek et Bouledogre arriver en volant. Varek portait deux seaux remplis de poissons.

\- Bonjour, Varek. Bonjour, toi… Dit-elle en lui adressant un signe de la main

Bouledogre lui adressa un grognement amical, ce qui fit sourire Odine. Elle regarda ensuite Varek vider ses seaux de poisson au-dessus de l'aquarium.

\- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec nos petits protégés.

\- Vos petits protégés ? Cet aquarium vous sert donc pour… ?

\- Pour prendre soin des dragons de classe marine si on en trouve dans un sale état.

Il atterrit juste à côté d'Odine et poursuivit son explication pendant qu'elle caressait timidement la tête de Bouledogre.

\- Tu vois, ici, ils sont en sécurité, régulièrement surveillés, ils reprennent des forces dans un environnement familier, et quand ils vont mieux, ils retournent dans leur vrai habitat.

\- C'est super de faire ce genre de choses. Dis, avec quoi vous avez fait cette matière transparente ? Demanda-t-elle en passant sa main sur la matière lisse et brillante

\- Avec une recette spéciale de ma chouchoute d'amour ! Il suffit de lui faire manger des pierres sablées et elle recrache des plaques de verre. Et c'est là que ça nous a donné l'idée de faire cet aquarium pour soigner les dragons.

\- Eh bah… Elle a dû en manger des pierres ta dragonne ! L'aquarium est vraiment gigantesque !

\- On peut dire ça. Ça nous a pris des jours pour la construire. Et on en est tous assez fiers !

\- Vous pouvez l'être. C'est vraiment du super travail.

\- Merci, Odine.

Il prit ensuite un petit carnet et observa attentivement les bébés dragons avec le sourire et en fredonnant un petit air. Odine l'écoutait à peine, car elle regardait les dragons jouer entre eux. Même qu'ils étaient dans un bac à poisson géant, ils avaient l'air tellement heureux et libres… qu'Odine les enviait. Cette ambiance lui rappelant avec nostalgie son propre habitat et son ancienne vie, elle s'apprêtait à partir, mais l'un d'eux fit un plongeon hors de la surface et replongea dans l'eau, éclaboussant légèrement leurs visiteurs. Varek et Bouledogre étaient amusés, mais Odine serrait discrètement les dents car elle venait de recevoir de l'eau sur le dessus de sa main, et ça lui brûlait ! Ne voulant plus rester à côté de ce bassin, ou que Varek s'inquiète et panique à cause de l'effet de l'eau salée sur sa peau, elle se força à sourire, salua le dragonnier et s'en alla le plus naturellement possible. Mais ses pas la conduisirent malheureusement vers la plage. Déserte, qui plus est.

\- _Tant mieux. Personne ne me verra souffrir en attendant que la brûlure s'estompe._

Même qu'elle n'avait pas très envie d'être près de l'océan pour énormément de raisons, l'appel du large était plus fort que tout. Même si elle n'était plus une sirène. Elle marcha donc lentement le long de la plage tout en se tenant loin des vagues. Pendant qu'elle marchait, et pour oublier la douleur, elle jouait avec la pointe d'une de ses nattes. Puis elle s'asseya sur un rocher et fixa avec mélancolie l'océan, les va-et-vient des vagues et les reflets du soleil sur la surface.

Elle pensait à un tas de choses, mais un sujet tout particulier envahissait son esprit. Le chant. Après avoir entendu Ingrid et Varek fredonner une chanson, et ayant entendu Ingrid chanter hier soir, Odine avoua qu'elle aimerait savoir chanter comme elle. En tant que sirène, elle n'avait pas le timbre de voix nécessaire pour attirer les marins, ce qui avait attiré les sujets de moquerie et l'avait découragée à vouloir y remédier. Mais maintenant qu'elle était humaine, peut-être que c'était différent ? Mais pour réussir à chanter, il faut être heureux et inspiré. Ce qui n'était pas son cas…

Mais avec le recul, elle se disait que sans les dragonniers et leur entêtement, elle serait morte au fond de sa grotte. Elle s'était faite des amis, tout le monde était gentil avec elle, et une nouvelle vie l'attendait sur la rive. Essayant de garder ces lueurs d'espoir en tête, elle essaya de les combiner avec la chanson de Stella. Elle l'avait tellement entendue, qu'elle la connaissait par cœur ! Elle avait du mal à entamer la chanson, mais après plusieurs essais pour trouver un timbre de voix correct, elle chanta la chanson à son aise.

 _L'amour a percé mon cœur_

 _Et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur_

 _Mais j'attends un être charmeur_

 _Mon beau dragonnier sans peur_

 _Oh mes sœurs, approchez sur l'heure_

 _Et venez voir céans_

 _Vous qui aimez les vikings sans peur_

 _Qui survolent les océans_

 _Oui, l'amour a percé mon cœur_

 _Et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur_ _  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur_

 _Mon beau dragonnier sans peur_ _  
Oh, l'amour a percé mon cœur_

 _Et l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur_ _  
Mais j'attends un être charmeur_

 _Mon beau dragonnier sans peur_

Elle eut alors un léger sourire sur les lèvres. C'était très loin du niveau de Stella, mais elle s'en fichait ! Elle l'avait chanté le plus possible avec son cœur et le résultat lui plaisait !

\- _Bah voilà. J'ai plus qu'à m'entraîner, mais vaut mieux que je ne la chante plus. Ça risquerait d'attirer leur attention vu qu'elle doit être assez connue des marins rescapés… Au pire, je peux demander à Ingrid de m'apprendre la sienne. Ce serait un début. Et puis je pourrais envisager de devenir dragonnier, de rester vivre avec eux, et de reprendre mes recherches pour me faire une nouvelle collection. A moins que je laisse ça au passé ? Je ne sais pas… Pff. J'adorais faire ça… Et c'est vrai qu'Astrid ma tentée avec cette idée... Les trésors terrestres doivent être plus conséquents que ceux de la mer. Que faire… ?_

Pensive face à son avenir sur la rive, elle demeura encore quelques instants sur son rocher, les jambes ramenées contre elle et la tête dans le creux de ses bras. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'Azur qui s'était caché derrière des rochers, et qui s'était dépêché de retourner dans l'océan pour avertir Tristan, juste après qu'elle ait chanté le premier couplet !


	9. Nouveaux souhaits

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors je préfère vous prévenir que dans ce chapitre, la méchante va encore frapper ! Et elle fera bien pire que ce qu'elle a déjà fait jusqu'à maintenant ! ^^ Mais avant de savoir ce que la morue maquillée, le plancton, le crustacé… (Ou tous les autres jolis surnoms que vous lui avez trouvés ! ^^) va faire, retrouvons d'abord notre cher capitaine et sa compagne avant que le Dada-des-Océans ne vienne mettre son grain de sel ! ^^ Sur ce, encore merci à tous, bonne lecture et à vendredi ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Nouveaux souhaits

Stella passait une très belle matinée en compagnie du capitaine. Et c'était réciproque pour lui, vu qu'il était ensorcelé. Ils se promenaient tous les deux à dos d'hippocampe dans les sentiers qui entouraient le palais et le royaume. N'en pouvant plus d'être assise sur une selle, et se plaignant des douleurs qui allaient avec, la princesse demanda de faire une petite pause. Tristan accepta, descendit de sa monture et aida Stella à descendre de la sienne. Il la porta dans ses bras et elle enroula tendrement ses bras autour de son cou, tout en lui souriant avec tendresse. Il lui rendit son sourire et la déposa près d'un banc de fleurs aquatiques, ce qui enchanta la princesse. Elle en cueillit une qu'elle se mit à humer, et quand elle leva son regard sur Tristan, elle l'invita à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Depuis sa visite chez Rena, Stella n'avait pas une seule fois ressenti des remords concernant ses amies, et encore moins envers Tristan. Même si ça ne s'était pas fait de manière naturelle, mais elle l'avait pour lui et ne comptait pas le lâcher ! Quitte à ce qu'il soit dans cet état pour toujours ! Et concernant ses copines, aussi curieux que tout le monde pourrait le penser, elles ne lui manquaient pas. Même pas un tout petit peu ! Et quand on l'interrogeait au sujet de leur absence au palais, Stella répondait un truc du genre « Je ne sais pas où elles sont et je m'en fiche ! Humph. Si ça se trouve, elles en ont peut-être eu marre de moi et elles se sont sauvées sans dire adieu ! » Tristan ne lui avait encore jamais demandé où elles étaient passées, mais comme d'autres avant lui, il lui posa la fameuse question.

\- Stella ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est peut-être indélicat de ma part, mais… Où sont passées les filles qui étaient toujours avec vous ? J'ai remarqué qu'elles n'étaient plus au palais et que beaucoup de personnes se posent des questions à leur sujet.

\- Si je le savais moi-même, Tristan… La dernière fois que je les ai vues, nous faisions une promenade toutes les cinq, et en cours de route… Elles ont disparu, me laissant seule dans les récifs. Dit-elle avec tristesse

\- Comment ça disparues ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je les ai cherchées partout mais sans résultat. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à pas mal de gens… Elles en ont peut-être eu marre de moi et elles se sont sauvées sans dire adieu.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien.

\- Elles vous manquent ?

\- Après un départ pareil… C'est curieux, mais non. Je sais que je suis spéciale comme sirène, mais je préfère qu'on me dise ce qui ne va pas en face, plutôt que de fuir sans rien dire ! C'étaient mes meilleures amies et je croyais que j'en étais une à leurs yeux. Je me suis bien trompée…

Elle esquissa un petit rire amusé puis regarda tristement le capitaine.

\- Je ne pleure même pas… Me trouvez-vous méchante ?

\- Pas du tout. La rassura-t-il avec un tendre sourire. Vous êtes…

Stella venait d'attraper avec tendresse son visage pour lui voler un simple baiser qu'elle savoura intérieurement. Pris au dépourvu, Tristan se laissa faire et le lui rendit. Puis quand Stella daigna libérer ses lèvres, elle se pinça les siennes et s'excusa aussitôt.

\- Désolée… J'ai senti que vous alliez me dire quelque chose de réconfortant et de très gentil, alors j'ai anticipé.

\- Ce n'est rien, Stella. Lui souriait-il

\- En tout cas… Vous embrassez à merveille. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant

\- Hin. Je vous retourne le compliment. Et...

\- Euh... Tristan ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en lui montrant quelque chose du doigt

Intrigué, et prêt à la protéger, Tristan tourna son regard tout en gardant sa main sur sa lance. Mais il fut étonné de voir Azur nager à toute vitesse vers eux ! Et quand le capitaine demanda qu'il se calme et qu'il s'arrête, Azur ne l'écouta pas et l'embarqua de force avec lui, laissant en plan la princesse qui se demandait quoi, et qui se retrouva avec la charge de la lance et de leurs hippocampes ! Assis sur la selle et tirant de toute ses forces sur les rennes, Tristan essayait tant bien que mal de l'arrêter, mais Azur continuait d'avancer et de s'agiter ! Il était fermement décidé à l'emmener à la surface pour qu'il voit Odine dans l'espoir de lui faire retrouver la mémoire !

\- AZUR, CA SUFFIT ! CALME-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT ! Ordonna-t-il sévèrement

Azur s'arrêta bien sagement et Tristan lui fit immédiatement face avec une expression d'incompréhension et de colère collé au visage !

\- Je peux savoir ce que tout ça signifie ?! Et puis d'abord… Comment t'a fait pour te sauver du palais ?! Et pourquoi tu sembles vouloir m'emmener quelque part ?! Et… Attend, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la bouche ?

Tristan venait de voir qu'Azur tenait entre ses dents le sac d'Odine. Plus calme et intrigué par ce sac, il le prit dans ses mains et le regarda avec un drôle d'air.

\- Je connais ce sac… Je l'ai déjà vu, mais… Je m'en souviens plus où… Enfin bref, je vais demander à Stella si elle sait quelque chose et lui présenter mes excuses pour ton comportement.

Azur se remit à protester en secouant sa tête, ce qui intrigua encore plus Tristan.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu ne l'aime pas ou c'est pour autre chose ?

Agacé et pressé, Azur le poussa dans une direction, comme pour l'inviter à le suivre !

\- D'accord… Apparemment, tu veux m'emmener quelque part… Très bien. Je te suis, mais je raccompagne d'abord Stella au palais.

Azur accepta sans grande joie cette idée, mais fut soulagé d'entendre son cavalier lui dire qu'il acceptait de le suivre. Tristan retourna donc voir Stella, s'excusa et lui expliqua brièvement la situation, puis il la raccompagna au palais avec leurs montures. Tristan grimpa sur Azur et s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de la princesse, puis se laissa guider par Azur qui l'emmena loin du palais en direction de la rive des dragons. Stella les regardait s'éloigner, non sans se demander ce qui se cachait derrière cette urgence. Elle avait reconnu le sac d'Odine, mais n'avait pas dit un mot à son bien aimé. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doute sur la survie de sa rivale. Elle décida alors de retourner voir Rena pour en avoir le cœur net.

oO*Oo

Tristan n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur leur destination. Mais c'est quand Azur nagea vers la surface qu'il se posa d'avantage de questions ! Quand ils arrivèrent silencieusement à la surface, cachés derrière le tas de rochers proche de la plage, Tristan s'adressa en chuchotant à son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? On ne doit pas aller à la surface, Azur ! C'est la loi ! Et… Quoi encore ?

D'un signe de tête, Azur lui indiqua de regarder la plage. Tristan vit alors Odine, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son rocher depuis tout à l'heure. Il l'observa un court instant, en se demandant pourquoi il devait la regarder, puis il adressa un regard consterné à son ami.

\- Suis-moi. Et sans faire de bruit !

Tristan plongea et Azur le suivit, inquiet que son cavalier n'ai pas eu de réaction en revoyant celle qu'il aime vraiment ! A l'abri des regards et de l'attention des humains et des dragons de l'ile, Tristan regardait son cheval avec une once de colère.

\- Je n'en reviens pas, Azur... Tu as fait tout ce cirque pour que je te suive à la surface… Afin que j'observe une humaine ?! Non mais tu imagines si elle nous avait vus ?! Ou qu'elle n'était pas seule ?! Tu… Tss... Allez, on rentre !

Ne voulant pas abandonner si près du but, Azur se mit à hennir tout en alternant son regard en regard entre le sac et la plage.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux dire… Que c'est son sac ? Comprit-il

Le cheval fit oui de la tête, ce qui agaça encore plus son cavalier.

\- Écoute-moi, mon vieux. Les humains sont les champions pour perdre leurs affaires en mer ! C'est dommage pour cette fille, mais on ne peut pas lui rendre son sac. Ça attirerait trop de problèmes, et pour le bien du royaume, c'est hors de question ! Maintenant laisse tomber et rentrons.

Il lâcha le sac qui coula vers le fond, au grand dam d'Azur qui était dégouté que Tristan ne se soit pas souvenu d'elle ! L'animal ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement au palais et Tristan le ramena dans son enclos. Il le rattacha solidement puis laissa son cheval qui restait sagement sur place pour prendre du repos et réfléchir à une autre solution. Néanmoins, il pouvait se consoler d'une chose. Odine était vivante. Humaine, mais vivante.

oO*Oo

Sans que personne ne l'ai vue ou suivis, Stella arriva sur les terres de Rena et entra sans crainte dans la grotte, comme si elle avait l'habitude de s'y rendre. Elle vit la sorcière assise dans un beau fauteuil très confortable, en train de bichonner son anguille électrique, qui manifestement, n'avait pas envie de retrouver sa liberté. Les yeux fixés sur son animal de compagnie qui ronronnait sur ses genoux, Rena s'adressa d'une voix douce et moqueuse à la princesse.

\- Bien le bonjour, princesse ! Comment vous portez vous depuis la dernière fois ? Etes-vous heureuse avec tous vos souhaits qui se sont réalisés ?

\- Je vous rassure, je suis très heureuse.

\- Votre regard prouve pourtant le contraire. Laissez-moi deviner. Vous être triste de ne plus avoir de larbins pour martyriser le petit peuple ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène. En fait… J'aimerais vérifier quelque chose grâce à votre magie.

\- Oh ? Quoi donc ? Souriait-elle

\- Montrez-moi si Odine est vivante ou pas.

\- Mais très volontiers. Je vous fais grâce d'une âme pour ce service. Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil

D'un petit mouvement rotatif du poignet, elle fit apparaitre le miroir dans lequel Stella avait pu voir Odine se faire piéger par le tourbillon. Mais ce qu'elle vit la mit dans un état de colère effroyable ! Odine était toujours en vie, et pour couronner le tout, elle était amie avec les dragonniers ! En la voyant repartir vers le campement en compagnie d'Astrid, d'Harold et de leurs dragons qui étaient partis la chercher, Stella bouillonnait de rage alors que Rena arborait un petit sourire en coin.

\- Toujours en vie, à ce que je vois. Dit-elle en faisant disparaitre le miroir.

\- Ça aurait dû être l'inverse… Elle aurait dû être morte depuis longtemps !

\- Oui, elle aurait dû.

\- Vous le saviez ?

\- En général, je ne me soucie pas de ce que deviennent les victimes de mes clients. Mais c'est vrai que comme vous m'avez demandé d'en faire une humaine et de la bannir sur terre, il y'avais une chance sur deux pour qu'elle survive. Et puis ces gens qui vivent sur cette ile ont manifestement eu pitié d'elle et l'ont recueillie parmi eux.

\- Non… Je ne le tolérerai pas…

Face à cette situation qui lui était insupportable, en plus des éventuelles conséquences à venir, Stella savait ce qu'elle devait lui demander pour rester heureuse. Avec détermination, elle exprima son souhait à la sorcière qui continuait de bichonner son anguille, sans pour autant regarder la princesse dans les yeux.

\- Arrangez-moi ça ! Faite qu'elle meure !

\- Bien. Vous connaissez le tarif, princesse.

Stella fronça le regard et serra les poings. Hors de question qu'elle paie cette fois ! Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de payer, parce qu'elle était la princesse et que selon sa logique, c'est le peuple qui doit faire des présents pour s'assurer les bonnes grâces de la famille royale ! Et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne à sacrifier. Déterminée à avoir ce qu'elle veut, et à ne pas céder, elle agrippa fermement ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et fixa Rena dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Je me fiche de vos tarifs ! Je suis la princesse et la future régente de ce royaume ! Alors vous allez m'offrir ce service gratuitement !

Rena était calme et souriante, alors que sa petite protégée montrait les dents tout en générant un petit arc électrique dans le but d'éloigner la princesse de sa maitresse. Stella s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas se prendre un coup de jus, mais l'anguille continua de grogner contre la princesse qui la fixait d'un air sévère. Pour la calmer, Rena lui gratouilla le dessus de la tête, ce qui calma l'animal.

\- Tout doux, ma belle… Et si je refuse, princesse ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Non sérieusement, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que feriez ! Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé

\- Vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez. Faites juste ce que je vous demande. Ordonna-t-elle sans faillir

Rena élargit sons sourire, amusée de l'audace et du courage de la princesse. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas faire don d'un vœu sans avoir eu le paiement obligatoire. Elle laissa sa petite anguille adorée nager dans son repaire, puis leva son regard vers sa cliente.

\- Je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation de refuser. Revenez avec ce que je veux et je tuerai votre rivale de la façon la plus horrible qui pourrait combler votre petit cœur. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire sadique

Stella bouillonnait de plus belle, alors que Rena resta tranquillement assise. Son anguille était revenue pour lui apporter un crabe encore en vie et du coup, elle la bichonna de nouveau avec des mots tendres et des caresses. Nullement attendrie par cette scène, le regard de Stella se posa alors brièvement sur le collier en émeraude de Rena. Elle se rappela que c'était grâce à ce collier que Rena tirait ses pouvoirs ! Alors si elle les lui prenait, elle pourrait alors faire tout ce qui lui plaisait et obtenir ce qu'elle désire tant! Trop attirée et séduite par cette idée, elle se jeta sur Rena et lui arracha son collier sans que la sorcière n'est eu le temps d'anticiper son geste ! Si elle n'avait pas était préoccupée par son animal domestique, elle aurait pu l'en empêcher…

Rena essaya quand même de le récupérer en se débattant avec Stella, mais privée de la source de ses pouvoirs, ses cheveux prirent très vite une teinte blanche et grise, sa peau se flétrissait et sa beauté disparaissait à une très grande vitesse, ce qui ne choqua qu'à moitié la princesse. Rena ressembla très vite à une vieille femme et continua de se battre pour reprendre son bien ! Mais vu son grand âge qui venait de la rattraper, elle fut vite à bout de souffle et à court de force, si bien qu'elle tomba à terre, sans quitter des yeux la responsable de son sort. Elle continua alors de vieillir et de vieillir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rende son dernier souffle. En fait, quand ses premières rides sont apparues, elle avait abusée des pouvoirs du collier pour rester jeune et en vie, ainsi que pour continuer d'exercer la sorcellerie.

Effrayée, son anguille avait observé la scène tout en restant cachée derrière le fauteuil alors que Stella reprenait calmement son souffle en regardant le corps flétri et rachitique de Rena. Elle regarda ensuite le collier qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main et nota qu'il était vraiment magnifique, et son sourire s'agrandit. Maintenant qu'il était à elle, elle allait enfin obtenir vengeance ! Elle l'attacha à son cou sans penser aux conséquences que ça produiraient sur elle, mais dès que le joyau toucha sa peau, ça provoqua une horrible douleur qui lui traversa tout le corps ! Alors qu'elle se tordait et hurlait de douleur, la magie contenue dans le collier s'imprégnait dans tout son corps, alors que ses nageoires devinrent noires ! Quelques secondes plus tard, Stella ne ressentit plus aucune douleur. Le souffle court, elle se mit à rire en ressentant toute la puissance qu'elle avait en elle ! Son regard noisette qui était encore plus glacial qu'avant se posa sur le miroir de la sorcière et Stella ne fut pas tellement choquée par sa nouvelle apparence.

\- Woh. Ça change. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais ça me rend pas plus laide pour autant ! Hahahaha ! Mais un maquillage et une coiffure adaptée serait de rigueur. Mmh ? T'en dis quoi, sale bête ?

Elle croisa alors le regard de l'anguille qui avait essayé de s'échapper en douce de la tanière. Extrêmement tentée d'essayer ses nouveaux pouvoirs, elle tendit sa main vers elle et l'attira avec sa magie. Elle attrapa la créature entre ses mains, et alors que l'anguille se débattait tout en grognant, Stella copia sa capacité à produire de l'électricité. Une fois qu'elle eut ce qu'elle voulait, elle la relâcha puis lui envoya une décharge électrique de couleur violette, qui était encore plus puissante que la sienne ! La fugitive fut carbonisée sur place, ce qui fit rire la nouvelle sorcière !

\- Ahahaa ! Génial ! C'est tout simplement gé-nial ! Cette puissance, ce plaisir… Je ne peux plus m'en passer ! Ahahaa ! Mais revenons plutôt à nos poissons. Premièrement…

Elle prit une inspiration, claqua des doigts et son apparence s'accorda d'avantage avec le reste. Sa longue queue se changea en un haut chignon qui mit en valeur sa couronne d'or, son maquillage était plus sombre, avec du fard à paupières noir, des lèvres couleur rouge foncé et des ongles noirs. Avec sa magie, elle changea également la couleur de ses boucles d'oreille en noir, mais pour le reste, elle ne changea rien. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se sentait extrêmement belle et puissante !

\- Voilà qui est mieux ! Et maintenant, passons au plus important.

D'un mouvement gracieux du poignet elle fit apparaître le miroir afin de voir Odine. Stella remarqua qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement sa magie alors qu'elle la possédait depuis peu ! Était-ce le collier qui lui permettait de savoir l'utiliser sans en apprendre les bases ? Se fichant finalement de savoir comment elle arrivait à utiliser sa magie, elle reporta son attention sur le miroir. Quand elle vit Odine qui marchait dans le campement en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, ses poings se serrèrent. Elle regarda également les deux dragonniers et vit qu'ils souriaient en sa présence.

\- Humph. Vous souriez… Mais je suis sure que c'est parce que vous ignorez sa vraie nature ! Alors que si vous voyez enfin qui elle est, je parie que vous changerez vite d'avis !

Elle ricana en imaginant l'effet de son idée, puis adressa un sourire au corps gisant de Rena.

\- Ma chère Rena. Sache que ce qui t'es arrivé m'a donné une excellente idée supplémentaire ! Hin hin…

Elle continuait de sourire tandis qu'elle fixait Odine tout en faisant des gestes répétitifs avec ses doigts. Ses yeux devinrent totalement noirs et le pendentif luisait d'une puissante lumière verte ! Comme le cœur de Stella était bien plus sombre que celui de son ancienne propriétaire, la magie contenue dans le collier était plus puissante ! Stella n'utilisa même pas d'âme pour activer son sort puisqu'elle puisait sa puissance dans celles déjà contenues dans le collier ! Une fois son sortilège activé, elle s'asseya confortablement dans son fauteuil et regarda ce qui allait suivre avec attention et un immense sourire amusé.

oO*Oo

\- Odine, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas dresser un dragon ? Il y en a plein qui pourraient te convenir ! Argumenta Harold dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis

Astrid avait en effet parlé à Harold de la possibilité qu'Odine fasse partie des dragonniers afin qu'elle puisse réaliser son projet personnel. Celui de parcourir l'archipel afin de dénicher des trésors ! Odine ne reprocha rien à Astrid, parce qu'elle se doutait que ça serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre. Au contraire, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Et en tant que premier dresseur officiel de Berk, fondateur de l'académie et maître des dragons, c'était un défi pour Harold de trouver les arguments convaincants pour que leur nouvelle amie change d'avis ! Seulement, c'était loin d'être gagné. La brune était plutôt du genre entêtée !

\- J'en suis sûre, Harold. Je n'ai pas besoin de parcourir l'archipel pour trouver des trésors. Je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein sur cette île. Et puis je n'y connais vraiment rien en dragon !

\- Mais on peut t'apprendre tout ça ! Argumenta Astrid

\- Mais il y en a tellement ! Co… Comment voulez-vous que je fasse mon choix ? S'étonna Odine

\- Bah quand tu les verras, tu sauras lequel te conviendra. C'est comme ça qu'un lien entre un dragon et son dragonnier prend vie. Expliqua Harold

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Si on te le dit. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour chacun de nous. Ajouta-t-il

\- Je vois.

\- Alors ? Demanda Astrid avec espoir

Odine soupira d'un air pensif. Elle admettait que les arguments qu'ils lui avaient présentés étaient assez convaincants. Et puis si elle devenait un dragonnier, elle retrouverait une certaine forme de liberté, elle irait ou elle veut sauf en dehors de l'archipel à cause de son problème avec l'eau salée et elle aurait quelqu'un pour la protéger vu qu'elle ne connait pas les dangers du monde terrestre. Et elle savait que ça ferait tellement plaisir à ses amis de lui enseigner leurs savoirs. Quand Krokmou s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un coup de tête amical, Odine eut un hoquet de surprise mais lui adressa un sourire amical tout en lui caressant les écailles. Quand elle l'entendit ronronner, elle prit enfin sa décision.

\- Au fond… Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire

Sa réponse enchanta les deux dragonniers, tout comme Krokmou qui la câlina de plus belle ! Odine exprima un petit rire amusé et continua de lui caresser la tête, mais quand elle vit que les pupilles de Krokmou se rétractaient, elle ôta sa main et recula d'un pas.

\- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude

\- Ce n'est pas toi, Odine, rassure-toi. C'est…

\- HAROLD ! REGARDE ! S'exclama Astrid avec surprise

\- PAR THOR ! C'EST QUOI CA ?! S'exclama-t-il tout aussi surpris qu'elle

Le trio et leurs dragons virent alors une énorme masse d'eau flotter au-dessus du sol et se déplacer très vite dans la rive ! Jamais les dragonniers n'avaient vu pareil phénomène, mais Odine avait une idée de ce que ça pouvait être ! Surtout que la masse d'eau semblait se dirigeait sur elle ! Et même si elle était terrifiée, elle pensa avant tout à la sécurité de ses amis et les poussa pour qu'ils soient suffisamment loin d'elle ! Quand de l'eau vint tourbillonner autour de ses pieds, la pauvre sentit la peur envahir tout son corps, si bien qu'elle hurla de peur quand l'eau se mit à tourbillonner tout autour d'elle !

\- ODINE ! S'exclamèrent Astrid et Harold avec effroi

Les autres dragonniers, alertés par les cris, accoururent sur le dos de leurs dragons. Et tout comme Astrid et Harold, ils furent figés d'effroi en voyant Odine prisonnière d'un tourbillon d'eau ! Ne pouvant rester là à rien faire, Harold essaya de s'approcher pour la sauver mais il fut balayé par une force magique ! Astrid courut le rejoindre, et Krokmou essaya de tirer sur la boule d'eau, sans essayer de blesser Odine, mais l'eau absorba son tir plasma ! Et quand il s'approcha à son tour, il fut balayé comme son dragonnier ! En fait, personne ne pouvait la sauver. Ils pouvaient juste rester là à regarder cet effroyable spectacle, sans pour autant voir leur amie à l'intérieur !

Dans le tourbillon, Odine subissait les effets du sortilège tout en hurlant de douleur et en se protégeant le visage ! Ses nattes furent défaites, la magie détériora tous les vêtements qu'elle portait, ses jambes se soudèrent entres elles et sa peau fut de nouveau recouverte de ses belles écailles turquoises ! Elle était redevenue une sirène ! Mais la douleur la refit tomber dans l'inconscience, comme l'autre fois. Le tourbillon s'évapora progressivement, libérant enfin la sirène de son emprise et cette dernière s'effondra sur le sol trempé. Tout le monde la regardait avec inquiétude et stupéfaction, mais Harold et Astrid furent les premiers à courir vers elle, même si elle était devenue une sirène sous l'effet d'un étrange phénomène magique !

\- Odine ! Odine ?! Répond-nous ! L'appela Harold en la secouant par l'épaule

\- Harold ! Re…Regarde sa peau ! Signala Astrid avec inquiétude

Outre le fait de voir des écailles sur sa peau, Harold vit que la peau d'Odine semblait se dessécher beaucoup trop vite !

\- Elle se dessèche ! Il lui faut vite de l'eau !

\- L'aquarium ! C'est plus proche que la mer ! Suggéra Astrid dans la panique

\- Ok… KROKMOU ! S'exclama Harold avec urgence

Le Furie Nocturne se hâta de rejoindre son dragonnier pour qu'il puisse grimper sur son dos. Krokmou décolla, attrapa prudemment la sirène entre ses pattes et vola à toute vitesse vers l'aquarium de la rive ! Les autres suivirent le mouvement, inquiets pour Odine et mourant d'envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui venait de se passer !

Le corps d'Odine continuait de se dessécher si bien que ses écailles en prirent un coup ! Mais heureusement, Krokmou arriva à temps à l'aquarium et y déposa avec douceur la sirène. Sur le dos, elle se laissa submerger par l'eau et coula lentement vers le fond. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, Harold venait de plonger pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire regagner la surface. Maintenu par Krokmou pour pas qu'il coule avec elle, Harold essayait de réveiller Odine qui était toujours inconsciente même que sa peau était progressivement redevenue normale et belle, ce qui rassura le dragonnier sur ce point. Les autres arrivèrent et demandèrent des nouvelles, tous agenouillés sur la passerelle, leurs dragons restant au sol.

\- Alors ?! Demanda Astrid

\- Toujours inconsciente, mais sa peau est redevenue normale…

\- Ouf, c'est déjà ça… Dit-elle avec soulagement

\- Harold ! Mets-la complètement dans l'eau ! Il faut qu'elle en respire ! Suggéra Varek

\- Hein ?! Firent les jumeaux avec incompréhension

\- Qu'est ce qui te dit que ça ne va pas la tuer ?! Remarqua Rustik

\- C'est une sirène ! Donc logiquement, non ! Rétorqua Varek

\- Varek a raison, Harold ! Ne perds pas de temps ! Insista Ingrid

\- D'accord.

Harold lâcha donc Odine qui coula lentement vers le fond. Son visage était totalement serein et ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient tout autour d'elle. L'idée de Varek marcha à merveille et c'est en partie ce qu'il lui fallait ! Le fait de respirer de l'eau permit à son organisme interne de se réhydrater et permit à la sirène de reprendre conscience ! Elle écarquilla les yeux et prit une immense inspiration avant d'expirer et d'inspirer en rafale! Surprise, elle regarda tout autour d'elle et reconnue l'aquarium ! Se demandant pourquoi elle était dedans, elle se rappela alors du tourbillon magique et de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment-là ! Elle regarda son corps et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle était redevenue une sirène et qu'elle avait retrouvé ses belles nageoires turquoise ! Mais elle se figea rien qu'en pensant à un détail. Si elle était une sirène et qu'elle était dans l'aquarium, alors qu'il y à peine quelques secondes, elle était une humaine qui marchait dans la rive en compagnie de ses amis… ça voulait dire qu'ils l'avaient transportée ici ! Angoissée par cette situation, elle leva son regard vers la surface et vit que tous les dragonniers la regardaient sans bouger et sans rien dire, même s'ils semblaient contents.

Ne sachant quoi faire, elle resta sur place à les regarder, le souffle rapide et l'air anxieux. Mais quand elle vit Harold plonger sous l'eau et lui tendre à distance sa main avec son fameux regard et sourire rassurant, elle ne ressentit alors plus aucune crainte ! Elle nagea jusqu'à lui pour lui prendre la main, et grâce à ses nageoires, elle le ramena plus rapidement à la surface pour pas qu'il manque d'air. Harold reprit son souffle et tous deux levèrent leurs regards vers leurs amis. Odine était vraiment étonnée de les voir sourire ! Elle était pourtant redevenue une sirène, l'une de ses créatures qui attirent les marins avec leurs charmes et leurs voix pour les noyer !

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Astrid

\- Bien, mais… Ce qui me préoccupe là, c'est vos sourires… Avoua-t-elle

\- Notre amie va bien, pourquoi on ne devrait pas sourire ? Parce que tu es une sirène ? S'étonna Ingrid

\- Oui ! Dit-elle avec consternation

\- Bah pour ma part, je ne suis pas si surpris. Ça répond juste à pas mal de questions qu'on se posait depuis qu'on t'a rencontrée. Et je t'avoue que je m'en pose encore plus maintenant que je sais ce que tu es ! Avoua Varek avec un sourire

\- Ça y est. Monsieur l'intello va encore gribouiller dans son petit carnet ! Soupira Rustik d'un ton blasé

\- Pardonne-moi de vouloir me cultiver, Rustik. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise une sirène ! Rétorqua Varek

\- Si. En mer, pour te noyer. Rappela Krane

\- Et te bouffer. Ajouta Kogne

\- Euh, les gars ? Évitons de nous éloigner du sujet. Odine, si tu pouvais nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ? Non parce que même si on est contents que tu aille bien, on est quand même étonnés et surpris que tu sois devenue une sirène !

\- Ça risque d'être long à expliquer…

\- Ça tombe bien, on a tous notre temps. Souriait Astrid

\- D'accord… En fait, je suis victime de la jalousie de la princesse des mers. La princesse Stella. Elle me hait et me martyrise depuis l'enfance. Et tout ça parce que… Le capitaine de la garde a manifesté de l'attention et de l'affection pour moi, elle a fait appel aux pouvoirs d'une sorcière pour me changer en humaine, me bannir sur cette île et ensorceler Tristan pour l'avoir sous son contrôle.

\- Et cette vague qui t'a transformée ? Demanda Astrid

\- Je crois que Stella est retournée voir la sorcière pour savoir si j'étais morte ou en vie. Et ce qu'elle a dû voir n'as pas dû lui plaire puisque je suis redevenue une sirène…

\- Mais si elle veut ta mort à ce point, pourquoi t'est encore en vie ? S'étonna Varek

\- Je n'en sais rien… Elle espérait peut être que vous changeriez d'opinion sur moi si vous me voyez sous ma vraie forme…

\- Quoi, elle espérait qu'on te tue ou qu'on te fasse cuire à la broche ? Pouffa Krane d'un air moqueur

\- Ou qu'on te donne en casse-croûte à nos dragons ? Ricana sa sœur

\- Vu que les sirènes sont des monstres pour les humains, oui… Et j'avoue que j'ai eu peur de vos réactions quand vous m'avez vue telle que je suis… Avoua-t-elle avec embarras

\- Bah vous êtes bien bête, parce que nous, on n'est pas comme ça ! Souriait Astrid

\- C'est vrai. Humaine ou sirène, tu es et tu restes notre amie. Ajouta Harold

Ces paroles touchèrent Odine qui sentit ses yeux s'inonder de larmes. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir encore une fois douté d'eux…

\- Alors si vous êtes mes amis… Et que moi je suis la vôtre... Rendez-moi un service. Ramenez moi dans l'océan pour que j'aille informer la reine de ce que sa fille à fait !

Il y eu un petit moment de silence et de gêne parmi les dragonniers, ainsi que des échanges de regards inquiets. Odine les regardait tous, inquiète de leur état.

\- Odine, on voudrait bien mais… Soupira tristement Astrid

\- Ecoutez, sa fille est un monstre et elle doit le savoir ! Pour que la sorcière réalise un souhait, il faut qu'on sacrifie une âme ! Et Stella n'a pas hésité à sacrifier ses quatre amies qui l'ont bien aidée à me martyriser ! Et vu le souhait qui vient de se réaliser, elle n'a pas du hésiter à en sacrifier une autre !

\- Ecoute, on…

\- Et Tristan est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège ! Vu que je suis redevenue une sirène, j'ai peut-être une chance de regagner le palais sans me faire prendre ! Et je sais que la reine m'écoutera !

\- Odine… Répéta Harold, tout aussi navré qu'Astrid et les autres

\- Mais pourquoi vous me regardez et me parlez tous comme ça ?! Pourquoi vous ne semblez pas vouloir m'aider pour que je règle ce problème ?!

\- Parce que si on t'emmène dans l'océan, tu risques de mourir !

\- Que… Quoi ? Harold, regarde-moi ! Je suis une sirène et je peux retourner dans l'eau salée sans que ça me brûle la peau à cause d'un des souhaits de Stella ! Rétorqua-t-elle

\- Je ne parle pas de l'effet de l'eau de mer sur toi, Odine ! Mais de ce que le fait de manquer d'eau a comme effet sur toi…

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Quand tu t'es transformée en sirène, ta peau a commencé à se dessécher très vite. En moins de cinq minutes, tu serais morte si on n'avait pas été là pour te mettre dans l'aquarium… Répondit Astrid

\- Quoi, je… Je ne peux plus quitter l'aquarium… ?

\- Désolé, Odine… S'excusa Ingrid

\- Mais… Mais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas ramené dans l'océan ?!

\- C'était trop loin ! Et on ne voulait pas prendre le risque que tu meures à mi-chemin. Répondit Harold

Odine était sous le choc. Elle était redevenue une sirène et elle en était folle de joie ! Mais avec ce nouveau coup du sort, elle fut encore plus écœurée que d'avoir été bannie et changée en humaine !

\- Alors je suis condamnée à rester dans ce bassin… Comme un animal ou une bête de foire qu'on veut garder en cage… ?! Murmura-elle avec dégoût

\- Odine, non ! Tu n'es pas… Odine ! S'exclama Harold

Mais elle venait de replonger dans le bassin pour aller s'isoler dans la petite grotte, ce qui attira la curiosité des bébés Mille Tonnerres qui s'étaient montrés discrets jusque-là. Mais ils s'enfuirent après qu'Odine leur ai grogné dessus, ce qui attrista les dragonniers qui préférèrent la laisser seule pour le moment. Ils continuèrent leur programme de la matinée, non sans cesser de penser et de parler d'Odine et à ce qu'il venait de se produire sur la rive.

De son coté, Odine s'était calmée et avait cessé de pleurer au bout d'une demi-heure. Mais avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas profité d'être à nouveau une sirène ! Elle sortit de la grotte et vérifia que les dragonniers n'étaient pas là pour la regarder. Cette pensée ne l'avait pas quittée et la mettait en rogne à chaque fois, même s'il s'agissait de ses amis. Elle nagea dans tout le bassin en essayant d'imaginer qu'elle était de retour dans l'océan. Elle fit toutes sortes d'acrobaties et un sourire radieux refit très vite surface ! Elle s'asseya ensuite sur un petit rocher posé au fond du bassin, et regarda les bébés dragons jouer entre eux. Ces derniers, en voyant que la sirène les regardaient avec le sourire, tentèrent une approche.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Je ne le ferais plus. Venez… Dit-elle en leur tendant la main

Celui aux nageoires violettes osa s'approcher d'elle, puis se laissa caresser la tête et gazouilla d'une voix aiguë qui fit rire la sirène. Les deux autres dragons s'approchèrent d'elle et reçurent à leur tour des caresses qui les firent gazouiller dans les aiguës et qui fit rire encore plus Odine. Ils retournèrent jouer entre eux, puis un peu avec elle, puis encore entre eux, et ça dura comme ça jusqu'à midi avec entre-temps quelques moments de repos.

oO*Oo

Avec un sale petit sourire, Stella avait fait disparaître le miroir au moment où elle avait vu Odine transformée en sirène, gisant inconsciente sur les terres de ces dragonniers. Elle n'avait même pas prêté d'attention à la réaction de ses amis qui avaient été horrifiés de la voir piégée dans le tourbillon. La sorcière se disait sans soucis que les craintes des humains refont toujours surface quand ils voient ce qui les effraie, même si le monstre était un de leurs amis.

\- Voilà qui est fait ! Maintenant, il faut que je retourne au palais pour retrouver Tristan. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être de retour. Et il faut que je sache ce que cette sale bête de cheval lui voulait. Je doute qu'il sache où se trouve Odine, mais vaut mieux que j'en ai le cœur net pour pas avoir de mauvaises surprises. Et si c'est le cas, je me servirais de mes pouvoirs pas qu'il ne soit plus un problème ! Bon, sur ce, il vaut mieux que je me change avant de rentrer.

Elle claqua des doigts et retrouva son apparence habituelle, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait toujours le collier de Rena sur elle, mais si jamais quelqu'un lui pose des questions et fait le rapprochement entre ce collier et celui de la sorcière que tout le monde connait, elle dira qu'un marchand le lui a vendu. Avec le sourire, elle sortit discrètement de la grotte de la sorcière après s'être assuré que personne ne la verrait. Elle aurait très bien pu se téléporter directement au palais, mais pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis, il valait mieux qu'elle revienne par ses propres moyens et qu'elle demeure aux yeux de tous, ainsi que de ceux de sa mère, la princesse Stella et non la nouvelle sorcière des mers. Et puis la possibilité de faire payer les gens qui l'importune avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, sans qu'ils ne sachent que ça vient d'elle, était une idée qui lui donnait le sourire ! La preuve que la noirceur de son cœur avait augmenté à cause des pouvoirs du collier.

oO*Oo

Tristan se rendait dans les quartiers de la princesse pour l'informer de son retour, mais son esprit était ailleurs et assiégé par l'histoire du sac, l'état de son cheval et la fille sur la plage auquel il ne cessait d'y penser. Et plus il y pensait, plus il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue et de la connaitre, tout comme son sac. Ça le perturbait tellement qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir !

\- C'est impossible que je la connaisse... C'est une humaine et je n'ai jamais eu affaire avec les humains, ni à leur monde... Mais c'est quand même curieux que j'ai cette impression à son sujet et qu'Azur ai insisté pour que je la voie… A moins que je la connaisse avant mon accident et que je l'ai oubliée ? Mon choc à la tête était si violent que ça ? S'étonna-t-il

Il avait grandement besoin de réponses. Et selon lui, une seule personne pouvait les lui apporter. Le vieux guérisseur. Après tout, quand il s'était éveillé, le vieux lui avait parlé d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'agirait-il de la même personne ? Il fit donc demi-tour et nagea avec hâte vers l'infirmerie. Par chance, le vieux guérisseur était là, au chevet d'un autre patient. Mais quand il se tourna vers le capitaine qui le regardait avec contrariété, il s'inquiéta.

\- Tristan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'approcha de lui

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Disons que… Azur a eu une attitude que je trouvais étrange, et depuis quelques minutes, je pense le contraire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a trouvé un sac, et quand il me l'a montré, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression de… Déjà vu. Puis il m'a emmené à la surface pour que je voie une humaine assise sur une plage. Et il se trouve que cette fille est la propriétaire du sac.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Et le pire, c'est que depuis que je suis rentré au palais, je pense sans cesse à elle parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue ! Depuis mon accident, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque des bouts de souvenirs et je commence à me poser des questions…

\- Tristan… Cette fille, comment était-elle ?

\- Oh je ne l'ai vu que de loin, mais je peux dire qu'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et qu'elle portait des vêtements turquoise.

A ce moment-là, le visage du guérisseur se figea de surprise !

\- Elle est donc en vie… ! Sur terre… ?! Dit-il avec stupeur

\- Qui est en vie ? Je la connais ? S'étonna Tristan

\- Oui, mon garçon. Le rassura-t-il avec un sourire

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce que… Est ce qu'il s'agit de la personne dont vous m'avez parlé à mon réveil et dont je n'ai aucun souvenir ?

\- Oui.

\- Mon accident aurait donc été assez violent pour réussir à me faire oublier cette fille… ?

\- Pour être honnête avec vous, je commence à en douter… Dites-moi… Votre cheval n'a pas manifesté autre chose d'étrange ?

\- Eh bien… A part son agressivité et sa méfiance envers la princesse, et son insistance envers cette fille, je ne vois rien d'autre.

\- Je vois.

Le vieux guérisseur semblait extrêmement pensif, essayant de faire le lien avec tout ce qui s'est passé en ce moment. Ce qu'il en déduit ne lui plut guère, et l'annoncer à qui que ce soit le ferait passer pour un vieux fou !

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? Ou ce qui m'est arrivé ? S'inquiéta le capitaine

\- J'ai mes théories, mais je préfère ne pas y croire. Ce serait affreux.

Si ce qu'il croyait était vraiment horrible, son devoir envers la cour l'obligeait à en faire part à la reine. Il hésita encore un instant, puis en croisant le regard inquiet du capitaine qui était avide de réponses, il fronça le regard, demanda à un infirmier de le remplacer, puis demanda à Tristan de le suivre.

\- Venez, suivez-moi.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Voir la reine.


	10. Enfin réunis

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors ? On est inquiet pour tous les gentils de l'histoire ? Eh bah vous avez raison d'avoir peur pour eux ! Parce que d'ici peu de temps, ça va barder ! ^^ J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir dans les reviews ! :3 Merci à vous tous, bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour la fin de l'histoire ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

 ** _Musique : De nouveau - Le voyage de Chihiro OST - Joe Hisaihi_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 - Enfin réunis

Allongée dans son grand lit en forme de coquillage, la reine Atlanna se reposait dans ses appartements, sans pour autant dormir. Elle allait beaucoup mieux mais le guérisseur lui avait recommandé de se reposer encore un peu. Quand on toqua à sa porte, elle permit à ses visiteurs d'entrer d'une voix douce. Même souffrante, la reine faisait de son mieux pour demeurer douce et aimable.

\- Majesté. Dirent-ils en entrant dans la chambre

Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le guérisseur de la cour, mais elle fut légèrement étonnée de le voir en compagnie du capitaine. Et son inquiétude s'agrandit quand elle vit qu'ils avaient l'air préoccupés.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Non, majesté. Pardonnez-nous de venir vous tourmenter malgré votre état, mais il fallait que vous sachiez ce que je pense avoir découvert. Répondit le guérisseur d'une voix grave

\- Euh… Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je crois que nous avons affaire à un sérieux problème…. Un problème qui je pense, est lié à votre fille.

\- Stella ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? S'inquiéta la reine

\- Rien, majesté. Je vous rassure. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que votre fille serait liée à un problème concernant deux personnes. Le capitaine et une jeune fille.

\- Vous et… Une jeune fille ? Attendez… Serait-ce la charmante sirène qui vous accompagnait l'autre jour à la fête, et qui m'a offert ce joli miroir ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant du regard le miroir posé sur sa coiffeuse

\- Vous la connaissez aussi ? S'étonna Tristan

\- Bien sûr. Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est la sirène qui explore les épaves et qui rapporte des trésors pour le trésor royal. A ce propos, le trésorier m'a même fait part de son inquiétude en ne la voyant pas revenir pour lui rapporter d'autres trésors.

\- Alors vous, le médecin, le trésorier, Azur… J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas me souvenir d'elle !

\- C'est pour ça que je vous ai amené ici, capitaine. Ma reine… Je sais que vous êtes en convalescence, mais pourriez-vous rendre au capitaine ses souvenirs ? Je pense qu'il a été victime d'un sortilège.

\- Un sortilège ? Vous en êtes sur ?

\- Le capitaine n'avait aucune blessure physique quand on me l'a amené. Et pour le reste, tout allait très bien. Et puis vu ses états de services malgré son jeune âge, il n'a jamais eu de perte de mémoire malgré ses blessures de guerre.

\- Mmh, mmh. Et vous pensez que c'est ma fille qui serait à l'origine de son amnésie ?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ? J'admets que Stella a toujours eu un comportement spécial, même envers moi… Mais de là à commettre une telle chose !

\- Croyez-moi, majesté. Pour le bien du royaume, je souhaite que la princesse n'ait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

\- Et cette jeune fille ? Où est-elle ?

\- Elle a été changé en humaine et envoyé sur terre.

\- Sur terre ?! Oh la pauvre petite… Murmura la reine d'un ton navré.

La reine eut quelques secondes de réflexion. Selon elle, la seule personne qui aurait pu changer une sirène en être humain, à part elle-même, c'était Rena. Et Atlanna savait qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'accomplir toutes sortes de choses magiques, telle que l'amnésie du capitaine. La reine savait que sa fille n'aurait pas pu accomplir de tels actes par ses propres moyens. Elle en déduit que Stella a dû rendre visite chez la sorcière et qu'elle s'est laissée séduire par la facilité. Mais la reine connaissait aussi le mode de paiement de Rena. Et elle fut horrifiée à l'idée que sa propre fille n'ait pas hésité à sacrifier des âmes !

\- Capitaine ? Approchez, je vous prie.

A sa demande, le capitaine s'approcha du lit et se permit de s'asseoir sur le rebord alors que la reine s'empara de son trident qui était posé à ses cotés sur son socle. Elle posa le coté plat des trois pic sur le front du capitaine qui ferma les yeux. Elle ferma à son tour ses yeux, et aussitôt, le trident d'illumina d'une belle lueur dorée. Quand la lueur disparue, Tristan rouvrit les siens et fut comme sous le choc !

\- Capitaine ? Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta le guérisseur

\- Je m'en rappelle… Je me rappelle d'Odine ! Je me rappelle de tout !

\- Je constate que vous avez vu juste, Archie. Le félicita la reine.

\- Merci, votre majesté.

\- Mais maintenant que vous avez retrouvé la mémoire, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi ma fille aurait commis de tels actes ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir au capitaine

\- En fait, je ne saurais vous dire si c'est elle qui est responsable de mon amnésie et du destin d'Odine. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que votre fille la hait et la martyrise depuis toujours, mais j'en ignore les véritables raisons.

\- Je vois… Dans ce cas, il faut que j'aie une discussion avec elle. Archie ? Demandez aux gardes de me l'amener dans la salle du trône.

\- A vos ordres, votre majesté. Mais vous êtes sûre que vous… ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

\- Si vous faites allusion à mon état de santé, ça ira. Pour le reste… Ça ira aussi. Assura-t-elle avec la force d'une reine

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, j'y vais.

Le vieux guérisseur sortit de la chambre pour transmettre l'ordre aux gardes les plus proches. Tristan était en train de cogiter depuis tout à l'heure dans son coin, faisant au mieux le tri et le lien entre tout ce qu'il venait de se passer ! Mais ce qui l'avait étonné pour le moment, c'est que la reine n'ait pas demandé à lui d'aller voir les gardes. Muet et patient, il regardait la reine se lever de son lit pour aller chercher quelque chose dans une boite à bijoux qu'elle ensorcela ensuite avec son trident. Devinant qu'il devait s'interroger, elle s'adressa enfin à lui.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Majesté ? Dit-il, en se tenant au garde à vous

\- Vous allez partir en mission.

\- En mission ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Oui. Vous allez vous rendre dans le monde des humains et ramener cette jeune fille auprès des siens. Tenez… Prenez ce bracelet avec vous. Dès que vous aurez trouvé Odine, mettez-lui ce bracelet. Aussi longtemps qu'elle le portera, elle aura la possibilité d'avoir des jambes pour marcher ou des nageoires pour nager. Dit-elle en lui donnant en joli bracelet rond, en or et très simple.

\- Majesté…

\- Quand à vous… Voilà. Votre brassard droit possède les mêmes pouvoirs. Ajoute-t-elle après avoir ensorcelé son brassard

\- Majesté… Je ne sais comment vous remercier, mais…

\- Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous envoie la chercher avec de simples bijoux et non une armée ? Devina-t-elle avec un sourire. C'est très simple. Je sais qui sont ces gens qui vivent sur cette ile. Depuis leur arrivée, j'ai récolté des informations pour savoir s'ils représentaient ou non une menace. Et contrairement à leur semblables, comme ces chasseurs, ces dragonniers protègent et respectent ce qui les entourent et ceux avec qui ils vivent. Votre sirène n'ait donc pas tombée entre de mauvaises mains. Si c'était l'inverse, vous ne l'auriez pas aperçue sur la plage.

\- Ce n'est pas ma sirène. Rougissait-il en détournant légèrement le regard

Sa réponse et son attitude amusa la reine au point de la faire rire.

\- Oh, Tristan, je vous en prie. N'essayez pas de le nier. J'ai bien vu comment vous la regardiez à la fête. Vous êtes fou d'elle et ça se lit dans vos yeux. Assura-t-elle avec un sourire attendri

\- Je… Vous êtes une reine épatante, majesté. En tout point. Je ne sais d'ailleurs comment vous remercier pour… Dit-il en regardant le délicat bracelet dans le creux de sa main

\- En retrouvant Odine pour que vous soyez enfin réunis. Allez, partez. Souriait-elle

Emu et fou de joie, Tristan adressa à la reine un immense sourire, s'inclina et se rendit avec hâte aux écuries. La reine l'avait regardé s'en aller d'un regard amusé et attendri, mais l'inquiétude la rattrapa bien vite, parce que dès que Stella sera dans la salle du trône, elle devra l'interroger comme une reine et non comme une mère. Et si Odine pouvait apporter son témoignage pour lui prouver que sa fille n'as pas commis de telles horreurs, ça soulagerait énormément son cœur…

oO*Oo

Azur dormait tranquillement dans son enclos quand Tristan le réveilla en l'appelant d'une voix joyeuse. Intrigué, l'animal ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda son cavalier qui avait un grand sourire collé sur le visage, ce qui l'intrigua et le força à se réveiller plus vite pour essayer de comprendre.

\- Azur, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Je me souviens d'Odine !

Le cheval fut comme frappé par la surprise tellement il osait à peine y croire ! Son cavalier avait donc retrouvé la mémoire ?! Mais comment ? Il fut encore plus surpris quand Tristan le serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci mon vieux… Merci de ne pas l'avoir oubliée, d'avoir retrouvé sa trace et de m'avoir forcé à te suivre… Ça m'a permis de comprendre qu'il manquait quelque chose à ma vie… Pour que tu aies fait tout ça, c'est que tu dois énormément l'apprécier, je me trompe ?

Le capitaine sentit son cheval faire oui de la tête, ainsi que la joie qu'il devait ressentir. Tristan attrapa ensuite sa selle et l'attacha à son cheval. Devant l'air intrigué de son ami, il s'expliqua brièvement.

\- Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmène le plus vite possible sur cette ile. Grâce à un bracelet que la reine m'a donné, Odine pourra redevenir une sirène et rentrer avec nous !

Le cheval émit un hennissement joyeux, ce qui fit sourire son cavalier. Tristan l'emmena hors de l'écurie en le tirant par sa laisse, puis grimpa sur son dos et se mit en route vers l'ile des dragonniers. Mais sa route croisa celle de Stella qui venait tout juste d'arriver aux portes du palais. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un tendre sourire.

\- Bonjour Tristan.

\- Princesse. Dit-il en inclinant la tête

\- Azur. Le salua-t-elle avec un léger sourire

L'hippocampe grogna d'un air sévère, sans pour autant s'emballer comme la dernière fois. Stella préféra donc ignorer son comportement et reporter son attention sur le capitaine.

\- Vous repartez ?

\- Oui. La reine ma chargé d'une mission. D'ailleurs, elle vous cherche pour s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Ah ? A quel sujet ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Je l'ignore, princesse. Mentit-il

\- Oh. Très bien. Merci de m'en avoir informée. Je vous reverrez à votre retour ? Demanda-t-elle avec un tendre sourire

\- Oui. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Princesse. La salua-t-il de nouveau avant de reprendre la route.

Stella le regarda s'éloigner d'un air intrigué et soupçonneux. Elle trouvait extrêmement curieux que sa mère souhaite s'entretenir avec elle et que Tristan soit incapable de lui dire pourquoi. Si elle était mourante, il le lui aurait dit, son visage aurait été plus inquiet et elle ne l'aurait pas envoyé en mission. Et elle trouvait que Tristan n'était pas comme d'habitude avec elle, du moins en étant sous l'emprise du sortilège. Il n'était pas souriant, ces mots ne semblaient pas affectueux et son regard n'exprimait pas l'amour qu'il devait avoir pour elle. Là, elle avait plus l'impression qu'il était redevenu comme avant, comme quand il était avec elle.

Trouvant tout ça beaucoup trop louche, Stella se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Une part d'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir où Tristan se rendait, et de savoir surtout s'il était toujours sous l'influence du sortilège, et une autre voulait savoir pourquoi sa mère voulait la voir. Quand elle vit des gardes approcher, elle se cacha derrière un gros pilier et écouta attentivement leur conversation.

\- On l'a cherchée partout ! Aucune trace d'elle ! Je me demande où elle peut être ?

\- C'est clair ! En dix ans de service, je n'ai jamais autant sillonné le palais pour trouver une personne !

\- Pareil pour moi ! Humph. Vu qu'on ne la trouve nulle part et que la reine veut à tout prix la voir, c'est qu'elle doit avoir fait quelque chose d'assez grave, non ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Mmh. Dis ? Puisqu'on parle de la princesse, tu ne trouves pas que l'attitude du capitaine envers elle est… Etrange en ce moment ?

\- Euh… Non. Précise ?

\- Bah il courtise la princesse alors qu'on l'a tous vu flirter et danser avec cette belle sirène à la fête ! Pourtant… Ça se voyait qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Mais quand il regarde la princesse ou quand il est avec elle… Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vois pas le même éclat dans son regard. Il est très différent. T'a pas remarqué ?

\- Pas trop… Cela dit, quand je l'ai croisé y'a cinq minutes, il avait l'air très heureux. Mais ce que je vois surtout c'est que t'a l'œil pour repérer ce genre de truc ! T'es un romantique toi, hein ? Avoue. Plaisanta-t-il

\- C'est ça moque-toi. Bouda son camarade

\- Hé, je rigole ! Bon j'avoue que j'ai rien remarqué sur ce détail, mais je dois admettre qu'il faisait un plus joli couple avec l'autre sirène qu'avec la princesse, même si elle est très belle.

\- Mmh, mmh. Mais cette sirène... Où est-ce qu'elle est passée ?

\- Aucune idée. Bon allez, poursuivons nos recherches. On va bien finir par la trouver.

\- J'espère ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retaper tout la course autour du palais avec cette armure sur le dos…

\- Vois le bon côté des choses ! Tu gardes la forme !

\- Pas faux. Souriait-il

Les gardes poursuivirent leur route en direction des jardins du palais alors que Stella restait cachée, le regard froncé face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle n'en revenait pas que les gens pensent qu'Odine et Tristan forment un plus joli couple que le sien, qu'ils lui manifestent de l'intérêt et de l'inquiétude, et qu'il trouve que Tristan leur semble très différent malgré le sortilège ! Et en plus, elle venait d'apprendre que Tristan semblait heureux y'a quelques minutes, alors que quand elle l'a vu, il semblait distant ! Mourant encore plus d'envie de savoir où il était parti, mais sans pour autant vouloir le suivre, elle retourna dans la tanière de Rena ! Au diable la convocation de sa mère ! Et dans la tanière, Stella était sûre de pouvoir utiliser librement ses pouvoirs sans que personne ne vienne la déranger.

oO*Oo

Odine s'était elle aussi reposée dans la petite grotte. Mais vers midi, son estomac commençait à gargouiller sévèrement. Elle fouilla le bassin à la recherche d'un truc mangeable mais il n'y avait rien. Et il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle mange ce que les dragonniers donnaient aux bébés dragons. C'était leur repas à eux. Pas le sien. Voulant regarder la course des nuages pour oublier sa faim, elle remonta à la surface du bassin et s'accouda contre le bout de rocher qui dépassait de l'eau et regarda d'un air pensif et triste le ciel. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle vit Harold et Krokmou approcher de l'aquarium. Harold avait sur lui un sac qui contenait des côtelettes de yak braisées et de l'eau potable. Toujours sur le dos de Krokmou, il fit du surplace au-dessus de l'aquarium mais ne quitta pas des yeux la sirène, qui le regardait sans rien dire.

\- Salut. Lui dit-il d'un ton peiné

\- Salut… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant son sac du regard

Il lui montra la nourriture et la gourde d'eau qu'il y avait dans son sac. C'était encore tout chaud et l'odeur alléchante ouvrit encore plus l'appétit d'Odine qui salivait déjà.

\- J'ai vu que t'arrêtais pas d'en manger à la fête. Et je t'ai apporté un peu d'eau.

\- Merci, Harold. Le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire

Harold se pencha sur le côté et lui tendit le sac qu'elle attrapa et posa sur le rocher. Elle l'ouvrit et engloutit son repas avec appétit, ce qui fit sourire Harold. Même qu'elle était de nouveau une sirène, elle pouvait quand même manger les plats des humains ! Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Harold descendit sur le rocher pour s'asseoir à côté d'Odine. Elle ne dit rien et le laissa s'asseoir. Quant à Krokmou, il se posa à l'extérieur de l'aquarium et en profita pour se reposer un peu. Quand Odine eut fini de manger ses trois côtelettes, elle but une grande partie de la gourde.

\- Je n'en ai ramené que trois. Tu en auras assez ou tu veux que je t'en ramène ?

\- Non, ça ira. Je suis repue. Dit-elle en reposant la gourde.

\- Tant mieux. Tu sais… On aurait aimé que tu sois à table avec nous.

\- Je sais…

\- On aurait pu tous manger ici, mais on s'est rendu compte que ça mettrait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

\- Mmh. Il est vrai que la situation est assez difficile pour tout le monde…

\- Enfin… Plus pour toi que pour nous. D'ailleurs, on est vraiment désolés de tout ce qui t'est arrivé.

\- Je le sais, Harold. Et je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai tous vexé tout à l'heure. C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment réagir à mon nouveau coup du sort…

\- On l'a tous compris, Odine. Ne t'en veux surtout pas.

\- Tu vois, je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvée ma véritable apparence. Mais en même temps, ça me rend malheureuse parce que je suis piégée dans cet aquarium… Au lieu d'être avec vous…

\- Odine…

\- Mais avec le recul, je me dis que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. J'ai été sauvée par des gens admirables plutôt que ces effroyables chasseurs.

\- C'est vrai. Eux, ils n'auraient pas hésité à te maintenir prisonnière dans une horrible cage et de faire payer les visiteurs…

\- Mmh, mmh… C'est pour ça que je tiens à te remercier d'avoir fait tout ton possible pour me sauver. Merci, Harold… Dit-elle avec des yeux brillants

\- De rien, Odine. On n'aurait pas supporté de te perdre. Après tout, tu es l'une des nôtres.

\- Même si je ne peux plus chevaucher un dragon ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Faut-il obligatoirement être un dragonnier pour faire partie de notre groupe ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire

Odine était tellement contente et soulagée de l'entendre dire ça, de voir que la situation n'avait rien changé et qu'ils la considéraient toujours comme leur amie ! Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues, et folle de joie, elle sauta au cou d'Harold qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba par-dessus le rocher, entraînant Odine dans sa chute. Sous l'eau, les deux amis se fixèrent et esquissèrent un sourire amusé ! Odine prit ensuite la main d'Harold pour le ramener à la surface mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se rappelèrent de quelque chose ! Quelque chose qui apporta enfin la lumière sur leur drôle d'impression mutuelle qu'ils avaient ressenti depuis leur rencontre sur la plage !

Le souvenir de leur première rencontre, voilà déjà neuf ans de cela…

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Quand Harold avait dix ans, rien n'allait pour lui. Il avait toujours autant de problèmes avec son père, les gens du village et les autres enfants de son âge, et ses bêtises se succédaient les unes après les autres. Pour ses dix ans, le petit garçon aurait pensé que son triste quotidien change mais Loki s'était encore joué de lui, lui bourrant la tête avec d'horribles illusions… Son père ne lui avait pas souhaité son anniversaire, comme toute les autres années, ni même personne au village. Gueulfor l'aurait fait s'il ne s'était pas absenté chez les Parenvrilles pour rendre visite à son cousin qui était malade. A part le vieux forgeron, tout le monde se fichait de la date d'anniversaire du boulet de Berk. Mais celui qu'il aurait aimé l'entendre le lui souhaiter ce jour-là, c'était son père. Mais il ne le fit pas, même quand Harold rentra chez lui au coucher du soleil. Le nez dans des paperasses urgentes, avec en prime une double migraine, il n'avait même pas fait gaffe au retour de son fils, ni à sa longue absence._

\- _Euh… Papa ?_

\- _Quoi, Harold ? Demanda-t-il sans lever le nez de ses papiers_

\- _Je… Je me disais… Est-ce que tu…_

\- _Ecoute, Harold. J'ai encore toute cette paperasse urgente à faire, et j'ai la tête lourde comme un gros rocher, ce qui ne m'aide pas ! Alors revient plus tard._

\- _Oui papa… Soupira Harold_

 _Écœuré_ _de voir que des papiers étaient plus urgents que l'anniversaire de son fils unique, Harold ressortit silencieusement de la maison, ce que son père ne remarqua pas. Ou alors il s'en fichait. Les yeux ruisselant de larmes, Harold courut vers la plage. Personne dans les rues du village ne fit attention à lui, et ne s'inquiéta pas de le voir pleurer. Une fois sur la plage, il se cacha derrière un rocher pour pleurer tranquillement. Les minutes passèrent et le soir était déjà tombé. Ayant froid et faim, Harold n'avait même pas le cœur à rentrer chez lui, mais il le fallait. Il marcha lentement sur la plage, le regard fixé sur le sable. Quand il vit une barque attachée aux quais, il eut l'envie d'y monter dedans et de partir très loin de ce village où personne n'en avait rien à faire de lui ! Mais faire un tour en bateau... C'est aussi ce qu'il aurait aimé faire avec son père pour son anniversaire, avec une partie de pêche qui se serait finit en concours pour savoir qui en aurait péché le plus._

 _Décidé à s'offrir lui-même son cadeau d'anniversaire, Harold monta dans la barque, détacha la corde et rama vers le large, mais ne s'éloigna pas trop du village. Les bras croisés contre le rebord de la barque, Harold regardait le reflet de la lune et des étoiles sur l'eau et se mit à chanter tristement la chanson qu'on chante aux anniversaires. Puis imaginant que les étoiles sur l'eau étaient des bougies, il ferma les yeux et fit un vœu._

\- _Joyeux anniversaire, Harold…_

 _Il souffla alors sur dix reflets d'étoile. Au moment de souffler sur la dernière, il choisit le reflet d'une étoile plus grosse que les autres, dans l'espoir que son vœu se réalise. Mais comme elle était légèrement plus loin que les autres, Harold se pencha encore et encore et passa par-dessus bord ! L'eau était glaciale et à cause de ça, Harold essaya de vite remonter dans le bateau ! Mais tout ce qu'il gagna, c'est de faire chavirer le bateau et de recevoir le rebord du bateau sur le crâne. Assommé par ce coup, il sombra lentement vers les profondeurs. Frôlant la noyade, une petite main attrapa la sienne et le ramena vers la surface pour ensuite le hisser dans la barque._

 _De retour à la surface, mais encore dans les vapes, Harold entrouvrit faiblement les yeux et vit une petite fille de son âge qui avait des longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts, une bouille d'ange et qui était vêtue de bleu. Elle semblait ravie de le voir reprendre conscience, si bien qu'elle lui adressa un sourire amical avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Intrigué, Harold se releva pour la retenir et la remercier, mais à cause de son choc à la tête, il grimaça de douleur et s'effondra au fond de la barque. Sous l'eau, la petite fille, qui était en fait une sirène, poussa de toutes ces forces la barque en direction du village, bravant les dangers et les interdictions de ses parents ! Elle voulait sauver ce petit garçon qui semblait si triste le jour de son anniversaire ! Jugeant que la barque était assez proche des quais, la petite sirène la regarda s'éloigner encore un peu avant de repartir dans les profondeurs pour rejoindre sa maison._

 _La barque heurta doucement les quais ce qui réveilla Harold. Il grimaça à cause de sa douleur à la tête, puis voyant qu'il était de retour sur les quais du village, il sortit prudemment de la barque et regagna d'un pas lent sa maison vu qu'il était trempé et gelé de la tête aux pieds. Quand il passa la porte de sa maison, il vit que son père s'était endormi la tête contre la table ce qui le désola encore plus. Il aurait pu mourir noyé ou ne jamais revenir, son père n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce !_

 _Il ferma discrètement la porte et monta dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements secs et se coucher. Il se cacha sous sa couverture pour se maintenir au chaud, versant encore des larmes pour cette sale journée gâchée et identique aux autres ! Mais contrairement aux autres jours et à ses autres anniversaires, il avait reçu de la part d'une inconnue quelque chose qu'il ne recevait jamais de la part de sa propre famille et de son propre peuple. Un geste amical, tel le sourire de cette fille, et l'attention qu'elle lui avait porté en lui sauvant la vie. En repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, Harold sentit une douce chaleur envahir son cœur et de bonnes larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Ces émotions étaient les plus cadeaux d'anniversaire qu'il n'avait jamais reçu ! Dans un murmure, il remercia cette fille, et se jura de la retrouver pour le lui dire en personne avant de tomber endormi._

 _Le lendemain, Harold la chercha dans tout le village mais sans succès. Il passa les jours suivant à la chercher sur toute l'île mais ne la retrouva jamais. Et au fils des années, l'image de cette fille s'estompa de sa mémoire, ainsi que ce jour-là, et encore plus quand sa vie prit enfin la tournure qu'il avait toujours souhaitée…_

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Heureuse de se souvenir de ce fameux jour qui a été chassé de sa mémoire, Odine adressa à Harold un immense sourire ! Quant à lui, il était aussi heureux qu'elle ! Il venait enfin de se souvenir de cette journée et de retrouver celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie et qui lui avait permis de voir son souhait le plus cher prendre vie ! Manquant presque d'air, Harold nagea vers la surface, mais Odine le ramena plus rapidement grâce à ses nageoires. Nageant à la surface, Harold lui fit part de son souvenir avec une telle joie, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sourire ! Et Odine aussi !

\- C'était donc toi ?! La fille qui m'a sauvé de la noyade le jour de mes dix ans ?!

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle maintenant ! J'étais sortie pour voir la parade des poissons nocturnes, et c'est là que je t'ai entendue chanter !

\- Quoi, tu m'as entendue ?! Souriait-il

\- Oui ! Mais ce qui m'avait étonnée, c'était de voir que tu chantais une chanson joyeuse avec tristesse ! Et quand je t'ai vu tomber à l'eau, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ! Surtout le jour de ton anniversaire !

Harold était tellement content qu'il prit les mains d'Odine dans les siennes.

\- Oh mon Thor… Si tu savais comme je suis content de t'avoir retrouvée ! Tu sais que je t'ai cherchée partout pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé ?

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna-t-elle, émue

\- Oui. Grâce à toi, j'ai pu voir ma vie devenir celle que j'avais toujours espérée ! Et même plus encore ! Avoua-t-il avec joie

\- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé te revoir, Harold… Mais j'avais déjà bravé l'interdiction de mes parents ce jour-là... Et quand ils ont appris ce que j'ai fait, je me suis fait sévèrement gronder en plus d'avoir subi une surveillance assez constante pendant plusieurs mois… Avoua-t-elle d'un ton navrée

\- C'est normal, c'est le rôle des parents.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai dû oublier le jour de notre rencontre le jour où ma mère m'a mise à l'abri pour que j'échappe à une bande de requins… Je me souviens qu'en sortant, j'avais une plaie à la tête et j'étais un peu étourdie… C'était deux ans après t'avoir sauvé, je crois. A cause de ma blessure, j'ai oublié ce soir-là, mais aussi quelques souvenirs d'enfance. J'avais vraiment du mal à me rappeler de certaines périodes de ma vie après ça… Oh, c'est donc pour ça que je ne t'ai pas totalement reconnu sur la plage ! Parce que tout ce qui me restait de notre rencontre, c'était l'impression de t'avoir déjà rencontré… Comprit-elle

\- Possible. Et si moi je ne t'ai pas reconnue, c'est parce que ça s'est passé il y a longtemps et que j'ai vécu pas mal de choses qui m'ont également secoué, comme le jour où je me suis évanoui après un combat contre un dragon et que j'ai perdu ma jambe…

\- Ah c'est comme ça que tu as perdu ta jambe ? Désolée pour ça…

\- C'est rien. Souriait-il

\- Humph… Riait-elle

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis sûre que sans le coup que j'ai reçu à la tête, je me serais toujours souvenue de toi et de notre rencontre ! Et je pense que je t'aurais tout de suite reconnue même si tu as beaucoup changé depuis l'époque !

\- Probablement.

\- Mais comment ça se fait qu'on se soit souvenu de l'autre que maintenant ? C'est parce qu'on a reproduit ce qui s'est passé le jour de ton anniversaire ? Que je t'ai pris la main pour que tu regagne vite la surface ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important pour moi aujourd'hui, c'est que je peux enfin te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ce jour-là… Merci, Odine… La remercia-t-il en serrant affectueusement l'emprise de ses mains sur les siennes

\- De rien, Harold… Merci à toi aussi pour m'avoir sauvée deux fois la vie… Le remercia-t-elle en faisant de même

Sur ces émouvantes retrouvailles et ces émouvants souvenirs, ils s'enlacèrent avec le sourire avant de se séparer. Harold devait rejoindre Rustik et Varek sur la plage et il ne voulait pas les faire trop attendre. Il était probablement déjà en retard et il imaginait parfaitement Rustik en train de grommeler sans arrêt pour le plus grand supplice de ce pauvre Varek. Il quitta alors le bassin en saluant Odine, qui heureuse comme tout, plongea pour effectuer quelques figures afin de laisser sa joie s'extérioriser !

Harold se rendit à la plage sur le dos de Krokmou, mais en bas, il vit Astrid qui nettoyait les écailles de Tempête. En la regardant, Harold se rendit compte que grâce à Odine, il avait pu vivre et avoir la chance de partager sa vie, son cœur et sa passion avec celle qu'il a toujours aimée. Mais il se rendit également compte qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit une chose essentielle. Et là, plus que jamais, il avait envie de le lui dire. Il demanda à Krokmou d'atterrir près d'elles, ce qui attira l'attention des filles. Harold avait le sourire aux lèvres et Astrid était un peu étonnée de le voir aussi souriant.

\- Harold ? Ça va ?

\- A merveille ! Et toi ?

\- Euh… Oui mais…

Harold venait de s'emparer de son visage avec ses deux mains et lui vola un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que celui qu'ils avaient échangé le soir de son anniversaire et de ceux qu'ils s'étaient donnés. Astrid était subjuguée par son geste et toute cette passion, si bien qu'elle profita de chaque secondes. Quand Harold se détacha de ses lèvres légèrement rouges, Harold garda ses mains sur les joues d'Astrid et la regardait avec un tendre sourire. Quand à Astrid, elle avait les joues rouges, le souffle court et elle le regardait avec un air à moitié amusé et étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais de la chance de pouvoir être avec toi et de t'aimer, comme je l'ai toujours rêvé. Dit-il en caressant ses joues avec ses pouces

\- Harold… Rougissait-elle

\- Et que surtout, je peux enfin te dire ce que tout le monde rêve de dire à la personne qu'ils ont la chance d'avoir trouvé pour partager leur vie. Parce que oui, Astrid… Tu es celle que je veux auprès de moi pour toujours.

Astrid ne savait pas quoi dire face à un tel discours ! Son cœur battait tellement fort que ça lui donnait le tournis ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps pour essayer de dire quelque chose, qu'Harold resserrait affectueusement l'emprise de ses mains sur ses joues.

\- Je t'aime, Astrid.

\- Harold, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Dit-elle surprise, heureuse et toute rougissante. Je… Moi aussi je t'aime… Dit-elle avec un immense sourire

Harold lui redonna un autre baiser qu'Astrid ne put s'empêcher de rendre avec autant d'ardeur et d'amour que lui ! Quand ils rompirent le lien, ils restèrent dans les bras de l'autre à se sourire, leurs fronts mutuellement collés.

\- Tu sais, si je peux enfin te dire ça, c'est surtout grâce à une personne que j'ai connu en étant petit.

\- Ah bon ? De qui tu… ?

La guerrière venait enfin de remarqué qu'Harold était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Et comme il ne venait pas de la plage et qu'il ne sentait pas l'eau de mer, il ne pouvait venir que d'un endroit. L'aquarium.

\- Quoi, Odine ? Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Elle m'a sauvé la vie quand j'ai eu dix ans ! Et si elle n'avait pas été là ce jour-là, je me serais noyé et je n'aurais pas pu connaitre le bonheur que je connais aujourd'hui. Avoua-t-il avec un sourire

\- Moi non plus, Harold. Je…

\- Astrid ! Harold ! S'exclama Varek qui arrivait depuis la plage sur le dos de Bouledogre.

\- Varek ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'étonna Harold

\- Il y a quelqu'un sur la plage qui demande à te voir au sujet d'Odine. Dit-il d'un ton inquiet

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Je pense que c'est Tristan. Il est sorti de l'eau et s'est mis à marcher vers nous en demandant à voir le chef de notre groupe. Supposa Varek

\- Il a marché ? Il n'est pas censé être une sirène ? S'étonna Astrid

\- C'est ce qui m'a étonné aussi. Et puis faut pas oublier qu'Odine nous a dit qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Rappela-t-il avec inquiétude

\- Varek ? Où est Rustik ? Demanda Harold

\- Il est resté avec lui pour le surveiller.

\- Ok. Astrid ? Va chercher Ingrid et les jumeaux et retrouvez nous à l'aquarium. Mais ne dites pas un mot de tout ça à Odine. Faite comme si vous vous occupiez des bébés dragons.

\- D'accord.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire nous ? Lui demanda Varek

\- On va discuter calmement avec lui, mais tant qu'on n'est pas sûr s'il représente un danger ou non, il ne s'approchera pas d'Odine.

\- Tu crois que ça pourrai être un piège de la princesse ? Lui demanda Astrid

\- Possible. Dans tous les cas, restons sur nos gardes. Allons-y. Leur conseilla-t-il

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis Astrid partit de son côté tandis qu'Harold se rendait avec Varek sur la plage. Il n'eut que très peu de temps pour réfléchir à plusieurs issues si la situation prenait une mauvaise tournure. Les deux dragonniers mirent pieds à terre, sous le regard et l'attitude patiente du capitaine qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Il se tenait parfaitement sur les jambes que son brassard lui avait données, comme s'il en avait toujours eu. Mais à la place de sa queue de poisson, ses jambes étaient à moitié recouvertes d'un pagne fendu sur les deux côtés, de couleur bleu foncé comme celle de ses nageoires. Il portait un petit short de couleur noire pour cacher son intimité et il était pieds nus. Son arme était toujours accrochée dans son dos et ses bras longeaient son corps. Sur son ordre, Azur était resté sous l'eau et devait attendre patiemment leur retour. Quand le regard de Tristan croisa celui d'Harold, il lança la conversation d'un ton amical et posé.

\- Es-tu le chef des dragonniers ?

\- En effet. Je suis Harold Haddock. Et vous ?

\- Je suis Tristan. Capitaine de la garde d'Atlantis, royaume de la reine d'Atlanna.

\- Que voulez-vous capitaine ? Demanda Harold

\- Vous avez recueilli parmi les vôtres une sirène qui répond au nom d'Odine. Je souhaiterais la voir et la ramener chez elle.

\- Ouais. Et qui nous prouve que vos attentions sont bonnes, hein ? Rétorqua Rustik

\- Rustik ! Gronda Varek

\- Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'il est tout calme et qu'il parle correctement avec un ton très poli qu'on doit pas s'en méfier ! Viggo était pareil je vous rappelle !

\- Je comprends que vous avez des doutes sur moi et sur mes attentions, messieurs. Et je ne vous en veux pas. Mais je peux vous jurer sur l'honneur que je suis venu avec de bonnes intentions.

\- On veut bien vous croire, mais en même temps, on a de quoi se méfier ! Odine nous a dit que vous étiez ensorcelé par la princesse de votre royaume ! Qui nous prouve que vous n'êtes pas toujours sous l'influence de ce sortilège et que vous n'êtes pas venu pour faire du mal à Odine ? Rétorqua Varek

\- Odine vous a dit la vérité. Seulement j'ignore comment elle a su ce qui m'était arrivé. Même si maintenant, je commence à en avoir une petite idée. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus sous l'effet de se sort grâce à un fidèle compagnon et l'aide de notre reine. Et si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour elle. Je ne cherche ni à vous faire du mal, ni à déclencher une guerre. Mais si vous doutez toujours de moi, prenez mon arme et gardez-la tant que je serais ici.

Harold s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, et sans concerter ses amis, il donna avec confiance son accord au capitaine.

\- Entendu.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas le laisser entrer dans la rive et aller la voir ? S'étonna Varek

\- Je sens qu'il dit vrai. Et puis je sens que je peux lui faire confiance.

\- Mais…

\- Rustik. Malgré son calme, sa politesse et ses promesses, il n'est pas comme Viggo. Ça se voit. Le rassura-t-il d'un simple regard

\- C'est toi qui vois. Mais viens pas te plaindre si la situation dégénère !

\- Je prends note. Capitaine ? On va vous amener la voir. Mais par précaution, et puisque vous nous l'avez proposé, je vais garder votre arme.

\- Je vous en prie. Faites ce qu'il vous semblera juste.

\- Merci.

Harold s'approcha de lui mais Krokmou et les autres dragons, ainsi que leurs dragonniers, gardèrent quand même un œil sur Tristan qui laissa Harold prendre son arme sans bouger.

\- Bien. Suivez nous.

\- Merci. Dit-il alors qu'ils se mettaient tous en marche vers l'aquarium.

Là-bas, Astrid et les autres s'étaient occupés des bébés dragons, puis ayant vite fini, ils étaient tous assis sur la passerelle et regardaient les bébés jouer entre eux. Ils discutaient en même temps du monde des sirènes avec Odine pour l'occuper et qu'elle ne se doute pas de ce qui ce passait sur la plage. Mais quand Ingrid vit Harold et les autres arriver, elle les informa calmement.

\- Les amis ?

Aussitôt, tout le monde tourna son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants. En voyant un étranger parmi eux, ils se relevèrent et restèrent sur leur garde, prêts à dégainé leur armes pour protéger leur amie. Odine était étonnée de tous les voir dans cet état !

\- Astrid ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Disons que quelqu'un est venu te chercher et on s'en méfie. Avoua-t-elle

\- Quoi ? Mais…

Curieuse et inquiète, elle plongea pour aller voir de plus près qui était ce visiteur que tout le monde s'apprêtait à embrocher ! Elle se rapprocha de la vitre et sa surprise fut grande quand elle vit Tristan qui marchait parmi les garçons ! Et sur des jambes en plus ?! Elle demeura immobile et continuait de le regarder en sentant son cœur qui battait très fortement dans sa poitrine. Tristan fut surpris de la revoir sous sa forme de sirène alors qu'elle était une humaine quand il l'avait vu sur la plage ! Ne la quittant pas des yeux, il avançait lentement vers l'aquarium et son cœur battait aussi fort que celui d'Odine. Les dragonniers restaient à leur place, légèrement en retrait et toujours aux aguets. Mais ils étaient également très attentifs à la situation et à ce qu'il allait surement se produire. Une fois proche de la baie vitrée, Tristan continuait de regarder Odine dans les yeux et progressivement un sourire joyeux naissait sur son visage. Pour Odine, c'était pareil. Et ce qui la rassura, c'est qu'elle voyait bien que Tristan n'était plus sous l'emprise d'un sortilège puisqu'il lui souriait et la regardait comme lors de la fête et de leur balade. Impatient de lui parler, Tristan grimpa sur l'échelle qui était la plus proche de lui, se pencha au-dessus du bassin et Odine apparut à la surface, juste sous ses yeux.

\- Tristan… Lui souriait-elle

\- Odine…

D'eux même, les dragonniers baissèrent leurs gardes. Vu comment le capitaine la regardait, ils voyaient bien qu'il la regardait comme un homme aime une femme. Entre elles, les filles firent des commentaires assez discrets sur le capitaine au sujet de sa beauté, de sa carrure, de son sourire et de l'amour qu'il semblait avoir pour Odine. Astrid se souvenait qu'Odine lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'amoureux et qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par l'amour pour des raisons personnelles, mais elle comprenait pourquoi elle lui avait menti. Mais elle était loin de se douter qu'elle l'avait perdu dans de telles conditions. Mais si son amie pouvait retrouver celui qu'elle aime, elle en serait très heureuse.

\- Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Tristan

\- Oui, grâce à mes amis. Mais… Comment êtes-vous… ?

\- Grâce à Azur. Lui au moins n'a pas eu le malheur de vous oublier à cause d'un sortilège. Il a retrouvé votre piste et a tout fait pour que je vous retrouve.

\- Azur… Murmura-t-elle, émue, en repensant à lui.

\- Et j'ai également pu me souvenir de vous grâce à la reine. Elle a brisé le sortilège avec son trident.

\- La reine ? Alors elle sait pour Stella ? Demanda-t-elle avec effroi

\- Qu'elle est à l'origine de nos malheurs ? C'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Avec l'aide de Rena…

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Oui. Elle me l'a dit pour me narguer et me faire de la peine... Oh Tristan, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi… Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes, les larmes aux yeux

\- Vous pardonner ? S'étonna-t-il

\- Oui… Sans moi, jamais elle ne s'en serait prise à vous…

En voyant des larmes s'écouler sur ses joues et l'entendre lui demander pardon alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien, son cœur ce serra. S'en était de trop pour lui ! Il attrapa donc fermement ses mains entre les siennes et fixa intensément Odine dans les yeux.

\- Odine... Je vous interdis de vous en vouloir ! C'est Stella la responsable ! Pas vous ! Et puis… C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander pardon…

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je vous ai dit que je veillerais à ce qu'il ne vous arrive plus jamais rien. Et j'ai échoué…

\- Mais vous étiez ensorcelé, Tristan…

\- Je sais. Mais mon amour pour vous aurait dû me faire recouvrer la mémoire plus tôt ! Vous n'auriez donc pas subi toutes ses mésaventures même si ces gens ont pris soin de vous…

\- Tristan… Murmura-t-elle, peinée de voir ses yeux emplis de remords

\- Je vous en prie, Odine… Pardonnez-moi… la supplia-t-il dans un murmure

Odine se rapprocha alors de lui pour l'embrasser. C'était son tout premier baiser et elle le trouvait parfait ! Heureux et soulagé qu'elle lui pardonne, Tristan lui rendait son baiser et laissa Odine s'emparer de son visage pour l'entraîner avec elle sous l'eau, ce qui amusa les dragonniers qui étaient déjà attendris et émue par leurs retrouvailles. Même qu'ils s'embrassaient sous l'eau et sous le regard des dragonniers, ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient enfin réunis.

oO*Oo

Si les dragonniers étaient heureux de voir les deux amoureux réunis, il y en avait une qui bouillonnait de colère ! Une fois qu'elle fut de retour dans la tanière de Rena, Stella avait fait réapparaître un miroir qui lui permettait de voir ou se trouvait Tristan. Mais quand elle le vit sous forme humaine chez les dragonniers, et que lui et Odine échangeaient un baiser, sa colère déborda tellement qu'elle poussa un grand cri de rage en balança des salves d'éclairs partout autour d'elle ! La majeure partie des pots, des étagères et du mobilier se brisèrent sous un amas de débris volant et de bulles bouillantes, et les murs subirent les dégâts de la foudre en laissant de sérieuses traces. Une fois sa colère passée, Stella demeurait immobile, son regard demeurait froncé alors que sa respiration était toujours saccadée par sa colère.

\- Ils se sont donc retrouvés… Dit-elle avec dégoût

Stella comprit alors que le sortilège qui touchait Tristan avait été rompu par une seule personne.

\- Mère… C'est donc à cause d'elle que ça a pu arriver ? Très bien. Puisque c'est ainsi…

Elle claqua de nouveau des doigts et retrouva son apparence de sorcière. Celle qu'elle avait l'intention de garder à jamais !

\- Je demeurerai à jamais sous cette forme et je le leur ferai tous payer ! Tous ! Je me débarrasserais d'Odine et de ses maudits dragonniers. J'effacerais le souvenir de cette sale petite bouseuse de la mémoire de tous les habitants, je reprendrais ensuite le contrôle sur Tristan, je détrônerai ma mère pour l'enfermer à jamais dans un cachot, et je régnerai à sa place sur le royaume ! Je ferais rôtir Azur pour le banquet de mon couronnement ! Et avec ma nouvelle puissance, et celui du trident de ma mère, personne n'osera me défier et me priver encore une fois de mon bonheur ! S'exclama-t-elle avec fureur et détermination

Ne se souciant pas des dégâts qu'elle venait de causer autour d'elle, son regard se posa plutôt sur le mur du fond et vit une sorte de porte à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention à chacune de ses visites. Intriguée, elle l'ouvrit avec sa magie, se demandant e qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur. Elle s'y aventura et fut stupéfaite de voir autant de corps de sirènes emprisonnés dans la roche !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Rena voulait-elle faire avec eux ? Pourquoi les gardait-elle ? Se demanda-t-elle en avançant dans la salle

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt quand elle vit les corps de ses quatre anciennes amies. N'ayant ressenti aucune peine le jour où elle a décidé de les sacrifier, elle ne ressenti aucune peine en les voyant dans cet état. Mais c'est en les regardant qu'elle eut une idée qui l'enchanta !

\- Ooooh je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire avec vous tous, mais moi, je sais ce que je vais faire de vous ! Pour conquérir le monde et y faire régner la terreur, il faut une armée. Et rien de pire qu'une armée damnée !

Elle se positionna au milieu de la salle, l'esprit extrêmement concentré tandis qu'elle s'adressait à son armée.

\- Mais avant de conquérir les sept mers, je vous enverrai massacrer ces dragonniers et leurs saletés de reptiles, et réduire cette maudite rive des dragons en cendres ! Je garderais le meilleur pour moi-même. Dit-elle en repensant sévèrement à Odine.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, les rouvrit et fit apparaître une boule magique de couleur verte entre ses mains. Elle la fit grossir avec toute sa puissance, puis la boule se détériora en plusieurs petites lueurs qui se dirigèrent vers le cœur de chacune des sirènes et progressivement, elles se réveillèrent et grognèrent sous forme de râles alors que leur prison de roche se détériorait pour les laisser sortir. Leurs yeux grands ouverts étaient de couleur verte, comme celle de la lueur qui venait de les ramener à la vie. Ne ressentant aucune fatigue pour avoir utilisé autant de magie d'un coup, Stella laissa un large sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur ses lèvres en les voyants tous immobiles et éveillés !

\- Oui… Parfait ! Maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé, nagez jusqu'à la rive et exterminez tout sur votre passage ! Mais ne touchez pas à Tristan et Odine ! Eux, ils sont pour moi. Allez-y !

L'armée sortit en file indienne de la tanière puis nagea d'un seul groupe et à toute vitesse vers la rive ! Stella resta dans la tanière, puis elle retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de Rena qu'elle restaura avec sa magie, et refit apparaître un miroir magique pour admirer la bataille, et un autre pour ne pas quitter Odine des yeux.


	11. La fin qu'on souhaite tous

**_Salut à tous ! :D Alors ? Prêt pour le chapitre final de cette fic, ainsi que pour la grande bataille qui s'annonce ? :D (Musique du Seigneur des anneaux ! Pwin pwin pwiiiiiiiin ! Pwin pwin pwin ! xD) Mais pour ce qui est de savoir si cette histoire se finira bien ou pas, je vous laisse le découvrir ! ;) Encore mille merci à tous de m'avoir suivis tout au long de cette petite fiction, bonne lecture et à vendredi pour la fin de « A jamais » ! Bisous ! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 - La fin qu'on souhaite tous

Leur baiser fut un instant magique ! Tristan s'était même changé en sirène grâce à la magie du brassard pour prolonger ce baiser dans leurs univers communs ! Après ça, il tenait surtout à lui expliquer l'une des raisons de sa présence et il lui montra le bracelet de la reine. Sur la passerelle, les dragonniers les observaient mais ils n'entendaient rien de leur conversation. Mais en voyant qu'Odine regardait avec attention un bracelet en or et qu'elle semblait très attentive à ce que lui disait le capitaine, c'est que ça devait être très sérieux !

\- Donc avec ça… Je pourrais changer d'apparence autant que je veux ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant le bijou dans ses mains

\- Oui. Tu pourrais ainsi quitter cet endroit et rentrer chez nous.

\- Sauf qu'il y a un problème, Tristan…

\- Lequel ?

\- Je... Si je sors de l'eau, je me dessèche très vite. C'est un des nouveaux sorts que Stella a dû vouloir que je subisse, en plus de vouloir que je redevienne une sirène…

\- Ah… Mais si tu sors de l'eau en tant qu'humaine… Ca ne devrait pas se produire ? Suggéra-t-il

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Alors il faut essayer, Odine. Une fois de retour dans l'océan, nous demanderons à la reine de te guérir de ce fléau.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Au moindre problème, je serais là. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

Elle se pinça les lèvres tout en continuant de regarder le bracelet qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle envisagea le pire comme le meilleur et hésita même à concerter ses amis. Mais après tout, cette décision lui revenait ! Et elle pensa que si elle demandait leur avis, ça montrerait à Tristan qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il pense ça ! Elle prit alors sa décision concernant ce bracelet.

\- Dans ce cas… Essayons. Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire confiant.

Tristan lui rendit son sourire, ravi qu'elle accepte, et Odine mit le bracelet à son poignet droit. Il ne se passa rien, mais quand elle vit Tristan appuyer sur son brassard avec sa main gauche pour se changer en humain dans un éclat de lumière dorée, elle inspira et fit de même. L'attention des dragonniers fut encore plus active et tout le monde regarda Odine se changer en humaine ! Tout comme Tristan elle avait gardé le haut de sa tenue de sirène, mais le bas ressemblait à une longue jupe de couleur turquoise fendue sur les côtés. Et tout comme Tristan, elle avait un petit short noir pour cacher son intimité. Ils remontèrent ensuite à la surface, et après avoir expliqué brièvement ce qu'il venait de se passer, Tristan monta le premier sur la passerelle, suivi d'Odine qui grimpa avec son aide. Craintive de subir les effets du nouveau sort de Stella, Odine ne cessait de regarder sa peau mais à sa plus grande joie et à celle de tout le monde, il ne se passa rien ! Sauf qu'ils s'étaient réjouis beaucoup trop vite… Une minute après qu'Odine soit sortie de l'eau, elle eut du mal à respirer ! Elle se sentait faible et sa peau commença à se dessécher. Horrifié de la voir ainsi, Tristan la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et replongea avec elle dans le bassin. Il réactiva le pouvoir de son bracelet, puis celui de son brassard pour qu'ils redeviennent des sirènes. Sous l'eau, la peau d'Odine redevint normale, puis quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle et Tristan échangèrent un regard navré avant de s'enlacer avec tristesse. Ils regagnèrent ensuite la surface afin de rassurer les dragonniers, mais Odine n'avait plus le cœur à sourire.

\- Désolé, Odine…

\- C'est rien, Harold… Fallait s'en douter… Répondit-elle

\- Cette Stella ne fait vraiment pas les choses à moitié ! Constata Ingrid avec colère.

\- Et encore ! C'est la sorcière qui exécute ses souhaits ! Elle, elle se contente juste de les formuler et de se réjouir du résultat ! Précisa Astrid

Abattue, Odine porta ses mains à son visage. Tristan enroula tendrement ses épaules de son bras et tenta de la rassurer.

\- Il faut que la reine te libère de ce fléau, Odine. On n'a pas d'autres solutions.

\- Je veux bien… Mais comment je vais faire pour regagner la mer… ?

\- Bonne question…

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir à une idée. Rustik en trouva une en premier et s'étonna sur le fait que personne n'y ait pensé !

\- Hé ! Mais on est bête !

\- Sans blague ? S'étonna Varek. Tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi ?

\- Parce que personne n'a encore eut l'idée de déplacer Odine dans de l'eau !

\- Quoi, tu veux qu'on déplace l'aquarium jusqu'à la mer ? Rétorqua Varek d'un ton septique

\- Euh… Nan. Même nous on ne le ferait pas. Pourtant c'est pas nous qui irions refuser un défi ! Dit Krane

\- Carrément ! A la rigueur, on aurait plutôt accepté le défi de boucher le plus de fuite possible avec trois fois rien ! Ou encore…

\- Bref. A quoi tu penses Rustik ? Demanda Harold

\- La citerne dans ma hutte ! Elle est détachable et facilement transportable, et elle est assez grande pour contenir une personne !

En effet, c'était loin d'être une idée stupide ! Tout le monde s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

\- Rustik ! T'est un génie ! S'enthousiasma Harold

\- Ouais, je sais. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Fanfaronna-t-il les mains sur les hanches

\- Bien. Ne perdons pas de temps. Rustik ? Va avec Varek chercher ta citerne et… Hein ? Smidvarg ?

Le chef des Terreurs Nocturne, un petit dragon tout blanc, se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le groupe en rugissant d'un air affolé ! Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Harold grimpa sur Krokmou et grimpa dans le ciel avec Smidvarg, sous le regard inquiet de tous. Harold vit alors une grande masse de personnes nager à la surface de l'eau. Dans peu de temps, ils seront à la rive !

\- Harold ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Euh… On a de la compagnie ! Ya plein de sirènes qui nagent en direction de la rive ! Répondit-il une fois redescendu auprès des siens

\- Stella… Comprit Tristan. Grâce à Rena, elle a dû savoir que je t'ai retrouvé !

\- Tu crois ? S'inquiéta Odine

\- J'en suis sûr. En revanche, je ne sais pas qui sont ces sirènes qui envahissent la plage.

\- Peu importe. Il faut qu'on protège notre ile et ses habitants, et qu'on les empêche d'arriver ici ! Déclara Astrid

\- Tout à fait ! Elles n'arrivent que d'un seul endroit, alors on va créer une barrière de feu sur toute la plage pour limiter leur arriver !

\- Une barrière de feu ?! Dis que t'as besoin de nous ! Dis que t'as besoin de nous ! Supplièrent en cœur les jumeaux

\- De vous, mais aussi de tout le monde et d'une grande quantité de gel de cauchemar monstrueux !

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut. Tenez, prenez déjà ça. Dit-il en donnant les deux flasques qu'il avait dans ses sacoches de voyage

\- Mmh, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Il nous en faudra plus que ça, Rustik. Précisa Harold

\- D'accord. Je fonce chercher le reste ! Dit-il en s'envolant avec Krochefer vers sa hutte

\- Bien. Quant à nous, nous allons nous rendre sur la plage pour préparer la barrière et riposter ! Allez-y ! Dit-il en donnant une flasque à Varek et l'autre à Ingrid

Les autres dragonniers se rendirent en vitesse vers la plage et commencèrent les préparatifs de défenses. Astrid s'apprêtait à décoller aussi, mais Harold la retint par le bras.

\- Non, Astrid. Toi, tu resteras ici avec Tempête pour protéger Odine.

\- Entendu.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je me charge de protéger Odine. Protesta poliment le capitaine qui était sorti de l'eau

\- Non, Tristan. Vous, vous allez venir vous battre avec nous et nous informer sur nos assaillants. Vos connaissances et compétences de guerre nous seront sans aucun doute très utile pour les repousser. Dit-il en lui rendant son arme.

\- Très bien.

Il prit son arme et adressa un regard inquiet à Odine qui le regardait avec la même inquiétude. Il se tourna alors vers Astrid et lui exposa une requête.

\- Astrid ? Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur elle à ma place.

\- Comptez sur moi. Assura-t-elle avec confiance

\- Merci. Odine ?

Il se tourna vers elle et s'agenouilla au bord du bassin. Elle se hissa légèrement en s'accrochant à la passerelle et fixa Tristan de ses grands yeux brillants de larmes et d'inquiétude. Pour la rassurer, Tristan posa tendrement sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je dois aller me battre, mais je te donne ma parole que je reviendrai. Pour toi.

\- D'accord… Sois prudent…

Il lui sourit et embrassa tendrement son front, puis s'en alla avec Harold sur le dos de Krokmou. Odine les regarda s'en aller avec désolation, puis elle éclata un sanglot incontrôlable, la tête contre ses bras encore agrippés au rebord. Astrid s'agenouilla et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Tout se passera bien, Odine.

\- Humph… Tout ce que je constate, c'est qu'après Tristan, c'est vous et la rive qui êtes en danger ! Tout ça à cause de moi !

\- On a affronté bien pire qu'une armada de sirènes. Et puis nous avons nos dragons ! Face à eux, nos ennemis ne seront bientôt plus qu'un tas de poisson frits !

Elle prit conscience qu'elle parlait du peuple de son amie alors qu'elle était elle-même une sirène !

\- Oh pardon… Je… Ça m'a échappé. S'excusa-t-elle

\- Non, c'est rien, rassure toi. Mais ce qui m'ennuie aussi, c'est que je ne puisse rien faire pour vous aider ! Tout le monde est parti se battre pour me protéger, et moi, je suis obligé de rester sagement dans l'eau ! Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas une guerrière accomplie comme toi, mais j'aurais surement essayé de me rendre utile…

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais ce que tu peux faire pour le moment, c'est de veiller sur les bébés. Ils sont trop petits pour se battre et ils seront vite terrorisés si le danger arrive jusqu'ici. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Oui je crois…

\- Bien. Au fait, je trouve que toi et Tristan vous allez très bien ensemble.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui. Ça se voit que c'est un homme bien. Et ça se voit aussi qu'il t'aime et qu'il tient à toi. Lui dit-elle pour lui remonter le moral

\- Hin… Merci Astrid. Rougissait-elle. Pardon d'avoir menti à son sujet mais…

\- Je comprends pourquoi t'a fait ça, t'inquiète pas. Mais dès que tout ça sera fini, vous pourrez enfin être ensemble !

\- Je l'espère… Je ne veux pas le perdre encore une fois…

\- Et je pense que c'est réciproque pour lui. Mais c'est un guerrier ! Un vrai ! Il reviendra.

\- Merci, Astrid. C'est gentil de me remonter le moral et de me faire garder espoir.

\- C'est à ça que servent les amis. Bon, je vais y aller. Tiens… Garde ça avec toi. On ne sait jamais. Dit-elle en lui donnant un poignard.

Odine regarda le poignard d'un air pas très rassuré, puis avant de plonger et d'aller s'occuper des trois petits dragons, elle enlaça son amie et la supplia d'être prudente. Astrid lui rendit affectueusement son étreinte, puis elle descendit de la passerelle pour se mettre en position de combat avec Tempête, alors qu'Odine plongea pour accomplir sa mission.

oO*Oo

Sur la plage, les préparatifs de défense avait été achevés en grande partie grâce aux stocks de gel personnel de Rustik et l'aide de tout le monde ! Et maintenant, une grande barrière enflammée limitait l'accès vers la rive et elle continuait de consumer le corps des sirènes qui avait déjà réussi à atteindre la plage. Les dragonniers n'avaient pas hésité à faire feu et Tristan n'avait pas non plus hésité à se servir de son arme capable de lancer des éclairs. Arme que les jumeaux et Rustik trouvaient trop cool !

Ce qui avait surpris les dragonniers, c'était de voir les sirènes marcher sur le sable, la partie inférieure de leur corps étant vêtu de la même manière qu'Odine et Tristan. Mais le plus flippant, c'était leur peau très pale et leur yeux qui luisait d'une malveillante lueur verte !

Ignorant le feu et le danger, l'armée de Stella continuait d'avancer et d'attaquer les dragonniers et leurs dragons tout en poussant des râles aigus. Ingrid, Harold et Varek volaient à présent au-dessus de l'océan et bombardaient de tirs les sirènes qui les attaquaient avec de puissants rebonds, des attaques physiques et de puissants jets d'eau ! Quant aux jumeaux, Tristan et Rustik, ils s'occupaient de garder la plage et de tirer sur toutes les sirènes qui arrivaient à prendre forme humaine pour venir les attaquer.

oO*Oo

Dans sa tanière, Stella se délectait de son plan. Dans un de ses miroirs, elle voyait tous ces dragonniers se battre avec acharnement et bravoure contre son armée, et dans son second miroir, elle voyait Odine qui prenait soins des bébés dragons. Elle vit aussi qu'Astrid et sa dragonne étaient les seules à être restées auprès d'elle, ce qui fit sourire la sorcière.

\- Je n'aurais donc que ça comme obstacle ? Une fille et un dragon ? Tss. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Allez, vaut mieux que j'y aille avant d'être à court de soldats.

Elle fit alors disparaitre ses deux miroirs, puis elle claqua des doigts afin de se téléporter dans la rive des dragons sous forme humaine. Elle s'était téléportée pas très loin de l'aquarium, dans la direction opposée du champ de bataille. Regardant avec méprit ce qui l'entourait, elle haussa les épaules et marcha calmement vers ses cibles avec son sale petit sourire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle préférait largement se déplacer sous l'eau avec ses nageoires plutôt que sur terre avec des jambes ! Et en plus, elle trouvait que l'air était puant ! Elle avait alors hâte d'en finir, et de retrouver ses nageoires et son monde en compagnie de Tristan et du reste de son armée, à supposer qu'il reste encore des sirènes en vie.

oO*Oo

Astrid était nerveuse et inquiète, mais elle demeurait vigilante et gardait ses mains fermement agrippées à sa hache. De loin, elle entendait le tumulte venant de la plage et pria pour que ses amis survivent ! Elle fut soudainement avertie d'un danger quand Tempête se mit sur ses gardes en grognant et que ses pupilles se rétractèrent.

\- Tempête ? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Apparemment, les dragons ont une meilleure perception que les humains en ce qui concerne l'approche du danger. Répondit Stella

En voyant enfin son interlocutrice, Astrid fronça le regard, ne ressentant aucune sympathie à son égard. Juste du mépris ! Quant à Odine, elle demanda aux bébés de rester cachés, puis à travers la vitre, elle regardait la princesse avec un profond sentiment de crainte et de consternation !

\- Ste… Stella… ?!

Avec ses pouvoirs, Stella avait la capacité d'entendre Odine qui lui parlait sous l'eau. Elle croisa son regard et se réjouissait de la revoir. Elle lui fit même un petit signe de la main et lui adressa un immense sourire joyeux.

\- Bonjour, Odine ! Je suis de retour !

\- Mais que… Décidément, à chaque fois que je te vois, je suis de plus en plus consternée ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! Demanda-t-elle en la regardant de la tête aux pieds

\- Oh, tu parles de ma nouvelle tenue ? Très simple. Tu connais Rena ? La sorcière des mers ? Eh bien… La nouvelle sorcière… C'est moi ! Avoua-t-elle avec joie tout en écartant les bras

Astrid s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé que l'attaque sur la rive puisse être une diversion ! Pourtant, avec toutes leurs tactiques d'attaques menées contre Viggo et ses chasseurs, mais aussi contre Alvin, Dagur et les traitres, ça aurait dû être pris en compte tout de suite ! Et à présent, elle était la seule avec Tempête à pouvoir protéger Odine des mains de cette folle ! Elle se mit alors entre la sorcière et l'aquarium, en position d'attaque en tenant sa hache vaillamment levée, ce qui fit rire Stella, qui du coup inquiéta Odine !

\- Tu espères te battre contre moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé

\- J'ai promis à Tristan de veiller sur Odine ! Et je compte bien tenir ma promesse !

\- Astrid, Non ! Va-t'en ! Ordonna Odine en tapant contre la vitre

Mais ni Astrid, ni Stella ne se préoccupèrent de ses mises en garde. La princesse défiait la guerrière du regard avant de faire non de la tête avec un sale petit sourire.

\- Pauvre petite chose. Vois-tu… Une des leçons les plus importantes de la vie…. C'est de ne jamais faire de promesses sans être sûre de pouvoir les tenir.

Stella leva à peine la main qu'Odine recommença à paniquer.

\- ASTRID ! SAUVE-TOI ! Hurla Odine en tapant de plus belle contre la vitre. STELLA ! JE T'INTERDIS DE LUI FAIRE DU MAL ! Hurla-t-elle à son attention

Stella exprima un petit rire et fit juste un simple mouvement rotatif du poignet avant de laisser son bras se repositionner avec grâce le long de son corps. Astrid se demanda ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais quand elle entendit des grognements hargneux, elle tourna la tête et vit que Tempête était complètement déchaînée et agressive, que ses pupilles était aussi fines qu'une aiguille, que les épines de sa queue étaient toutes sorties et que de la bave brillante de couleur jaune sortait de sa mâchoire !

\- Tempête ?! Ça va ?! S'inquiéta Astrid

\- Si j'étais toi, je me ferais du souci pour ma propre vie plutôt que pour celle d'une autre. Conseilla Stella. Allez dragon ! Attaque ! Lui ordonna-t-elle avec sadisme

Tempête obéît malgré elle et se rua sur Astrid qui esquiva son attaque et se mit à esquiver les suivantes en essayant de vite trouver une solution, vu que Tempête était de fois plus acharnée que d'habitude !

oO*Oo

Pendant que ces deux-là s'affrontaient, Stella reporta toute son attention sur Odine sans cesser de sourire. Odine était inquiète pour ses amis, Tristan et Astrid, mais depuis l'arrivée de l'armée de sirènes, elle ne s'était pas un seul instant inquiété pour sa propre vie. Sauf que là, elle commençait à l'être…

\- Et voilà. Enfin tranquille pour faire ce que j'ai à faire.

\- C'est à dire ? Me tuer ? Devina-t-elle

\- Oui. Pour être heureuse et avoir en permanence ce que je désire, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te tuer. Le seul problème… C'est que j'ai l'embarras du choix ! Dit-elle avec amusement.

Son regard devint alors plus sérieux, plus glacial et plus menaçant. Odine continuait de la regarder avec courage mais elle essayait de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était terrifiée. Aussi bien pour elle que pour les petits dragons qui étaient toujours cachés dans la petite grotte comme elle le leur avait ordonné.

\- T'arracher le cœur, t'électrocuter, te sortir de l'eau et te regarder te dessécher jusqu'à ce que tu meures, te transpercer le corps avec ce qui te sert de prison… Dit-elle en faisant glisser sa main sur la vitre.

Odine ressentit un effroyable frisson lui parcourir les écailles et la peau ! Outre les différentes morts énoncées, celle qui l'effraya le plus, c'était l'électrocution ! Si jamais Stella décidait de l'électrocuter, alors les petits dragons subiraient le même sort !

\- Tant de possibilités qui se résument à une seule chose. Te tuer. Conclut-elle d'un ton glacial. Mais…

A la plus grande surprise d'Odine, Stella traversa le verre grâce à sa magie et se retrouva avec elle dans l'aquarium, sous forme humaine et non freinée par le manque d'air !

\- J'ai vu ce que ton amie t'a donné pour te défendre, au cas où le danger serait venu jusqu'à toi.

Elle fit apparaître dans le creux de sa main le poignard qu'Astrid avait donné à Odine pour se défendre. En fait, ça n'avait servi à rien de le lui donner. Si elle l'avait gardé sur elle pour se défendre et l'attaquer, Stella le lui aurait pris avec sa magie !

\- Quel comble ce serait que de mourir avec une telle arme… Tu ne trouves pas ? Ricana-t-elle en regardant la lame étincelante

oO*Oo

Astrid était en train de mener une dure bataille contre Tempête. Elle n'avait pas envie de blesser sa dragonne mais cette dernière ne se gênait pas pour l'attaquer avec férocité ! Mais au moment où Astrid aperçut Stella dans l'aquarium avec Odine, son cœur s'emballa sous l'angoisse ! Elle devait vite en finir avec Tempête pour venir en aide à son amie ! Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une solution. Elle jeta son arme à terre, regarda Tempête droit dans les yeux et se décontracta les muscles.

\- Très bien… Je déteste avoir à faire ça, mais là, tu ne me laisse plus le choix. Désolée, ma belle… Lui dit-elle d'un ton navrée

Une esquive à gauche, une esquive à droite, une roulade avant, et Astrid exerça une pression sous la tête de Tempête qui s'effondra sur le sol. Elle était totalement endormie et ne risquait plus rien. Astrid reprit alors son arme et courut vers l'aquarium.

oO*Oo

En voyant Astrid toujours en vie et courir vers elle, Stella esquissa un sourire en coin et avec sa magie, elle fit pousser les algues qui se trouvaient au fond du bassin pour qu'Odine soit ligotée aux poignets.

\- Stella ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Demanda-t-elle en se débâtant

\- Je vais m'amuser un peu avec ton amie. Profite du spectacle, mollusque. Souriait-elle

\- Quoi ?! NON ! LAISSE-LA TRANQUILLE ! C'EST MOI QUE TU VEUX !

\- Hors de question ! Tu m'as volé un être cher, alors à moi de t'en prendre un que tu ne pourras jamais récupérer !

Ignorant les autres protestations et supplices d'Odine alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de ses liens, Stella sortit de l'aquarium de la même façon qu'elle venait d'entrer, à la grande surprise d'Astrid ! Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite et toisa la sorcière avec dégoût et méprit, tout en la menaçant de nouveau avec sa hache.

\- Tu voulais un combat ? Eh bien on va en avoir un. Dit-elle en faisant apparaître dans une main des éclairs violets, alors qu'elle tenait toujours la dague dans l'autre

\- Hache contre magie ? Humph ! Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais il n'y a que les lâches qui osent se battre de cette manière ! Les combats à la loyale, tu sais ce que c'est ? Oh mais non, bien sûr ! Tu es une princesse ! Mais vu ce que je sais et ce que je vois, tu n'es qu'une gigantesque et immonde petite… AH !

Stella venait de lui balancer une double décharge électrique qu'Astrid réussit à esquiver à temps ! Mais en voyant les mèches de sa franche flotter à moitié en l'air, ce n'était pas passé loin !

\- Je te déconseille de m'insulter, ma belle.

Avec un geste de la main, elle ôta la hache des mains d'Astrid et la fit apparaître à ses pieds ! Désarmée, Astrid était à la merci de Stella ! Ce qui horrifia encore plus Odine !

\- Sache que je me moque de me battre à la loyale ! Pour obtenir ce que je veux, je ne recule devant rien ! Et parce que toi et tes amis avaient pris soin de l'autre gourde, tu mourras la première de mes mains ! Et puis vu que tu as osé t'adresser à moi sur ce ton, en plus de vouloir m'insulter de je ne sais quoi, tu mourras de façon déloyale et à petit feu. Démonstration ? Regarde !

Elle envoya une série de décharges électriques jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid s'en prenne une et finisse à terre ! Elle reprenait son souffle tout en serrant les dents et en étant recroquevillée sur le côté. Très satisfaite, Stella continua de lui envoyer plusieurs petites décharges courtes mais puissantes, et de manières espacées ! Elle ne se préoccupait même plus d'Odine qui hurlait de rage et qui ne supportait plus de voir Astrid subir une telle torture ! Mais la sirène n'avait pas l'intention de rester la sans rien faire ! Elle devait aller la sauver ! Et elle eut alors une idée, mais qui risquerait de lui coûter très cher. Elle appela donc les bébés dragons pour qu'ils viennent discrètement mordre les algues. Et dès qu'elle fut libre, elle s'éloigna du rebord en nageant à toute vitesse afin de pouvoir bondir loin et haut en dehors de l'aquarium ! Elle atterrit de plein fouet sur Stella qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce coup-là ! Puis le temps que leur ennemie était à terre, Odine se changea en humaine, s'empara de la dague et se posta en position d'attaque devant Astrid pour la protéger. Très mal en point et effrayée, Astrid regardait à travers ses yeux à moitié ouverts son amie qui n'était pas très en forme non plus. En effet, Odine commençait déjà à avoir du mal à respirer, mais elle s'en fichait ! Elle savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule minute pour nuire à Stella avant de subir les effets de son nouveau sortilège. Elle adressa un regard confiant à Astrid puis observa avec courage la sorcière se relever. Quand ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur Odine, Stella lui adressa un regard à la fois amusé et blasé.

\- Sérieux ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre sagement ton tour dans ton gros bocal ?

\- Je n'allais sûrement pas te laisser la tuer sans rien faire… ! C'est mon amie et je la protégerai de toi… Même si je dois y laisser ma vie ! Répondit-elle avec témérité, mais avec une certaine difficulté à cause du sortilège

\- Humph. Vu ton état, ce n'est pas très raisonnable. Certes, c'est courageux, mais inutile.

Avec sa magie, elle refit apparaître le poignard dans sa main, sous le regard d'Odine qui était inquiète mais qui ne voulait pas faillir !

\- Vu que tu tiens à mourir en tant qu'humaine, eh bien soit. Adieu, Odine. Lui dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Avec sa magie, elle envoya rapidement le poignard se planter dans le ventre de sa rivale, sous le regard horrifié d'Astrid qui n'avait plus de force pour bouger ! Le souffle court et rapide, Odine s'effondra à terre, les mains tremblantes et en sang sur le manche du poignard qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ôter de son corps. Stella s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec satisfaction. Sa curiosité fut alors attirée par le bracelet qu'Odine avait au poignet.

\- C'est ma mère qui ta donnée ça. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille. Et d'après ce que je sais, il a un pouvoir qui vient de me donner une autre idée de vengeance.

Elle l'activa, rendant ainsi à Odine ses nageoires. La pauvre continuait de souffrir de sa blessure et des effets du sortilège, mais quand Stella arracha le poignard pour lui infliger une profonde et large entaille sur sa nageoire, elle hurla de douleur tout en laissant du sang s'échapper de sa bouche !

\- Et voilà le travail. Une blessure mortelle infligée en tant qu'humaine et en tant que sirène. Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à te regarder te dessécher jusqu'à ce que tu crèves ! Et après, sache que je m'occuperai d'achever ton amie, son dragon, puis je tuerai tous les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un ! Et en prime, je réduirai cette île en…

Odine lui cracha violemment à la figure une grosse quantité de sang qu'elle avait gardé exprès dans sa bouche, dans le but de détourner l'attention de Stella afin de commettre son ultime acte avant de mourir. Celui de lui arracher son collier pour que Stella perde tous ses pouvoirs ! Elle connaissait ce collier. C'était celui de Rena. Elle le savait car elle avait entendu plusieurs personnes au royaume parler de cette sorcière, de son apparence, de sa beauté et des pouvoirs qu'elle avait. Plusieurs fois, Odine avait eu envie d'aller la voir pour obtenir un peu de chance dans sa vie, mais quand elle avait appris que Rena réclamait des âmes comme paiement, plus jamais elle n'eut envie d'aller la voir ! Elle savait que Rena tirait ses pouvoirs de son pendentif, et que si Stella les avait obtenus, c'est qu'elle avait dû le lui arracher ! Et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle savait que c'était l'héritière du royaume et qu'un tel acte lui coûterait la vie, mais là, elle n'avait plus le choix que de le faire pour protéger le monde marin et des humains de sa folie !

D'un geste extrêmement rapide, elle lui arracha le collier qui produit immédiatement sur Stella les mêmes effets que sur Rena ! Ses cheveux devinrent blancs, et sa beauté et sa vitalité s'envolèrent rapidement ! Hurlant de rage contre Odine pour ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle voulut lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler afin qu'elle meure plus vite, mais à ce moment-là, Astrid venait de lui planter brutalement sa hache dans le dos et de l'écarter d'Odine avec un bon coup de pied dans la tronche ! Au sol et se tordant de douleur tout en hurlant, Stella eut le temps de voir Odine perdre connaissance et relâcher la pression qu'elle avait sur le collier qu'elle tenait encore dans le creux de sa main, ce qui l'enchanta ! Elle n'obtiendrait plus jamais le cœur de Tristan, mais l'idée qu'Odine ne l'obtienne plus jamais et que Tristan vive sa vie sans elle, lui fit accepter sa mort avec le sourire.

Après s'être assurée que Stella était bien morte, Astrid se jeta avec effroi au chevet d'Odine qui continuait de mourir et de se dessécher. Astrid sentait qu'elle était encore en vie et elle ne traîna pas pour l'emmener dans l'aquarium ! Usant de toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, Astrid parvint à la plonger avec elle dans l'eau ! Recevant un coup de main de la part des petits Mille Tonnerre qui s'inquiétaient pour leur amie, Astrid et Odine furent maintenues à la surface grâce à eux. Et pour le plus grand soulagement d'Astrid, la peau d'Odine retrouva son état normal. Pour ses blessures, Astrid ne pouvait rien faire à part regarder l'eau qui les entourait devenir rouge. Ce qu'elle pouvait juste faire, c'était prier les dieux pour qu'Odine ne meure pas et pour qu'Harold et les autres reviennent vite !

oO*Oo

Sur la plage, le combat venait enfin de se finir grâce aux nombre de combattants et l'avantage de leur puissance de feu ! Mais résultat, la plage regorgeait de cadavres cramés, il y avait de la fumée, des tas de braises et de flammes partout, et ça puait grave ! Par chance, aucun dragonnier n'avait péri, et Tristan était toujours là, légèrement blessé et épuisé comme ses alliés.

\- C'est bon ? C'est fini là ? Pas que ça me dérange de faire cramer mes adversaires, mais…

\- Oui, Rustik. C'est fini. Répondit Harold en laissant enfin Krokmou se poser à terre pour qu'il se repose

\- On a tous fait cramer et exploser à volonté… C'était merveilleux…

\- Et oui, frangine. Encore plus merveilleux que d'avoir vécu une telle joie dans un rêve…

\- Tristan ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Ingrid

\- Je… non. J'ai comme une drôle d'impression… Je m'attendais à ce qu'on affronte Stella ou la sorcière des mers, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elles voulaient attirer toute notre attention sur cette plage pour… Oh non…

L'idée que cet assaut était organisé dans le but de faire diversion envahissait son cœur d'une horrible angoisse, angoisse qui gagna très vite tous les dragonniers ! Harold invita Tristan à vite grimper sur Krokmou et tout le monde s'envola vers l'aquarium. Ils furent déjà horrifiés et inquiets en voyant Tempête à terre, mais surtout en voyant Odine qui gisait en sang dans les bras d'Astrid dans l'aquarium ! Astrid leva tristement le regard vers eux, mais elle était également soulagée de les revoir ! Tristan plongea sans plus attendre dans l'aquarium, nagea au chevet de sa belle et prit avec désespoir son visage entre ses mains.

\- Odine… Non…

\- Elle est toujours en vie, mais son cœur bat faiblement… Je… Je suis désolée, Tristan… Stella était là et avec ses pouvoirs, elle a ensorcelé Tempête pour que je ne puisse pas défendre Odine, puis elle s'en est prise à moi. Odine s'est alors jetée sur elle pour me sauver et l'empêcher de nuire…

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, Astrid... Merci d'avoir tout fait pour la garder en vie. La remercia-t-il en lui adressant un léger sourire

Malgré ses larmes, Astrid lui rendit son sourire et laissa Tristan la prendre dans ses bras une fois qu'il était redevenu une sirène. Tout le monde regardait Odine et le capitaine d'un air inquiet, mais Harold donna vite ses instructions pour qu'Odine ait une chance de s'en sortir. Il demanda à Rustik et à Varek d'aller chercher la citerne, et il demanda à Ingrid d'aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour soigner les plaies d'Astrid. Harold donna à Tristan des bouts de tissus qu'il appliqua sur les plaies d'Odine pour ralentir les saignements, puis il aida Astrid à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la passerelle et lui demanda avec inquiétude ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Personne ne prêta attention au corps gisant de Stella. Pas même Tristan. Par contre, Harold fut intrigué par le collier qu'Astrid tenait dans sa main.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le collier de Stella. Odine le lui a arraché pour la mettre hors d'état de nuire et je crois que c'est la perte de son collier qui lui a ôté la vie. Et malgré le fait d'avoir été mortellement blessée juste avant... Odine a trouvé le courage et la force de le lui prendre… Répondit tristement Astrid en regardant le collier

\- Tout va s'arranger, Astrid.

\- Je l'espère, Harold… Odine a quand même risqué sa vie pour me sauver…

\- Dès que vos amis seront revenus, je pourrais la ramener au palais. Là-bas, on pourra la sauver. Assura Tristan

\- D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ce collier ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Il faut le détruire pour que plus personne ne subisse son influence. Je l'emmène pour que la reine le détruise avec sa magie. C'est la seule solution. Répondit Tristan en le rangeant dans son armure

\- D'accord.

\- Et pour Stella… Ramenez son corps sur la plage et attendez la venue de l'un des nôtres pour que vous sachiez quoi faire avec les autres sirènes.

\- Entendu.

Ils levèrent alors tous le regard. Thor soient loué, les garçons étaient enfin de retour avec la citerne ! Sans plus tarder, ils la plongèrent dans l'eau et Tristan déposa Odine dedans. Harold, Rustik et Varek emmenèrent ensuite la citerne et Tristan jusqu'à la mer, loin du champ de bataille qui empestait la fumée et la chair brûlée. Tristan entra dans l'eau, se transforma en sirène, puis il reprit Odine dans ses bras lorsque la citerne fut posée dans l'eau. La vie de la sirène était toujours hors de danger par rapport à son sortilège. Sur ce point, ils étaient tous rassurés, mais pas pour le reste.

\- Dragonniers, le temps presse. Mais avant de partir, je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle. Dès qu'elle ira mieux, je vous en ferai part. D'ici-là, portez-vous bien.

\- Vous aussi. Répondit Harold

Tristan plongea immédiatement avec elle. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour Odine, les garçons partirent rejoindre Astrid, Ingrid et les jumeaux pour leur faire part de la situation. Tout comme les dragonniers, les bébés dragons étaient inquiets et tristes. Mais tout le monde garda espoir que leur amie se rétablisse et qu'elle revienne vite les voir.

oO*Oo

Sous l'eau, Tristan nageait le plus vite possible vers le palais malgré un détail qui le frappa. Azur ! Il avait complètement oublié que son cheval était resté sous l'eau au moment où l'armée de Stella a débarqué ! Mais ce faire du souci pour lui était inutile, puisque le capitaine entendit un hennissement joyeux derrière lui. Azur était là ! Il était en vie ! Devinant qu'il avait dû se mettre à l'abri, Tristan lui adressa un sourire rassuré. Azur lui rendit son sourire mais il le perdit en voyant l'état d'Odine ! Tristan ne perdit pas de temps et monta sur son dos et sur ordre de son cavalier, Azur nagea à toute vitesse vers le palais puis vers les locaux médicaux. Pour gagner du temps, Tristan passa par la grande fenêtre et tomba nez à nez avec le guérisseur qui fut doublement surpris de le voir !

\- Tristan ! O.. Odine ?! Vous l'avez retrouvée?!

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, Archie ! Soignez-la vite avec l'élixir ! Ordonna-t-il en la déposant sur un lit

\- Entendu.

\- Je vous la confie précieusement. Il faut que j'aille prévenir d'urgence la reine au sujet de sa fille.

Il donna un baiser sur le front d'Odine et sortit de la pièce à fond les nageoires. Archie soigna donc la jeune sirène avec l'élixir, mais l'ennui, c'est qu'il y en avait juste assez pour guérir qu'une blessure ! Son ventre ou ses nageoires. Soupirant tristement face aux conséquences, il soigna la blessure la plus grave afin de lui sauver la vie. Mais pour l'autre blessure, il fit de son mieux pour cautériser la plaie.

oO*Oo

Dans la salle du trône, Tristan informa tristement la reine du destin de la princesse, puis il l'informa des événements sur l'île des dragonniers, mais aussi de l'état d'Odine. Le cœur brisé d'avoir perdue sa fille et d'avoir eu connaissance des monstruosités qu'elle avait commise, la reine éclata un sanglot étouffé. Le cœur lourd et éprouvant de la compassion pour la reine, Tristan lui donna également le collier que Stella avait pris à Rena. Il lui suggéra de le détruire pour le bien de tous, et malgré son chagrin, la reine accepta de le faire sur le champ et devant le capitaine pour qu'il en soit témoin. Le collier explosa en mille morceaux et chaque morceau fut désintégré. A ce moment-là, tous les sortilèges causés par le collier et ses possesseurs furent à jamais brisés ! Quant à l'esprit maléfique qui vivait dedans, il n'était plus un problème pour qui que ce soit !

La reine rassura le capitaine face aux dispositions concernant le corps de sa fille et de son armée, et invita Tristan à aller se reposer et de rester au chevet d'Odine. Le capitaine s'inclina respectueusement en présentant de nouveau ses condoléances puis sortit rejoindre Odine. La reine appela les gardes et leur ordonna de se rendre sur l'île des dragonniers pour qu'ils ramènent le corps de sa fille. Elle leur demanda également de dire aux dragonniers de brûler les corps des autres sirènes. Les deux gardes s'en allèrent, et une fois seule, la reine se laissa aller à son chagrin…

oO*Oo

Quand Tristan retourna à l'infirmerie, il retourna immédiatement auprès d'Odine et interrogea le guérisseur.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle va vivre. Vous l'avez ramenée juste à temps.

\- Le mérite ne revient pas qu'à moi. Ces dragonniers ont pris soin d'elle depuis le début et ils n'ont pas arrêté de le faire jusqu'à ce que je puisse vous l'amener. Sans eux, elle serait déjà plus là depuis longtemps...

\- Les humains ne sont donc pas tous si cruels ? C'est surprenant. Surtout pour des humains qui ont des dragons comme alliés.

\- En effet. La majeure partie des humains ne sont pas comme eux et c'est bien dommage. Nos deux mondes auraient plus à gagner.

\- Sans doute. Euh… Tristan ? Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire en ce qui concerne Odine.

\- J'écoute ?

\- Je... Il n'y avait pas assez d'élixir pour guérir la totalité de ses blessures. Avec ce qu'il restait, j'ai guérit la plus grave, celle à son ventre. Mais pour celle infligée à sa nageoire… Je ne peux rien faire d'autre à part la faire cicatriser. Je suis navré...

\- Vous ne me dites pas tout Archie… N'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-il

\- En effet. C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile à dire. Et encore moins à entendre pour vous

\- Dites-le quand même.

\- Très bien. Vu la profondeur et la taille de sa blessure… Odine ne pourra plus jamais nager comment avant.

\- Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire qu'elle… ?!

\- Qu'elle devra rester immobilisée ici et suivre une rééducation et des soins permanents.

\- Mais elle aime nager et explorer les océans ! Elle ne supportera jamais d'être prisonnière entre quatre murs !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Mais pour son bien, elle devra s'y résoudre.

\- Mais, je…

\- Je suis désolé, Tristan. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour la sauver.

Tristan n'en revenait pas. Il pourrait très bien demander à la reine de la guérir mais comme elle était en deuil et qu'Odine avait ôté la vie de sa fille, ce serait mal placé de sa part.

\- Entendu. Faite de votre mieux. Dit-il sans quitter Odine des yeux.

oO*Oo

Après que leurs blessures furent soignées, surtout celles d'Astrid, la blonde courut rejoindre sa dragonne qui s'était enfin réveillée et qui n'était plus sous l'emprise du sortilège de Stella ! Astrid était folle de joie de la retrouver et enlaça affectueusement sa tête !

\- Te revoilà, ma belle ! Rassure-toi. Je ne dirais rien à personne au sujet de ton point faible. Ce sera notre secret à toi et à moi… Lui dit-elle avec discrétion avant de lui refaire un gros câlin

Tempête émit un rugissement affectif, puis elle émit un rugissement sévère envers le corps de Stella qui n'avait pas bougé. Astrid tourna la tête vers le corps de la sorcière et s'en approcha. Elle reprit sa hache ensanglantée, puis elle mit la main sur le poignard qu'elle avait donné à Odine pour se défendre. Elle le regarda avec tristesse et elle sentit une puissante culpabilité s'installer au fond de ses tripes. Inquiet, Harold alla la voir.

\- Hé ? Ça va ?

\- Non, Harold. Je lui ai donné ce poignard pour qu'elle se défende, mais si tu savais comme je m'en veux de le lui avoir donné... C'est de ma faute si elle a failli se faire tuer avec !

\- Astrid. Tu le lui as donné pour qu'elle se défende. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que Stella allait s'en servir contre elle avec sa magie ! Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir ! La rassura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

\- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi... J'avais en plus promis à Tristan de veiller sur elle et j'ai échoué…

\- Non, parce que tu as su la maintenir en vie le temps qu'on revienne. Si y'en a un à blâmer dans cette histoire, c'est moi… J'aurais dû prévoir qu'elle nous tendait une embuscade et j'aurais dû laisser quelqu'un d'autre avec toi…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Harold. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière... Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est continuer de vivre et garder espoir qu'elle aille mieux.

\- Tu as raison. Allez viens. Lui dit-il après avoir embrassé sa joue avec affection

Les dragonniers se chargeaient donc de ramener le corps de Stella à la plage. Comme l'avait dit Tristan, deux gardes du palais apparurent à la surface et l'un d'eux leur demanda de leur remettre le corps de la princesse. Une fois la princesse posée sur un brancard, ils remercièrent les dragonniers et transmirent l'ordre de la reine concernant l'incinération des corps. Mais ils furent incapables de leur donner des nouvelles du capitaine et d'Odine. Peinés, les dragonniers les remercièrent quand même et laissèrent les gardes repartir vers les profondeurs. Ils accomplirent donc la volonté de la reine et brûlèrent tous les corps sur un grand bûcher qu'ils allumèrent avec l'aide de leurs dragons. Le temps que le bûcher se consume, ils nettoyèrent la plage, puis le gros tas de cendre une fois que le bûcher fut entièrement consumé. Une fois la plage dans un meilleur état, ils rentrèrent à la rive pour prendre un peu de repos.

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils retournèrent sur la plage car ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle de Smidvarg qui devait les avertir du retour de Tristan. En chemin, ils jetèrent inévitablement un regard à l'aquarium et virent les trois dragons nager sans vie à l'intérieur. Odine leur manquait. Une fois sur la plage, ils patientèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et qu'il fasse nuit. Comprenant qu'ils n'auraient aucune nouvelle pour ce soir, ils rentrèrent tous se coucher. Harold quitta la plage en dernier, le cœur lourd et le regard rivé sur l'océan. Il tourna légèrement le regard vers sa droite et vit au loin la petite grotte dans laquelle il avait trouvé Odine. Son cœur s'alourdit encore plus, et quand il entendit la voix d'Astrid qui l'appelait d'une voix inquiète, il fit demi-tour et rentra avec elle à la rive.

oO*Oo

Le royaume assista tristement aux funérailles de la princesse qui fut ensuite enterrée dans le cimetière de la famille royale. La reine fut la dernière à partir, pleurant encore et encore la mort de son unique enfant. Tout le monde avait appris ce que la princesse avait fait et tout le monde ressentait de la peine pour leur reine. Le royaume n'avait plus d'héritière et l'avenir du royaume était en partie incertain. Mais ils avaient tous une confiance absolue envers la reine, car ils savaient que malgré son chagrin et son deuil, elle arrivait à maintenir l'ordre et l'équilibre dans le royaume.

oO*Oo

Odine ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Sa plaie au ventre était guérie mais celle de sa nageoire n'était pas encore cicatrisée. En reconnaissant l'infirmerie du palais, elle comprit qu'elle était en vie ! Elle cligna des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière, tourna la tête et vit Tristan endormi sur le lit d'à côté. Soulagée qu'il soit toujours vivant, elle l'appela plusieurs fois puis esquissa un sourire quand il se réveilla et qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tristan…

\- Odine… Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne

\- On est vivants, donc ça va… Lui souriait-elle. Mais j'ai juste mal à ma nageoire…

\- Ah. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher Archie.

Il la laissa un instant et revint deux minutes après avec le guérisseur. Ce dernier était content de la voir éveillée et dans un meilleur état que la veille. Il lui posa la même question que Tristan et elle lui répondit la même chose, mais elle lui avoua qu'elle était étonnée de ne plus avoir mal au ventre mais d'avoir encore mal à sa nageoire. Préparé depuis la veille, Archie lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait mal et Odine comprenait très bien la situation. Mais quand Archie lui avoua la partie la plus difficile à dire et qu'il lui présenta ses excuses, elle eut le visage figé par l'effroi !

\- Je… Je ne pourrais donc plus faire ce que j'aime de ma vie… ?!

\- Pour le moment, non. Mais si tu restes ici, je…

\- Non… Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas rester enfermée ici ! Je veux retrouver ma vie et ma liberté ! Je veux continuer d'explorer les océans et trouver des trésors pour ma collection personnelle et pour le palais ! Et je veux aussi revoir mes amis ! Protesta-t-elle en larmes

\- J'en suis conscient, Odine. Mais sans soins adaptés, tu ne pourras plus jamais nager comme avant. Mais si tu acceptes de rester ici et de me laisser t'aider, je ferais en sorte que ton séjour dure le moins longtemps possible et que tu puisses nager librement dans l'océan. Le seul détail gênant que tu garderas, ce sera une grande cicatrice.

\- Je n'ai donc pas d'autre choix … ? C'est bon…. J'accepte. Dit-elle après une courte réflexion.

\- Sage décision, mon enfant. Lui souriait-il en posant sa main sur son épaule

\- Non. Tu n'auras pas besoin de subir tout ça. Protesta Tristan

\- Comment ? S'étonnèrent-ils

\- Je vais aller voir la reine et lui demander l'ultime faveur de te guérir.

\- Quoi ?! Non, ne fait pas ça ! Protesta-t-elle en le retenant par le bras

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis celle qui a mis fin à la vie de sa fille ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour lui demander de me guérir afin que je puisse à nouveau parcourir les océans et être heureuse de pouvoir poursuivre mon passe-temps ?! Moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'accorde cette faveur ! Je prends ce nouveau coup de sort comme une punition justifiable pour ce que j'ai fait à Stella !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse, là ?! S'exclama Tristan, consterné de ce qu'elle venait de dire

\- Si ! C'est mon choix ! Je suis déjà en vie, je ne vais pas en demander d'avantage !

\- Mais…

\- Archie ? Quand pouvons-nous commencer ? Lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant Tristan

\- Tout de suite, Odine.

\- Archie ! Dites quelque chose ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser prendre cette décision !

\- Hélas, si. C'est sa vie, c'est son choix et je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de le respecter et de faire ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la guérir.

\- Désolée, Tristan. S'excusa-t-elle

\- Mais je… Bon, très bien. Si tel est ton souhait, alors je le respecterai et je te soutiendrai. Répondit-il d'un ton plus calme.

Odine le remercia et laissa Archie soigner sa plaie. Tristan sortit alors de la pièce et retourna voir Azur pour lui donner des nouvelles, mais aussi pour qu'il l'emmène voir les dragonniers comme il le leur avait promis. Une fois à la surface, il ne fut pas surpris de voir tout le groupe qui attendait sur la plage. Tristan s'avança, leur présenta Azur et s'excusa pour l'attente. Il informa ensuite les dragonniers qu'Odine était en vie et éveillée depuis peu. Tout le monde était ravi et soulagé de l'apprendre ! Mais quand Tristan leur annonça qu'Odine mettrait du temps avant de se remettre de ses blessures et qu'elle ne pourra pas venir les voir avant un long moment, leur sourire disparut en un claquement de doigts ! Tristan s'excusa encore une fois et retourna auprès des siens, laissant les dragonniers retourner à leur quotidien, le cœur partagé entre la joie et la peine…

oO*Oo

Dans l'après-midi, la reine était en chemin pour rendre visite à Odine et s'assurer de son état de santé. Quand elle entra dans les locaux médicaux, elle trouva la jeune sirène assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et vit qu'elle regardait tristement le paysage et la vie sous-marine.

\- Bonjour, Odine. La salua-t-elle d'une voix douce

Odine sursauta et tourna sa tête vers la porte. Quand elle vit la reine, elle se sentit angoissée même si elle voyait que la reine lui adressait un sourire bienveillant.

\- Bon... Bonjour, majesté… Répondit-elle en inclinant la tête

\- Ravie de vous revoir en vie. Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Bien, majesté. Mais le plus important, ce n'est pas moi. C'est vous… Je… Toutes mes condoléances et mes excuses pour ce que j'ai fait à votre fille… Pardonnez-moi… S'excusa-t-elle en inclinant de nouveau la tête

La reine était étonnée de son attitude, mais elle était reconnaissante pour l'attention d'Odine, alors qu'elle avait souffert et subi de dures épreuves à cause de sa fille. Quand elle la vit trembloter, la reine s'agenouilla et la força gentiment à la regarder. Odine releva la tête et regarda la reine avec désolation.

\- Odine. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre attention mais sachez que je ne vous en veux pas. Vous n'avez fait que vous défendre contre une personne qui de toute évidence, n'avait plus rien à voir avec ma fille.

\- Mais je…

\- Ecoutez-moi. Si vous n'aviez rien fait, vous seriez morte ainsi que vos amis et Tristan serait de nouveau sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Et puis vous venez peut être de sauver le monde marin et des humains d'une grande menace. C'est pour ça que je tiens à vous récompenser.

\- Me récompenser ? Je… Oh non, je ne désire rien. Votre pardon me suffit amplement.

\- Vraiment ? Retrouver l'usage de vos nageoires ne serait pas mieux ? S'étonna-t-elle

\- Sans vouloir être impolie, majesté… C'est Tristan ou Archie qui vous en a parlé ?

\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour comprendre que ce genre de blessure empêche une sirène de nager. Répondit-il calmement. Et je pense que pour un service rendu au royaume, vous guérir serait la moindre des choses.

\- Mais…

\- Et puis je connais une personne qui s'attriste de ne plus vous voir lui ramener des trésors.

\- Le trésorier… Devina-t-elle

\- Exact. Mais je sais aussi que vos amis dragonniers s'inquiètent et s'impatientent de vous revoir.

\- Je sais bien, mais… Si j'accepte que vous me guérissiez, je serais confrontée à un autre problème en ce qui concerne les dragonniers…

\- Lequel ?

\- Quand j'étais sur terre… Je croyais que jamais je ne redeviendrais une sirène pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Ils m'ont sauvé, ils m'ont recueillie, ils m'ont offert leur amitié et ils m'ont proposé de devenir un dragonnier… Et c'est au moment où j'ai accepté d'en devenir un et de vivre une nouvelle vie avec eux, que Stella m'a retransformée en sirène et m'a retrouvée pour me tuer. Humph... Et maintenant que je suis en vie, que je suis de retour chez moi comme je l'ai tant souhaité, et que grâce à vous, j'aurais la chance de retrouver l'usage de mes nageoires… Je me rends compte que je suis partagé entre l'envie de poursuivre ma vie dans l'océan ou de retourner vivre auprès d'eux… Si je demeure une sirène, je ne pourrais plus retourner à la rive et je serais privée des seuls amis que j'ai au monde…

\- Je vois. Donc si j'ai bien compris… Tu souhaiterais vivre ta vie en tant que sirène et en tant qu'humaine, et ne rien perdre de tes deux vies ?

\- Ce serait merveilleux, mais ça se résumerait à faire un choix impossible à faire… Soupira-t-elle tristement

\- Avec ce bracelet… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible. Lui dit-elle en lui montrant du doigt le bracelet qu'elle portait toujours au poignet

Odine eut alors un hoquet de surprise ! Elle avait complément oublié qu'elle portait ce bracelet !

\- Je ne dois pas vous le rendre ?

\- Non. Considère que c'est un cadeau pour tous les trésors que tu as ramené au palais. Allez. Assez discuté. Il est temps pour toi de retrouver ta liberté et tes amis ! Lui souriait-elle.

\- Mais… Et le sortilège qui fait que ma peau se dessèche hors de l'eau ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Il a était annulé au moment où j'ai détruit le collier. La rassura-t-elle

Elle activa le pouvoir de son trident et envoya un éclair qui frappa en douceur la nageoire d'Odine et l'inonda d'une douce lueur dorée. Stupéfaite, la jeune sirène regardait sa nageoire briller et se régénérer, sans qu'aucune cicatrice ne soit laissée ! Le souffle court, elle fit bouger sa nageoire tout en restant assise. Elle n'avait pas mal, alors elle essaya de se relever et de nager dans la pièce. Très vite, son visage fut illuminé par un sourire radieux ! Elle n'avait plus mal ! Folle de joie, elle se jeta au cou de la reine qui riait et souriait d'un air amusé. Odine prit conscience trop tard du geste déplacé qu'elle venait de faire et s'écarta aussitôt de la reine pour s'excuser !

\- Je... Excusez-moi, majesté ! C'est juste que… !

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, Odine. Vous voir dans cet état fait chaud au cœur. Maintenant, allez vite retrouver Tristan et vos amis. Je crois d'ailleurs que vous trouverez le capitaine aux écuries.

\- A vos ordres ! Souriait-elle avec joie.

Odine sortit comme la dernière fois par la fenêtre et nagea en direction des écuries. Comme l'avait dit la reine, Tristan s'y trouvait. Il était occupé de brosser les écailles d'Azur mais Odine remarqua qu'il était triste et contrarié, et elle devina aisément qu'elle en était la cause. Elle entra alors dans l'écurie et signala sa présence en appelant Tristan. Surpris, tout comme Azur, il se tourna vers elle et fut encore plus surpris de la voir souriante et complétement rétablie ! Odine s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir contrarié…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois... ?

\- La reine est venue me rendre visite. Et en discutant… Elle a fini par me convaincre de la laisser me soigner.

\- Oh c'est génial, Odine ! Dit-il en la serrant davantage dans ses bras

\- Oui… Je vais pouvoir retourner à la rive et rassurer mes amis ! Et mieux encore ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle dans ses bras

\- Comment ça ? S'étonna-t-il en lui faisant face

\- La reine m'a permis de garder le bracelet et de pouvoir vivre ma vie sans délaisser l'océan et la rive ! Je pourrais poursuivre mes explorations et rendre visite à mes amis autant que je veux ! C'est génial, non ?

\- Tout à fait. Approuva-t-il, heureux de la voir aussi heureuse

\- Bon, il faut que j'y aille ! Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre !

Elle quitta ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte mais se stoppa à temps en se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié un truc tellement qu'elle était heureuse et excitée d'aller retrouver ses amis ! Elle fit demi-tour et embrassa tendrement Tristan.

\- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'oublier, mais c'est juste que je suis tellement contente !

\- J'avais compris. La rassura-t-il d'un ton amusé. Tu veux y aller avec Azur ?

\- Bah j'avais plutôt envie de m'y rendre seule et de redécouvrir le plaisir de nager dans l'océan. Avoua-t-elle en regardant Azur d'un air désolé tout en lui caressant affectueusement la crinière

\- Ça peut se comprendre. Sois juste prudente. Recommanda Tristan

\- Promis ! A tout à l'heure les garçons !

Elle donna une dernière caresse à Azur et un autre baiser à son bien aimé. Mais quand elle se tourna, Tristan l'attrapa par la main et la ramena vers lui pour lui voler un autre baiser, mais plus fougueux. Le souffle court, ils se regardaient dans les yeux avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime, Odine.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tristan… Répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux

\- Aller. Va vite les retrouver.

Folle de bonheur d'être enfin avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et de l'avoir entendu prononcer ses mots, Odine quitta l'écurie et nagea vers la rive des dragons. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir nager que sa joie et son sourire ne la quittèrent pas durant tout le trajet ! Quand elle arriva à la rive, elle vit discrètement à travers la surface qu'Harold et les autres étaient en train de continuer à nettoyer la plage, mais que personne ne semblait heureux. Elle activa donc le pouvoir de son bracelet et sortit progressivement de l'eau en marchant avec le sourire aux lèvres. Au début, personne ne se rendit compte de sa présence, mais Ingrid la remarqua enfin, puis Varek, Rustik, les jumeaux, Astrid et enfin Harold. Ils étaient tous bouchée bée, puis Harold se mit à courir vers elle avec un grand sourire, ce qui élargit le sourire de la sirène alors qu'elle tendait ses bras vers lui. Harold la serra affectueusement dans ses bras, heureux de la revoir en vie ! Odine était tellement contente de le revoir que des larmes de joie s'écoulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir !

Astrid ne montra aucune jalousie puisqu'elle savait qu'Harold et Odine avaient un lien d'amitié depuis l'enfance et que son amie était amoureuse d'un homme aussi vaillant qu'Harold. Et vu que son amie avait pris le risque de mourir pour la sauver, Astrid pouvait bien les laisser s'enlacer. Elle lui devait bien ça ! Odine croisa alors le regard d'Astrid et courut vers elle pour l'enlacer avec autant de joie que pour Harold ! Vint ensuite le tour des autres dragonniers, puis vint le moment des explications. Elle leur expliqua que la version qu'avait donnée Tristan sur son état n'était pas fausse, si elle n'avait pas accepté que la reine la guérisse. Elle leur expliqua aussi ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa vie et cette idée ne pouvait pas faire plus plaisir aux dragonniers !

oO*Oo

Odine adorait sa nouvelle vie et s'épanouissait de jour en jour ! Elle poursuivait ses explorations dans les épaves et les contrées du royaume et continua de ramener ses trouvailles au trésorier qui était ravi de la revoir ! Elle vivait toujours dans sa petite grotte, elle enrichissait sa collection, et elle voyait souvent Tristan et Azur quand ils n'étaient pas partis en mission.

Quand elle se rendait sur la rive, elle passait de bons moments avec ses amis en faisant des choses ordinaires ou en explorant les iles voisines ! Et parfois, elle dénichait des petits trésors tout aussi incroyables que ceux qu'elle trouvait en mer ! Il lui arrivait même de rester plusieurs jours chez eux et de dormir chez Ingrid et Astrid, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle découvre qu'ils avaient enfin fini de construire la hutte d'Ingrid, mais qu'ils lui avaient également construit une hutte au bord d'une petite falaise qui avait un accès rapide à l'océan ! Elle adorait sa seconde maison ! Elle adorait même la pièce qu'ils avaient construite exprès pour qu'elle entrepose tous ses trésors terrestres !

Au cours des mois, il y eu pas mal de bonne nouvelles ! Odine avait trouvé le gout de chanter et avait fait beaucoup de progrès ! Mais jamais elle n'utilisa sa voix pour causer du tort aux marins. D'ailleurs, comme Stella adorait faire ça de son vivant, plus aucunes sirènes du royaume ne fit ça ! De leur côtés, Harold et Astrid vivait le parfait amour ensemble et leur complicité était de plus en plus forte ! Tout comme Varek et Ingrid, ainsi qu'Odine et Tristan. Entre temps, les bébés Milles Tonnerres avaient bien grandis, si bien qu'ils pouvaient retourner vivre sans danger dans leur habitat naturel ! Mais étant habitués à la présence d'Odine et ayant créé un lien avec elle quand elle vivait dans leur aquarium, ils ne voulaient plus la quitter ! Odine décida donc de devenir leur dragonnier et de continuer à veiller sur eux, ce qui enchanta les dragonniers et les trois dragons ! Elle leur trouva même des noms approprié à leur manie de se charger dessus quand ils jouaient entre eux ! Bim, Bam et Boum ! Et ensemble, ils exploraient les profondeurs et veillaient mutuellement les uns sur les autres.

Odine avait connus beaucoup de malheurs dans sa vie, mais ses rencontres avec Tristan, les dragonniers et ses dragons étaient les plus grands bonheurs de sa vie !

FIN


End file.
